Of Consequences And Redemption
by Strawberry Grasshopper
Summary: Placed 2nd: Feudal Association's Best Drama 4/2015. "My dear, naïve little child," he whispered from behind, his hot breath fanning over her ear, sending shivers of fear up her spine. "You're in my world now. Here, you're the monster. Not me." One year. One year to kill him, or she marries him. She should have known better – everything has consequences. (new story, old fairytale)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_**Summary: **__"My dear, naïve little child," he whispered from behind, his hot breath fanning over her ear and sending a shiver of fear up her spine. "You're in my world now, and here, you're the monster. Not me." One year. She has one year to kill him, or she marries him. She should have known better - everything has consequences. No one can save her...them...now. No one but herself._

* * *

_OF CONSEQUENCES AND REDEMPTION_

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought:_ An inspirational song chosen for you to listen to while reading this chapter by my beta, Tequila Blackbird.

This chapter: "Pompeii" by Bastille

"_...and the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love...great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above...but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_France: 1820_

"He should be home by now."

"Would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."

"And _you_ are making me sick. He is our father! How are the two of you not more concerned?"

"Just because we aren't wearing holes in the floorboards doesn't mean we aren't worried, Kagome. Would you please just sit down and stop worrying? I'm sure Papa is fine."

Kagome glared at her two twin sisters and finally sat down in front of the crackling fireplace – the house cat, Bouyo, lazily crawled into her lap now that she had finally stopped pacing.

All three girls looked completely different from each other. Kagome's fraternal twin sisters, Ayame and Kaede, looked far more like their late mother, though their coloring was different. Ayame was a exact replica of their mother, with burning red hair and eyes like a thousand green meadows. Kagome, while looking more like their father, shared his midnight black hair and deep blue eyes with Kaede.

Their mother had passed away a year ago after getting caught in the middle of a storm. She had become lost on her way to their new home, and when she finally found their new cottage, she was soaked to the bone and developed the cold that later claimed her life.

Over the past year, the family had endured quite a few hardships.

Their father, Eamonn Beaumont, was a merchant, and business had been rather poor for them. All of the ships he owned had either been lost at sea due to storms or captured by pirates, and Eamonn had done his best to keep his family afloat for as long as possible. He took out loans from the bank as well as from family friends, and eventually, they started to sell many of their different possessions – from the piano in the foyer to the several horses they owned. It wasn't enough, however, and they were eventually forced to sell their home and move to the country. They had only been living there for a few months when their mother had lost her way and become sick, adding to the numerous misfortunes of the past year.

To make it worse, both Ayame and Kaede were no longer of any interest to their old suitors. With the family misfortune came a highly reduced dowry and a change in family status. With a highly reduced dowry came the lack of interest of the many eligible bachelors of France, and the girls were forced to remain unwed and fear the potential of becoming old maids.

Men were only after a few things when it came to marriage – money, status, and a beautiful woman to wear on their arm like an accessory. With the first two now gone, the third was all that the sisters had left to their advantage, and unfortunately, very few married for love. Most only married for the money or the status or out of pure necessity.

No one married for love anymore – much to Kagome's chagrin.

She had a male suitor that came for her more often than she would like – Koga. He was a kind man, of good standing, and made a decent living for himself. Her sisters had called her foolish and selfish when she had refused the many marriage proposals he had offered her over the last few months. He had claimed that they were out of love for her, but he hardly knew her. He only knew that he enjoyed looking at her pretty face, and that he wanted to be known as the man who helped to save the Beaumont family from certain disaster. Kagome could still feel the eyes of onlookers burning into her flesh as they watched the once mighty Beaumonts descend from their once proud home to their new life in the little cottage. She couldn't – no, _wouldn't – _bear the whispers of how they had been saved from utter despair by this _kind_ man who only wanted what was best for the once powerful family.

Kagome would have nothing of it.

She loathed the idea of marrying anyone for any reason less than she loved them with all her heart, and she refused to do anything but just that.

Her sisters were both more than welcome to marry Koga if they wanted to save the family name so much – she was going to be selfish and wait for what truly mattered to her. After all, she wasn't even the eldest daughter in the family. Ayame was, and as such, she should – by rights – be married off to someone first. Not her, the youngest daughter.

Yet, that was why her father's recent trip into town was so important.

The family had just given up hope of ever being able to gain any semblance of normalcy when word reached them of the last ship Eamonn owned finding its way back on course. It had been lost at sea – thrown off course by horrendous storms – but it had found its way, against all odds. Their father had taken the last horse they owned, Cossette, and made the two day journey into town. He had sent word back to his daughters with Koga, who made rather frequent trips to visit the Beaumonts, that he would return in three days time.

It was now ten days past when he was due back, and Kagome was worried beyond repair.

"I'm sure he is fine, Kagome. The ship is probably just late coming back in. You remember how these things are – and the ship _was_ lost for a very long time. I imagine that the estimated time for its arrival was very inaccurate. Who knows, maybe the ship is just now reaching port."

"It's been ten days. Ten. He has been gone for far too long to have not sent word to us again. How can this not worry either of you?"

"It does, Kagome. Really and truly. But short of walking to town, what can we do? Papa has our only horse. By the time you get there, he could very well have already made it back here. Just try to read a book and calm your nerves like us."

Kagome shooed Bouyo off her lap and walked to a window in their humble cottage, gazing out into the night. There was a low fog starting to roll in, covering the surrounding forest with a dark and eerie air.

"I am too worked up to read a book."

"Well, you certainly aren't going for a walk," Ayame crisply informed her. "It's too dark, and I will not allow it. Don't forget who Papa put in charge when he left."

"He only put you in charge because you're the eldest. And I'm not going to go for a walk. Don't worry." Kagome soothed, her gaze dancing from tree to tree, searching for something she had thought she had seen in the distance. She wasn't sure what it was, or what she thought she had seen, but she could have sworn she saw something. Her gut immediately started to twist and her scalp began to tingle. "It's too foggy ou…" her words trailed off as she thought she saw a flicker of movement by one of the birch trees.

Something was out there. She was sure of it.

"Kaede, grab Papa's bow and quiver," Kagome commanded, her eyes focused in the same spot off to the side of the birch.

"Why… What's wrong Kagome?"

"Don't question me, Kaede. Please. Just do it," she demanded, her steely tone brokering no room for arguments or questions. Only actions.

She strained her eyes trying to make out what she had seen. They were in the middle of a forest. It was most likely a deer. Honestly, it could have been anything. Yet, she was sure that it was much larger than a deer. Her instinct was telling her as much – just like the danger curdling in the pit of her stomach and making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck in fear. Her fingers felt cold, and her palms felt clammy as she continued to search the darkness.

"Kagome," whispered Ayame, tiptoeing to stand behind her youngest sister. "What is it? What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted quietly, biting her lip in concentration as her eyes began to sting from the strain of staring out into a black abyss. "Something doesn't feel right." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "I think I should go out there."

"What? Are you mad?" Ayame harshly admonished, urgently grabbing her shoulder as Kaede handed her sister their father's weapons. "Why on earth would you go out there when we are perfectly safe in here?"

"To get a better look around. Maybe I am just letting my imagination get the best of me. Or maybe there is something out there," she reasoned, slinging her father's quiver over her shoulder as her stomach began to twist and knot. "Either way, we won't know until I go out there."

"Yes, and what happens if you do and there _is_ something out there? What is your plan? To shoot it? When you can hardly see?" Ayame interjected, squeezing her sister's shoulder. "Please. Be reasonable. Stay here, and let whatever it is you see out there, _stay_ out there."

It was there again. The unknown movement in the unknown location created by the unknown creature.

"Papa may have put you in charge, Ayame," Kagome concluded, deftly grabbing an arrow from the quiver on her back, "but he taught _me_ how to protect you both."

With that, she pushed out the door past her sisters' outstretched and grasping arms, ignoring their pleas for her to come back inside where it was safe.

The fog was thick, and it blanketed the ground like fresh cream sloshing down the sides of an overly full farmer's bucket. The night air was crisp and a light breeze bit lightly at her cheeks and nose. Kagome crept forward away from the safety of her home, arrow notched and poised to be released with a sharp twang should she find something of danger.

Her gaze stayed close to the ground by the bushes near the birch trees where she had thought she had seen the supposed threat. Slowly, she inched her way forward, her senses on alert. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and pounding in her ears as she stood mere feet away from the trees. She couldn't even hear her sisters calling for her.

She was standing directly in front of the bushes, eyes rapidly flitting back and forth, scanning the darkness.

There was nothing.

Perhaps she was losing her mind. Simply on edge and overly alert because their father was missing.

She slowly lowered the bow and arrow, having decided that this must have been the cause – nothing more.

"Kagome!" Her name cut through the air like an icicle crashing down from a rooftop, shattering into a thousand jagged, tiny ice chips that had sunk their way into her heart, chilling her to the bone. She turned around and saw the terrified faces of her sisters, who had stupidly followed her out of the cottage, staring at the large robust form of a wolf. It was, by far, the largest wolf she had ever seen. She had no idea that they could grow to that size – it had to have been about four feet tall.

Its eyes roamed over her sisters, eyeing them hungrily – stalking them.

"Ayame… Kaede … slowly back away and go back inside," Kagome commanded, her voice a low and quiet tremble.

"Kagome," Ayame called, "It's…it's foaming at the mouth."

Kagome's already pale skin became almost translucent at those words. The beast was rabid. That made it even more unpredictable and deadly.

They might not even make it back into the house. Kagome licked her lips as the low growl the wolf had been emitting grew in strength and volume. She could feel it vibrating through her whole body, creating a symphony of terror. Her heart was but a violin, and the wolf a mere bow caressing its strings to create the deadliest of music as it dipped its head closer to the ground. Kagome watched its lithe body tense, and knew she had but a few seconds to aim and shoot before it would lunge at her sisters.

Kagome was still new to the feeling of having a bow in her hands. Her father had begun training her in how to use one a few weeks ago, at her insistence. Now that they lived in the woods, it made sense to try and hunt for some of their own meat. That, and learn to protect herself and her sisters should she need to. Eamonn had been reluctant to give her lessons, but she kept pushing her father, demanding that he teach her. He had eventually given in.

Now, Kagome was glad she had been so insistent upon the training.

She took aim and let the arrow loose just as the wolf sprang into the air. It caught the beast in the hind leg, but did not kill him. It _did_ cause him to miss his target. Her sisters took the opportunity to quickly run back into the house, closing the door tightly behind and racing to the windows. Kaede closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, her lips moving in what Kagome assumed was a silent prayer while Ayame's hands grasped the window frame – her knuckles turned a ghostly white.

The wolf turned his attention to Kagome, and she felt herself freeze in fear at the look of pure unadulterated hunger and malice in his eyes. If Kagome wanted to live, she would have to act fast. She would either need to run, or shoot him again.

What was it going to be?

Stay and fight, or run?

An arrow whipped through the air and lodged itself securely in the animal's neck. Kagome never had the chance to make a decision.

She saw her sisters bolt to the front door, flinging it open, and running in the direction the arrow had come in.

It was their father.

Kagome took off after them and joined her sisters in embracing their father, sobbing their relief into his chest.

They were safe, and he was home and alive and well.

"Oh Papa…" Ayame sobbed into his chest. "We were so worried about you!"

"Where were you?" Kaede asked, clinging to Eamonn's arm.

"Come inside and I'll tell you," he soothed, rubbing his daughter's heads. "Kagome, would you ready a pot of tea? I would like to change out of these travel clothes before I begin. It has been a long journey."

Kagome nodded, examining her fathers face in the moonlight and swirling fog.

Everyone quickly hurried inside, and Kagome started to boil some water and gather some blankets as her sisters tied up Cosette.

Kagome inhaled deeply, a feeling of calm and security washing over her body for the first time in nearly two weeks. It felt good to have her father home. Comforting. The inner turmoil she and her sisters had faced these last few days had been crushing. Having their father back now finally put her at ease.

The door opened and Kagome watched her sisters come in, a dark and worried look marring their faces. Hushed whispers seeped from their lips, and their eyes darted back and forth from each other to Kagome.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kagome called to them. "What's wrong?"

They both shared a look before sitting on the floor and beckoning for Kagome to do the same.

"It's most likely nothing," Ayame started, pausing for a moment before continuing. "The horse that Papa came back on wasn't Cossette. I don't know who this horse belongs to."

"What? Are you sure?" Kagome whispered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Kaede nodded. "I'm sure. Cossette is female. This one is male."

The teapot's bubbling interrupted the girls, ending the conversation and Kagome went to remove it from the heat as their father appeared in the doorway.

"Cossette should arrive in a few days," their father assured them, subtly informing his daughters that they had not been as quiet as they had intended. He languidly took his seat in the chair by the fire, rubbing his face and massaging his beard. "Kagome, dear, is the tea done?

"Yes! It's steeping now," she offered him the mug in outstretched arms. "It should be as you like it in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, dear," he murmured, taking the mug from her. He stared into its bottom and his daughters silently watched him, waiting for his story to begin.

Kagome observed his face. His cheeks were sunken in and deep, dark circles lingered under his eyes. His once solid black hair was wild and unruly instead of neatly combed as he always kept it, and it was starting to grey along his temples. Whatever had happened on this trip, it had taken years out of her father.

"I am so sorry," he finally began, unable to look up from his drink. "I am so very, _very_ sorry."

"What happened?" Kaede whispered. "What's wrong?"

Eamonn looked at his worried daughters' faces and began his sorrowful tale.

"I was coming home four nights ago when I lost my way… it was too dark out, and it was hard for me to see the path. Not long after starting my journey, I became lost in the dark depths of an unknown forest. All was silent and calm, but then…that's when I stumbled upon it."

"It?" asked Kaede.

Eamonn nodded and replied in a frightened whisper, "His castle…"

_Eamonn stood in front of a large, dark, stone-gray castle with a short, winding staircase leading to a balcony and the front door. The entire castle was maybe seventy feet high and eight hundred feet wide with many towers. The towers all varied in shape and size. Some of the towers were round with a cone-like roof – others simply had a round roof. All of them came to a long, pointed tip with matching ornaments on the top. Some towers sported areas that were cut out to give the effect that they were windows, when in reality they bore no glass. Other towers were rectangular with a pointed, triangular roof. The exterior of the whole castle sported an even blend of_ _traditional French medieval architecture and classical Italian structures._ _There was plenty of ivy growing on the stone walls, both alive and dead. As Eamonn started to climb the steps, he saw marble figures of wolves adorning the stone banister. There was something in their fierce expressions that was incredibly unnerving… but not as unnerving as the doors swinging open of their own accord. He pressed forward._

_The inside was just as dark and ominous as the outside. There was almost no light to guide one's path… The corridor was almost completely pitch-black, save for the single candelabra that illuminated the halls. Upon closer examination, it had a golden, intricate shaft adorned with what almost appeared to be a dog paw holding onto it. When the light from the candles were no longer visible – for it became lit as one walked by – another one would light again. They were placed in equal intervals all the way down the long corridor._

_When Eamonn finally came to the end of the hall, he found a table filled with food and drink awaiting him._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" Eamonn called again_ _as_ _he_ _slowly approached the table. He found that there was a note placed there. Inscribed on it was a very short message – it simply said:_

_Eat. Drink._

_Nothing more, nothing less. Eamonn had endured a hard journey and was not about to turn down this most generous offer. Sitting down, he raised his glass of wine and loudly proclaimed,_ _"I drink to you, wherever you may be. Your hospitality is most appreciated."_

_He ate and drank to his heart's content until he could eat no more. He then left to find his host, but to no avail. Every door he took led him straight back to the corridor from which he had entered. Deciding that it was just not his fate to meet his host, Eamonn prepared to leave through the same dark corridor when it brought him to a different room—a bed chamber. Thinking his host most gracious once more, Eamonn lay down for the night in the soft bed presented to him. However, he was still determined to thank his host come dawn._

_The next day when he awakened and had dressed, he opened the door to find himself greeted with the delightful smells and sights of the morning meal. He then sat down to gorge himself on food once again, but only after calling out his thanks to his unknown host once more._

_He tried to find his mysterious friend, but much like the night before, he was delivered to the front door with every new corridor that he took. Finally, he heeded his host's wishes and left._

_Upon returning to the outside world, he laid his eyes upon the most glorious rosebush that ever was. The heavenly flowers were all white and perfectly unmarred._

_Before he had left for town, he had asked his daughters what they would like as gifts should the ship successfully make it back to port. His eldest daughters had asked for gowns or jewelry, while his youngest had simply asked him to bring her back a rose._

_When his ship had – once again – not made it to port, he had given up hope of being able to give his eldest children the presents they had asked for. And as for Kagome, he had yet to see a single rose on his travels._

_The single gift that he had thought to be the simplest had proven to be the most elusive, and yet now, it was right before his eyes, begging to be picked and taken to his daughter._ _Walking up to the rosebush to heed the flowers' demand, he selected and picked one of the roses that seemed to match Kagome's personality perfectly. This was the moment in which he sealed their fate forever and finally met his host._

"_You!" a voice snarled from above. Whirling around to face the balcony he had been standing on just moments ago, Eamonn saw him. He had snow white, waist-length hair. His eyes glowed a ferocious yellow, reminding Eamonn of the flames of hell. His teeth could clearly be seen in the snarl adorning his terrifying face. Fangs from each corner of the creature's mouth gleamed menacingly. Atop his head were things that Eamonn could only describe as monstrous. Two white triangles rested there… looking eerily similar to the ears that rested on the far smaller crown of his family's beloved pet, Bouyo._

"_You!" the strange man, if he was indeed a man, repeated as he lept from the balcony and approached with a predatory grace. "I gave you food, and you ate. I gave you drink, and you drank! I gave you a shelter, and you accepted it. I have shown you hospitality like no other would have, yet, how do you repay me for such deeds? With thievery and destruction!"_

_By now he was standing only a foot away, and Eamonn had no doubt in his mind that if the monster saw it fit, the beast could reach out right now and end his life._

"_That," the beast whispered with a tone so icy, venomous, and filled with hatred that it could make one's blood run cold, "is a crime worthy of death." The monster's arms sprung out and grabbed Eamonn's shoulders, spinning him around and forcing him to bare his neck. A long fang caressed his delicate pulse, tracing an invisible vein, circling it. Eamonn was trembling, unable to breath. Unable to move. "Your death," the monster purred in a whisper. "A very fitting punishment since you ended the life of my beloved rose. An eye for an eye, wouldn't you agree?"_

_At that, Eamonn found his voice and began to plead for mercy._

"_I beg of you, my lord…"_

"_Inu. I am no lord."_

"_I… I beg of you… Inu. Spare my life. This rose was for my youngest daughter. I am nothing but a merchant, and when I went to town, my other daughters asked for fine gowns in the hopes of upholding the façade that we still have a high standing in society. My youngest though… She only asked for a single rose. She never asks for much… I was only trying to give my daughter a present that she would adore with all her heart. I beg of you, Inu. Spare my life."_

_Eamonn could cringe at the squeaking sounds his voice was making. This was not his voice. This was not him. This was the sound of a man who was begging for his life. Eamonn never begged. Even when they had lost everything, he had not once begged. But this was a truly different situation, wasn't it? He had never been in danger quite like this. He had never had a monster languidly scraping their fangs against his neck._

_This was a true life or death situation._

_With every second the monster… Inu… remained silent. He could feel his life slipping further and further away from him. What would happen to his daughters? Would they ever know what had happened to him? Would they be able to take care of themselves? Find husbands and have families? Would they—_

"_I will let you go..." the monster finally spoke._

"_Oh thank you! Thank y—"_

"_But!" he sharply interrupted, fear once again washing over the man. "You have one week to return. When you do, your life is mine, and I will keep you as my prisoner until your death. If you do not return, then I can easily find you… And make no mistake, your death will follow immediately. However… if your daughter agrees to become my prisoner… I shall let you live and take her in your place."_

"_My daughter!"_

"_The one who is so fond of my roses. Or one of the others if they are truly so inclined."_

"_But… but I am lost! I will never find my way back!"_

"_You will take my horse, Darcio. He will know the way to and fro. Just whisper in his ear `Take me to my daughters,' and he will take you there. Come the end of the week when you or your daughter are to return to me, whisper `Take me to Inu.' Have no fear – your horse will follow you in time. I will also graciously allow you to return to the room that I provided for you. There, you will find a chest. I want you to fill this chest with anything you see fit, so that your daughters will not go poor in your absence – or so that you may support them with ease once more. You have three days to fill it and replenish your strength for your trip home. You will give me your word that you will return in a week, or I will kill you here and now."_

"_You—You have my word."_

"_Very good," the beast purred, deftly drawing a thin line of blood from Eamonn's neck to demonstrate just how merciful he was being before backing away from the trembling man. "You have one week once you leave. Use it wisely."_

"And with that, he was gone," finished Eamonn. "I went back in and filled and filled the trunk, but it wouldn't fill. He said that the trunk and Cossette will come to us tomorrow. I am so sorry, my dearest daughters, but I have already made the decision. I have one more week with you."

"But Papa!" Kaede cried. "You cannot go!"

"We will not let him kill you!" yelled Ayame, her voice trembling from holding back her tears. "We can go to town and tell them all of the monster living in the forest. We can then go there and ki—"

"No. The raw power that I felt when the monster had me in his arms… I have never experienced anything quite like it before. An entire country would not be enough to kill this creature, I am afraid. I will leave once the week is over. It is the only option."

Kagome, who had been twirling the white rose her father had given her during the story, looked up whispered, "I shall go."

"What?" three voices cried at once, all heads turning to look at her.

"It is my fault, is it not? If it had not been for me, we would not be in such a predicament. I shall go in Papa's place. I don't fear this _beast_ who calls itself Inu."

"No. I will not allow it," Eamonn said sternly. "I am the one the who picked the rose. Therefore, I am the one who will return to him."

"I am the one who asked for a rose. It will be me who goes." She countered, her voice rising to match that of her father's. "I will die from the grief of never seeing you again while you die by that monster's hand, and from knowing that _I_ am responsible," Kagome argued.

"You shall go nowhere near such a beast! I forbid it. This discussion is over. It is late, and we are all tired. We will start our last week together tomorrow when we are all rested. I am going to bed, as should you. Good night, my darlings." And with that, it was agreed. Eamonn would be the one to return to Inu in one week's time.

Or so he thought…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoot whoot! First chapter - complete! I hope everyone liked it! I know that there are a lot of authors out there that like to put author's notes at the beginning, but I prefer them at the end. It's just a preference, and, ya know, since it's my story and all…

Aaaaaaanyways, quick things you should know about in regards to this story.

**First:** I will post a **new chapter,** **Mondays, once every two weeks**, at approx 7 p.m. Eastern Standard Time (EST). Meeeeaning, the next post will be January 19th! I already have chapters 2 and 3 completed as a buffer, so this promise should be relatively easy to complete! Sooo… Why Mondays? Mondays suck. So, if you like this story, then this will be a little pick me up to start the week off right! (Also, you should tell me if you like the story.)

**Second:** I've always liked it when authors are interactive with readers, so **for every review I get, I'll respond**. If you have an account, I'll try to email you through the website. If you don't, I'll just post it at the end of each chapter under the Author's Note. If you took the time to read the story and say something about it, then I feel like you should be acknowledged and thanked. It's common courtesy, you know? (Soooo…. Review? Yes? Please? Thanks :D).

**Third:** **Shout out to my wonderful beta Tequila Blackbird!** Thanks for keeping me in check and telling me when I'm being too weird and being realistic and honest with me :). Much love babe! Virtual ice cream party tonight?! Yes? I'll bring the Nutellaaaaaa! (Also, I lied. I bought fro-yo at the store today. Not ice cream. It was cheaper. I still have Nutella though. And twelve packages of ramen. IT WAS ON SALE! 6 FOR $.99! YUUUUUUUHS!)

**Fourth: **If any of you were inspired by "Pompeii" and/or thought of another song while reading our baby, feel free to comment and share! We'd LOVE to hear (pun intended - hehe)! Maybe your song will make it into one of our next chapters...*cough*hint*cough*

**AND finally:** Thank you all for reading the first chapter in this (hopefully) new and interesting twist on an old fairy tale. Review and tell me what you thought of it so far! Also,** see if you can guess the fairytale this is based on!** (Fake internet cookies to all those that get it right!)

Thanks again for reading, ya'll!

Till next time **(January 19th at approx 7 p.m. EST)**,

Ta ta for now!

_~Strawberry Grasshopper (SG)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Fix You" by Coldplay

"_And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste...could it be worse?"_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kagome awoke early the next day to the jangling sounds of something heavy and metallic dropping to the wooden floor. She cautiously left the bed she shared with her two sisters and found her father bending over a chest, emptying it of its contents.

Its wood was stained a dark red, and it had been polished until it shone in the bright sunlight that was seeping in through the windows. The edges were covered with delicate gold filigree, and the inside of the lid had been lined in cream-colored satin. The chest alone had to be worth a small fortune as it was, regardless of the valuables her father kept removing from it.

She watched him as he cautiously counted each gold coin that he collected and separated them into different piles, only to later put them into leather purses. Occasionally, he would find a gem the size of her fist, a piece of jewelry, or a silken bolt of the most beautiful fabric she had ever seen and place them off to the side.

This must have been the chest he had told them of the night before. The one that never filled.

"Papa?" She timidly called out to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorting through everything the beast let me take before I left. It is my intention to make sure that you and your sisters can live debt free and have a decent dowry before I leave by the end of this week. With any luck, I will be able to make sure that you three have a comfortable life moving forward. Each of these purses are for different things," he informed her, gesturing towards the first pile of purses at his left. "These are to go back to the banks. Those to my right are for our friends and family. And these large ones here in front of me are to be your dowries."

Kagome didn't know how she felt in that moment, watching her father busily count and separate and organize their futures. On the one hand, she wasn't the least bit surprised that he had put that much forethought into the chest and its ultimate purpose. Yet, at the same time, it was upsetting.

He was really going to do it. He was really going to leave them.

All because of her.

She had to ask him to bring back a rose. She couldn't have been like her sisters and ask for clothes and jewelry, or even a different type of flower. A daisy even – those littered the main path leading to and from town. He could have easily bent over to snatch one up on a break while coming home.

But no. That wasn't what she had asked for.

And now everyone was going to pay the price.

It should be her price. Not his. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right._

She felt bitter and vile hatred bubble up from the pit of her stomach, and she stormed past her father, going outside.

Kagome heard her father call out to her, but she didn't stop for him. She kept walking and picked up a shovel, then headed out into the forest and started to dig. She didn't care if she was still in her nightgown or not – she needed to take her pain and anger and frustration out on something, and the earth seemed as good a thing as any. Besides, she had a rabid wolf to dispose of.

Kagome's nostrils flared at the thought of this… _Inu… _That disgusting, hateful creature! That beast! How dare he. _How dare he!_ What gave him the right to play God with her family? With their lives? This _monster_ was treating them like dolls and toying with them as he saw fit. Did he not understand that he was ruining lives? Playing with people's families? And now her father was going to leave them.

And why?

For something so… so… _idiotic!_

Who demanded someone live as a prisoner for taking a rose?

Who was truly that barbaric?

Had they not come far enough as a society to treat each other more civilly than that? Apparently not.

Kagome finally stabbed the shovel down into the dirt and collapsed to her knees in a fit of tears.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

Why him? Why them? How could she live without her father? She only had him and her two sisters left. That was all. No one else. She could already feel the bitter hollowness settling deep into her chest cavity – its nails digging ragged trenches into her flesh and clawing at her heart.

She didn't know when she had started to cry. She didn't even notice the tears trailing down her cheeks until she felt her father gathering her up into his arms and whispering how much he loved her. He told her how much she meant to him and how he would do anything for her and her sisters. He told her that he understood how difficult this was going to be on them, but perhaps it would be for the best – they could have a normal life once again. All three of them could now go off and find good husbands and have new families of their own. And one day, he hoped that they would look back on this week and understand why he was doing all of this. That he was saving them. That his love for them knew no bounds.

He rocked her gently back and forth until her gut wrenching sobs subsided into nearly silent hiccups that viciously jerked her body.

"I hate him," she finally whispered to her father. "I hate him with my whole body and soul."

"I know you do. But I pity him."

She pushed away from her father and looked up at him, appalled. "How can you pity that _beast_? After everything that he is doing to us?"

"I pity him because something terrible must have happened to him at some time in his life to make him think that this is a justifiable thing to do to. Whatever happened must have scarred him deeply and been truly despicable. I pity any poor soul that must bear that torment", he explained, brushing away the wet trails her tears had left behind.

"I want you to remember something before I leave, Kagome", he continued. "There are always two sides to every coin, just as there are always two sides to every story. And I want you to remember something else: not everyone is inherently evil. No one is born that way. We are molded into who we are by the fate that life hands us. Some of us overcome our tragedies and thrive, while others are suffocated by them and allow the darkness that life has shown them to take root in their hearts."

"That doesn't change how I feel about this creature," she spat in a near snarl. "I still hate him."

"I know," he soothed. "But perhaps one day you will find understanding...and perhaps forgiveness."

"I think that is very unlikely," she mumbled quietly into her father's chest, inhaling his scent and allowing it to comfort her and calm her nerves.

All Eamonn could do was smile sadly at his daughter in understanding. Had their situations been reversed, he knew without question that he would feel the same way. As it was, however, he was never going to let that be. Kagome was going to live a long, happy life, free from this monster. He was going to make sure of it.

Several days passed, and a dark shadow was cast over the family as Eamonn continued to make preparations and arrangements for his daughters before he left. The family had tried to continue on as if nothing were about to change, but everyone could feel the weight of the inevitable pressing heavily on their hearts.

It was only a matter of time.

It was on the fifth day that everything once again changed for the Beaumonts.

Kagome and her sisters had left for the nearby stream to collect new water for their chores and to drink. It was a laborious process, but one that needed to be done quite frequently. She and her sisters always insisted upon doing it as opposed to making their father collect it because of his age and his physical capabilities weren't what they once were.

As the girls returned to the cottage, they saw a white horse bent over drinking some water out of the pale they normally gave Cossette.

There was only one person that horse could belong to, and Kagome inwardly cringed.

Koga was here.

And all three girls knew it.

"I wonder what Koga wants," Ayame teased, feigning ignorance.

"Whatever it is, he's not going to get it. He couldn't have chosen a worse week to stop by." Kagome was not in the mood to refuse his marriage proposal. Again.

"You would think that he would have given up by now. It's not like my answer will change anytime soon."

"Or, you could think of it as a man who knows exactly what he wants, and isn't willing to give up until he has it. I think that's a very admirable trait," her sister countered.

"You marry him then," Kagome glared. "I don't want to."

"If Koga asked me to be his wife, I would say yes in a heartbeat," Kaede sighed. "He would make a good husband."

Kagome shot both of her sisters a scathing look, warning them to drop the topic as they put the water away.

She couldn't fault her sisters for feeling the way that they did about the man. If anything, their reactions were normal – and what her's should probably be. She just couldn't bring herself to say yes, no matter how right it might sound. Something in her gut told her that Koga wasn't the man for her, and her gut had yet to lead her astray.

When the sisters entered the house, they found their father sitting at the table and ending a toast with their visitor.

Kagome had to admit that Koga was an attractive man – his features were strong and profound. His icy blue eyes shown with merriment, and his black hair was pulled back in a sophisticated ponytail.

"Kagome! You have excellent timing!" Koga exclaimed with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Why is my timing excellent?" she asked cautiously. "Did something happen?"

"Kagome, why don't you sit down with us?" her father asked, gesturing to a seat across from the two men.

Her back and shoulders tensed at the request, but she still complied, resting her hands on the top of the table and nervously lacing her fingers together. She felt her heart start to race and thump harder within her chest as her sisters were dismissed. She knew that they were only going to sit on the other side of the door and listen, but the fact that her father felt it necessary to dismiss them to begin with was reason enough for alarm.

Something had happened. And she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.

"Kagome," her father began after a moment. "You know that I will do anything for you and your sisters, and you know that this includes taking care of your future. I asked Koga to come here today so that—"

"What did you do," she asked lowly.

"Kagome, my darling woman," Koga beamed, cupping her hands in his large rough ones. She watched in disgust as he traced the pad of his thumb along the outline of her own, rubbing it tenderly. "Your father has arranged our engagement!"

The world stopped spinning for her as all of the air left her body. She could hear both men continuing to speak to her, but she didn't understand what they were saying. Their words didn't make sense to her.

She couldn't breathe.

Couldn't think.

Her body felt stale and hollow. Her world, fuzzy. Her mind, numb. Everything ceased to exist, except for that one word: engagement. The one word that would have consumed any woman with excitement and joy. The one that most women longed to hear their entire lives. The one that her sisters so desperately _wanted_ to hear. Any other woman would have been thrilled.

Any _other_ woman.

Not her. Never her.

She didn't want this. She didn't want _him_. She wanted something real – something that extended outside this man's lust for her. Something that was based on more than just her body shape and the angles of her face. Something that was based on more than his attraction to her.

She wanted a say in the rest of her life, but now?

Now that was gone.

Now she was going to be _his_. She didn't want to be his. Not his. _Never_ his. But now she was – and she would never get the chance to find her own happiness.

The anger that started to seep into her body wasn't unexpected, but it was beginning to become uncontrollable.

She wasn't aware of her body lifting out of the chair, or walking out the door. She wasn't aware of her sisters following her with concerned gazes and questions. She wasn't aware of her father calling out after her, or of Koga chasing after her.

Her world was silent, colorless, and hollow.

She didn't know when she reached the stream. Didn't realize when the tears had started to inch their way out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. Didn't notice her nails digging so far into the palms of her hands that she would have drawn blood had they been sharper.

Finally, her world stopped spinning, and she could hear the faint chirping of a bird in the distance and the gentle wind in the leaves of the trees above her head. Her breathing seemed to regulate and steady itself. Her heart had stopped racing.

Finally, everything was clear to her, and she had only one phrase that she could fully comprehend...

This was the beast's fault.

It was simple.

And true, wasn't it?

She could understand why her father felt that he needed to do this. He was a calculated man. He knew exactly what they would need to live a good life financially, and he took it. He knew what they would need for a good dowry, and he took it. He knew what they would need to get out of debt, and he took it. He would do anything to take care of them. She'd known that her whole life, and this was no exception.

She knew that this was why her father had disrespected her wishes to marry a man she loved, and why he had arranged a marriage for her instead. She understood why he felt that he needed to do that.

It was all because of the beast.

If that monster wasn't taking her father away from them, then nothing would have changed. Their lives could have continued on the same path that they were on.

It was a path where they didn't have much, but they still had each other. They were still happy.

Kagome picked up a rock and threw it with all of her might into the brook. She watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as it collided with the water, sending violent ripples across the top. She picked up another and threw it into the water. Then another, and another, until she was just chucking anything she could find into the brook. It didn't matter what – rocks, sticks, clumps of dirt.

Anything would do.

It felt invigorating. Like she was finally able to get out and express what she felt for that monster.

If the beast weren't here, then her father could stay with them. If the monster weren't here, then her family wouldn't be destroyed. If the beast weren't here…

She suddenly stopped her torment on the brook.

If the beast weren't here…

A slow smile spread across her face.

That was just it, wasn't it?

That was the solution to her problem. The beast being here is what had instigated everything. But if the beast weren't here…

That would just solve everything, wouldn't it? She wouldn't have to say goodbye to her father, and she could terminate her engagement and wait to marry someone she actually loved and wanted to be with.

It was very clear to her now what she had to do.

_She had to kill the beast._

* * *

Kagome silently crept around the still cottage, dressing in a pair of her father's black pants and a simple white shirt. She brushed out her long black tresses and secured them into a tight ponytail so as to keep it out of her face. When she was dressed, she took some bread and cheese and wrapped it up in a cloth. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be gone, so she also packed a skin of water before leaving a note behind for her father and sisters.

It wasn't long, and it wasn't detailed. It just explained to them where she was going, why she needed to do this, and that she loved them all more than anything. Finishing her note, she grabbed her father's bow and quiver of arrows before she found Darcio and climbed onto his back.

The cool night air nipped at her face as she looked back at the little cottage in the woods. This could be the last time she saw it for a while, and that thought sent a pang of sadness through her chest.

She regretted the way that she was doing this and the pain she knew it would bring upon her family when they awoke to find her missing, but she was determined. She wasn't going to let that monster destroy her family. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure of that, and if that meant leaving in the middle of the night without so much as a proper goodbye, then so be it.

She leaned forward to whisper the magical words into the large midnight stallions ear and they were off into the pitch-black night, speeding past trees and bushes and sleeping wildlife.

Kagome turned her head to look back at the house one final time, watching it slowly disappear into the dark abyss behind her. She let out a shaky breath and clenched her fingers.

It was only going to be a few days, right?

It should be easy. She was just going to go there, kill the beast, and then come back.

Simple.

So why did she feel like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life?

* * *

A clawed hand tapped the side of a mirror as golden eyes watched with intrigue. The other clawed hand delicately swirled the glass it held, enjoying the heavy feel of wine shifting from within.

"What an interesting girl," he murmured.

So, she was coming to kill him, was she? She wasn't afraid of what he could do to her, or the many ways he could make her and her family pay for her insolence? No. She only saw a way out of her family's rather unfortunate predicament.

How sad.

If she had chosen to come here to reason with him, then he might have left her and her family alone. Instead, she chose violence and a sword – or rather a bow and arrow it seemed – as her solution.

Granted, he had promised her family pain and suffering and a little death of their own had his wishes not been respected, so he supposed that her reaction wasn't totally unwarranted.

Still.

He also found it intriguing that her new engagement was the final event to push her over the edge.

Inu raised the glass to his lips and took a long sip of the wine, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he felt the edges of his mind beginning to haze over.

This woman wouldn't be the first who had tried to kill him, and he was sure that she wouldn't be the last. It was becoming rather tiresome. He probably should have learned his lesson by now, but like a moth drawn to a flame, so was he drawn to beautiful women with deadly intentions.

His mind briefly began to wonder back to the last woman, but he stopped himself before he could begin to dwell on the past. That never ended well, and usually left him with broken furniture. He was too tired to fix anything tonight.

"Leala," he called out into the empty room. "Leala dear," he repeated smoothly, "show me her face, would you?"

The images within the mirror shifted and changed in a blur until he was staring the woman in the face.

Her delicate and angular facial features were set upon the whitest skin he had ever seen. Her red lips were pulled into a straight line, matching the determination in her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was wild in the night wind.

She looked like the deadliest of warriors. Dangerous and untamable.

He felt excitement stirring within his blood, making his heart pound a little harder and a little faster.

"Leala, darling, you may come back. That will be all for now."

The mirror's face returned to its normal glassy emptiness, and a silver fairy-like creature no bigger than the palm of his hand slowly rose from the center of the mirror until she was levitating a few inches above the now still surface. Her wings beat like a hummingbird as she stared back at Inu with interest and anticipation, awaiting her next command.

"What do you make of her?" Inu asked the fairy, taking another sip from his glass. "Do you think she will be a problem, or do you think she will be useful?"

Leala shrugged back at him. Leala never spoke. Not once in all his years with her had he ever heard her voice. He wasn't even sure if she could speak, and yet, he still enjoyed her company. Silent though it may be.

"Maybe I should prepare a feast for her? Just the two of us. That could be fun. And the look on her face when she gets here would be worth it, don't you think?"

Leala scrunched up her face, as if to disapprove. "Well, of course I won't invite anyone! Don't be silly," he chided. "It will already be very embarrassing for her when she can't kill me. Doing it in front of everyone else, while entertaining, is perhaps not the best of first impressions."

The fairy only tilted her head to the side when Inu sighed.

"I'm so tired Leala… So very tired," he whispered to her, standing and walking to the fireplace to stare into its flickering depths. He said nothing as he watched the burning orange dance with the hot yellow and white, mixing together to become one.

He felt the heat seeping into his body, and a sad smiled slowly splayed itself across his face.

How could something so beautiful be so deadly?

It was a question he had been asking himself for years.

Too many years.

"Leala," he called out, "that will be all for the night. Darcio won't be here for some time still, after all. We can resume again tomorrow evening."

He knew that he was now alone in the large, silent room. He didn't need to tear his gaze from the fire in order to know that. In all these years, Leala had never once betrayed or disobeyed him, and for that he was grateful.

She was the only woman he knew that he could trust, and he was appreciative of that.

Even if she was a present from _her_.

He grew angry at even the thought of _her_. He snarled, throwing his glass into the fire and enjoying the way his wine fed the flames. A somber smiled graced his lips as the wine encouraged them to grow higher, if only for a moment, before dying back down again.

He didn't need to think about _her_. The last time he saw _her_, she was absolutely ludicrous. Her demands were wild and somehow both insulting and flattering all at once. The next time he saw that woman's face would be too soon.

A clock chimed once in the distance, signaling that he had been up too long.

Tomorrow would be a long day, and he would need his rest – unless he wanted to greet his guest exhausted.

With a wave of his hand, the fire was extinguished and the room was dark.

Kagome…

He looked forward to meeting her.

Or perhaps, he should say that he looked forward to their fight.

She was an intriguing woman indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note (A/N):**

Ba BAM! Chapter 2, up and posted! Awwwwww yissssssssss!

To all those that guessed that this is based off of Beauty and the Beast (the real one, not the Disney movie), good job! To everyone that guessed other fairytales…. Well… There wasn't anyone, so I'm going to call that a success on my part! Virtual internet cookies for all!

I'm looking forward to seeing what people think about our darling two main characters thus far: the ever lovely Kagome, and dear sweet ol' Inu. The story has been told primarily from Kagome's view so far, but we finally got to see a little bit into Inu this time. I wonder who that her is that he keeps referring to…. Hmmm….

As always, **thank you SO much to my darling beta Tequila Blackbird for editing this monstrosity!** Much love dear! I hope that everyone also enjoyed "Fix You" as the song pick this chapter!

AND OF COURSE! **MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE who has read, faved, followed, reviewed, and everything else thus far!** Every new email I get saying I have a notification about this story makes me more and more eager to update and puts a GIANT smile on my face! Just ask Tequila Blackbird. She'll tell you it's 100% true.

Seriously though, I was NOT expecting to receive the 11 AMAZING reviews I have on FF from Chapter 1. You guys rock and push me to keep going!

So, on that note, my author responses for unregistered users are below! (registered users, check your inboxes)

**Don't forget - I respond to everyone and to all reviews!**

To everyone else, thanks for reading, PLEASE review, fav, follow, etc, and I look forward to posting **Chapter 3 Monday, February 2nd, at approx 7 pm EST!**

Ta ta for now!

~Strawberry Grasshopper (SG)

* * *

**Author Responses (A/R):**

**Guest 1, 2, and 3:**

Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! It really means a lot to me, and really helps push me forward to complete the next chapter! I hope that you all will continue to read and review in the future, and continue to follow the story!

**demearz95:**

Thank you so much! You're too kind! I'm glad you love my writing style! Thank you SO very much for leaving the review! I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading the story going forward! Thanks again!

**phoenixwings37: (because I couldn't PM you).**

Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I really appreciate it! We started to see Inu's character a bit more this time, but we will see a lot more of him next chapter and throughout the rest of the story now. I hope that you all will continue to read and review in the future, and continue to follow the story!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's (but really Strawberry Grasshopper's - just this once, because the song I had on repeat this week definitely DID NOT fit, and her's did!)... Song for Thought_

This chapter: _"Iron"_ by _Woodkid_

"_I'm frozen to the bones, I am… A soldier on my own, I don't know the way. I'm riding up the heights of shame. I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest. I'm ready for the fight... and fate.__"_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The moon was high in the night sky when she arrived at the castle, and fog had once again covered the ground in a thick, smothering blanket of white haze. It filled Kagome with a sense of dread – though, she admitted, that might also have something to do with the sheer exhaustion she felt. Her body ached. She was stiff in places that she didn't even know existed, and the feeling of solid ground under her feet was a cherished luxury.

It had taken her a full day to get to the monster's castle. Darcio had only allowed them to stop occasionally along the way so that they could eat and relieve themselves. Other than those few times, they had ridden constantly until they arrived. Now that she was here, however, she no longer felt their prior urgency. All she could feel now was a sense of trepidation rising from deep in the pit of her stomach.

The castle was just as large and ominous as her father had described it a few days ago. She even dared to say that it felt cold and cruel, though she would have to admit that this also might have something to do with the dangerous and vile creature that she knew lurked within.

Kagome quickly tied Darcio to a tree, confident that she would need him soon to return home. She stretched, smoothed out the folds in her clothes, and then adjusted the strap of her father's quiver on her shoulder – all the while stealing her nerves before she forced herself to climb the steps to the castle entrance.

She glanced down at her boots as they quickly tapped down on each stone step, announcing her ascent to all those who wished to listen. Then, all too suddenly, the doors loomed before her. They were thick and heavy, and they stretched towards the heavens as far as the eye could see, it seemed. Yet, they were surprisingly unguarded.

How curious, she mused to herself. It was almost as if the beast happily greeted his fate to perish at her hand.

She would gladly oblige him.

She had barely touched the door when it abruptly swung open into the dark abyss of what she could only assume was a corridor. Her eyes strained to see down it, trying to distinguish shapes or objects in the distance – but it was all in vain. It was truly a black pit of nothingness, and her stomach churned in fear of the unknown that awaited her beyond the threshold of this entrance.

In a moment of doubt and anxiety, she started to question her objectives and her purpose in coming here. Tendrils of insecurity crept into the corners of her mind and whispered prophecies of failure and her own demise to her...and she could feel herself slowly giving in to them.

There was a good chance that she would fail on this night, and that instead of killing the beast, he would kill her instead. She fought down the bile rising in her throat and wrapped her arms around her middle. She squeezed tightly as she pinched her eyes closed, doing her best to calm her aching nerves.

She could die, this was true. But this was also the only thing that could be done to save her family and secure everyone a future full of happiness.

This needed to be done, and she _would_ do it.

She swore it.

It was with this thought that she was finally able to take the deep, calming breaths that she so desperately needed and step into the darkness before her.

The first step was, by far, the hardest for her. Each step after only helped solidify her will and purpose, and by the time she had crossed the threshold of the entrance, she knew that she could do this and be successful.

Or at least that was how she felt until the doors slammed shut behind her, making her jump in fright. The walls suddenly lit up with torches, which guided her path and encouraged her to follow their lead down the corridor to whatever awaited her in the distance.

She readjusted the strap of the quiver, selecting an arrow at random from it and notching it.

While she didn't know exactly what awaited her at the end of the corridor, she had a very good idea of what it might be – and she was going to be ready for him.

The eerie silence in the corridor seemed to increase her other senses, and she was distinctly aware of the pounding of her heart. She heard it in her ears in a dull buzz and she could feel it pulsing in her fingertips, thumping in time with each of her steps.

It made her feel...

_Alive_.

Despite all of the fear, all of the danger, all of the risk... She had never felt more alive in her life than she did in this moment, nearing the end of this vacant nothingness to face the beast.

It concerned her that she felt this way, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind when she found the end of the corridor. It seemed to open up to a much larger room bathed once again in darkness, but it was soon revealed to be the precipice of a staircase that lead down to somewhere she couldn't quite discern. The only light was what the moon provided through large glass windows bordering the room. Cautiously, she approached what she could make out to be the railing of a balcony. Perhaps it had once been a ballroom? It wouldn't have surprised her.

She lowered her bow and arrow, tentatively grazing the railing with her fingertips. It felt thick and sturdy and wooden. She absently pondered what life had once been like here, straining her eyes to look out into the darkness at large crystal chandeliers that she could barely see hanging from the ceiling. Who had once lived in a place like this? Who would need a room like this in their home?

A duke? A lord? A king?

Someone far more important than herself, of that she was sure.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a dark voice asked, echoing off of the high walls and ceiling, making her heart race again. She quickly notched her arrow and started searching the darkness for the owner of the voice, eyes darting from wall to wall and washing across the floor.

"I could tell stories about this room that you wouldn't believe, even in your wildest dreams. Have you ever been to a ball?"

Her heart was roaring in her ears and her breath was choking her with fear. Where was he?

_Where was he?_

She couldn't see him! He had to be here somewhere!

"I'll take your silence as an affirmation to my assumptions. It's a shame. They can be quite enjoyable – or at least I always thought so. But I was also very fortunate to never need to plan one. I have heard that they can be very stressful to coordinate."

Kagome swallowed painfully, ignoring the sudden dryness in her mouth. "I doubt you have ever been to a ball," she sneered back into the darkness, having finally summoned all of her courage. "Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself?"

"Ah, yes. Show myself to the woman with a weapon. I don't see how this could _possibly_ work in my favor."

"You can't blame me for trying," she chuckled bitterly.

"On the contrary," he refuted. "I can blame you for both trying and succeeding, though I sincerely doubt that I am in much trouble."

"You don't think I could do it?"

"My dear, naïve, little _child_," he drawled. "How can you even begin to try to hurt me when you can't even see me hiding in plain sight?"

In plain sight _indeed_, she silently mocked. "Ah, so you admit that you are hiding?" she countered as she began searching for something that she could have missed before. "Why?" she demanded.

"I believe that it is better to 'know thine enemy' first. It often lends a strategic advantage – something rather crucial when there are those who seek to spill your blood, would you not agree?"

He was here. She knew that he was here, so where... Her eyes widened when she reexamined a shadow cast by one of the widows on the floor. She had originally dismissed the shape as a shadow from a tree or a bush, but now...

She turned her gaze to the windows and chuckled softly, shifting her body and the arrow to face him. "I found you."

There he was, sitting on a ledge nearly thirty feet away from her, one knee bent to prop up his arm while his other leg dangled lazily off the side. His back was slumped backward to lean against the wooden frame, and in his other hand, he examined a red apple as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. His entire body and demeanor spoke of indifference and nonchalance, and yet, she could somehow see past this facade.

She knew that he was not only powerful, but dangerous and deadly as well.

"So it seems you have," he smirked. "Now, impress me," he challenged, throwing the apple straight up into the air.

She didn't think and didn't breathe. All she could do was feel as her fingers let go of the arrow. She watched it soar through the air and deftly sink itself into the window frame five inches above the beast's head, nicking the apple and altering its descent towards the ballroom floor. She watched, impressed that he caught it, never once having taken his glowing, golden eyes away from her.

He made a show of holding up the apple and examining the long cut she had made in its side. He then returned his gaze to match her own, staring into her eyes and reaching above his head to pull the arrow out of the frame with no apparent difficulty. He tapped the tip of the arrow head with his index finger as if to test its sharpness, and then tossed it to the side next to him on the ledge. He did all of this with a deliberate air of indifference before taking a bite of the apple.

Everything this beast did seemed to have a purpose and a goal. Though they were languid and lackadaisical, there were no wasted movements. Nothing he had done so far had been uncalculated. This was all a veiled show of intimidation and power.

"I must admit – you did not disappoint. I am indeed impressed," he called down to her. "You are still rather new to the bow and arrow though, are you not?"

"Why do you care?"

"I suppose I don't," he conceded. "You have quite a bit of raw talent, despite your horrible posture."

"My _horrible posture_?" She snarled indignantly, grabbing another arrow from her quiver and letting it loose two inches below where her first arrow had landed.

"Careful now, girl. The first one was free. The second one was greedy. If there is a third, you will not like the consequences."

"_My father _taught me how to use this bow, and I will _not_ allow you to make a mockery of him," she spat, her voice trembling with barely concealed rage.

"Then either your father is a horrendous teacher, or he is a fool in need of a lesson himself."

Kagome couldn't even hear the satisfying thump of the arrow sinking into the frame an inch below the second one. She hadn't even realized she had pulled a third arrow from her quiver. However, she knew that she wouldn't have stopped herself from doing it even if she had.

"You _beast!_ You _monster! _How_ dare _you!" she spat, and that seemed to finally be his breaking point. Her only warning was the narrowing of his glowing eyes before he disappeared from the ledge into the darkness. It was like he had never been there to begin with – the only evidence of his existence being the three arrows and the red apple with a bite out of it that he had left behind.

The air suddenly left her body in a giant whoosh as she felt herself being jerked backwards into a wall of hardness, something sharp digging into both of her forearms.

"My dear, naïve, little _child_," he whispered from behind, his hot breath fanning over her ear and sending a shiver of fear up her spine. "You're in my world now, and here, you're the monster. Not me."

Kagome pinched her eyes shut and swallowed hard. He was keeping her arms pinned down to her sides and even though she was straining to get away from him, she couldn't. He was too strong.

She had drastically underestimated him.

"Did I not warn you that there would be consequences?" he purred. "I _did_ warn you. Perhaps I stuttered and I didn't make myself clear. Is that it, my dear, little child?"

She was frozen with fear. She couldn't respond.

"Nod your head yes, _child_," he cooed condescendingly, and she found herself obeying before she could even think to stop. "Very good," he praised mockingly as she felt his grip lessening a fraction. He was still firmly holding her, but she was no longer in pain.

"Consequences... They are interesting things, aren't they? Every action has them, whether they be good or bad. Now, you just tried to kill me three times. What do you think the consequences will be for that?"

"You're going to kill me," she whispered lowly. So lowly, she wasn't sure she had even said anything at all.

"I could kill you...you're right. It would be so simple, too. I could snap your neck. It would be quick and easy...but maybe I should make it long and painful?"

She bit back the urge to whimper, and she hated herself for it. What she hated more, though, was that she had failed her family. She had come here in the hopes of freeing them all from his hold, and all she had managed to do was—

"However, I don't think I want to do that," he declared, having decided upon a course of action. He let go of her and she tumbled to the ground, no longer able to support her own weight on her shaking legs. When had that started? She wasn't sure. Kagome leaned forward onto her hands, her uneven breaths shaking her body. She was barely able to make out the shape of his black boots that appeared in front of her.

She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even stop him. She just closed her eyes and prayed that whatever it was that he was planning to do would be fast and painless.

"You've managed to intrigue me, little _child_. It takes quite a bit to do that, and I have a deal to uphold. Your life in exchange for your father's foolishness. You have a raw talent as well," he stated simply, crouching down in front of her and hooking a clawed finger under her chin. He tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. The dam that had been holding her tears at bay finally ruptured against her will, and they silently began to creep down her face. Inu gently brushed them away with the pad of his thumb and watched as she cringed in fear, despite bestowing upon her what he would call an act of kindness.

"Look at me," he commanded, and once again, she found herself obeying against her will.

"Good. You want me dead." It was a statement, not a question. "I have wants, too. I will make you a deal, little girl: you will live here with me, just as originally planned. However, you will now have certain responsibilities. Chores, if you will. You will also train, because I will make you a new deal. In exactly one year's time, if you still desire it, I will give you one more opportunity to kill me. Just one. If you can do it, everything here belongs to you, and you are free to do with it as you please. If you can't, then you will be my bride. Do you accept?"

Kagome was dumbfounded. What kind of deal was this? Who would even think of something so absurd? Who would willingly place their life into such a position? She had just started learning how to use a bow and arrow, and she could scrape an apple in mid air already. After practicing for a year, the beast stood no chance of survival. Why was he making such a deranged bet?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why would you risk your life so casually?"

"My reasons are my own," he smirked, "now, agree to the terms, little girl. It's your only choice."

She hated him for saying that, but they both knew that he was right. It was either this, or her rather sudden and possibly painful death. Given her options, she almost preferred the latter.

"I accept the premise of the bet, but not the terms. I want to hear all of them first. I don't want any tricks, and I want to be certain that I understand what it is that I am agreeing to."

The beast's smirk widened into a toothy grin. "You continue to surprise me, girl. Most would have accepted blindly, if only from the fear of losing their life."

"I am not like most."

"That I can see. Come. It's been a long journey for you, and I'm sure that you would like something to eat. We can discuss the terms as you dine."

Inu held out his hand, inviting her to take it. She saw for the first time how long and deadly his claws really were – they looked like tiny swords attached to each one of his fingers. He truly could have hurt her when he was holding onto her arms. The fact that she remained unharmed was a small miracle in itself.

She realized in that moment that she had been a fool to think that she could ever kill him. Between his speed and his physical features, it was only by his grace that she was still alive. If she were to have ever been successful in killing him, she would have had to take him by complete surprise.

She never stood a chance.

"You would do well to obey, little girl," Inu commanded, sensing her hesitation.

With those words, Kagome felt her previous bravado return. Yet, much to her chagrin, she bit her tongue and fought the urge to sneer a smart retort. Instead, she finally placed just her fingertips onto his palm in such a way that she could hastily snatch them away if she suddenly felt the need.

The beast's grin widened even further, and she once again found herself suppressing yet another urge – this time, it was a shiver of fear.

She could feel Inu guiding her toward the stairs, and as they began their descent, the room was slowly filled with the soft glow of hundreds of flickering candles that lined the walls and littered the floor.

Kagome searched for something or someone that could have triggered the sudden illumination, but she couldn't find anything. Even more surprising was the mysterious appearance of a table filled with food in the center of the ballroom.

"How…" she began, her words trailing off as the beast led her to a chair at the table. There were too many questions flooding her mind – she didn't know where to begin. "When did this get here? How did the lights turn on? Who else is here?"

The beast chuckled dryly as he sat down across from her, pouring himself a glass of something amber-colored that she assumed to be brandy. "How indeed," he murmured mostly to himself, taking a swig from the glass.

"What does that mean?" she questioned, watching him as he swirled the liquid in the glass.

"It means that you have much to learn about me and life here," he told her, taking another sip from his glass. "Now, eat something. I know you're hungry."

Kagome looked down at her plate and poked at her food suspiciously. "Why am I eating when you clearly aren't?"

"It's not poisoned." he coolly replied, clearly not convincing her. "What do I have to gain from killing you?"

"What do you have to gain from marrying me," she countered, fiercely meeting his dark gaze head on.

"You are very direct."

"I don't see the point in easing into this conversation. Besides, we are supposed to be agreeing to the terms of this 'bet' you have proposed. Is that not part of the terms?"

"Fair enough," the beast conceded. "I have my reasons for marrying you."

"Such as?"

"My reasons are my own."

"That is the second time you have said that, and it is still a poor excuse for an answer," she countered, finally starting to eat the food before her. She took note of the plates and utensils. She guessed that the fork alone was worth more than her entire old house. "Why do you refuse to be truthful and honest? You are capable of such qualities, are you not?"

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, _little girl_. While you have moxie and gusto, you are teetering on the edge of impertinence. You will not like the result if you cross that line. However, if you must know, I want to marry you because I find it utterly ironic. You leave home trying to escape what you think will be a loveless marriage, only to be trapped in what you're sure will be yet another one. It shows me how far you are willing to go for survival and self preservation. It proves to me that you will do anything to escape a hollow, unfulfilling life. Are you willing to sacrifice your silly ideals of love in order to live, if you fail? If you accept these conditions, I'll know just how serious you are."

"Because almost killing you doesn't show how serious I already am? You still didn't tell me how this benefits you. And how did you know about my engagement?" Kagome demanded, frustrated when he only picked up his glass and took another sip from it, still smirking.

"For our purposes, my response should be sufficient. I believe that we were supposed to be discussing the terms of the bet?"

Kagome glared, but quickly relented. She made a silent note to return the conversation back to his knowledge of her engagement later. "What do you expect me to do here?"

"Normal tasks like cooking, cleaning, mending clothing – the same tasks you used to do at your cottage with your sisters."

"How do you know what I used to do?"

"I have an active imagination," he dismissed, casually gazing over the rim of his glass, causing Kagome to let out a sigh of frustration. He was dancing around the question and they both knew it, and yet, she still couldn't corner him on the subject. She was afraid that she had been reprimanded one time too many already, and after her earlier scrape with death with this beast, she had resigned herself to heeding his warnings for now.

"What are my living conditions to be? What would be the point in agreeing to something if I come to wish that you would have just finished me off to begin with?"

"Unless you try to kill me again between today and in a year from now, you will never have to worry about that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I will make sure that you are comfortable. I have already arranged your chambers, and I'm sure that you will be quite satisfied with them. I think that you will be quite pleased with the view of the garden. I'll take you there after you finish."

Kagome lowered her gaze, playing with her food and pushing it around on her plate. There was a question she had yet to ask that kept gnawing at her. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer to it, yet the nature and premise of the entire situation was so strange… so… _odd_, that she needed to know.

"Go on," the beast finally spoke, drawing her out of her thoughts. "I know you have more questions for me than that," he declared smugly with a clear disposition of arrogance, taking great satisfaction in her discomfort. He raised both arms and held them out to his sides, palms upraised – almost as if he were waiting for angels to fall from the sky and shower him with glory. His fangs glinted dangerously in the candlelight. "Please, go on. Ask away. I'm curious to know what else you could possibly want to know before we can make this little game official."

"Is that what this is to you? A game?" Kagome demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Dear little girl, is that not what any bet is?" he laughed, lowering his arms again and tucking them behind his head.

"Not this one. This is far too serious to be taken lightly. Think of what is at stake – my marriage, and your life. Does your life mean nothing to you?"

Inu's eyes darkened for a moment before he reconstructed the mask that he had previously held in place so well. It was brief – so fast that Kagome almost began to question if she had even seen it at all.

Almost.

Inu was, without a doubt, hiding something. Most likely a great many things. She only wished she knew what they were so that she could make more calculated decisions.

"My life is my own. I am free to do with it as I wish. If that includes wagering it in a bet I'm sure I will win, then that is my decision."

"And why are you so sure you will win? You saw what I can already do. In a year, I will be that much better. What makes you think that you stand a chance?"

"What makes you think you will succeed? Tell me, what do you see happening in a year from now? Exactly one year. Where will we be? You? Me? Am I tied to a pole, unable to move, with a target painted on my chest? And do you think that I would agree to that? Better yet, do you foresee yourself hunting me through the forest? Or perhaps the castle?

For how long will you be hunting me? Will I have a head start? If so, how much? Will I have a chance to defend myself? And what happens if you _do_ manage to hit me with an arrow? Yes, _an_ arrow. You have one shot, not one chance. That means you have only one arrow. Now, assuming you do manage to strike me, it would need to be a shot wherein I die – if not instantly – then within minutes.

Do you not see how difficult this will be? The real question, _little girl_," Inu paused, taking another sip from his drink and pointing at her with the hand that held the glass. "The real question is: Why do you think _you_ will succeed?"

"I know I will," Kagome rasped, determination setting her veins on fire. "I have to."

"Why?"

"I need to. For my father."

"Your father," Inu chuckled humorlessly. "The love of the child knows no bounds for their sires. I will say this about the man – when under pain of death, he does obey quite nicely. But then again, so do most men.

So, here is what will happen: Come noon, you will hunt me through the forest. I will have a twelve minute head start, and you shall have until midnight to find me – you see, I'm rather fond of the simplistic romance behind everything being twelve. It has a certain _air_ to it, wouldn't you agree? Once you shoot, I have one chance to defend myself. These terms are non-negotiable. Now, I've become rather bored with this conversation...but continuing in the spirit of generosity I have shown you tonight, I will allow you to ask one more question. If I were you, I would make it a good one."

"Then I shall. How do I know I can trust you, or anything that you have said tonight? How do I know that you won't try to kill me one night while I am sleeping? Or that this is all an elaborate ruse with some...ulterior purpose?"

"You can't," he stated bluntly. "There is no way of knowing for sure that I won't turn my back on our deal, nor is there any way of knowing that I won't come for you in the middle of the night. But, let me ask you something – what do I have to gain by killing you? Absolutely nothing, other than a body to dispose of. You, on the other hand, have everything to gain, so how do I know that I can trust you?" he countered, leaning forward.

"The answer to that is that I don't," he continued. "You've already tried to kill me, and if I'm gone, then you walk away from this place a free woman. You can go right back to the life you had. It's very tempting, isn't it? Yet, I know you won't for two reasons:

First, that life back there includes the before mentioned loveless marriage that you are trying to escape. Do you really think that by killing me and returning home, your father and fiance will act as if it never existed in the first place? You leave here, and you are just trapped in another prison. By staying and engaging in our bet, you at least stand to benefit.

Second, your father is a man of his word. That means that you must be as well, or else it's a mark against him and your family. How could you ever return to your father and look him in the eye, knowing that you had betrayed him and his ideals?"

"So we are to blindly trust one another?" she questioned, utterly baffled.

"If that is not enough for you, then I will gladly rephrase my question to this: What choice do you have? You have positioned yourself in a way where you don't have one. So, let's shake on it and be done," he concluded, rising from his seat and reaching out his hand.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before following his example and shaking his hand in agreement. The overwhelming largeness of his hand enveloping her smaller one and the feeling of his deadly claws scraping delicately against her hand wasn't lost on her. It only served to remind her that he was right. She didn't have a choice. If she wanted a chance to survive, she would have to subject herself to a year under his authority – and if she didn't, she wouldn't like the end result.

"Good. Now that we have these affairs settled, let me show you to your room. You have an early day tomorrow," he smiled wolfishly, his fangs gleaming in the glowing candlelight.

Inu picked up his glass and led her out of the ballroom, through several corridors, and up a staircase. Kagome followed him silently, doing her best to memorize where he lead her, intimidated by the many light fixtures that would come alive as they neared them.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a large, heavy door.

"This will be your chamber," Inu announced, unlocking the wooden door and holding it open. "You will stay here for the next year. As I said before, I hope that you enjoy the view. You can expect me at eight tomorrow morning. Until then, pleasant dreams."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her at the mouth of her room. Alone. She closed the door soundlessly, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. The events of the day were finally taking their toll on her.

Tears began to silently slip down her cheeks as her emotions began to get the best of her, whispering doom into her heart. She had been a fool to think that coming here and killing him would be the answer to all of her problems. She liked to think of herself as a woman, but the beast was right – she was nothing more than a naïve, little child pretending to be something that she wasn't.

He was right. How could she have honestly thought that this would free her of her engagement to Koga? It hadn't been the only reason for her coming, though. Her father was, and would always be, one of the biggest inspirations for her departure. Now, unless she did kill the beast in a year's time, she was certain that she would never see him again. Or her sisters, for that matter.

She choked back a sob as her tears began to intensify.

She really had been a fool, and now she was going to pay the price for her actions.

Her fear and her sobs wracked her entire body, forcing her to cry until she could cry no more. Sleep then overcame her exhausted and aching body.

* * *

Inu listened to the broken girl on the other side of the door and forced himself to remain where he was. It didn't surprise him in the least that he would find her crying. On the contrary – he expected it. Not that he _wanted_ the poor girl to cry, but he _had_ managed to sufficiently destroy her life in the mere span of an hour.

Pushing away from the door, Inu continued making his way through the castle until he entered his library, deep in thought.

He hadn't intentionally been looking to spy on her. He was merely on his way to his nightly observational with Leala. It was how he kept in touch with the world around him after thirty years of complete and utter isolation. Nonetheless, he felt badly for the poor girl.

Her entire life had just been ripped away from her. Everything she had once known and loved was now nothing more than a distant memory as she was now thrust into a new world.

His world.

He could empathize with how she felt, and he pitied her.

She had been here for merely a few hours. He had lived this way for _years_.

It was going to be quite an adjustment for her, he was certain. Yet, he still maintained that she had brought this upon herself. If only she had come here looking to negotiate instead of kill…then things might have been different for her.

As it was, however, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't glad that she had taken this approach. Now he had a chance for everything to finally change…

Inu opened a desk drawer and pulled out a green, heavily-lacquered box with gold floral filigree on the sides. He gently ran his fingers over the top in a light caress before opening it. There lay the dormant mirror that contained Leala. He picked her up out of the velvet-lined box and awakened her.

At his voice, her small, spritely body appeared in the glass surface, and she rose up from within to hover a few inches above the once again calm mirror. She regarded him with curious eyes, awaiting his command as he flicked his wrist and lit the fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Show me her father," he finally commanded, and as always, Leala obeyed. She dove head first back into the mirror, and the surface darkened to an eerie black. It would only be a few minutes before the fairy found the man. Inu sat down in a chair by the fire and waited for the vacant emptiness to animate with the image of Kagome's father.

Inu propped his arm up on the edge of the chair, resting his fist against his mouth in thought as he watched the man sitting in his own chair by his own fire. He looked weary and exhausted. His clothes were dusty and he was smudged with dirt. Inu concluded that he had gone off after Kagome had left – most likely to try and reason with her. It was too late for him now, however. Unless one knew the way to his castle, it was nearly impossible to find again.

Granted, the man had been able to do it once before, but that had been an accident.

Now, however, the man would never be able to find his way back. Not unless Inu willed it. He had made sure of that, despite the overbearing exhaustion it had brought upon him afterwards.

Inu observed the man as he read – most likely not for the first time – a note. The script was feminine in nature, and while he was tempted to ask Leala to get a better look at it, he refrained from making the request. Some things are better left alone and private, he reasoned. Besides, he had a very good idea as to what it said, and who it was from. He would allow the poor man to have a few moments alone, and he summoned Leala back, having finally seen enough.

Once again, at his request, Leala appeared before him. Her silver body hovered just above the calm surface of the glass.

"What do you think, Leala?" Inu inquired. "The poor man should know what has become of his daughter, shouldn't he? Should I send a little warning to him saying that it's not in his best interests to come after her? Or should I just allow Kagome to do it?"

Leala, silent as always, flew to his desk and sat atop his ink well and cocked her head to the side.

"You think I should? Perhaps we should both recount our tale? Or is once enough for the poor man?"

The fairy held up one finger, and Inu nodded in agreement. He then rose to pull out some blank parchment and a new quill.

Thick, bold, sharp lines crossed the paper in his hand, stripping it of its once naked purity. In its place was a harsh truth he was sure would cut into Mr. Beaumont like the sharp edge of a blade cutting into the soft, uncalloused flesh of a newborn babe.

Finished, he stored the paper in his desk drawer, deciding to send it out in the morning. He walked over to a window and stared out at the moon in thought.

One year.

He could make it one more year. He was sure of it.

And if not, then he was determined to make it the best last year he possibly could.

* * *

A/N:

MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS. WE DON'T UNDERSTAND MY FRUSTRATION WITH THIS. I'm posting all of this before it goes AWOL again.

As always, thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! This is by far my FAVORITE chapter so far, and I'm curious to see what people think of it! Seriously. You guys don't know how much these reviews mean to me :). They are awesome, and you guys are awesome! Thanks again to Tequila Blackbird for editing!

Chapters 4, 5, and 6 are already done, so stay tuned for **Chapter 4 **on **Monday February 16**, around **approx 7 pm EST** (as always. If I can even say always. Have I earned that right yet?).

And now, of course, the Author Responses for Ch 2 for users without a FF account, because every review deserves a response :).

Ta ta for now!

~Strawberry Grasshopper (SG)

* * *

A/R:

_**phoenixwings37**__**:**_ Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again for the wonderful review, and I hope that you will continue reading come the 16th!

_**Guest 1 and 2: **_Thank you so so so very much for the awesome reviews! It really means a lot to me that you would take the time out to write something about the story so far :). I hope you both enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you will come back for chapter 4 in 2 short weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Ghost" by Ella Henderson

"_I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane, had to meet the devil just to know his name...I keep going to the river to pray, 'cause I need something that can wash all the pain, and at most I'm sleeping all these demons away, but your ghost, the ghost of you...It keeps me awake."_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Morning light flooded the bedroom as the rosy fingertips of dawn stretched inwards from the outside world, gently caressing the castle and rousing it from its previously contented slumber. Kagome rubbed her eyes to rid them of the last remnants of exhaustion.

Her whole body was stiff. It burned just to move her legs, and she was certain that falling asleep on the floor hadn't helped much in overcoming the pains acquired throughout her journey to the castle. Her whole body ached. Her entire face felt crusty from crying herself to sleep the night before, but she somehow found the strength to push herself up off of the floor. She started taking in her surroundings for the first time as she looked around for something to use to clean her face.

The room that Inu had _generously_ bestowed upon her as her chamber was actually rather large. It had tall, pale walls and a stunning crystal chandelier. It was absolutely beautiful, and it took her breath away. There was a large canopy bed pushed against one of the walls with luscious gold drapes and flowered, rose-colored sheets. It was a striking contrast against the bed's bright white frame.

An end table had been placed on either side of the bed. The one on the right had an ornate candelabra and a vase filled with hydrangeas, violets, and green leaves. The one on the left had delicate porcelain figurines of women and dogs and geese on it, as well as another candelabra.

On the other side of the room, there was a large desk with a mirror and a gorgeous view out of a large window. At the edge of it, she found a soft-bristled brush with a handle of gold, as well as a matching hard-toothed comb and various containers of makeup and perfume. Her fingers danced over them, her eyes wide with awe. She knew how much something like that was worth. They were not meant for common people like herself, and yet, she had been given these to use…it was almost unfathomable.

Kagome peered out the window in front of her. It overlooked a garden and part of her balcony. As Inu had promised, the view was breathtaking.

Halfway between the bed and the desk, she found a firm couch with a soft red seat and a full bookcase next to a fireplace. Just like the brush and comb, she was in awe of their worth. She had never seen so many beautiful books in one place before. For many people, a book like one of these was worth more than half the money they could ever hope to make in a lifetime. Her fingers danced over the many spines, delighting in the titles she found embossed in gold upon the leather. Some were old classics, and others were so current that she had only heard whispers of them.

Upon the wall opposite the bookcase, Kagome found four more things of interest: two wooden doors, a dresser, and more panels of tall drapes. When she tried the first door, she found herself looking into a washroom. She quickly cleaned her face from the remains of the tears from the night before, and then the rest of her body from the dirt and dust she had picked up along her journey to the castle.

The other door hid the most spectacular sight of all – it was a room filled with the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. They were all made of the finest fabrics and laces, modeled after the latest fashions, and covered with the most divine jewels.

She was almost afraid to touch them. However, upon looking down at the dirty shirt and pants she had taken from her father, she couldn't help but put on one of the dresses she had found. It was a simple yellow sundress decorated in pearls and lace. It was not one of the more elaborate ones that puffed up and out around her waist, but rather, it hung straight down off of her hips while clinging to her bust and shoulders.

It was exquisite.

She then found a pair of matching shoes, and after slipping them on as well, she looked at herself in a mirror. She was stunned. She wouldn't say that she was conceited, but even she had to admit that she looked beautiful.

She left the room filled with the dresses and almost excitedly started for the dresser. If her room had been filled with such wondrous and expensive and rare objects so far, she couldn't even imagine what the dresser held hidden from her. Kagome pulled on the first drawer, and she was met with resistance. The drawers were locked, and she had no idea why. She was tempted to take the fire poker that rested next to the fireplace and try to break into them, but decided against it. Surely there was a reason why they were locked, and whatever that reason might be, she decided that she was more than content with what she had found already in the rest of the room.

Kagome glanced over at the grandfather clock that rested next to the desk on the other side of the room as it chimed seven times. She had an hour before she could expect the monster at her door. Her eyes drifted from the clock to the desk, and to the makeup and perfumes on it. They were in her room, so logically, that meant she could use them as she wished, right?

She bit her lip, glancing at the clock once more.

She _did_ have an hour…

Kagome sat down at the desk and started opening the different containers of makeup, and she smelled each of the different bottles of perfume before she started to brush her hair and put it up. She took in her appearance, and then glanced back down at the jars before her. She selected a red lip color and put it on. After examining herself in the mirror, she decided that she needed no more for now. Kagome then picked up one of the bottles of perfume and dabbed some on her wrists and neck.

Finally satisfied with her work, she decided to go out to the balcony and enjoy the view of the garden below in the morning sun. Gently pushing the gossamer-like curtains aside, she stepped out onto the hard stone.

The balcony itself was simple and stone grey – in fact, nothing was extraordinary about it other than the view below. Kagome rubbed her neck, warming it from the slight morning chill she felt gently nipping at it and her face. She then approached the railing, looking down below at the benches and flowers.

It looked so peaceful and beautiful. It was the sort of sight that could set a troubled soul at ease, and she could feel her lips pull themselves into a soft smile. She gently touched them, and for the first time in almost a month, she felt at ease.

It had been a long time since she had smiled.

The last time her lips had even so much as turned up had to have been before her father had left for port. It felt like it had been an eternity… Had that really only been a month ago? She knew that it had, but still...it was hard to fathom.

Kagome leaned forward to rest her arms on the rail. All she wanted was to get a better view of the garden below, when her body abruptly seized and froze her in place.

She suddenly found it hard to breathe, and her vision darkened. The world around her began to spin.

She was confused and terrified.

What was happening to her? Why couldn't she move? She tried to mentally will her limbs to function, but they wouldn't. She found herself silently begging them to twitch and shift, even just a little, desperately praying for this sudden loss in her motor skills to end. The darkness enveloping her vision seemed to laugh mockingly at her distress – it was a sinister and wicked emptiness that devoured her whole person. It consumed her, drawing her into a world filled with nothing. A world where time ceased to exist. A barren world where there was nothing but all-consuming terror and confusion.

She didn't understand this. Why was everything suddenly dark? She felt like she was being consumed by evil from the inside out, leaving behind nothing of who she was and should be. All she could feel was overbearing cold and blackness as she stood there frozen, gasping for air and willing her body to move and function. Her lips trembled, and she could feel tears once again slipping down her cheeks. Fear crept up her spine until even the nape of her neck tingled.

She heard a noise in her ear. It almost sounded like a woman's flirtatious yet mischievous laugh and the muffled sounds of a deeper voice – maybe that of a man? Moments of nothingness then followed until finally, her vision began to clear...and what she saw was preposterous.

_Cold, bitter wind whipped at her face in the night air. The railing she was leaning on had been crusted over with ice and dusted in snow, much like the rest of the world around her, it seemed. The once vibrant garden was now nothing more than a dead and barren wasteland buried under several inches of snow. Only the bravest of plants dared protrude from the magical, sparkling, white blanket of death below._

_Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the heat in as the wind increased and began whipping snow off of branches and overhangs. She turned to head back inside and try to figure out what had happened to her when she noticed something...she wasn't alone._

_A man rested his forearms against the railing, staring down at the barren ground below. Kagome felt her heart catch in her throat, and a slight blush began to stain her cheeks. His hair was as black as the darkness surrounding them, and his eyes were as __brown as smooth pools of chocolate.__ He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, despite the deep sorrow marring his face. The wind gently stirred his hair and made her shiver, but he seemed unaffected by it. She slowly approached him, wondering why he was so sad. He drew in a breath before letting it out in a long, slow sigh._

_Suddenly, the curtains were pushed aside and a woman appeared at the entrance to the balcony. She was stunning. Long, __black__ hair cascaded down her shoulders and over her back. Her eyes were a __deep blue__, intense and full of emotion._

"_Excuse me, sir," Kagome called out to him, trying to get his attention. She had to try to figure out what had happened to her. He didn't respond, and she tried again once more, to no avail._

_What was wrong with him? Couldn't he hear her? Or was he just rude and ignoring her?_

"_Darling," the woman cooed as she approached the man, walking right past Kagome. It was as if she couldn't see her… _

_Was that it? Could they…was it possible that they couldn't see her? _

"_Won't you come in?" the woman continued, oblivious to the turmoil raging within Kagome. "It is very cold out and I don't want you to become ill."_

_He slowly turned to face the woman and she raised her hands to cradle his face, feeling the cold radiate off of him and into her palms. She ran her thumb gently and lovingly over his lips._

"_See? You are already chilled to the bone," she chided._

"_I'll be fine," he replied, dismissing her concerns._

"_What you will be is sick."_

_He chuckled as he reached out and grabbed around her waist. He pulled her to him before leaning down to place a gentle and chaste kiss on her forehead._

"_You are always worrying about me."_

"_Of course I am," she said. "I am your fiancé now. That means that I should always fuss over you."_

_He suddenly frowned, which worried Kagome. He looked utterly forlorn, but the other woman could not understand his eyes. She mistook it for what it was not._

_Worry._

"_I know that you fear that horrible monster, but you should be at ease. Now that we are to be wed, you can overcome anything. Together, we can defeat all obstacles in our path and crush any army who dares stand in our way." She said this as she grabbed his hand, and she pulled him closer to her body. She then rose to kiss him, oblivious to the increased look of pain and sadness in his eyes._

"_Now, why don't you join me for that hot bath I drew? _Something_ has to warm you!"_

_His eyes… They were just so sad…_

And just like that, they were gone. It was like they had never been there at all. She found herself surrounded by bright morning light and early spring air just as quickly as she had left it. She could even hear birds chirp gaily in the distance.

Kagome found it very hard to breathe. Her lungs filled in short, quick breaths and her head felt light and spinning.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe!

Why? _Why couldn't she breathe?_

She was vaguely aware of her body slumping to the ground against the rail as she continued to gasp for air.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to regain control as she continued gasping for air. When she opened them next, she found herself cradled against a body. A clawed hand rested on her arm and another ran through her hair. He turned her face so that her mouth and nose were pressed into his chest as he continued to stroke her hair, rub her arm, and rock back and forth to slowly calm her down.

Once she was breathing normally again, she continued to sit in his lap, cradled in his arms. She couldn't bring herself to move as her thoughts raced back to the events on the balcony.

What had happened to her? Was it going to happen again? Who were those people? Why couldn't they see or hear her? It was like she was a ghost…or were they the ghosts? Were they dead? And how had that even happened to her in the first place? Was this some sort of dark magic?

"Are you alright?" Inu's rough voice questioned, halting her train of thought.

Yes.

She wanted answers.

And she knew just where to start.

"You," she growled lowly, pushing away from him and distancing herself from him on the other side of the room.

"Me?"

"What did you do to me?" she demanded in a snarl.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do to you'? Not a thing! You were hyperventilating on the balcony when I came to get you, so I took you back inside and tried to get you to calm down! Lord only knows what was going on before I came!"

"Liar! You've done nothing but lie to me and bring pain into my life! Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?" she spat back.

"And what makes you think I've lied to you?" Inu's eyes narrowed dangerously, and for the first time in the bright light of this new day, Kagome could finally, truly, see him.

Dangerous, slitted golden eyes. Ferocious fangs. Deadly claws. Triangular ears.

He wasn't human. She had no idea _what_ he was, or what he was honestly capable of.

"What are you?" Kagome finally whispered venomously. What did she honestly know about this creature?

Nothing. And maybe if she knew more about him, she could learn more about what had just happened to her.

Inu simply blinked at her in sheer surprise. He was dumbfounded. He had not been expecting that question from her, and he was reluctant to tell her. How could he? She and her emotions had been unpredictable since the moment he first met her. How would she react to something like this? He himself hadn't even been accepting of how he was, at first. How could she?

"Tell me," she prodded once again, sensing his hesitation. "I'm going to be living here for a year. I think I should know who I am living with."

"Sit," Inu finally relented, gesturing to the empty spot on the couch beside him.

"I would rather stand."

He raised his brow, but didn't comment otherwise. Instead, he leaned back into the couch and finally answered her question. "You're right. You should know what I am. It's only fair since you're no longer in the human world."

"What do you mean?"

"One question at a time, little girl," he scolded, raising a hand to silence a potential onslaught of inquiries. "I was once a human, much like yourself...until I was betrayed by someone close to me. Now I am a half-demon, and no – I will not tell you how that happened. You aren't ready for that."

A half-demon… She had never heard of anything like that before, yet, she knew that he had to be telling her the truth. Here he was, after all. His physical features alone were all the proof she needed.

"Would you elaborate?" she pressed, and Inu could sense her genuine curiosity. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that I don't just look different. It means I can do things that humans can't. There is a world that runs parallel to your world, one that humans don't know about – and if they do, very few speak of it out of fear and misunderstanding. It's an ancient world. A magical world. Humans who _are_ a part of it often live their lives in fear, never letting others know what they know and what they can do because of the danger. In time, I'll tell you more about that world. But not today. You _must_ trust me when I tell you that there is only so much you can grasp at one time.

Now, as for me, I am a half-wolf demon, meaning I am still half-human.

This grants me what I would call special physical skills: an increased sense of smell, hearing, and speed. Additionally, I'm much stronger than most.

When I changed, however, something went wrong with the curse. I maintained one of my bewitchers powers. Only one..."

Inu looked around the room and spotted her fireplace. This was his favorite and most useful trick. With the wave of his hand, the wood inside ignited, roaring to life. Kagome jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide. Inu couldn't help but smirk as he rested his arms on the back of the couch, pleased with himself and her reaction.

"You did that?"

"And I can do so much more."

"How?" she demanded dubiously, crossing the room and sitting beside him, clasping her hands in her lap. "You said you only had one power."

"I did, and I do. But this power is the ability to control inanimate objects anyway I see fit, whether it is to create a fire, or turn a quill into a sword. I do pay a price for this power, however. Every action has consequences."

"What is it?" Kagome breathed, her eyes still on the roaring fire.

"Yet another story for another time. What is relevant to you and to this particular conversation, however, is the knowledge that I am forced to continue to use these powers, if but for no other reason than to maintain this estate. It would be a nearly impossible feat to occupy a home of this size by myself without using them."

"How…how long have you been this way?"

"Thirty years now."

"How old _are_ you?"

"Too old," he grinned deviously.

"And you've never had any other kinds of special powers? Nothing that could, for example, cause hallucinations?" she timidly questioned, unable to meet his gaze and fidgeting her hands on her lap. She was terrified of his answer. She didn't know what she was more afraid of – him being the cause, or him not knowing what it even was.

"Kagome," Inu comforted, taking her hands into his larger ones and gently squeezing them. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her hands away from his and stood up, putting distance between them once more.

"Do not presume to be so familiar with me, _half-demon_," she snarled, ignoring the brief moment of pain that flashed across his face.

Maybe he was telling the truth and maybe he wasn't – there was no way of knowing for certain with a monster like him. He had already gone this far to destroy her and her family. There was no way of knowing if perhaps this was yet another one of his games that he seemed to enjoy playing so much.

"Kagome, you are beginning to test my patience…"

"And what are you going to do to me if I continue to test it? If you're so keen on knowing what plagues me, then perhaps all you need to do is look in the mirror and say 'hello'," she taunted, spinning on her heel and leaving a confused and hurt half-demon behind in her room.

* * *

Eamonn sat, slumping down into the first chair he had seen at the dining table the night before. He propped his arms up and wearily rested his head in his hands, his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

She was gone.

His little girl was really gone.

After he had found her note, he had been searching for her nonstop. He needed to bring her home to safety and stop her foolishness. He had worked until late last night, when he'd finally given in to defeat and returned home. She had too much of a head start, and she was bound to be in the beast's hands by now.

He needed to accept that.

So why couldn't he? And how could he have been so foolish as to not keep a closer eye on her? He had told her before that he would pay his own debt to the monster, yet she had insisted on going anyway. He should have taken her more seriously.

Eamonn squeezed his eyes shut at the image of that…that…_monster_ holding his precious little girl the way he had held him, drawing a fang up the side of her neck.

He could only sit back and pray that the beast had shown his little girl the same mercy that had shown to him, despite her purpose in leaving.

"Papa?"

Eamonn looked up and saw Kaede standing before him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"She's really gone, isn't she?"

Eamonn could only bring himself to solemnly nod in response, unable to speak the words. That would make this real. He wasn't ready for that yet. He couldn't admit defeat quite yet – and he was determined not to.

She was gone, but he _would_ find her. He may not know where she was, but he wouldn't stop searching for her until he had brought her home safely.

Of that, he was certain.

* * *

A/N:

I had this ready two and a half hours ago. TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO. But then my sister took my computer AND SHE WOULDN'T FREAKING GIVE IT BACK. We don't know what I had to do to get it back...

Tada! Chapter 4 is up! Next time, another one of my absolute favs goes up. Followed by ANOTHER fav two weeks after. You guys. I'm SO excited for this. We have no idea…

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to Tequila Blackbird for suffering through this chapter. You have NO idea how bad this used to be. It was so bad. SO so bad. Vomit worthy. You, my dear, are a God among men. Or women. Whatever. Thank you for saving this from the clutches of death. Really and truly.

As always, thank you to ALL of my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Ya'll push me to keep on keepin on, and I love it :D.

Please remember to review! I love them and I always respond to everyone!

Stay tuned for the next post, **March 2nd at approx 7 pm EST** (provided I don't need to bargain with brownies to get my computer back again)! I (personally) can't wait!

Ta ta for now!

~Strawberry Grasshopper (SG)

* * *

Now for the Author Responses for those I couldn't PM to thank for their awesomeness!

**Guest 1 and 2:**

Thank you both for your awesome, and truly wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you guys, and it makes me SO happy that you loved my story enough to take a few minutes out of your day to say a few nice things to me about my story. You guys are the bestest! I know I know I know - the long updates are a killer. BUT. I promise it's for a good reason ;).

**phoenixwings37**:

Thank you for the awesome review! I'm glad that they remind you of some of your favorite characters - which book series and characters are you referring to? I have to say I'm SUPER curious now! Thanks again for the KILLER review, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!

And finally to KiryuFanGirl (who just reviewed chapter 1):

Thank you so much for the awesome review! It is indeed Beauty and the Beast, and I hope that you will keep reading the rest of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

…. really, it's Strawberry Grasshopper's - this is her favorite chapter, so it's only fair that she gets the song that she's wanted me to pick since FOREVER ;)

This chapter: "Once Upon a Dream" by Lana Del Rey

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam… And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem...__"_

Also featured this week: Bach's _Goldberg Variations, Aria Da Capo_. Read on to see why!

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Kagome stomped down the hall, trying to get the feel of his touch out of her mind – even him simply holding her hands left her feeling nauseous. She needed space away from him, and she didn't regret leaving the way she had. Now, she was wandering aimlessly through the halls of the castle, randomly opening doors and looking inside with unseeing eyes before slamming them shut again.

The sound was somehow very satisfying, and the action of terrorizing the doors was a sufficient outlet for her anger and frustration.

For now.

How dare he touch her so familiarly? Like they were friends or lovers...

They were neither, and they were never going to be. She hated him. _Hated_ him.

She wanted to find a spoon and gouge out his eyes! Take a butter knife and remove his spleen! Rip out every hair on his head!

"Oh, that beast," she snarled, slamming another door. "Cocky, inconsiderate, lying, horrible, disgusting monster!"

Kagome slapped her open fist against a door, hardly feeling the sting lingering across her reddening skin. She did it again and again, until tears of frustration started to pool at the corners of her eyes and her fingers began to throb from the force of impact. She turned around and rested her back against the door, slowly slipping down it and slumping over her knees to cradle them against her chest.

She sat there and silently rocked herself back and forth. She pinched her eyes shut until she knew that when she opened them again, tears wouldn't break free and crawl down her cheeks.

She needed to be stronger than this. She wasn't going to let him break her that easily. She was never going to let him win this weird, twisted, demented _game_ of his.

She rose to her feet and smoothed out her skirts, gruffly wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

A chill ran through her whole body. It was as if a strong winter breeze had just passed through her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out tentatively, searching up and down the corridor.

There was no one here.

It was just her.

Alone.

In a hallway.

In a strange new castle.

"Hello?" she called out again. She wasn't quite sure what she expected to hear, but silence wasn't it.

She finally dismissed it, deciding that it was just from the stress of everything that had happened recently. She continued down the hallway, wanting to explore more of her new surroundings.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard it again. She could feel her heartbeat pulsating throughout her body, its tempo picking up speed and pounding harder and harder. She could clearly hear the beat ringing in her ears.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

It was just a haunting whisper – faint and nearly undetectable, but it _was_ there. It was like the sound of a thousand damned and forsaken souls whispering in her ear through one voice, telling her of their pain and suffering...of the hellish torment they had to endure for all of eternity.

She swallowed and looked around. "Hello?" she tried once more, her voice trembling in fear.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

She bolted down the hallway, grabbing ahold of the first door she saw. She flung it open and slammed it shut behind her, throwing all of her weight against it to keep it shut tight.

She swallowed the large lump in her throat, willing her racing heart to calm down. Finally, she let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, which she had pinched shut once again as she made it to the other side of the door.

What was happening to her?

And what did _anima malis impleta_ mean?

Maybe she was just suffering from a mental break. She _had_ been through a lot recently, after all. Maybe she had finally reached a point where she could take no more. Was this what the brink of insanity felt like?

The whispers of unknown voices floating through her head in languages she didn't understand...visions of people she had never met swimming before her eyes...tactile hallucinations where she could actually _feel_ cold bursts of wind against her face...

Was this _really_ what it meant to be insane?

No. She wouldn't accept that.

Inu had said that there was a world that ran beside hers – one that she knew nothing about. While she didn't trust _him_, what he had said was far easier to accept than her sudden and new bursts of madness.

She was determined to figure out exactly what was happening to her.

Kagome pushed away from the door and finally took in her new surroundings, a small and surprised gasp parting her lips.

Perhaps fate was finally going to be kind to her.

Once again, she was in awe of the treasures that this place held.

The walls before her were about four stories high and lined with nothing but books and scrolls stored in beautiful French Walnut shelves. The shelves stretched up from the deep, rich wooden floor to kiss the beautiful white, sky blue, and gold filigree-covered ceiling above. Several sliding ladders had also been fixed to shelves, which provided access to the books several stories above.

On the wall to her left, several large windows had been cut to allow sunlight to filter in and help illuminate the room. Next to the door on the right, she found a fireplace so large that she was sure she could fit into it herself – not that she was planning to try. Before it sat a grand wooden piano that her fingers ached to play. Several couches and desks had been spaced out across the floor, all atop lavish and tasteful rugs.

Kagome inhaled deeply. The smell of old paper and leather saturated the air, filling it with a heavenly sent.

_This_ was a room that Kagome could see herself spending a lot of time in.

And a place where she could begin to possibly research what was happening to her.

Kagome quickly made her way over to the closest bookshelf and began reading the spines, searching for something that might be of use. Finally, she came across one that had some potential.

"_The History of Demons_…" she murmured, pulling the book from the shelf.

Suddenly, she felt the same sensations that had overcome her a mere hour ago. Shortness of breath and a loss of sight as well as hearing swept through her like a plague, terrifying her.

It was happening again.

Why?

Why was it happening again?

_Piano music flooded the room, filling it with its sweet and romantic song. The fireplace crackled as a fire slowly burned, turning the logs within to piles of ash._

_Kagome clasped the book to her chest, slowly turning to look at the piano – and there sat the woman she had seen this morning. Her hair was pulled up, exposing her long and slender neck, which was adorned with a simple locket. Her dress was plain and rather common, yet the music she played was magical._

_Kagome hated to interrupt it, but she knew that she had to. She needed answers, and more importantly, she needed to know that she wasn't crazy._

"_Hello," she called out to the woman, approaching her. She was discouraged when she didn't look up at her, but she pressed forward – she hoped that she simply couldn't hear her above the music. "Excuse me," she tried again, much louder this time. She continued across the room until she was standing beside the woman, hoping that her presence would help her cause._

_Still, the woman didn't look at her or pause in playing her concerto. _

"_Pardon me," Kagome tried again, this time raising her hand to touch the woman's shoulder, only to have it never connect with flesh. Instead, it passed right through her, and a cold blast raced through Kagome's arm. She quickly backed away, staring at her hand._

"_It went straight through her…" her voice trembled. "How is this possible…"_

_Kagome clutched the book closer to her chest, taking comfort in its weight. It wasn't going anywhere. It resisted when she touched it, as expected._

"_Quite beautiful," a masculine voice rang out, causing the music crashing to an ungraceful halt. The now frightened woman hastily stood up and faced the man, awkwardly curtsying. It was the same man as before – the handsome man with the sad eyes._

"_My…my—"_

"—_There is no need for formalities, my dear. You are a guest here," the man kindly interrupted, ending her trembling stammers._

"_Of…of course. As you wish. How would you like me to address you?"_

"_As your friend."_

"_My friend… Thank you for the compliment. You are most gracious, and it pleases me that you enjoy my music so."_

"_I wasn't talking about the music."_

_A bright red blush crept up her cheeks, staining her delicate white skin._

"_My thanks, nonetheless," she answered gracefully, darting her eyes away from him._

_The man smiled kindly and took her hand, leading her back to the piano. "Play with me?" he inquired, sitting on the bench as she had before._

_The woman nodded nervously, sitting next to him as he had requested._

"_Do you like Bach? I have always found _Goldberg Variations, Aria Da Capo_ to be rather enchanting. Do you know it?"_

"_I do. And I couldn't agree more," she softly replied as she began playing with him._

"_I didn't mean to frighten you," he soothed after a moment. "I do frighten you, don't I?"_

"_I think you intimidate a great deal of people," she quietly confessed._

"_And are you one of them?"_

"_Would you like me to be?" she meekly inquired._

"_No."_

"_Then I won't be," she promised, gasping softly as his hand gently grazed her own while his fingers danced across the keys with hers._

"_Good," he murmured, turning to look deep into her eyes. "Did you just arrive?"_

"_I—I did," she stammered, her blush deepening._

"_I trust you had a pleasant journey? How have you found everything so far?"_

"_I did, thank you. Everything has been more than I could have ever imagined," she breathed, timidly brushing her fingers against his again, and Kagome watched her sneak another glance at the man._

"_I'm pleased to hear that," he rumbled lowly, causing her to bite her lip. They sat in silence then, continuing their duet on the piano._

_When they had finished, the woman turned to the man and looked at him as if she were trying to gather the courage to say or do something. He never gave her the chance._

"_It was a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear. I look forward to seeing you again later, but I am needed elsewhere at the moment. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?"_

"_As you wish, my friend…"_

As suddenly as they had been there, they disappeared again, leaving Kagome alone in the room. She gasped for air as her senses left and then returned to her once more.

The sensation was not nearly as violent as it had been the first three times, and for that she was grateful. Sitting down on one of the couches, she stared at the book she clasped in her clammy, trembling hands. She struggled to regain her breath, doing her best to regulate it and her once again racing heart.

Whatever was happening to her… She could only pray that there were some answers inside this book that could give her some insight.

She eagerly opened the book and started reading, looking over each page carefully. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there reading before she heard the doors to the library carefully open.

There was only one person that could be.

"I understand that I deserved that," Inu growled from the doorway, "but I sincerely hope that this attitude and behavior of yours will soon come to an end."

"You do not like how I have been behaving? Strange…I would have thought that this would have been exactly what you were expecting when you destroyed my family."

Inu took a deep breath to keep himself from snapping and crossed the room to sit down on the couch next to her.

"I will admit that I expected your anger and resentment in the beginning, and I will admit that they are well deserved on my part, but I hope that you will look past it. You are going to be here for a long time, Kagome. Living even a year of your life in anger and resentment is a horrible way to live it."

"Living your life around someone you despise is a horrible way to live it," she sneered, snapping her book shut and rising to her feet to put it away before he could see what she was reading. Inu watched her fingers linger on the spine, a thoughtful look entering her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she questioned lowly. "Why did you need to destroy what little my family had? All we had was each other. The seas took away our livelihood. The storms took away my mother. Life had been cruel and unforgiving to us, and yet, just when it looked like we might have a small bit of fortune...you came along. You destroyed us and robbed us of the one thing we still had. So I ask you…Why?"

Why?

_Why indeed._

He was still looking for an answer to that question. How could he hope to give her an honest answer when he did not even know the reason himself. No…that was not completely true. He knew part of why. While he had not been without company over the last thirty years, he had not been with one of his old species since he has been fully human.

He missed it.

He missed the simple companionship of another so similar to his former self, but she could never begin to understand that. She could never begin to understand what it felt like to be like him – to have what had happened to him done to herself. He wished she would _never_ have to experience it.

He liked this intriguing girl. Despite the hatred in her heart and the venom on her tongue, he knew what she was really like. She was kind and loving.

Inu wanted to see that side first-hand.

And maybe… Just maybe with her here, he would finally be able to find his salvation.

He stood up from his place on the edge of the couch and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and ignoring the way she immediately shrugged it off, stepping backwards to put distance between them. "One day I hope to explain that to you, Kagome – when I think you will understand better."

"That is just a father's excuse to avoid his child's question altogether. Despite what you think, I am no child, Inu...and I want to know why."

"You are not a child? Do you honestly think that?"

"How dare you imply that I am not!"

"Can you prove to me that you are not?"

"I have nothing to prove to you," she snarled. "I have no reason to prove myself to a vile, disgusting, sloven, half-witted monster who likes to belittle and degrade others in order make themselves feel more powerful!"

Inu felt like she had taken a sword and thrust it deep into his gut – twisting it this way and that, only to step back and gleefully watch his blood seep down the blade and drip onto the floor. She wanted nothing more than to destroy him in body and soul.

He saw that now.

He saw that she wanted to be the catalyst to his demise.

There was one thing that Kagome did not expect, however. He was a fighter, and he was prepared to fight her until the bitter end.

Baring his long fangs and snarling, Inu grabbed Kagome's arm and drug her out of the library and back to her room. He marched them over to the closet, ignoring her jerks and smacks to get away from him as well as her yelps of pain at the way his claws dug into the soft flesh of her delicate skin.

"Half-witted monster am I? Sloven am I? Degrading am I? If you want me to be degrading, then trust me _Princess_...I have _no_ qualms about being _degrading_ and _inhumane_. Come here," he barked, throwing her into the closet. "Oh yes…I have no qualms about it at all. In fact, I have a _fun_ little activity for you."

"What is that?" she demanded, almost afraid to know the answer as she saw him root through the many beautiful gowns she had seen merely a few hours before. Finally, he seemed to find one that pleased him. He yanked it out and threw it at her.

"You think me a monster? Then allow me the opportunity to live up to your expectations. Put that on, and don't leave this room until you do."

Kagome examined the dress as he slammed the door to the closet shut. It was a simple, all black maid's dress. What on earth did he want with her dressed in this? She almost didn't want to know, but she knew that one way or another, she was about to find out. After she had changed into the black wool dress, she slowly opened the door and looked into the icy, frozen eyes of her captor.

"Come," he ground out, all but snarling. "First, I am going to make sure that you are fed. Then, we are going to get busy," he informed her, dragging her through the halls and down the stairs they had used the night before.

"Doing what?"

"You think me sloven? Well, we are going to fix that then."

And he meant every word of it. After a very cold and silent meal, Inu presented her with all of the cleaning supplies she could ever want for cleaning and polishing the large, dirty wooden floor that had been covered with candles and wax the night before.

"I expect you to clean and polish this floor by the time the afternoon is over," he informed her, his earlier temper having cooled to a dull simmer.

"You will be sorely disappointed then. There is no way I can accomplish a such a feat as _that_ in such a short period of time."

"Well, we will never know until you get started _Princess_. You should begin – before I make you clean the windows too."

Kagome glared at him furiously as he walked away, leaving her alone in the room.

Frustrated, she kicked the bucket at her feet.

She didn't want to be doing this right now, serving this condescending monster. She longed to get back to the library and locate the book she found to look for answers.

She snarled at bucket, but ultimately, she started working on the floors.

If she was able to finish this, then maybe she could sneak off and hurry back to the library without inciting the monster's temper and illicit his need to punish her.

Begrudgingly, she began.

As the hours passed, she became more and more engrossed with her task, finding it somehow therapeutic. It allowed her the chance to think and reflect, while also taking out her aggression in a productive manner.

In fact, she had become so engrossed with her work that she was startled when Inu's boots appeared in her vision. She stopped scrubbing the area she had been working on as her eyes trailed up his body in anger, frustration, and nervousness.

"You did well," he complimented, his eyes softer than she was expecting. "Truly, you have. I thought that you might like to take a break," he continued, gesturing to the plate he held. "I brought you a sandwich and an orange."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. An orange? It had been so long since she'd had one. They were very expensive and exotic, which made them hard to come by – particularly this time of year. Why was he suddenly offering her one? What was his goal? What was he trying to achieve?

"If you aren't interested, I can always take it away," he casually commented as the silence between them grew, spurred on by the skepticism he saw in her eyes.

"No!" she hastily objected, the lure of the fruit too strong for her to reject it. "I...would rather you didn't," she muttered, hating herself for saying it and ignoring the grin stretching across his face.

She was already in this far. She would play his game...for a little bit, anyway.

He held the plate out for her, then walked with her back to the table where he watched her eat. It was unnerving, and more than once she found herself wishing that he would stop.

"Do you like sandwiches?" he finally asked, ending the awkward silence between them.

"I enjoy them as much as the next person," she casually dismissed. In truth, she had worked up such an appetite that this was the best sandwich she had ever eaten. However, this was most likely due to pure hunger alone.

"I see…" he replied, trailing off in thought. "In truth," he began again after a moment, "I don't really know what you like. In food, specifically, but in many other things as well. Clothing, for instance. I don't know what styles you prefer."

"Not this," she muttered under her breath, mentally cringing at the dress she currently wore.

"Or music," he continued, ignoring her comments. "Or even…books?" he finished, smirking at the brief look of panic that crossed her face. "Tell me, what were you reading in the library earlier? Perhaps I should read it as well. If it has caught your eye, then surely it is worth my time."

"You wouldn't like it, I'm sure."

"Why don't you humor me?"

"Alright, if you really must know – it was a history book."

"Intriguing. The history of what, might I ask?"

"France, of course," she lied. "I didn't get very far, however. I probably won't continue it."

Inu knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes, although she was doing her best to present a flawless façade of honesty. He was no longer ignorant and naïve, unlike this girl. He had paid his dues. No… He was quite good at spotting liars now… Just like he knew that if he were to pursue the subject, she would clam up and lash out to protect the secret he knew she was hiding. He was sure of it.

It also helped that he knew what book she had been reading. He had gone back to the library once he had finished with her and easily located it. While it _was_ a history book, he also knew that it was more a _biblical_ history of demons rather than a literal one. He had read that book himself about thirty years ago when he was looking for answers to questions he had never thought he would need to ask.

What he wanted to know was what her questions were. What was she trying to learn?

However, if she wasn't going to talk to him about it willingly, then he wasn't going to force her to do so. Patience, after all, is always rewarded.

"I'm already learning more about you!" he declared dramatically. "I didn't think you had any interest in history. Tell me – do you know the history behind the sandwich?"

Kagome couldn't help but feel as if this conversation had suddenly taken a turn for the more obscure.

"I do not," she replied. If he kept talking, she hoped that she wouldn't have to say much, or even respond at all.

"I read it once in Pierre-Jean Grosley's book _Londres. _He wrote about how there was an English statesman – the Earl of Sandwich, John Montagu – playing poker. He played for twenty four hours straight. Can you imagine? A man so engrossed with a game of poker that he played for a whole day? He didn't even stop the game to eat. Instead, he took two pieces of bread and placed meat between them and kept eating as he played. Now, who knows if this story is completely true, but during Grosley's stay in London, both the story and the food grew in popularity."

"Fascinating," Kagome unenthusiastically mumbled, peeling her orange. She winced when juice squirted out at her as she dug her nails into it. Ripping the first small section off, her eyes widened at the color of the flesh inside.

Red.

She had heard of these oranges before, but she herself had never eaten one. She was admittedly more excited than she should have been and eagerly continued to peel it.

"What fascinates me so much," Inu continued, "is how engrossed and passionate the Earl was. To play poker for that long… Can you imagine the raw passion? The engrossing, all-consuming need to do something for twenty four hours straight. Have you ever felt that desire before? That drive?"

"I haven't," she responded, focusing all of her attention on removing a large patch of bitter, white rind.

"Nor have I. Can you imagine what that must feel like? I want, more than anything, to find something I am that passionate about. Don't you?"

"I think we all are. Otherwise, what is it we are doing with our lives?" she replied offhandedly, turning the orange over in her hands to admire her handiwork. She felt like the great Michelangelo having just completed his carving of David, only her masterpiece wouldn't withstand the test of time. "We all have things that we need to do in our day to day lives in order to survive, but we all need that reason to wake up in the morning and continue marching forward. For most, loved ones are sufficient enough reason. For others, apparently, it's poker."

"And tell me… What is yours?"

"When I find it, I doubt that you will be the first person I tell," she snorted.

"Perhaps it _is_ poker," he continued, ignoring the insult and steering the conversation back on course. "Have you ever played?"

"Poker?" Kagome asked incredulously. "No, never. I'm assuming you have."

"Not for some time," he commented casually, inwardly smiling as his scheme slowly came to fruition. "Perhaps we can play it together."

"Why?" Kagome scoffed, breaking off a wedge of the orange and popping it into her mouth.

"Because, in addition to it being an entertaining game, it is a game based entirely on bluffing and wagering."

"And you think I would want to gamble with you? There's not a thing in the world that I want from you."

"Really? Not even the luxury of being able to visit your family? Well, I suppose you're right," he relented, inwardly laughing at the change in her expression as he pushed away from the table.

He had her now.

"Wait."

There it was. He paused, his hand still on the table. He eagerly awaited her response.

"Perhaps…perhaps we can play together," she ground out.

"Then perhaps, if I see a positive change in you and your attitude...in a few weeks, we can."

"So you just wanted to torment me further?" she stood, slapping her hands down on the table top and leaning forward, ready to face him in another verbal confrontation. "Lure me into dining with you with oranges? Then raise my hopes, only to try to buy me with what I'm sure are false promises?"

"On the contrary, _little girl_. However, have you considered the possibility that, should you be civil towards me, perhaps that will gain you more than if you aren't? I can make your life as pleasant or as unpleasant as I see fit while you live here. Wouldn't you rather spend your time at ease?"

"So…you really _are_ trying to buy me," she laughed humorously. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, _beast_, but I am not some _whore_. Despite what you might be used to, you can't just _buy_ me and my affections."

Inu matched her position head on, slapping his own hands onto the table, digging his claws deep into the wood as he leaned forward and snarled. A deep growl emitted from his whole body, vibrating the air around them and making the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stands up.

"I'm not trying to buy you, but it would be nice if every time we spoke, our conversation didn't end in an argument wherein we want to strangle each other out of pure frustration!" he quietly growled, his voice growing in volume until he was shouting. He punched the table to emphasize his point, and they both jumped as his fist went through it.

They both watched in silence as he removed his hand, his knuckles bloodied and bruised.

With another low growl, he waved his uninjured hand, repairing the table before cradling his bloodied one to his chest.

"Get back to work," he snarled, leaving her alone then.

That was the last she saw of him that day, and as she finished dinner in the now spotless room, she couldn't help but sigh out of relief. While she was admittedly slightly curious to know how he was, she honestly didn't care enough to look for him and find out, no matter how horrible his injury was. After all, it _was_ self-inflicted.

And besides. Now she had time to brush up on her history of _France_.

Kagome slowly made her way through the halls, getting lost a few times before she somehow made it back to her room. She bathed and changed into a nightgown and robe, sighing in relief again. Now, she knew that she could find the library from here.

She softly padded down the empty corridors, accompanied only by the sound her slippers clicking against the hard floors. The surrounding darkness of the night somehow made her feel that much more alone, and she pulled her robe closer to her as a chill ran up her body.

Finally, the library was within sight, and she smiled. Perhaps she could spend more time looking for other books while she was here. There had to be more than one book that could help her, after all.

Kagome slowed as she approached the room, however.

It had been a faint whisper before, but now that she stood just a few feet away from the door, she froze. Her heart sped while her fingertips began to tingle.

Coming softly from the room was piano music.

It was Bach.

_Goldberg Variations, Aria Da Capo_.

* * *

A/N:

So, I know that a lot of you guys want to know who this _her_ is, and to be honest, I just can't keep that in any mo—

_—We interrupt your regularly scheduled AN with a brief PSA:_

This month (March) is National Multiple Sclerosis Awareness month (in the US).

In short, MS is when someone's body starts attacking itself and degrading the nerves in the brain. The individual with MS either won't notice anything, might have tingling or numbness, or will become paralyzed over time. It never gets better: only worse. That said, there are a lot of treatments out there that work on slowing it significantly, so it's not a death sentence and there are lots of people that live with it everyday.

Keep an eye out (in the US) for people wearing orange nail polish as part of the orange nail polish campaign to bring about awareness. It's orange because the "color" for awareness is orange, like pink is for breast cancer. (At least in the US. Hey guys! Guess what country I'm from?)

Check out: _national ms society . org_ (remove spaces) for more info!

_Now back to your regularly scheduled programing:_

—nd I really have to say, I feel a LOT better now that that's off of my chest! I hope you aren't disappointed... But.. It just wouldn't work any other way...

As always, many thanks to Tequila Blackbird for the edits (told ya this one wouldn't be as bad as ch 4 ;).

And once again, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ AND REVIEWED THUS FAR! You guys... Really... Just...:)!

And of course, I always respond to every review. If you take a few seconds to say a few words about OCAR to me, then you deserve to be acknowledged and thanked :).

Look for Chapter 6 (Eeeeek! I can't believe it's already chapter 6!) **Monday, March 16th, at aprox 7 p.m. EST**!

Ta ta for now!

~SG

* * *

And now, the A/Rs for those I can't PM!

Guest 1 and 2:

Thanks for the killer reviews! I've actually never hear of _Cruel Beauty_, but it sounds REALLY cool! I'll definitely look it up! I'm clearly a big fan of Beauty and the Beast ;). Do you remember the title or author of the FF Beauty and the Beast you read? I'm super curious! Thanks for the awesome reviews, and I hope that you guys will continue reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_T__equila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Fidelity" by Jasmine Thompson (cover of Regina Spektor)

"_...and by protecting my heart truly, I got lost in the sounds. I hear in my mind, all these voices...I hear in my mind, all of these words...I hear in mind, all this music...and it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart."_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Kagome paced back and forth across her bedroom, nervously biting her thumbnail. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles looked like white pearls, and she had lost all sensation in her fingers. Beams of morning sunlight blinded her as she walked through them, but she paid them no heed – all she could think of was what had happened outside of the library last night.

Bach.

Why was there Bach coming from the library at such a late hour? More specifically, why _Aria Da Capo_?

She had stayed up all night pacing in her room, and in her exhaustion, she had finally concluded that it had to be because the castle was haunted. It was either that, or Inu knew how to play the piano. Somehow, it was easier to accept that she now lived in a haunted castle was than it was to accept that Inu was civilized enough to know how to do something so sophisticated.

Then again, this may also have had something to do with her recent tendency to see and hear things that weren't there.

She finally stopped chewing on her fingernail as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She silently cursed herself and went to the washroom to clean away the blood and examine the damage. This was going to prove to be one more annoyance during the day, she was sure of it. Just like she was sure that Inu would be standing right outside her door any minute now, waiting to give her another _enjoyable_ task like he had yesterday – that is, if he had the gall to face her again.

After the previous day's episode, she was almost hoping he wouldn't.

He was right. Every conversation they had ended with them wanting to strangle one another. However, if she were being frank with herself, then she didn't see that coming to an end any time soon.

Then again, she supposed that lunch had nothing to do with not wanting to see him – she _never_ wanted to see him. Unfortunately, she knew that he was determined to ignore that silent wish and seek her out and torment her whenever he pleased.

She despised that.

Kagome deftly put up her hair and glanced longingly at the room of dresses.

She longed to dawn one, but if yesterday was any indication, Inu would throw her back into her room and force her to change. She sighed dejectedly. She was too tired from her restless night of pacing and mental anguish to want to endure more harassment than necessary today.

Besides.

Although it terrified her to no end, she wanted to go back to that library.

Music or not, she needed that book, and she would rather get it before Inu arrived.

Nervously, she palmed the doorknob to her room, her fingers clenching and unclenching around the cold metal. She let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself, but banishing the fear swirling like a tumultuous hurricane in the pit of her stomach was no easy task.

She needed to do this.

She needed answers.

And this was the only way she was going to get them.

She just needed to turn that knob, step outside, and go to the library and get that book. And she needed to do it now...before Inu found her.

Yet, despite knowing this and her intense longing for answers, she couldn't seem to get her body to obey her. She tried to force herself to turn the doorknob again, but her hands again refused to acknowledge her demands.

She rubbed her eyes and face in frustration, giving up for a moment and beginning to pace back and forth across her room again.

This was stupid. How hard was it really to open a door and walk to the library? She would probably be fine once she got there. She would just run in, grab the book, and leave. And even if she didn't want to, what choice did she have?

Really?

She didn't. She simply needed to face her fears and do it. She wasn't one to cower in the face of danger. She was Kagome Diana Beaumont, and she didn't hide from anything. She looked danger in the eye and laughed in its face. She wouldn't be some timid little…_child_ anymore.

No.

She was going to walk over to that door and open it. She was going to march right down to the library and get that book. She was going to do it.

Right now.

Kagome charged the door and flung it open. She kept going – down the hallway and down the stairs. She kept going until she got to the library and tore those doors apart from each other, bursting into the room. She ran to the shelf, grabbed her book, and proceeded to sprint out and back to her room.

When she finally made it back, she slammed her door shut and sunk down against it. Her heart was beating so hard she was almost certain it was going to burst from her chest. She closed her eyes, panting hard. Her hands tingled and dripped with sweat. She smiled to herself, giggling both from giddiness and because she was delirious with exhaustion.

She had done it.

Now, no matter what Inu did to her today, she at least had this waiting for her when she got back to her room.

She lethargically pushed herself off of the floor, her limbs suddenly feeling heavy and bulky. It was almost like they didn't belong to her. She collapsed flat onto the bed, her arms spread out to span its length.

She really had it. And nothing had happened. No crazy visions. No ominous music. Nothing. Now, if this could only continue, then she could perhaps dismiss reading the darn thing altogether.

Except, she knew that wasn't true.

If by some chance this gave her even a little bit of insight into Inu and his character, then it would still be worth reading. Though she was loathe to admit it, he was right. It was better to "know thine enemy".

She rolled onto her back and opened it, the smell of old paper, ink, and leather gently warming over her senses. It was almost as if the book was reaching out a hand to say hello and welcome her to its pages. It was a humbling feeling. Kagome quickly flipped through the pages until she found where she had left off. She continued to read until a loud pounding on her door startled her back to reality, and she watched as it opened to reveal the annoyed form of a certain half-demon.

"Oversleeping, are we?" he growled lowly, the air around her vibrating from his annoyed grumble. "You can sleep later. There's work to be done. Get dressed and don't dawdle."

He slammed the door shut before she could even respond to his gruff demands.

_Someone_ was clearly still in a bad mood from yesterday. She could only imagine what fun-filled activities he had planned for her today. Perhaps he was going to make her scrub all of the chamber pots? Oh yes. That sounded like a fitting activity for her. She absolutely could not _wait_ for that.

Still, she found herself obeying and changed. The sooner she satisfied his twisted demands, the sooner she could come back and read and sleep. Who knows? She might even make it through the day without any strange or terrifying occurrences.

She opened the door to her chambers and was met by the scowling face of her _beloved_ captor. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his fingers impatiently tapped his arm.

"Come," he snarled, grabbing her arm and leading her back to the ballroom where they once again shared a cold and silent meal together. Kagome absently poked at her food, not really in the mood to eat.

She wanted to sleep. She wanted to read. She wanted to be home where none of these disturbing things would have ever happened to her – where she could feel safe and loved with her father and her sisters. All she wanted was to be there all curled up in front of the fire with a book and Bouyo on her lap.

She didn't want to be here.

She hated it here. She had never been more terrified in her life than she had been in the last two days.

"You're crying."

Kagome looked up at him, confused. She tentatively raised a shaking hand to her cheeks, and felt the warm and wet trails her tears had left behind. Pulling her hand away from her face, she stared at the dampness on her fingertips.

So she was, it seemed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again softly, his eyes surprisingly gentle and filled with concern. His foul mood seemed to have miraculously disappeared.

"I'm not," she lied, wiping away her tears as she resumed eating.

"I'm not blind," he scoffed. "Hideous, perhaps. But not blind. Why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"It's nothing. Please, just leave it at that," she pleaded. She was not about to divulge such personal thoughts and feelings to him. They were hers and hers alone, and she didn't want him to know them – especially since he was the source of all of her pain and anguish.

"Very well. But should you feel like discussing it, then know that I am willing to listen."

She didn't say anything. She just nodded and finished her food, occasionally wiping her cheek to see if she had started to cry again without realizing it. She then wrapped her arms around her torso and waited for Inu to say something, unable to ignore the way he kept staring at her.

It was so unnerving. It was like he was trying to look into her soul and learn everything there was about her. She just wanted him to stop.

"Well," he finally began, interrupting the painful silence between them. "Why don't we get started with today's chores? If they are finished before sun down, tomorrow we can work on your marksmanship."

"And what might those be?" she sighed.

"You'll start with the windows. They are looking a little too dirty for my taste. When you're done with that, move onto the floor. It still isn't clean enough. That should keep you busy for most of the day."

"Absolutely not! The floor is perfect. You could eat off of it!" she argued, enraged and frustrated. While it was better than cleaning chamber pots, how could he have her redo the task she had _just_ completed. It was beyond vexing.

"Really? Would you care to? That can easily be arranged, after all."

"You can't be serious…"

He only smirked, his eyes never leaving hers as he picked up an apple from the table and deftly cut out a piece with his claws, dropping it by his shoe.

It was a challenge.

"Go on," he urged. "The floors _are_ clean enough to eat off of, aren't they? Or perhaps you changed your mind and you would like to do them again after all."

She was torn. On the one hand, she really didn't want to eat something from the floor. On the other hand, if she backed down, then he would win and she would need to wash the floors again – something she saw no point in doing. It was really a question of which was the lesser of two evils, and unfortunately, it was the more revolting one.

She sneered at him and bent down, picked up the apple slice, and popped it into her mouth. She did her best the whole time to fight the urge to break her gaze from his and to spit the apple out. The floor _was_ clean. She had washed every nook and cranny of it, yet there was still something so…_repulsive_…about what she was doing. Maybe it was because he had made her do this, or maybe it was because it was just the _idea_ of eating something off of the floor. Either way, she forced herself to swallow.

"Satisfied?"

"Sufficiently. For now at least. Nonetheless, you will still clean the floors again. And the windows."

"But I just ate an apple off of the floor!" she roared, her hands balling into fists.

"You did," he coolly replied. "But that doesn't mean that _I_ would. I may be a monster, but I still have _some_ standards, unlike others I know," he clucked, the corner of his mouth raising into a smirk.

"You said that if I did that, then I wouldn't have to clean them again."

"I said no such thing," he calmly corrected. "I merely allowed you the opportunity to back out of your previous claims. I must admit, however, that it was rather amusing watching you eat off the floor."

"I can't stand you," she shrieked. "You're the most infuriating thing I've ever met!"

"And the only _thing_ you've ever met. I'd say, I'm the most of everything – handsome, dashing, charming—"

"—obnoxious, self centered, cruel."

"We were naming _my_ traits, my dear. Not _yours_."

"Oh, you are so infuriating! I hate you!" she screamed, clenching her hair between her fingers.

"Because you haven't given my charm a chance yet. Give it time. You'll come to enjoy it."

"I'll _never_ enjoy it, _or_ you!"

"Give it time," he repeated, grinning cheekily and ignoring her frustrated and furious groan. "Now, you have work to do. You'd better get to it."

"And how do you expect me to do that when I can't reach the windows?" she bitterly challenged.

"Excellent question," he mumbled, glancing back to the table. He picked up the apple he had cut a wedge out of and tossed it in the air before catching it again. He then walked over to the windows and placed the fruit on the floor, waving his hand and looking up at the windows. All at once, the apple morphed and shifted and changed into a giant wooden ladder.

"That should suffice, wouldn't you say?"

Unfortunately, it would...but she didn't tell him that. Begrudgingly, she picked up the cleaning supplies and started up the ladder to begin her work.

"I'll stay here," he called to her after she had made it up a few rungs, "I'll hold the ladder to make sure you don't fall."

"No!" She shrieked. "Don't do that! I don't want you looking up my skirts!"

Inu rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. With the wave of his hand, Kagome's maid outfit morphed into a plain shirt and pair of pants, making her yelp in surprise and embarrassed horror.

"As I was saying, I'll stay here and hold the ladder to make sure you don't fall."

"And you don't have anything better to do all day than to watch me clean windows?"

"Nothing that will prove to be nearly as entertaining, I'm sure," he dryly replied.

"You are the most _infuriating_ thing—"

"—You've ever met, yes. I know. We've already established this. Now, stop stalling and get to work."

Kagome let out a frustrated scream and climbed to the top of the ladder to begin cleaning the windows. She was far more self conscious today than she had been yesterday when she was cleaning the floors. She could feel his eyes wandering over her and watching her every movement.

His stare made her feel exposed and naked and vulnerable. She hated it. It was so…_violating_.

"Please stop watching me," she finally demanded, stopping her work and looking down at him.

"Why?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"Because I asked you should be reason enough," she exclaimed.

"No. That's not a sufficient answer. I want to know why," he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and widening his stance.

"It's unnerving. You just keep staring at me watching everything I do! I feel judged and defiled and it's repulsive."

Kagome could see the hurt flash briefly across his face at her words, despite his best efforts to keep his feelings hidden. He turned around and leaned his back against the front of the ladder, his arms crossed.

"Satisfied?" he dejectedly called to her.

"I am."

It shouldn't have surprised him that even his gaze was revolting to her, yet it did...and it cut deeper than he would have liked. He knew that he wasn't who he used to be. He was _painfully_ aware that his old self had died thirty years ago when he became this _monster_. Yet, in all that time, he had never been more painfully aware of it than he had been over the last two days.

He was a freak to humans now. A monster. A disgusting creature. Filthy and immoral by virtue of existence.

They looked at him, and they saw a beast. Something to be feared and shunned.

They were repulsed by not just his presence, but by his gaze as well.

The knowledge clenched his heart and squeezed, making him think something he had never dreamed he would think: he actually missed _her_. Crazy and ludicrous though _she_ may be, he actually missed_ her_ presence.

_Her _reassuring whispers that he wasn't disgusting. _Her _hands wrapped around his body, hugging him tightly. Even _her_ lips pressing against his skin as _she_ tried to seduce him.

He missed the simple feeling of _belonging_, even if in reality, he didn't belong in _her_ world any more than he now belonged in Kagome's.

He didn't belong anywhere now. That was yet another layer of his eternal damnation as this _beast_.

His thoughts began to drift to the last time he had seen _her_. He couldn't do what _she_ wanted. He couldn't, no matter how much _she_ wanted it. It was asking too much of him. It would make him abandon any hope he ever had of regaining his humanity.

He just couldn't give up that chance.

Not with what was happening to him.

It was his only chance for salvation, and he just _couldn't_ abandon it. Yet, he almost wondered if he wouldn't be better without it.

He rubbed his eyes, pressing the heel of his hands into them as he tried to distract himself from the dark path his thoughts were headed down. He wasn't in the mood to dwell on such things right now.

"Tell me, why did you learn how to use a bow?"

Kagome looked down at him, brows raised in surprise at his rather random question.

"I asked my father to teach me."

"Why?" he asked again, pressing for more. Her answer was far too vague – he wanted something more. He wanted to learn more about her.

"My father is a good man and he takes care of my sisters and me…but there are still times when he is not there to protect us. My sisters saw no merit in learning how to defend us, so I took it upon myself to pester him until he gave in and taught me."

"And you chose the bow over a gun?"

"Guns are expensive, heavy, cumbersome, and too loud. Bows are far easier to maintain and far less complex. One needs practice with either weapon to become skilled at using it, and a bow simply made more sense for my family and for me. Besides, my father never liked guns, even if they are rising in popularity. We are more traditional in that sense."

"And how did your father learn to use one? Was he in the military?"

"No, never," she replied, reaching up higher and further out to the right, scrubbing at a stubborn spot she had found. "His father taught him when they used to go hunting together," she grunted, her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth as she reached up higher. It just would not come off! She stood up on her tiptoes and tried rubbing more aggressively at it.

"Did they go hunting often?"

"In the summer and early fall."

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

Kagome froze as the haunting whisper pierced through her body, chilling her to her core once more.

"Did you say something?" she called down hopefully.

"I asked if you ever went hunting with your father."

"No, of course not," she answered, tightening her grip on the ladder, making her knuckles turn white.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

"Please," she whimpered. "Please… whatever you are… Just leave me alone."

Why wouldn't this thing just let her be? Why wouldn't it leave her in peace? She hated it. She despised not knowing what it was or what it wanted. The utter despair and depression she felt in her heart when it's cold and almost clammy voice whispered into her ear was almost more than she could bear.

It felt like a rotting soul was clawing its dead, decaying, dirty fingernails into her living soul. It made her feel filthy and terrified – as if at any second, the damned would wrap their hands around her throat and squeeze until all the life had been viciously choked out of her.

"Is everything alright?" Inu rumbled from below.

"Just fine," she called back, removing her gaze from the window to look down at him standing below her.

"…_Anima malis impleta…"_

It was calling her again. It felt like it had dragged its tongue up the side of her neck, leaving behind a frigid wetness as it breathed into her ear: _"…Anima malis impleta…"_

A loud thump terrified her, making her jump. A large, blurry object then came soring at the window.

The world around her was swirling, her grip on the ladder loosening as a feeling of weightlessness flooded her senses. She was falling, crashing down to the hard ground below...and there was nothing she could do to save herself. She reached out for the ladder, but it was too far away to grasp and it escaped her desperately searching fingers.

A scream ripped from her throat as she struggled to breathe. All the air had been knocked from her body. She pinched her eyes shut, unable to watch the fate she knew was awaiting her as it unfolded.

And all at once...it was over.

Her head was light and dizzy. Her breaths were painful and choking as she gasped for air, her lungs screaming to be fed like newly hatched birds. Her senses didn't register any pain, and she attributed that to the pure shock and adrenaline racing through her blood. She weakly pressed her trembling hands out and tried to sit up, only she couldn't.

Something wasn't letting her.

Then she felt her whole body shift, and she was being pressed against something…hard? No. It had some give to it. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and found herself looking at something covered in cloth. It smelled like freshly cut wood and trees. She still felt her limbs being restricted, and she shifted her gaze to see why.

Clawed hands were wrapped around her, holding her gently, yet firmly. It reminded her of the first time she had ever held a newborn babe. She was so scared she would drop it that she clutched it to her body. She knew she needed to be careful because it was so very precious and so very fragile. That's how she felt in that moment – precious and fragile and even vulnerable.

She clenched her fingers, grabbing bits of fabric between them. She turned her head in and towards the hardness her head was pressed against. It felt so good to be held this way. It had been so long since she _felt_ this way. Precious and fragile. The last time was when she and her family still lived in the town, and their lives had yet to be shattered by fate and misfortune.

She wanted to enjoy these feelings for a few more moments before she was forced to acknowledge what had happened to her.

Claws delicately scraped along her cheekbones, and she realized that she had started to cry.

This place was filled with too much evil.

"Are you alright?" Inu's voice asked gruffly.

She finally looked up at him, forcing herself to acknowledge that he had indeed saved her. Slowly, she felt him lower her legs back to the floor. She vigorously whipped at her cheeks, removing all evidence that she had even been crying in the first place.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me," she choked out, rubbing her arms and averting her gaze from his. She couldn't look at him. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't face him right now.

"Of course," he softly replied. "What happened?"

She had been fine when he had last looked at her, and when they were talking nothing had seemed amiss. She was an intelligent girl, so he knew that she knew better than to over reach on a ladder of that height. He knew that something must have happened.

"I don't know – it's all a blur. There was a loud noise, and something hit the glass…I think…I don't know, I can't remember…" she partially lied. He may have saved her life just now, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to know anything about this voice she kept hearing.

Inu's brow furrowed and he backed away from her to look up at the window, brows rising in genuine surprise.

"It's a messenger bird," he murmured. He knew that bird. Inu quickly glanced back to Kagome to reassure himself that she was alright and then raced up the ladder to the window.

This was soon...far too soon. A bird shouldn't be here. Not now.

Kagome watched with curiosity from below as he drew a circle in the window big enough to reach outside and grab the bird now walking across the ledge. He brought it inside, took a small scroll off of this leg, then released the bird back outside. He waved his hand to repair the window and then jumped down from the ladder.

He looked pale to her as he quickly strode across the room to the table and sat down. He quickly broke a red seal and unrolled the parchment in his hand.

He looked almost frantic as he read it, his face becoming more and more serious the farther he went. When he finished, he rolled up the scroll and tucked it into his shirt before clasping his hands together on the table, his eyes staring out into nothing.

Heavy silence filled the room, making Kagome even more uneasy than she had already been a few minutes earlier. She cautiously approached him, carefully searching for any signs that he might do…_something_. She wasn't sure what. Just _something_. She might not have known him for long, but something struck her as being wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Inu…" she softly called out to him, but he didn't respond. He remained motionless and completely silent. "Inu, are you alright?" she tried again, pulling out a chair next to his and sitting down. His face was blank. She wasn't even sure if he was hearing her or not. Nervously, Kagome touched his shoulder, squeezing it and giving it a slight shake as she tried saying his name once more.

Inu blinked, then all at once, a violent monster emerged. He pushed his chair out from under him and slammed his fists to the table, breaking it into two pieces. Kagome yelped, startled as she knocked over a chair backing away from him. He picked up his chair and screamed, throwing it against the wall.

He turned his attention to a crystal vase that had been in the center of the table and picked it up, throwing it as far as he could to the other side of the room. It shattered into a thousand pieces, scattering all over the room and showering it with chunks of crystal and dust that made it look like it had snowed inside. The wall was wet where it landed, and a chunk of it was now missing as well.

He snarled viciously and his attention quickly strayed from the vase, moving on to the china plates as he began to treat them the same. Kagome hunched down, wrapping her arms around her head as she watched in terror as plate after plate smashed against the wall until they were all broken and he had returned his attention back to the fallen table.

He shrieked, stomping on the table leg closest to him and breaking it off, then breaking it in half against his knee. He flung it off to the side and grabbed another chair, lifting it up over his head and smashing it down against one half of the broken tabletop. Wood pieces flew everywhere, forcing Kagome to shield her eyes. Still screaming, he dropped to his knees and punched the table top over and over and over again until there was nothing left. His knuckles were encrusted with splinters and dripped with blood.

He turned back to the remaining tabletop and dug his claws into the wood, growling as he raked them across the top and gouging deep lines into it over and over again. When that was no longer sufficient, he slapped it away and leaned forward onto shaking arms.

He silently sat there, doubled over as tears slowly poured down his face. His whole body shook from holding back something more. Finally, he could do it no more, and he collapsed in on himself. Pained choking cries clawed their way out of his throat and parted lips.

Kagome didn't know what to think...or what to do.

She had never witnessed anything quite like it before, and it made her uneasy. He was _clearly_ in pain, and when she was in pain, she knew how she wanted to be comforted. He deserved that much after saving her life.

Slowly, she approached the shaking, quivering, sobbing heap that was Inu and lightly touched his shoulder. She waited for him to lash out again, but when he did nothing, she was encouraged and pressed it more firmly against him. She kneeled beside him and slowly moved her hand down his back, gently rubbing in small circles. After a few minutes, his trembles started to subside into barely noticeable hiccups.

Eventually, he turned over and grasped her arm, pulling her into a nearly suffocating hug. She felt him press his wet face against her neck as he let out a shaking breath. She continued to rub his back, dying to know what he could have possibly read that would make him behave in such a way and cause such emotional pain.

Finally, he pulled away from her and wiped his face with the back of his hand and stood up.

"Inu, what—"

"—Your Queen is dead."

* * *

A/N:

I looooove this chapter. Love it. And 7 isn't half bad either. 8 is still a total WIP… I swear, I have like… writers ADD. It's so. freaking. hard. to. concentrate. I have the great skill of only getting one paragraph done at a time. All dat skill. But none of them are as atrocious as 4. My goodness… Talk about difficulties. One day I might redo it… but not when I have like, another 13ish (?) chapters to work on for this.

Serious question time: do people actually LIKE IT when I respond to their reviews? Like, I feel like it's common courtesy, but maybe people think it's annoying? Idk. Maybe you guys would just appreciate a running list of like… "Thanks to users: Bunny Farts, Unicorn Tears, and Fred for the awesome reviews this past chapter", ya know? Ya'll should just tell me what you like the most and I'll go with it :).

As always, many thanks to Tequila Blackbird for the edits! You rock dear! 3

And once again, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ AND REVIEWED THUS FAR! It really helps push me to keep going, and I really appreciate it :D. It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoy all the blood sweat and tears I've...well...I guess Inu and Kagome have put into the story so far.

Look for Chapter 7 (Eeeeek! I can't believe it's already chapter 7!) **Monday, March 30th, at approx 7 p.m. EST**!

Ta ta for now!

~SG

* * *

A/R:

Guest: Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "It Is What It Is" by Lifehouse

"_I was only trying to bury the pain...but I made you cry, and I can't stop the crying. Was only trying to save me, but I lost you again...now there's only lying...wish I could say it's only me."_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Eamonn glared at the letter before him. A snarl marred his weathered and weary face. He took another long swig of ale and slammed the nearly empty mug back down onto the table, chipping the edge of its once pristine exterior. He then wiped his lips angrily with the back of his palm. His rough and hairy hands knotted into tight fists, full of rage and pain.

Dark, bold, assertive letters mocked him. They snickered at him. Taunted him.

"_You've failed,"_ they sneered. _"You call yourself a father? You couldn't even protect your daughter, and now you've lost her. In one year, she will be married to some fiend, and it's all your fault. You can't save her. She's gone. Forever. A pathetic man...That's what you are. You let your daughter suffer in your place."_

Eamonn slammed his fists down on the table, knocking the chair out from under him as he bolted to his feet. His body trembled with anger and the force of suppressing his tears.

_"You have no right to call yourself a man."_

Roaring, he lunged at the letter and tore it to pieces, throwing it into the fire. He watched the paper blacken and curl up onto itself. It granted him no satisfaction. The words that disgusting _monster_ wrote were forever burned into his mind.

Forever reminding him of his failure to protect that which is most important to him, and of his incompetence as a father.

"_Eamonn–_

_It is with a certain amount of exasperation that I find myself writing you. Your daughter, whom I am sure you have noticed is missing by now, has traveled to my castle. It was her hopes to rid me from this world – something she was laughably unsuccessful at, as I'm sure you can imagine._

_She is quite the marksman and has managed to impress me, but she is still in dire need of improvement. In turn for granting Kagome her life and not retaliating in kind, we have come to an agreement: in one year's time, she will have the chance to finish what she has started._

_She will either kill me, or she shall become my bride._

_These were the conditions of our little game._

_Have no fear – I shall treat her well and see to it that she wants for nothing over the next year. However, I shall warn you now: She has agreed to this on her own. She made the choice to seek me out in the hopes of murder._

_She understands the consequences of her actions._

_This is my last warning to you and your family, Beaumont – on pain of death, you shall not interfere._

_You would do well to heed it. My kindness has waned._

–_The Wolf of the Woods"_

"Disgusting bastard," Eamonn sneared, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a drunken slur.

"Papa?" Ayame called to him softly from the doorway. She had been settling down for the night with Kaede when she had heard a loud noise coming from the main room of their little cottage. She had taken it upon herself to investigate, leaving Kaede alone in their room curled up in a ball and clutching one of Kagome's dresses to her chest. "Papa...what's wrong?"

"That animal," Eamonn slurred, "That filthy animal thinks he can just...just...take away my daughter..._my_ daughter...and he thinks that I won't do anything about it. He thinks, I'll...I'll just let him _have _her. Just like that."

"Papa...please...You've had too much to drink," Ayame soothed, taking his mug away from him as he lifted it to his lips again.

"_I've_ had too much to drink? I'll stop when I've had too much to drink!" he roared, snatching the mug back from her. "You know who hasn't had enough to drink? That cockered, half-witted, horn beast! Now _there's_ a fellow that deserves to _drown_ drinking his own _piss_."

"Papa _please!"_

"He's probably out there right now making your poor sister wait on him hand and foot. It _disgusts_ me. That revolting giglet is going to make your sister his bride. Do you hear me Ayame? Your sister went and... and just threw away her life! Just like that!"

"Papa, come to bed. _Please_. You'll feel better in the morning," Ayame begged, pushing on her father's back and leading him towards his bedroom.

"I am going to feel better because I'm going after her. I'm going to make that coward give me my daughter back and take me in her place. She shouldn't be there. She just _shouldn't_."

"I know, Papa," Ayame soothed, easing her father into his bed and wrapping the sheets around him.

"First thing in the morning. And don't think you can stop me Ayame, because you can't."

"I know, Papa."

"Good. He's going to regret this," Eamonn mumbled, and Ayame sighed with relief as her father finally settled down and fell into a drunken slumber.

She could kill Kagome. Her _darling_ sister...oh her dear, sweet youngest sister… If she ever saw her again, there was only one word that could sum up what she would say to her: _Why?_

_Why_ did she leave? _Why_ wouldn't she just marry Koga? _Why_ did she have to ask for a rose?

It was all because of Kagome that her father was in this state. He hadn't been like this since their mother had died. Now, because of Kagome, he was going to be destroyed yet again. Couldn't she have just done what she was told for _once_ in her life?

Marrying Koga would have been an honor she would have readily accepted had their places been switched. He was a good man. A kind man. A man of decent social standing, and he was attractive to boot. Kagome was so fortunate, and yet she threw it all away and cast everyone into the pits of despair.

All of this was her fault. All of it.

And if she ever saw her sister again, she was going to make sure she knew exactly what it was that she had done to them.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed while staring out her bedroom window, her book resting abandoned beside her. The sky was now dusted with thousands of glittering stars above, each one sparkling like a fine diamond sewn into a black velvet dress. Kagome sighed and rested her arms above her head, lacing her fingers together.

"_Your Queen is dead."_

Those words kept haunting her, as they had all day.

"_Your Queen is dead."_

There was something wrong about this. It just didn't sit right with her.

It didn't feel possible. There simply had to be a mistake. After all, how would Inu even begin to _know_ if she was dead...and even if she were, why would he react so _harshly_ to that news? It made no sense.

No.

She didn't accept this.

Still, there had to be a reason that he thought it was true – she just wished that he would have shared those reasons with her. Instead, he gave her the rest of the day off to grieve while he disappeared to Lord only knows where. Not that she hadn't been grateful for the time off – it gave her a chance to sleep and read. But that free time ultimately hadn't been of much use to her when all she could think about was their last encounter.

The room had been utterly destroyed – well past anything she could have salvaged. She had never known Inu to be _that_ destructive or violent, and she began to ponder exactly why he had reacted that way. How he had behaved...those were the actions of someone who knew the deceased personally, and that just simply made no sense. She herself was upset, but not nearly as upset as he seemed to be. She was certainly not distraught enough to throw china against the walls and break tables in half should she have the physical strength to do so.

No. There was something there. She was absolutely sure of it.

Yet, why would someone like Inu know the Queen? Were they friends? Lovers? Relatives?

Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

Inu had said that he wasn't always a monster. What if he _was_ related to the Queen? Just how _did_ he come by this castle? Did he create it? Did he slaughter the former occupants and seize it as his own, or was it given to him? Not just _anyone_ could live in such a fine home, even if it was clearly haunted.

Perhaps she was overlooking the most important issue: This was highly privileged information, and a messenger bird had come to tell _him_ about it. Messenger birds don't simply manifest out of thin air.

No.

They are sent out by another individual. That logically meant only one thing, then – there was someone out there that knew that Inu existed, and it was someone who knew far more about him and his past than she did. It was someone who thought it pertinent to tell Inu this information immediately after it had happened, and who possibly went through quite a bit of trouble to make sure that he found out before even the rest of _France_ knew.

So, perhaps he _was_ related to the Queen.

But, if she were to assume that he was related to the Queen, why was he living here now instead of with her? Had she wanted him hidden away? Maybe he was he now a dirty mark against the royal name. If that _were_ the case, why had she never heard of him before his transformation had happened?

And just how was the Queen supposed to have died? There were no illnesses that she had heard of spreading throughout the land. No plagues, thank the Lord. She was still rather young and full of life as well – perhaps not as young as herself, but if Kagome had to guess, she would say that the Queen was approximately the same age that her mother had been when she had passed on.

Could she have passed due to the same causes as her mother? This early spring weather was very capricious and could have easily contributed to her death.

She remembered how tortured her father had been when her mother had been taken from them. He wouldn't eat for days. He barely even drank, unless it was alcohol. It was all she and her sisters could do to get him out of bed each morning.

How would the King react to this? Her poor King! Would he be the same way? And what of their Princess? She was but a few years younger than herself, yet she was now the only living heir to the throne. The burden that poor girl must feel!

Kagome's heart went out to her beloved royal family.

The tragedy that they were facing was difficult on any family, and this was the _royal_ family. They would not be allowed the same luxuries to morn as she herself had been. They still had to lead and govern, even in the face of this hardship. They wouldn't be left to grieve in peace.

However, her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to Inu and his heart-wrenching reaction to the news. She hated Inu – she did – but what he had done to this room was absolutely terrifying. She agreed that she would never actually _like_ the beast, but she had to admit that should she genuinely displease him in some manner, she was now certain that he could crush her like he had the table – and with just as much ease if he had the mind to.

And it was so unnerving how he could just _do_ things like that so easily, and just _change_ objects without a thought. She didn't like it. She didn't know how his powers worked and what was required of him in order to perform such a feat. It was this lack of comprehension of the unknown that led her to feel exposed and almost preyed upon by simply being in his presence.

Perhaps one day she would come to fully understand how this _gift_ of his worked. Unfortunately, given what she had read so far, she had concluded that this particular book wasn't the right one for her. It hadn't told her anything about powers or anything else that could be useful in her time here. She was tempted to call it a waste of time, but until she could find a new book, it was still her best chance.

Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if given today's events, she should refocus her attentions elsewhere – perhaps to the history of France? Specifically, the Queen. If she could learn more about her and even the royal line, then perhaps that would give her a better understanding of Inu as well.

More insight into why he was behaving how he had been.

That could only benefit her, right? To gain more understanding into who he was could only give her a better chance to both survive her time here, and ultimately, to kill him.

"'Know thine enemy', indeed", she muttered as her stomach growled. She hadn't even realized she'd not eaten all day. She had been so consumed with her thoughts, but apparently other parts of her had noticed. Inu hadn't come by her room all afternoon, and she hadn't gone down to eat since their awkward and cold breakfast together. It was definitely time to go in search for food.

Kagome decided to try the ballroom first, and was surprised to find it void of all its previous damage. It seemed that amidst all of this monster's pain and anguish, he still cared enough to look after her needs. She found it rather thoughtful and considerate, and the feeling made her sick.

The heavenly scent of meat and potatoes and vegetables waffed through the air, tickling her nose and enticing her forward. As she stepped closer, she was greeted with the welcome sight of a hearty plate of food set carefully on the mended table. She greedily ate what he had provided, and sighed upon the completion of her meal. Her mind was still full with questions about the mysterious life in the castle she had experienced in a few short days.

There was so much she didn't know about this place. She didn't even know about half of the rooms here, nor did she know how to efficiently get from one place to the next. Perhaps, now that she was well rested and still had plenty of time before she had to go to sleep, she should explore.

Kagome gazed up the staircase leading into the ballroom and studied a door off to the side. That seemed as good a place as any to begin.

She quickly ascended the stairs and crossed the threshold into a pitch black corridor. She nervously licked her lips as, much like the main entrance to the castle, the corridor lit unexpectedly and without warning. She cautiously walked down it not quite sure what to think, and was somewhat surprised when it led her to yet another staircase. She rested her hand upon the railing and began to climb it when she felt a familiar chill run up her spine.

_The woman from the previous visions ran down the steps, berating herself for being late. For what, Kagome wasn't sure...but she quickly pursued her to learn more. The woman burst through the doors, and Kagome gasped. It seemed like hundreds of eyes had turned to face the woman. Before her was the most glamorous ball she had ever seen – albeit the only one. Women and men alike were dressed in their finest clothes and jewels as servants walked amongst them, offering drinks and food for the guests' pleasure. Long tables had been arranged around the edges of the room, completely covered with mounds of food and grandiose – yet tasteful – floral arrangements. The previously dull and gloomy chandeliers she had become accustomed to over the last few days glittered in the light of hundreds of candles and the light captured from the stars in the night sky. _

_Suddenly, the woman before her looked rather plain and simple amongst the other guests. Her old fashioned gold gown had no special adornments. Her necklace no different than the one she had seen in her previous vision. Her hair was put a simple twist, and her makeup was minimal. If ever a woman had looked out of place at a ball, it was her. A man at the top of the stairs glared at the woman...as if she had done something wrong. She blushed in shame. _

"_Announcing the Duke of Dagonville, Sir Edgar, and his wife Claire."_

_The couple then descended upon the room and joined in the festivities below. Another couple waiting behind them at the entrance then stepped forward, raising a brow at the woman and smiling to themselves at her embarrassment. _

"_Announcing the Duke of Magalas, Sir John, and his wife Isobel."_

_The woman ran after them once they had started to walk down the stairs, not stopping to wait for a proper introduction. Kagome followed her, walking through people as they collided into her. She violently shivered each time. The woman ran to a corner of the room and hid behind one of the large decorations, closing her eyes and leaning up against the wall. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and Kagome couldn't help but empathise for the poor woman. The way that people looked at her here… It was as if she were an attraction at the traveling freak show. _

"_Why are you hiding back here?" a deep, soothing voice asked. _

_It was the man from her previous visions again. _

"_I think I am better suited amongst the plants – don't you agree?"_

"_If I felt that way, even in the slightest, then I never would have agreed to this pretentious charade to begin with." He leaned in close to her, and moved a strand of hair away from her ear. "May I share a secret with you?" he whispered._

"_Of course," the woman timidly blushed._

"_I don't want to be here either," he admitted, causing the woman to quietly avert her eyes in shame. _

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_My dear, you are hiding back here and wouldn't even let Charles announce you as our Ambassador!"_

"_I don't think it's wise for people to know who I am… Or _what_ I am…"_

"_We talked about this––" the man groaned in frustration. _

"_And against my better judgement, I agreed. But these people… You saw how they looked at me…"_

"_With envy."_

"_Stop it. Don't lie to me. I know the truth as much as you. They look at me like vermin. Like I'm _unworthy,_ and I can't help but think they are right and that this is a mistake. Someone else should have been sent in my place. Someone more..."_

"_More what? My dear, no one more perfect than you could have been sent. We – no, _I_ am lucky to have you here. Now, will you stop this nonsensical hiding and come with me? There is a dear friend I would love for you to meet."_

"_How do I look?" she timidly asked the man, smoothing out her skirts and readjusting her necklace. _

"_As beautiful as ever."_

_A giant grin broke out across the woman's face as she held out her hand, allowing him to take it and lead her across the room to a man and a woman. _

"_Sesshomaru," the familiar man greeted the other. "You know––"_

"––_Our Ambassador! Of course I do! Thank you for joining us tonight. It wouldn't be the same without you, isn't that right Kikyo?"_

"_No, of course not," the other woman warmly smiled over a glass. She was debonair and sophisticated. Her __black __hair had been curled and pulled up and off of her neck, and her __brown__ eyes laughed tauntingly with the mysteries they kept secret. A blood red satin gown stood out in stark contrast against her pale skin, and a bold golden necklace had been draped across her collar bone, drawing the eye and tempting it with the thought of more. "It's nice to officially meet you, Ambassador. Sesshomaru was telling me all about you. You must have a fascinating job! Won't you walk with me and tell me more about this place you come from? I would love to hear anything and everything. It sounds simply intriguing!"_

"_Oh, I'm...I'm not sure," the woman stammered. _

"_Why don't you?" the man encouraged. "I would love for you and Kikyo to get to know one another better. She's been a dear friend of Sesshomaru and mine for years. Besides..." the man whispered sensing her hesitation. "You don't know many people here other than myself. It would be good if you had another friend here too. Someone within the court like Kikyo could help you a lot. Won't you indulge her curiosity for a bit? For me?"_

_The woman finally nodded to him._

"_I would love to tell you all about it…"_

Kagome felt herself being released from the scene then, and took a moment to catch her breath as her senses came back to her once more.

She didn't know what to think of what she was seeing. It didn't make sense. She still had no idea who that man and woman were, and now there were two new people she knew nothing about! This Sesshomaru and Kikyo… Who were they? Why were they important? Who is this _Ambasador_?

What she suddenly wanted to know more than anything, however, was what was the point behind these visions? It was clear to her now that she had to be seeing things from the past. Now that she wasn't as terrified of them and knew what to expect when this happened to her, she was able to notice more details – like their clothing. Beautiful though it was, they were clearly from a different era. She had never noticed that before, but it made sense. It proved to her that these were actual events that had taken place. It was either that, or they were ghosts of people who had once lived. However, based on the clothing, these events had to have taken place about thirty years ago. No. Most of these people were likely still alive.

So, what was the point in seeing these visions then? What was she to gain from it? There had to be a purpose behind them...there just _had_ to be. Either that, or she was just meant to be constantly terrified out of her mind. If that _were_ the case, then success! It had worked time and time again.

Kagome then hurriedly left the ballroom – she needed to get to the library now more than ever. She was determined to discover the secrets of this castle, even if it was the last thing she did.

She just hoped that it wasn't.

* * *

Inu lay on a couch in the library, his hand buried inside his shirt and clasping the round locket he always wore. He could feel his blood pulse from his firm grip, and he knew that it would leave a perfect imprint on the palm of his hand. His other arm was draped carelessly across his eyes as he listened to the melancholy crackle of the fireplace on the other side of the room. A glass next to the couch had been knocked over hours ago, but he didn't care enough to clean it up or refill it. The sting of alcohol in his nostrils didn't even bothered him anymore.

He had been tempted more than once to summon Leala to show her to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet. He couldn't accept that it was true just yet.

He absently turned the locket over in his palm and rubbed his thumb across the pearl and diamond studded lid. He could still remember the day she had given it to him, and he swallowed the lump in his throat that gathered at the memory.

Inu's ears twitched suddenly as the door to the library creaked open and someone softly stepped inside.

He moved his arm from his face and cracked an eye open to watch what she was doing. She walked over to the closest shelf and started reading titles to herself, her fingertips brushing across each spine as she went. He inwardly smiled as he watched her lips move silently with each new spine – an unconscious habit that developed over the years, perhaps?

It was endearing to him.

Inu removed his hand from his shirt, unintentionally removing the locket from within as he pushed himself up to watch her better. He slumped against the back of the couch and rested his elbows upon its top as he brought his left ankle up to sit on his right knee.

He couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was looking for this time.

Whatever it was, she seemed to be having quite a bit of difficulty finding it.

"If you tell me what it is," Inu called to her, snickering to himself at the way she jumped, "I would gladly assist you in locating it."

"No, that won't be necessary," she breathed, holding a hand to her chest as her heart slowly stopped racing.

"Are you sure? It would be easier than looking for it, I guarantee you."

"I don't know what I'm looking for," she replied somewhat truthfully. "I'm just looking."

"Little child," Inu rumbled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he rose from the couch and strode predatorily across the room to her, "I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me what it is that you are up to."

"Nothing. I'm just looking," she stammered, backing away from him when he got too close to her.

"Lie one, little girl." He quickly closed the distance between them and she found herself pushed up against the bookshelves. He reached out, taking a strand of her hair that had escaped from her up done style and twirled it between his clawed fingers, making her cringe. "Do try again," he breathed, and she shivered in fear.

"I'm not up to anything," she maintained, looking him firmly in the eye and meeting his challenge head on.

"Lie two, little girl," he whispered, his voice a deadly purr.

"Why are you wearing that," Kagome asked, desperate to change the subject as she grabbed the locket around his neck. "It's a little effeminate, wouldn't you say?" she mused. Her fingers deftly unclasped the two halves and began to open it, but Inu quickly snatched it away from her and stuffed it back into his shirt before she could see inside.

"Don't concern yourself with it," he snapped, readjusting the chain to move the clasp behind his neck.

"Why? You mean you don't like sharing your secrets either?" she mocked, pushing away from him.

"My secrets are secrets for a reason."

"As are mine."

"I doubt I could die from yours. I wish I could say the same of mine," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Planning on killing me then, are we?"

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't. I don't plan on recanting it, no matter how tempting it may become," he chuckled bitterly.

"Well, if that doesn't flood me with confidence, I'm not sure what will!"

"Do _not _test me today, _princess_. Yell at me tomorrow. Degrade me tomorrow. Insult me tomorrow. Not today. I don't have the patience for your games and your wretched attitude today."

"My _wretched attitude_?" she mockingly laughed. "Do I need to remind you why I'm even here to begin with?"

"You're here to kill me."

"No, I'm here as your _prisoner_. Your _captive_. I'm not going to shower you with love and affection. I don't know why you keep expecting it from me – you aren't going to get it! I don't like you. I don't care for you. I'm grateful you saved me this afternoon, and I _do_ thank you for that, but don't expect my adoration for you to ever exceed that. You are the bane of my existence, and it is time that you readjusted _your_ expectations of _me_." Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists, taking a deep breath to ease her rising temper. This would get her nowhere, and she had things she needed to research sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry for your loss today," she finally continued softly. "I am. I don't know why the Queen was important to you, and I don't think you'd tell me even if I asked. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about – don't think I didn't realize how deeply you cared about her – and I honestly wouldn't wish that loss on anyone. But I don't think you understand that you and this place _terrify_ me. I don't understand anything. I'm confused, and I need answers. So, you want to know what I'm doing here so badly? I'm looking for them.

Maybe you don't feel things like fear and confusion now that you aren't human anymore. Maybe you don't know or remember what that feels like, but it's not a good feeling. It's not something one wants to experience constantly, and you should know that you are the cause of this. You are the reason I feel this way, so that means I will never see you as anything other than the source for all of my pain and anguish. So please…stop expecting us to be friends. I'll never see you that way. You'll always be the reason for my misery."

"Then your next year here will be a truly painful one, I'm afraid. Unless you can learn to trust me and talk to me openly, what you feel now will never change. You need to understand and accept that you are as much at fault for the situation you're in as I am. Do you really think that whatever it is you are hoping to learn about this place is tucked away between the pages of these books? Do you truly believe that skimming through tattered old books is most efficient way of learning about this world?"

"I certainly think it is a more honest way, even if it is _inefficient_! Every time I have dared to ask you questions, I have been met with the dishonesty of a _monster_ trying to avoid speaking the truth. Given that, do you think I am truly comfortable asking you anything? How can I even begin to trust you when you haven't done anything to even prove to me that you are worthy of my trust?

You can buy many things in life, Inu, but me? My trust? You can't buy it. Not with pretty dresses or expensive trinkets, or by taunting me with insincere promises to see my family if my behavior changes. If you want me to trust you, then you need to earn it. Show me I can trust you. Do something to prove it to me!"

Inu ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated growl. "I'm getting a drink, do you want one?"

"What?" Kagome blinked, taken aback by his abrupt change in conversation.

"If you're going to insist upon yelling at me all night as you spout off these ill-conceived notions and impressions about my person, then you'd be mistaken if you believe I'm just going to sit here and listen to them sober and without a pipe in my hand. Now, I'll ask you again, _princess_, do you want a drink?"

"No. I don't partake in such things. You could die of that, you know."

"Good! Then let's see what will kill me first – you or the liquor!"

She watched him walk to a desk, pull out a black pipe, and fill it. He remained silent as he lit the bowl. With the flick of his wrist, a glass filled with an amber liquid flew from across the room and magically appeared before him.

"Why are you so reckless with your life?"

"Why do you care what I do with it?" he challenged, taking a large swig from the glass. "I thought you wanted me dead."

"I do. By my hand – not by yours."

"Well then, let me enjoy myself some before that day comes. Consider it a dying man's last wish." He took a long puff from his pipe, tobacco-scented smoke filling the room and clouding the air around him in a momentary white haze.

"So…you don't trust me. If I were to hypothetically relent and agree to this bizarre notion that I'm untrustworthy, then how – pray tell – would you recommend I go about remedying this situation? Every act of kindness I have shown you thus far has been met with the utmost hostility and criticism. What is it you are hoping for?"

"Information. Without hesitation, or hidden meanings and messages."

"You don't understand what you ask for, little girl."

"You're right! I don't understand anything here! That's one of the many reasons I don't trust you. I don't understand this place!"

"What's to understand? You live in a castle with a half-demon. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And you claim that you are tired of being lied to? You've done nothing but that since the moment I arrived! Things are more complicated than that, _beast_ – don't try to pretend that they aren't. This isn't as black and white as you've made it out to be. This place is horrible and dangerous, as are you. You've even admitted as much."

"When?"

"Yesterday! You said I'm no longer in the human world, and I believe you – more than I ever would have liked to. If you want me to trust you, then tell me about it. I should know what kind of place I live in now!"

"You aren't ready for it."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for it!" he shouted, slamming his glass down on a table. He growled and put out his pipe, bracing himself against the tabletop, rocking back and forth. Kagome watched the internal war rage within, eyes flashing with each new thought.

"You don't know what you ask," he finally whispered. "You don't understand the consequences of what you want. I wasn't ready. I thought I was, but I wasn't and I've regretted it for nearly thirty years. I wish… I wish I had never…" the beast struggled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts from his mind.

"I won't let you make the same mistakes as me. You still have time, and I won't let you waste it. When there is no other choice… Then I'll tell you that which you ask. Until then…for your own good…I refuse. I won't let you live as I did. As I _am_.

You say that you think I don't know fear? That I don't understand it? That I don't know what it _feels_ like? Little girl, you could not be _further_ from the truth. What you have felt over the last _two days_ is just a _fraction_ of what I have felt over the last _thirty_ _years_. What you feel now? I _long_ for that over what I've experienced. I'm not ready to simply allow you to be tainted the same way I was."

"Then why am I here?"

Inu smiled sadly and took another long swig from his glass, emptying it. Seamlessly, the glass instantly refilled.

"For a chance."

"For what?"

"Redemption."

* * *

A/N:

Snapple, crackle AND pop! Did I…? Oh yes... I think I did…

KIKYO? But is she who we think she is? And just what _is _that? And if THAT'S Kikyo, then who is Kagome seeing?! What do you think? AH, THE SUSPENSE!

Still no real insight into who the Queen is and why she's so important to Inu too... What do you think? Which one of Kagome's theories do you think is right? Friends, lovers, or relatives?

Also, guess who got a FF Twitter? THIS GIRL! Follow me at ** SbGrasshopperFF ** (I'd paste the URL, but FF won't let me) for story updates, progress reports, contests every other week **(including chances to receive advanced excerpts to the upcoming chapter)**, and more! Winners will be selected exclusively from Twitter followers and at random. The contest has just begun, and the first winner will be announced Monday, April 6th at approx 12 noon EST. For more details, find me on Twitter! Every follow gets a follow in turn (unless asked not to - I respect people's desire for privacy), and feel free to use it as another way to communicate with me!

As for the great respond/don't respond debate (if I can even call it a debate): I will continue to proceed as always and respond to everyone who reviews! I wasn't sure if it was annoying or not, but I've been sufficiently reassured that people enjoy it and would like me to continue, so I shall give the people what they want!

As always many thanks to my awesome beta TequilaBlackbird, and to all those that have read and reviewed thus far! YOU DA BESTEST!

Till next time (Monday April 13th at approx 7 pm EST),

Ta ta for now!

* * *

And now for the Author Responses for those I couldn't PM to thank for their awesomeness!

**Almondbiscuit:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much! My beta and I take a lot of pride in trying to make sure that the grammar is up to par ;). And trust me… When I say that, I really mean my beta, ahahahahaha! Thanks for the awesome review, and I hope that you liked 7 as much as 6!

**Guest 1 and 2:** Thank you both so much for the awesome reviews! Squealing we say?! SUCCESS! And thank you for finally getting around to reading the story! I know it's not a universe or world you're used to, so I appreciate it :). I told my beta as soon as you reviewed, and she sends her best :). I don't know what I'd do without her! Thanks for the awesome review, and we hope you come back for more!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Wicked Game" by James Vincent McMorrow (cover of Chris Issak)

_"No, I don't want to fall in love with you. What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you..."_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Koga glanced at his father's pocket watch, continuously flicking the lid open and closed. It was a bad habit, but he was bored and the wait was agonizingly painful. It was only five til the hour. Koga knew that he was early, but he was becoming more and more bored as the seconds ticked by. Eamonn would be here – he _knew_ he would come. He was, after all, the one who had asked for the meeting to begin with. Still, this knowledge did nothing to ease the annoyance that was grating on his nerves.

A barmaid set a mug down before him, and he had to stop himself from licking his lips and groaning at the sight of her ample bosom as she bent over. He wanted to pull her into his lap and sample it, but he knew he needed to restrain himself. It would do him no good if his future father-in-law saw him give in to such carnal desires.

Instead, he returned her kind smile and allowed his gaze to linger in places it shouldn't for longer than it should.

Koga picked up the mug and drank from it, his thoughts drifting to why he had been summoned so unexpectedly. It was far too soon to receive his dowry – they had only become engaged a little over a week ago. He also doubted that his engagement to Kagome was off. Yet, something must have happened to warrant a visit into town – particularly one long enough that the man was required to stay in a room at this rather shady and nondescript inn.

The sooner he found out and this meeting was over, the better.

Koga followed the barmaid's movements around the tavern in the inn and silently moaned. He wanted that body…and after this little meeting, he was going to do his best to get it.

After all…it wasn't as if he and Kagome were married. Yet.

"Koga, my dear boy," a loud voice boomed from behind. Koga fixed his signature charming grin and quickly stood, turning to face his future father-in-law.

"Eamonn! How good to see you," he greeted, embracing the older, weathered man in a warm hug. "You look like you haven't slept for the past week – is everything alright? What did you want to meet with me about so urgently?"

"That's probably because I haven't slept in a week," Eamonn chuckled bitterly, sitting down at the table across from Koga. The younger man raised his hand and waved it to get the barmaid's attention so that she would bring Eamonn a drink. "It's Kagome, I'm afraid. I've done something terrible, and she's taken it upon herself to pay for my sins."

Eamonn began to recant his tale of meeting the beast in the woods and the following havoc it had wrecked upon his family, leaving Koga in stunned silence. He had always known Kagome to be a strong woman – stronger than most he knew.

Indeed, that was perhaps one of the things that he liked about her the most. Her strong-headedness made her a challenge – one that had always made pursuing her that much more enthralling. Having finally swayed her father to give her to him in marriage, well… That victory was simply…_delicious._ Perhaps not as scrumptious as if he had won her on his own, but the end result was ultimately the same.

But that _tart… _How _dare _she go off and do something like _this_? She blatantly disobeyed her father _and_ their engagement. When he got his hands on her, she would be _severely_ punished. Koga smiled to himself, nearly licking his lips as images of the different ways he could reprimand her flashed before his eyes. His temper cooled and was replaced with giddy anticipation.

He was almost thrilled that she had run away for that reason alone.

"We are going after her," Koga announced after taking a long swig from his mug, emptying it. He raised his arm, signaling for the barmaid to refill it. "I'm assuming that you came here for my help, and you have it. But first, I must settle some business issues that I have, and a few other accounts. I will gather supplies for our trip and meet you at your cottage in about two weeks' time."

"Koga… I am forever in your debt. I could never take on this monster by myself. He is too strong for that, and he has some sort of dark magic at his command."

"Worry naught, my good man. Then dark magic shall be met with dark magic. I've heard of a hermit deep in the woods that can help us. Together, we can destroy him," Koga agreed, raising his refilled mug and toasting, "To the safe return of our beloved Kagome!"

* * *

Inu sat at a desk in his room, his fingertips pressed together while his mouth rested atop them. He stared blankly at the latest letter he had received. He had been expecting it, but its arrival had been sooner than anticipated, much to his consternation. He had not intended for his insincere offer to be honestly considered, nor had he been anticipating the need to address this issue so soon – self-inflicted or not.

He leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers together in thought as a maelstrom of emotions churned within the pit of his stomach. Pain. Anger. Regret. Excitement. Disgust. Longing.

They each washed over him, crashing into his core like the waves of a thunderous ocean pounding into the jagged and cruel rocks at the edge of a steep cliff. It left a bittersweetness on his tongue as he allowed but a few memories of the past to surface – memories of a childhood and adolescence long forgotten. They marred his thoughts, forcing him to rub his eyes in a feeble attempt to wipe the images away.

He turned his attention back to the letter before him, pondering his newest dilemma. There were so many reasons not to honor his word in this request – too many, one of which included the ever _charming_ Kagome. Yet, there was another part of himself that he couldn't deny. It was almost giddy at the thought of allowing him to set foot into _his _domain... But a month was far too soon. Perhaps if he were to come in a _few _months – maybe in the summer, when Kagome was not quite as hostile as she had been over the last two weeks since arriving. But in a month? No. Kagome's demeanor had only recently warmed just slightly.

Inu chuckled bitterly to himself. It wasn't new for him to invite chaos and destruction into his life with open arms. Unfortunately, he had done it in the past more times than he would care to count.

He rubbed his face in his hands, having finally come to a decision.

He just hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Kagome slammed another book shut and tossed it to the side. She had been at the castle for well over two weeks now, and she still hadn't made any progress with her research – neither for the Queen's lineage, nor for more information about demons. Every book she picked up was a dead end, it seemed. What made her failure to find answers all the more frustrating was that she had continued to have visions.

Each one seemed to feature the same man and woman in varying stages of their relationship. At times, the woman was timidly flirting with the man, while at others, they were consumed with conversations about a wedding. Each vision seemed to be out of place, and there was never a logical order to their appearance. However, everything about the relationship seemed rather normal.

Whatever the point might be behind these visions… She had yet to decipher it.

Kagome leaned back and stared up at the stories of books above, muttering petty curses in frustration. Answers were here. They _had_ to be. She just needed to stay strong and find them – no matter _how_ daunting it felt or improbable it seemed.

She gathered the books surrounding her and put them back onto the shelves, needing an excuse to stretch her stiff limbs and wanting to contain the chaotic mess developing around her. She had almost finished when she heard the door open, and she turned around to watch Inu step inside.

"I see you've been keeping busy this morning," he commented, nodding his head at the last book she was holding. "Reading anything interesting?"

"Nothing noteworthy," she replied, hastily shelving the book. "So, what are my marching orders today? Dusting the chandeliers? Baking you a cake? Cleaning the fireplaces?" she snidely asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"While cake is tempting, I think we should save that for later, if there's time. I had something different planned for today, and I think you might enjoy it."

"I find that hard to believe," she snarled under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

Inu glared at her in turn, but otherwise ignored her spiteful remarks, doing his best to hold his tongue. "Today, we are going to the training grounds. It's high time you started to practice and improve your archery."

Kagome looked at him absolutely baffled. While there had been occasional comments about progressing with her archery training, they had never actually come to fruition. Most of her time had been spent serving as Satan's wetnurse – continuously arguing whilst ultimately obeying his every command and whim. No strides had ever been taken towards improving her and her skills.

Despite this, she loathed to admit that he was, in this instance, correct. She was actually rather excited to practice shooting. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused this rather odd and unexpected change of heart.

Inu sighed at the way she warily stared at him as if she were trying to discern what it was he was up to. She expected him to have an ulterior motive. "You have a set of clothes in your room on the chair. I would suggest changing into them. We will meet here in an hour, since I know your fondness for the library."

With that, he left again. Kagome was now alone and pensive, lost deep in thoughts as to the sudden change in their routine. Ultimately, upon arriving at her room, she decided that his reasons wouldn't matter once she was armed. If something suspicious were to happen, she could defend herself. She was sure of it.

Kagome picked up the shirt and pants, marveling once again at the craftsmanship of the garments. The fabric was thick and colored in earth tones, yet was still pleasantly soft to the touch – not at all the scratchy material she would have imagined. Next to the chair she found a pair of brown boots that came up almost to her knee. Again, they were not the most fashionable of footwear, but the craftsmanship was remarkable. The thick leather would definitely keep her legs and feet safe and protected from the forest floor. She donned the articles of clothing and went to look at her reflection in the mirror. She scrunched her nose in displeasure. Both the shirt and pants clung to her far more than she deemed decent, but she could see some logic behind it.

She wouldn't be hunting him down in a dress in the woods. That would be far too impractical, and wearing a shirt and pants made more sense. The thicker material would ultimately protect her skin from twigs and thorns and branches, and a tighter fitting garment would lend well to preventing her from getting caught up in anything. Training in what she would wear on the day of was, much to her displeasure, a practical idea. She just hoped that lewdness wasn't a factor in the attire presented to her.

Tying her hair back and away from her face, she gave herself one final once-over before leaving her room and starting back towards the library.

She had hardly closed the door when the sensation of a gust of wind swept through her body.

"_Lupis ferave semper vives…"_

The voice… It was back...

"_Lupis ferave semper vives…"_

It was somehow different this time, and it wasn't just what it was saying. It _felt_ different. It wasn't _as_ terrifying. No – it felt more like a friend was calling to her. The voice was beckoning her forward, and she resisted the urge to run away in fear and ignored the knots twisting in the pit of her stomach.

"_Lupis ferave semper vives…"_

A part of her knew that it wasn't wise to follow its direction, but she needed to know what it wanted from her. Perhaps it would bring her one step closer to solving all of the mysteries hiding within the stoic stone walls around her.

"_Lupis ferave semper vives…"_

She started forward down the hallway, allowing the voice to guide her deep into the castle and up staircases she had never seen before. At long last, it delivered her in front of a door, leaving her alone in dark silence.

"_Lupis ferave semper vives…" _it whispered, urging her to continue.

She reached out a shaking hand, turning the knob and nervously walking inside.

No light breached the impenetrable curtains hanging thickly over the windows, and the air was musty and stale. Kagome cautiously walked inside, trying to discern exactly what was in the cold and unfamiliar room. A bed off to one side of the room allowed her to identify the room's intended purpose, and she noted that under a thick layer of dust, the room was decorated similarly to her own. The most concerning thing she discovered, however, was the black bolt of fabric which had been draped over a portrait. She timidly approached it and reached out with shaking hands to unveil the image hidden beneath, and an all too familiar chill ran through Kagome. Her senses and vision dimmed, and when they returned to her, she was no longer standing in a dark and dusty room.

_The cloth she now gripped between white knuckled fists had revealed the portrait of a woman. It was the most regal image she had ever seen. The woman sat straight backed in a chair, her long black hair styled in perfect curls and framing her face expertly. Her clothes and jewels were extravagant and expensive. This was, without question, a woman of power and wealth. There was something so familiar about her as well… She just wished she could put a finger on what. And why._

_Kagome turned and looked around the room. It looked as if it was night once again, and a large fire was roaring in the fireplace. The room was decorated similarly to hers, indicating that the same person had designed and decorated both _–_ or at the very least, someone with the same tastes. _

_However, what interested her the most was the group of people surrounding a woman in the bed. She was the same as the one in the portrait. The group of people around the bed spoke in hushed voices, and the woman looked out at the people around her through hooded eyes._

_Kagome approached the group, carefully listening to what they were saying. _

"_...longer. There isn't anything more we can do other than make her comfortable," one of the men remorsefully whispered, wringing his hands together nervously. _

"_What do you mean there's nothing more?" a different man growled darkly. He was tall and dressed like a noble. He had to be about the same age as the woman, which she guessed had to have been about the same age as her father. Her husband, perhaps?_

"_You must understand…" a second man tried to reason, "She is weak, and the sickness has spread too far. You are in danger just by being in here with her. Please, you must go!"_

"_I will not abandon my wife!" the man roared. "Now, do something to save her or you will follow in her footsteps!"_

_The men bowed and quickly ran from the room, leaving behind only the woman, the man, and four familiar faces: Kikyo, Sesshomaru, the Ambassador, and the nameless man from her previous visions. _

"_Darling," the woman groaned painfully, weakly reaching out for her husband. The man instantly ran to her and clasped her hand between his shaking ones, bringing it to his lips. "You shouldn't frighten the doctors so," she rasped. _

"_They aren't doing their jobs," he tried to reason._

"_They are doing the best that they can, and we both know it. Don't act so rashly," she chided, squeezing his hand. _

"_They can do better," the man declared softly, then turned to face the Ambassador. "You. This is all because of you and your people. You find a way to make her better, or so help me..."_

"_There is nothing I can do. The spores have spread too far. If I were home, then maybe I would have access to create something...but it's impossible here. Erlking knew exactly what he was doing."_

"_Pathetic excuses! What good are you then?"_

"_Enough, Father!" the nameless man shouted, pulling the Ambassador behind him. "It's not her fault, and you know that. You brought this upon all of us the second you crossed through that door."_

"_Any King worthy of the title would have done the same thing. I dare you not to do the same when you sit on the throne."_

"_Now is not the time," Sesshomaru reprimanded, breaking from Kikyo's side and standing between the two men. "For once, put your egos aside. For Mother's sake. We can handle Elrking later. You are acting like children. We need to be united...for Mother and our people."_

_Kikyo silently moved to give the young men's shoulders a soft squeeze before taking the Ambassador's hand, leading her away from the room. Kagome felt herself being forced along with them. It was as if a hand had taken a hold of her core and pulled it after the women, which she found curious. Was it possible that what she was seeing was all connected to this Ambassador? And just who, or what, was this Erlking they spoke of? And what door were they talking about? She had so many questions, and yet still no answers._

_Kikyo closed the door behind her, and the Ambassador threw herself at the woman._

"_Oh Kikyo... This really is all my fault, isn't it? I'm a horrible Ambassador. Miroku should have sent someone else. I wasn't smart enough to see it coming _–_ I should have known that Erlking would have done something like this, only to get back at us. I should be stronger," she wept. "I should be so much stronger."_

"_Hush, darling," Kikyo cooed, stroking the woman's hair and letting her cry on her shoulder, soaking her dress. "Everyone knew the risks when this all started. There was no way any of this could have been prevented. Now...we just have to make the best of a horrid situation, and you need to be strong. Can you do that? If not for you, then for the boys?"_

_The Ambassador nodded weakly and dried her tears, pulling away from Kikyo. "Should we go back in there?" she asked once she had calmed, her voice a meek tremble just barely above a whisper._

"_Let's grant them time alone with her. It won't be much longer now, and they should have time to make their peace."_

_The Ambassador nodded in agreement, and moments later, the door opened to reveal the nameless man clutching a strand of pearls to his chest._

Kagome gasped as the vision ended and her senses returned to her.

In the distance, a grandfather clock chimed, signaling the end of the hour Inu had given her to get changed and return. She hurried off to find him, getting lost several times along the way before she finally found him sitting impatiently in the library. He drummed his fingers against crossed arms, his left ankle resting on his right knee.

"You're late," he gruffly stated, a frown scrawled across his face. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost."

He grunted, but said nothing more as he stood and guided her out of the room. He silently guided her out of the castle and to the training grounds. It was a large, rectangular, open field directly adjacent to the armory, complete with an overhang which provided some shade and coverage from the harsh rays of the sun above. A table was placed against the wall with two chairs, pitchers of water and ale, and a platter of fruits, crackers, cheese, and sandwiches. Five circular targets, all varying in distance, had been laid out in the field with bullseyes painted on them.

Inu walked over to one of the beams holding up the overhang and picked up the two bows and two quivers filled with arrows that rested against it. Kagome instantly recognized her father's bow as he handed it to her, but the string was different now – the light grey string it had once been strung with had been replaced with a blend of an almost pearlescent green and blue material.

Glancing over at Inu's bow, she was taken aback by its beauty and grace. While her father's bow was plain and made of the traditional wood, Inu's bow looked otherworldly. It was white and sparkled like a diamond. Each end had been adorned with silver caps with intricate patterns and designs carved into it, and it too was strung with the same green and blue material as her bow now was.

She hated to say it, but she was rather envious of his bow's beauty. Her's felt so ordinary and boring, and his was like an exquisite piece of art. "I replaced your string with mermaid hair," Inu finally said at her questioning gaze when she rubbed her fingers over the string. "The tension it provides is unparalleled and far superior to horse hair, and it is also far less prone to breaking."

"Mermaids…" Kagome repeated, looking at him dubiously before chuckling to herself and shaking her head. A few weeks ago, if someone were to tell her that mermaids existed, she would have laughed in their face. Now, after what she had experienced, there was a part of her that wasn't surprised. She shook her head again and took the quiver Inu offered her.

Inu deftly swung his quiver over his shoulder and then brought his bow to his lips, kissing it. "Your first lesson: respect your weapon, and your weapon will respect you."

"You act as if they have feelings," she laughed, her tone immediately sobering at the look he shot her.

"They do," he said simply, turning to face the targets before them. "Now, stand behind me and watch. Look at my grip first," he directed as he plucked an arrow from his quiver and drew his bow. "Notice the placement of my thumb on my left hand – it's off to the side. If you hold it behind the bow, as you do, it will put too much pressure on it. Look also at how I bend my arm – it helps prevent getting whipped by the string as it recoils after I shoot. I've been doing this for years so I don't need an arm guard, but I think I should make you one."

"I don't need one," Kagome argued. "They are so...stiff and uncomfortable."

"Fine. Then until you hurt yourself, you won't use one. I hope you don't bruise that easily, because you will get hurt in the beginning."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she didn't comment as Inu pressed forward. "Finally, look at my elbow: notice how it's higher than my shoulder? That's because you want to draw with your back muscles."

Inu then took aim, bringing his hand up to the corner of his mouth, and then released the first arrow with a twang. It sunk itself deep into the exact center of the first bullseye. He then drew a second arrow and despite being further away, it landed once again in the exact center. He continued until he had landed an arrow in the exact center of all five of the targets.

"Impressive," Kagome remarked, causing Inu to grin arrogantly in turn.

"Careful, or you'll inflate my ego far more than you'd like," he teased. Kagome barked out a laugh. "If you want to see something truly impressive..." he continued, drawing another arrow and releasing it. It soared through the air and landed in the furthest away target, splitting the first arrow in twain. Kagome clapped, genuinely impressed by his talents. She had to admit that thus far, he was a far superior shot than she. With a grand sweep of his arms, Inu bowed and grinned cockily at the praise she bestowed upon him.

"I bet you can't do it again," she challenged.

"Oh? You don't think I have it in me?"

"I don't."

Inu silently plucked another arrow from the quiver. He drew his bow and released it, watching as it sunk itself deep into the target, splitting the most recent arrow like the first.

"Care to challenge me a third time?" he asked cheekily.

"Hardly," she snorted, drawing out an arrow of her own. She took aim at the closest target and released, watching the arrow sore through the air and land just on the border of the center circle.

"Not bad," Inu praised. "You dropped your elbow, though. Try it again, and remember to keep it up," he encouraged, bending over to pluck a blade of grass from the field, twirling it absently between his fingers as he watched her fire another arrow. It landed just above the center circle, and Kagome smiled.

"Better. Again. Remember, elbow up. See if you can split my arrow – that should provide you with a real challenge."

Kagome drew and fired again, yelping in pain as the hair recoiled against her arm in a sharp snap.

Inu's lips pressed into a thin line as he approached her. He placed the blade of grass he had been playing with on her left arm, morphing it into an arm guard, despite Kagome's yelps and protests for him to let her be. When he finished, he smacked her protected arm with his open palm, and her brows raised in surprise. She hadn't felt a thing.

She ran her fingers over the green guard and moved her arm around in the air. It didn't even feel like she was wearing one. It felt natural – like a part of her.

"What did you do?"

"I should hope that's self explanatory."

"I'm serious," she continued, rapping her knuckles against the gard.

"It's custom made for your arm, so it fits you perfectly. That's why it probably feels better than any of the ones you've worn in the past. Now, try it again."

Kagome obeyed and continued, firing again and again. Each time, she hit the center of the target, but she never once split Inu's arrow in half. This proved to irk Kagome with each passing arrow until she had run out. Inu raised his arm to summon them back, but Kagome marched out onto the field instead. She stomped over to them and plucked them out of the bullseye by hand.

"You're doing fine," Inu encouraged. "You keep moving your elbow. Keep it up. You always land closer to the center when you keep it up. Have you noticed?"

"Well that's easy for you to say," she snapped, firing another. A groan of frustration parted her lips as the arrow landed in the middle ring.

"It is, because I've been shooting since I was a boy. I've had over forty years to practice and train my body. Do you think I was always like this? There was a time when I couldn't even hit the bullseye. It takes time. And patience."

"Thank you for the kind words of wisdom," she replied sarcastically, shooting another arrow and grumbling when it landed in the middle again.

"I think you need a break," he advised as her bow once again snapped against her arm.

"No."

"Kagome…"

"No!"

"Fine," he scowled, raising his bow and shooting in silence at the target furthest away from them. One arrow after another landed deep into the target until he had formed a perfect 'X' across the target, making Kagome silently fume next to him.

"Why did you have to change my bow?" she finally yelled at him, as if were the bow's fault she wasn't performing as desired. "I liked it the way it was. It was _fine_ the way it was. You should have asked me first."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, his brow furrowing. "I thought that you would appreciate a better weapon."

"I don't. I liked mine the way it was."

Inu ran his hands through his hair and walked to the table, picking up the pitcher of water and pouring himself a glass. After he drank from it, he placed his palms down on the table and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"May I touch you?"

"What?" Kagome was baffled. There was no way she had heard him correctly.

"May I touch you?" he repeated. "I'd like to shoot one with you. You're frustrated that you can't do this, which I understand. But blaming it on the bow is not going to improve your aim, and your frustration is only making your aim worse. Since you won't take a break, this may help."

Kagome could only stare at him in stunned surprise as she processed his words. Perhaps what he said had made sense to her on some level, but she hadn't even realized she had replied with a simple, "You may", until he was behind her, turning her hips and pushing her leg forward. She felt him press his hips into hers and guide her arms up with his own. She hadn't even realized that she was now holding his bow until she felt the body of the bow start to vibrate. She gasped, jumping and backing further into Inu.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered, turning her head to look at him. "Did the bow just..._vibrate?"_

"Hummed. She hummed. That's how she says hello. She must like you... Her name is Aurora. Her body is made of a unicorn horn fused with the fang of the three headed alabaster dragon."

She shook her head. For some reason, much like the mermaid hair, she wasn't surprised by this.

"Now focus," Inu gently reprimanded, drawing her attention back to her hips as he readjusted them and to Aurora. He rearranged her thumb so that it was once again off to the side instead of behind the bow, and he bent her left arm out ever so slightly. Finally, he tilted her elbow up, and she felt her back muscles clench in response.

"Aim it. Take your time. There's no rush. You have all the time in the world," he whispered. She found herself obeying, anchoring the bow to the corner of her mouth and readjusting her left hand until she was confident in her aim and said so.

"Good," he praised. "Now, close your eyes and focus on your breathing. That's it. Just like that," he encouraged, bringing his hands to her stomach. "Nice, long, deep breaths. In...and out… In...and out… In...and out..." he whispered in her ear. "Now, I want you to memorize how this feels. This is the posture you want. Focus on how this feels, and on breathing in and out in time with my words. When you're ready, I want you to release the arrow as you exhale. Keep your eyes closed. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good," he whispered again. "Now breath in...and out… In...and out… In...and out…" he guided, and for this one, simple moment, he couldn't help but almost feel human and normal. Like he used to be. He didn't feel disgusting or hated. He felt important. Needed, even. Like he had a purpose. Slowly, he stepped away from her, still guiding her to breathe in and out until finally she exhaled one last time and released the arrow.

Kagome squealed in delight when she opened her eyes and saw that her arrow had split Inu's. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, clapping like a child and turning to Inu. "Thank you," she smiled, hugging Aurora to her chest. "Will you help me again?"

Inu grinned at her childlike joy and gladly stepped behind her, readjusting her as he had before and whispering directions and guidance into her ear. He watched, pleased with their progress as she landed arrow after arrow into the center of the target. Occasionally, he would back away from her altogether to drink or eat some of the fruit on the table, but she would immediately summon him back to her after he had finished.

He complied readily each time as in this, they had finally found their common ground.

Eventually, her arms began to tremble, and he made her stop and promised to bring her back the next day. They ate outside under the awning while staring out at the field, and Inu continued to give her advice and comment on her posture while providing tips he had learned over the years. Kagome listened to them all, having finally admitted to herself that in this, she would take his guidance.

"On the whole, you did well today," he complimented, stretching and leaning back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head. He sighed, letting out a soft hum of happiness before relaxing back into his chair.

"Thank you. Loathe as I am to admit it, you made a remarkable difference in my aim."

"You had it in you already. You're like a diamond. Rough and ordinary at first – but once you're given a chance and polished, you're brilliant."

"I suppose one could say the same of you," she finally relented. "After all – you do have a surprising wealth of useful knowledge in that wolfish head of yours."

He barked out a laugh, "I'm not sure if there was a compliment in there, but I'll take it as one."

Kagome smirked, but didn't comment otherwise as she drank from the glass in front of her. In that moment, Inu made a decision. He wasn't sure if he would regret it or not, but in this moment, to him, it felt like the right one.

"Kagome…" he tentatively began, pausing as he looked for the words.

"Yes?" she encouraged, plucking a grape from the bunch and popping it into her mouth.

"I know you don't trust me, but I would like to give you something, if you'll accept it."

"What is it?" she pressed, her interest piqued.

"Well, two things, I supposed. Aurora doesn't take to people. You're the first she's ever liked, other than me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but weapons choose the owner, not the other way around. She's chosen you, and we would be honored if you would accept her," he finished, holding her out to Kagome. She took the bow from Inu, feeling the warm hum start at her palms and wash over her body again like a friendly handshake.

"Inu...thank you! She's beautiful. I'll treasure her," she grinned, giddy at the prospect of owning something so exquisite and unique.

"Her quiver is lined with angora. She prefers that. And she likes to be polished regularly. Love her and she'll love you back." He tapped his fingers together nervously, unsure if his next decision was right, but decided to continue regardless and throw caution to the wind. "I'd like to give you something else," he continued. "I think you'll like it."

"More than Aurora?"

"Much more than Aurora. How...how would you like to go home for a week during Christmas?"

Kagome was so startled by his words that she nearly dropped Aurora.

"Why...why are you doing that?" she demanded, her voice trembling. This had to be a trick of some sort, didn't it? Why was he granting her a week home? "What makes you think I'll even come back if you let me go?"

"Because I want you to know that even though you don't trust me, I trust you. You'll come back. I know you will. Besides – I think that you've earned it after your work today. You've improved tremendously. You earned it."

"Inu...I don't know what to say…"

"You only need to say that you'll accept my gifts."

"I do!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I do, thank you! Thank you so much Inu… I love them!"

"There's one final thing," Inu nervously began, fidgeting with his hands.

"What is it?" she pressed, plucking another grape from the platter of fruit and popping it into her mouth.

"In a month, someone will be visiting us."

"Really?" she remarked surprised. "Who?"

"The King."

* * *

A/N:

I really wonder who this hermit is… Or this Erlking, for that matter! I wonder who or what he is… And can you believe it?! And Inu and Kagome ACTUALLY got along for once! I'm in shock - with how Kagome's been acting, I never would have thought that it would happen!

Congrats again to the first Twitter contest winner! This week's prize: the right to ask me ANYTHING! Be it my favorite cookie, favorite nail polish, or something more interesting. Perhaps who is the Ambassador? Or the Erlking? Will there only be ONE story or more? Who knows! The choice is yours! Whatever it may be, I will give you an honest and upfront answer! For more information on the next contest, find me on Twitter at: SbGrasshopperFF

As always, many thanks to my amazing beta Tequila Blackbird and my awesome reviewers! Your kind and encouraging words really help to push me forward to write and get the next chapter done. I mean it! They really help me to get off my butt and write, because I know that if I don't, I have people who will be MAJORLY disappointed, and I hate the thought of that :(. So, even though you may not think it, you guys are a big part of what keeps me going :).

Speaking of which, the next chapter should be up around April 27th at approx 7 pm EST!

Ta ta for now!

-SG

* * *

(No unregistered AR's this time!)

* * *

Message from Tequila Blackbird:

1) The fact that this update is late is COMPLETELY my fault! Time totally got away from me this week...you really have no idea...so pleeeeeease forgive us for the delay! My bad! Hope you enjoy this update and the many more to come!

2) SG and I sometimes STRUGGLE to think of appropriate songs to give the best vibe for this story. If anyone has any ideas, PLEASE comment and let us know!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

* * *

This chapter: "Blackbird" by The Beatles (Lennon/McCartney)

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly...all your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Ayame stood in the doorway to their little cottage home, bitterly watching her father and Koga load supplies onto the horse that he had brought from town. They took just the basics for survival – and for murder. Nothing more and nothing less. She pursed her lips together as Kaede clung to her waist, tears filling her sister's eyes. She sniffled now and again, but there was nothing Ayame could do to calm her. She had tried everything, and the only thing left for her to do was wrap her arms around Kaede and show some semblance of empathy and understanding.

Bitter bile churned in the pit of her stomach as Koga and her father discussed their route and timeline. With each passing word, she felt the hidden desire to punch something steadily grow until her barely concealed rage threatened to overtake her entirely.

She had tried her best to reason with her father. "_Don't go,"_ she had pleaded. _"We need you,"_ she had reasoned. _"What will we do without you?"_ she had cried. _"What if you die?" _she had yelled.

But her words had made no difference. He had decided long ago that he was going to save her pompous, inconsiderate sister...even if it meant abandoning them and leaving them to fend for themselves – husbandless and living in the woods.

However, he had claimed that when he went into town, he had lined up several suitors for both Kaede and her to meet.

"_I won't be gone long," _he had told them after coming back from town two weeks ago._ "Go to town. Meet with these men. Pick one that you will be happy with, and when I return, we shall make the engagement official. I want you both to continue on with your lives while I am gone. Find your happiness."_

Ayame couldn't help but feel as if all of her happiness was about to ride off into the woods, never to be within her grasp again.

"Kagome didn't appreciate what she had," Ayame seethed under her breath. Here was Koga: a caring, kind, handsome man that was willing to face dangerous unknowns for her. There was also their father: a man who was willing to sacrifice himself again and again for her sake. And yet, she _still_ disregarded these blessings. She threw them away. She did it the moment she had slipped out into the night over a month ago.

She hoped that wherever she was, the beast was making her regret ever being so selfish and unappreciative.

And if he weren't, she would just have to take that duty upon herself if she ever saw her again, wouldn't she?

"Girls, we are about to go," Eamonn morosely announced after securing the last of the supplies to the horse before him. He held his arms open and Kaede ran to him, flinging her arms around him in a bone crushing hug as she gasped for air amidst choking sobs.

"I'll m-miss you s-so mu-much," she stuttered out between her muffled cries, her face buried into his chest.

"I'll miss you too," Eamonn returned, squeezing his eyes shut and keeping Kaede close to him. "Be good while I'm gone. You two need to take care of each other," he declared, looking Ayame in the eye. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Ayame wrapped her arms around her father too, breathing deeply and taking in his scent to keep it firmly planted in her memory. "It's not too late – you don't have to do this," she pleaded, trying one last time to get him to change his mind.

"Ayame...darling, I _must_ do this. Don't fight with me during our last moments together."

"I'm not fighting with you. I'm merely expressing my opinion – which happens to be that you shouldn't go."

"Ayame, I will not have this conversation with you again…"

"Fear not, Ayame," Koga soothed, flashing his most charming smile. "I'll take good care of him. I swear it."

"See that you do," Ayame warned as her father broke away from her and mounted the horse.

"I'll stake my life on it," Koga reassured, and with another smile and a wave, both men disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome curiously inquired, her arms reached out in front of her as Inu guided her blindfolded form through the castle.

"I told you...it's a surprise."

"Yes, but what _kind_ of surprise? Knowing you, you're taking me to a giant pile of laundry somewhere!"

"Worry about your chores later!" he berated, continuing to gently push her down the hall. "We're almost there. I'll take your blindfold off in just a second."

"I'm going to end up in a cage, aren't I?"

"While that _is_ a tempting thought, do try to have a little more faith in me, little girl," he teased, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Why must you always call me that?" she griped. "It sounds like you're patronizing an incompetent toddler."

"I didn't know it bothered you so," he admitted. "I suppose it simply stuck from when you first arrived. Alright. Stop here," he announced, holding onto her shoulders to keep her from walking further. He untied the blindfold but still kept it in place for a moment longer. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement. It seemed as if since their time at the shooting range, Inu had gone out of his way to be nice to her. While he still made sure that she had and completed her duties, his tone had changed. He wasn't as demanding in the chores he gave her. It was more of a...request. She wasn't quite sure what had brought about this rather abrupt change in attitude, but she would be remiss if she didn't admit that she had warmed to him – ever so slightly, at least.

She had found that when they were on the range, she could connect to him. For a few brief moments, it was almost easy to forget that he had destroyed her life and ripped her away from her family.

Almost.

No matter how nice he behaved, she was determined to never forget what he had done. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be excited when he said he had a special surprise for her, however. It seemed that whenever he said those words, he was about to give her something truly magical and other worldly.

Then again, it could also have been an attempt to keep her questions about the King at bay. He was adamant in refusing to answer any and all of her questions about the man – such as why he was coming, and how he even knew the King. All he would say was that they had been acquainted for a long time, and that he would be here in a month.

The whole affair seemed rather suspicious to Kagome, but she had long ago decided to use this to her benefit. After all, if the King was coming, then she should make a positive impression on him. If it was good enough, then surely he could rectify her situation with Inu – make him release her, perhaps? Inu had to answer to the King, didn't he? He was the _King_! How could he refuse him in any request? And, if the King were here, then there was an opportunity for her to question him and possibly find some of the answers she had been looking for ever since her arrival at this haunted castle.

She was absolutely giddy with anticipation for his arrival.

Kagome felt Inu remove the blindfold from over her eyes, and what was before her left her speechless.

"Open the door," Inu eagerly prompted, pushing her forwards in front of him.

Before her stood a large white door with a golden tree carved into its face. Kagome's fingers lightly danced over its surface, feeling the cold and rough texture of the metallic engraving. They traced its branches, then its trunk, then they traveled further south to the golden doorknob.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Then wait until you see what is on the other side of the door."

Kagome couldn't help the little thrill that ran through her. She quickly glanced back at him, almost seeking approval before twisting the knob and pushing forward to let the door swing open of its own accord.

Suddenly, a green and purple bird swooped down in front of her. It was so close that its wings brushed against her cheek as it landed on Inu's shoulder. He reached up and began to stroke the little bird's mohawked head, smiling softly. "Hello, Cyril," he greeted before turning his attention back to Kagome. "Go on in," he urged, pushing her forward and into the room.

Her eyes widened at what she saw before her.

The room was humid and filled with different exotic birds and trees that stretched up towards the ceiling. Their branches were so large and reached so far that they tangled with one another and she couldn't even see where they ended. On the other side of the room, a small waterfall rumbled, water splashing as it cascaded down over smooth and worn rocks.

In a corner, tucked behind some trees, there was a desk and a chair with a brilliant red bird sitting on the top of the table. The squawking sounds of two other birds playing then drew her attention, and she watched them fly off as they chased each other around the room.

"What do you think?" Inu asked nervously, closing the heavy door behind them.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Thank you. Let me introduce you to your present," he smiled gleefully, leading her to a tree with a black and electric blue bird sitting on a perch that hung from one of its branches.

"This," Inu announced as he held out his hand and allowed the little bird to hop onto it, "is Jeoffroi. Jeoffroi is one of the fastest and most faithful messenger birds I've ever known. I want you to have him."

"And what do I need a messenger bird for?" She thought she knew what her real present was, but until he spoke the words, she refused to get her hopes up for nothing.

"For whatever you wish. Perhaps you might use Jeoffroi to keep in touch with your father and sisters as often as you like?" he suggested.

"Inu…Thank you," she whispered, her eyes beginning to water. This was one of the best things Inu had given her thus far, in addition to the week to go home and see her family. "Thank you so much," she repeated, clasping her hands in front of her almost bashfully. For a brief moment, she wanted to hug him, but such emotions simply would not do.

Afterall...She still hated the man.

Man.

It was a weird thought to have – to think of Inu as something other than a beast or a monster, but as a man. It should have left a weird taste in her mouth, but it didn't.

How oddly curious...

Inu took her arm, positioning it in a way to signal to Jeoffroi that he should go from him to Kagome. He then pointed her in the direction of the desk she had seen earlier.

"If you would like, you can write to them now. When you are done, you can find me in that tree over there," he said as he pointed to a tree by the waterfall. "I have some business I need to attend to as well. When we're both done, I'll show you where to send him off."

"Inu I…thank you." she whispered again, cautiously stroking Jeoffroi's head. She was curious to know what sort of "business" it was that Inu had to attend to, but she was too anxious to write home to question him at the moment.

"You're welcome," he smiled, sauntering off to his tree and leaving Kagome alone with her new companion.

Kagome then turned to her new friend so she could look at him better, continuing to gently stroke the soft electric blue feathers on his head. Jeoffroi cautiously climbed up her arm to rest on her shoulder, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle as his little talons poked through the fabric of her dress and lightly tickled her.

Sitting at the desk, Kagome pulled open a drawer and took out some paper and a quill to draft her first letter.

She wanted to make sure that her father and sisters knew that she was alright, but she decided to refrain from telling them about the voice she heard and the visions that kept happening. That would defeat the purpose of reassuring them of her safety, despite how much she longed to talk to her sisters about what she was experiencing. She missed Ayame and Kaede dearly, and a part of her knew that if she were to just take a minute to sit and discuss with them what was happening to her, then she would be able to figure everything out.

She ended her letter with an apology to them all. She had to explain to them that she strongly believed that what she had done was for the best, and that she had never intended for things to end this way.

But life was a funny thing, wasn't it? No matter how good your intentions might be, nothing ever goes as you intend it to – no matter how well thought out your plans are.

Finally, having finished her short letter, she rolled it up and attached it to Jeoffroi's leg with some twine she had also found in the desk. She made sure that it was loose enough that the little bird wouldn't be in pain, yet secure enough to withstand the considerable flight to her home.

Pleased with her work, she immediately went to find Inu sitting in the tree by the waterfall. He seemed to still be deep in thought as he wrote on a swinging tray attached to a limb of the tree. Seeing this, Kagome sat on a large stone at the base of the waterfall, watching him as she waited for him to finish.

She still desperately hated him.

She had to.

He had destroyed her family, and he had destroyed her life. She would not forgive him for that, and she still believed that her hatred was warranted. Yet, despite that, Inu was also remarkably kind in his own way.

He had shown her compassion when she hadn't shown him any, and he was even giving her a chance to continue to communicate with her family and see them for a short time. Nothing could ever mean more to her – except, of course, for her release and return to her old life.

Kagome turned her attention from Inu to the waterfall she sat by. She dipped her fingers into the water and swirled them around, enjoying its warmth. An orange and white fish swam past her, followed by a silvery one that was chasing it. She watched them dart quickly about then, finally, stop altogether and swim off in different directions.

She hated him. He was mean and cruel. He destroyed her family. He was the reason she was in this horrid predicament to begin with. No amount of pretty dresses, special weapons, or acts of kindness could change that. He took people and played with them like dolls for his own amusement.

She needed to remember that.

She had to.

Inu swiftly jumped down from his place in the tree and approached Kagome. A red bird was perched on his shoulder, chirping occasionally as he stroked it's head.

"Are you ready to send Jeoffroi off?"

Kagome nodded and he led her to a window. As soon as he opened it, both birds took off through the opening and flew away in opposite directions.

"Who did you write to?" Kagome asked casually after both birds had disappeared from sight.

"The King."

"Do you write to him often?" she questioned, seeing an opening to discover more about the relationship between the two.

"Perhaps not as often as you think," he replied wryly. "I was simply responding to a few of his travel questions about the route to get here. Do you like your present?" Kagome wasn't fooled by his attempt at diverting her attention to a different topic. Still, she relented. She wanted to know more about this room.

"Tell me more about this place – did you create it?"

"The castle?"

"This room – and why is it that I've never seen this room before? I've been here for nearly a month. I would have thought I had roamed every part of this castle by now, so why have I never come across this room before?"

"Well, this castle is a lot bigger than you think – there are probably a lot of rooms still buried away that you've never seen before."

"I've noticed. I'm constantly getting lost," she grumbled.

"I may have a solution for that," Inu laughed. "I probably should have done this long ago, but I suppose that I'm so used to these castle walls that it never occurred to me that you would have a hard time familiarizing yourself with them as I have. Come with me," he requested, offering her his arm.

"As for if I made this room," he continued as he led her somewhere else, "I didn't create the room itself, but rather, I redesigned the shell that it once was. There are quite a few empty rooms here. I still don't know what to do with all of them, but I decided to usurp this one and alter it into a conservatory. I thought that it would be a better place for all of the birds to live, rather than in cages."

"How interesting," Kagome mused to herself, catching Inu's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"It's interesting to see how you treat your..._pets_."

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, his voice steely and guarded. She felt his body tense.

"Nothing, I suppose. Only that you could have kept your birds in cages, but chose to give them the room to fly. The same could be said of me – you could have kept me in a cell, but you've given me the freedom to roam the castle as I please."

"You think you're a pet?"

"Aren't I?"

"You aren't a pet," Inu refuted incredulously. "You're more than a "pet", and I don't want to hear you say that ever again. I don't want you to even _think_ it."

"Yes _Master_."

Inu pursed his lips at her words and stopped walking.

"I mean it," he growled lowly. "You aren't a pet. I don't keep you solely for my amusement or entertainment. You're much more than a caged animal."

"Then why do you keep me?"

"You know why. We're here," Inu announced, opening a door to a room that, once again, she had never seen before. It was a medium sized room in comparison to the others she had seen thus far, and windowless. The walls were lined with scrolls upon scrolls, and two ladders allowed easy access to the higher ones.

"No, I don't think I do," Kagome continued, not wanting to let him off the hook so easily. "Why do you keep me here?"

"Because we have a bet that we need to settle. And a debt that needs to be paid."

"Yes, and by keeping me here to pay this debt, isn't that the same as keeping me as your pet?"

"It's not. Now, this is what I call the room of scrolls...for obvious reasons. Somewhere in here, there is a detailed map of everything in the castle. I really should clean this room at some point..." Inu muttered to himself from the doorway. "It's become very messy over the years."

Kagome clicked her tongue, annoyed with him and his attempts to end their _conversation_. She watched as he closed his eyes, overcome with a deep sense of concentration. A section of scrolls started to shake, and then with the flick of his hand, a large scroll shot out from the pile. He caught it as it raced towards them, while the other scrolls fell to the floor after being displaced from their place on top of the one Inu has summoned. With another wave of his hand, the other scrolls returned to their places on the shelves.

Inu unrolled the scroll and glanced at it to make sure it was the right one. Pleased with it, he plucked several strands of hair from his head and turned them into exact duplicates of the scroll he held.

"I give to you: maps of the castle," he announced with a grand flourish and wave of his hand as he presented the papers to her.

"Everything in the castle is on here?"

"Everything," he reassured.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "You're right – you should have done this much sooner."

Inu snorted at her words. "Why don't you go and look around the castle with that? Take the rest of the day off. Go and explore. Practice shooting, even. Whatever you would like to do."

"You are simply full of surprises today, aren't you?" she exclaimed. "Will you be joining me?"

"Not this time. I need to do some chores of my own. Go – explore. Have fun! And do try to stay out of trouble."

"_...donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis…" _the voice suddenly whispered into the corners of her mind, reaching out to remind her that she wasn't alone.

Stay out of trouble indeed...

"_...donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis…"_

If only it would let her.

* * *

It was evening, and Kagome had managed to spend most of her day off in the library looking for answers. Again. She sighed and snapped her latest failed book shut, shelving it back where it belonged. A dull headache drummed in the front of her skull, and she massaged her temples in frustration as she decided to give up for the night.

She walked to one of the desks in the room where she had left the map Inu had given her and unrolled it.

Nothing cured a bad headache like some tea, and she needed something to distract her. Finding the kitchen and making some tea was just what she needed.

She started down the hallway, impressed by how much of a difference the maps really made in her ability to find the kitchen with more ease than in the past.

Kagome quickly found a kettle on a counter and filled it with water. She began the process of brewing her tea when a familiar cold shiver ran up her spine, and she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of what she knew was about to follow…

Yet another vision.

_Kagome stood up and took in her surroundings. Looking out a window, she noticed the dark skies, signaling that it was night for them as well as for her this time. The air was warm and humid, which was either an indication of summertime or the result of ovens being in use all day. Half of the counters were littered with vegetable stems and seeds, and other patches had been dusted with flour. Egg shells were scattered here and there, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the people here didn't do a better job of cleaning up after themselves. Suddenly, she noticed the man from her last two visions at the table in the center of the room slowly picking apart a pomegranate and sitting across from someone new._

_Someone she hadn't seen in the last two visions._

_He was tall and lanky with a wiry build. His short red hair dripped with sweat, and his cheek had been smudged with flour. Intelligent __green __eyes were furrowed deep in thought as he took a rag in his hand and swept all of the refuse into a bucket._

_It was encouraging to see at least _someone_ tidying up._

"_I have to be honest with you...I'm getting rather tired of this," the man groaned, putting down the bucket and getting a new rag so that he could properly wash the counters. His slight British accent betrayed his heritage, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he was here in France._

"_What do you mean?" the familiar man questioned between bites of fruit._

"_This. Everything. I understand that your life has its difficulties, but you are in a position to _change _everything about it. You have no idea how fortunate you really are. You love her. Be with her. I envy you, really...You could marry anyone you want. So marry her."_

"_You could too if you would clean up your act and stop chasing after everything that moves," the man teased, stuffing more seeds into his mouth._

"_I'm serious."_

"_As am I."_

"_You're not listening to me…"_

"_I am! I promise, I am. It's just…"_

"_What? It's just what? They are both so different and unique, how can you possibly decide? Is that it? That's what you have a brother for. Just give the other one to him."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Why not?" the redhead demanded, throwing down the towel and turning to face the other man with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why bloody not? You both need to marry, and you both need to marry one of them. Just pick one and be done."_

"_I can't – there are too many politics surrounding this."_

"_And you know what I have to say to that?"_

"_I do know. And I'd rather you not say it," he groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance._

_The British man sat down across from his friend and stole half of the pomegranate away from him, battling the hands that swatted at his fingers._

"_Go get your own," he told him, breaking off more seeds and popping them into his mouth._

"_Yours is already here. Why the bloody hell would I do that? 'Sides – I already spent the day cooking for _his royal majesty_. Show some pity for those poor blokes who slave away in the kitchen all day."_

"_Why would I do that? We all know that my sole purpose is to make your life a living hell," he joked, slapping his friend's hands away from taking more of his seeds. "Go get some grapes. I thought you liked those more."_

"_No. What I like more are melons. Nice, big and juicy ones. Like Katherine's. Now _that's_ something I would gladly eat, if you're offering."_

"_See, this right here? This is why you don't have a fiance, Shippo. You need to stop this if she's ever going to take you seriously."_

"_Rub the salt in further, why don't you? Careful not to miss a spot," he griped._

_The familiar man rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bate. Instead, he finished his seeds and rose to wash the maroon juice from his hands and mouth. He then grabbed a bowl of grapes and sat back down with them across from Shippo._

"_Do you love 'em? Really love 'em?" Shippo finally asked, surprising his friend._

"_Grapes? I loved my pomegranate more until _someone_ took it all."_

"_I'm serious. Don't avoid me," he reprimanded. _

_The man silently plucked a grape from the bunch before him and turned it over in his fingers. He examined every angle, deep in thought._

"_Love is a dangerous game, and if you fall in love, you lose. I don't lose. Ever."_

_Movement by the door caught Kagome's eye, and she glimpsed the Ambassador running away, clearly having overheard the whole conversation. _

Kagome then felt herself being released from the scene, and she took a moment to catch her breath as her senses came back to her once more. Her usual questions began to swim through her mind all at once, as always. The biggest one: what was it that she was supposed to learn, and how did this connect to the others?

She would get to the bottom of this.

She had to.

* * *

Inu lay in bed, groaning as wave after wave of pain swept over him and crashed into his core. It felt like his whole body was on fire and being pulled apart at the seams. He pinched his eyes shut, attempting to concentrate on what he was trying to do.

He hadn't realized that he was declining as rapidly as he was. He had thought that he still had more time…

A silent scream was ripped from him as another intense wave of pain washed over him, leaving him writhing in agony. Inu continued to try to focus, and slowly, the pain lessened until it finally left entirely. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as sweat dripped down his brow, and his throat panted for breath as he laid bonelessly on his bed.

It was getting worse – so much worse.

He was running out of time.

* * *

A/N:

guys. Guys. GUYS! _**GUYS!**_ GUESS WHAT?! **I was nominated for an award at the Feudal Association!** How awesome is that?! To whoever nominated me, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! You're the best! I'm SO excited! I can't believe that you guys think that much of my story and me! You guys rule :D.

I know that in most cases, if a chapter looks like a filler and reads like a filler, then it is a filler… But that's only partially true this time. I promise. I know that nothing overly earth-shattering happened, but I promise – everything has a point to it! AND. I know this chapter was a bit more "meh", so get set for a REALLY big chapter next time!

Not only is chapter 10 complete and ready for editing… And not only is it my favorite chapter so far….** But one of the BIGGEST mysteries will finally be revealed!**

Thanks as always to my kick ass beta TequilaBlackbird! Much love dear! :D

AND OF COURSE, thank you to my many readers and reviewers! Seriously. Every review is like a kick in the ass to write more and get the next chapter all set and ready to go. Without you guys reviewing, I honestly don't know if I'd make my 2 week deadline. You might not think it, but you guys really do push me forward! You guys rule!

Chapter 10 will be coming at ya on **May 11th**, at around **7 pm EST**!

Ta ta for now!

– SG

* * *

Now for the Author responses!

**Guest 1 and 2:** Aw...you guuuuuuuys! Thanks! It's time the two got along, at least for a little bit. She's been here for what… two weeks? She shouldn't be heads over heels for him yet… But she should totally be nicer to him. You guys rock for leaving such great reviews! I hope that you liked chapter 9 as much as you liked 8! Thanks again for the amazingness!

**rolling eyes:** I KNOW! Oh my goodness… It was just too stressful updating there! Thanks for finding me here though! I really appreciate that you went out of your way to locate my story here too :).


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka

"_Trouble, he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh... __No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh... __The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn, oh oh... __You're fine for a while but you start to lose control..."_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

Eamonn slowed his horse as Koga came to a halt in front of him. He watched as his future son-in-law dismounted and tied his horse to a tree, then took out a skin of water and drank from it.

"We're here," he announced, pointing to a little hut at the top of a steep hill in the distance. It was almost entirely hidden, obscured by numerous trees and tightly packed wild bushes in the heart of the dark and mossy forest. "We should leave our horses here - make the rest of the trip on foot," he continued, searching for something on the forest floor. He found two large and sturdy sticks and handed one to Eamonn as the man tied his own horse to the same tree that Koga had used.

"Koga," he began, nervousness and apprehension shining in his eyes, "I must ask one more time before we do this - are you sure that this hermit can help?" He had experienced enough dark creatures to last him a lifetime, and he knew what they were capable of. He didn't want to get entangled with these beasts unless he had no other choice. Still, Koga had adamantly insisted that this hermit could assist them.

Koga had told him some of the tales he had heard in the town - they spoke of a hermit who could wield dark magic to satisfy everyone's wants and desires.

Had an enemy you wished dead? The hermit could create a toxic potion that would make them weak with pneumonia and pass within a few days. Did you desire a woman that found you fat and sloven? The hermit had ways of changing her heart and making her loins ache for you. Was your crop weak and your land barren? The hermit could change that in an instant.

Of course, these were all tales. But, all tales had a seed of truth to them...or so the men hoped. If they wanted to fight against this beast, then they would need some dark magic of their own to level the playing field. This hermit was their best chance. Eamonn was just worried about the price - he had noticed that none had ever been specifically named in any of the tales that Koga had told him.

No matter what it was, not knowing was troublesome and it left Eamonn feeling like he was blindly walking into a trap.

The only solace Eamonn had was the letter he had received from Kagome. She was well. That was what mattered the most to him - aside from getting her back safely.

"I am sure," Koga reaffirmed, starting to hike up the steep cliff. He used the long stick to help his assent.

Eamonn followed after, having a slightly more difficult time. He was grateful for the stick Koga had handed him, and even more grateful when he had reached the precipice.

The hermit's hut was in the middle of a small clearing. The outer walls were covered by a thick beard of moss and vines. Small, dirty windows peaked through as if trying to escape from being smothered by the wildness of the forest. A fire pit stood in front of the little hut, filled with ashes and bones.

"Well, shall we?" Eamonn asked after having caught his breath.

The men started forward, and Koga let out a sharp yelp as he was suddenly yanked up from the ground. A rope was dangling him by the leg from a tree.

"Eamonn!" Koga squealed, his face red from all of the blood rushing to it. "Eamonn! Get me down from here!"

He ran to his future son-in-law, pulled out a knife from his belt, and raised it to the rope to cut him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," an old, scratchy, female voice called to them, drawing both men's attention.

The old hermit stood before the men by the fire pit, her back hunched over beneath a ragged cloak. Weathered, spotted hands clung to a gnarled stick. Blue eyes that sat deeply within her wrinkled face betrayed her intelligence as she keenly examined the men, as if to determine if they were a threat or not.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" the old woman demanded.

"My name is Eamonn," the weary man began cautiously. "This is my future son-in-law. We are in dire need of your help. We do not wish you any harm. We come in peace, and seek your talents and guidance. Please...my daughter...she's in terrible danger."

The old woman eyed Eamonn with a calculating eye, as if to determine the level of truth behind his words.

With a wave of her hand, the tree bowed, lowering Koga to the ground.

"You have my attention."

* * *

"How's this?" Kagome asked Inu, turning a vase around for him to examine.

"It looks like it's missing some flowers."

"That's because you never said you wanted flowers in it. You just handed this to me and said, and I quote, 'take care of this'. I thought you only wanted me to clean it," Kagome defended, placing her hands on her hips as Inu continued to polish the chair he had been working on since that morning.

"Alright," he relented, "Then would you please add some flowers to it?"

"Are you sure you can sacrifice a few flowers? Will the doors even open when I try to go outside?"

Inu only glared at her in response.

She sighed at his lack of humor. "You've been different lately. Very..._tense_. Is there something you aren't telling me about the King's visit?" Kagome tentatively asked. He had been on edge for the past two weeks, and while she didn't care one way or another what was bothering him, she relented that life was much nicer when he was relaxed. She wasn't quite sure what had caused this change in his attitude, but she wasn't fond of it in the least.

"No. Nothing. Just...go fill that with flowers. Please."

He was lying. She knew that he was. Something was wrong, but she decided to let it drop and heed his request to get flowers for the bouquet in the King's room. Besides - she was excited to go outside and enjoy the garden, which she had yet to be able to do.

"Fine. Can I have some shears and a basket? To make it easier to collect the flowers."

"They will be waiting for you by the front door," he reassured, waving her out.

The door closed with a soft click, leaving him alone in the dusty room. He sighed with relief. While he longed for Kagome's presence, he didn't want her here when he exercised his powers in such an extensive capacity. He was already starting to feel pain again, and he needed to do something about this before he was completely incapacitated again.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the room around him, bringing each dirty nook and crannie to mind. He opened his eyes and lifted the dust away from the ledges and brought it to him, motioning with his hands to swirl it around in the air and roll it into a floating translucent ball before him. He then divided the ball in half, creating two smaller balls of dust.

He smirked to himself as he began to condense the balls and change them into something else. He hoped that Kagome would like her present.

* * *

Kagome snipped another light pink astilbe, adding it to her basket. She had already gathered pink roses as well as white peonies and hydrangeas. Now, she needed something delicate to offset the hearty flowers she had already gathered.

She clipped one more and added it to her basket, having deemed her bounty nearly complete.

Of all of the chores Inu had given her thus far to prepare for the King's arrival, this was _by far_ her favorite.

She loved the feeling of the sun warming over her skin, and she delighted in the sweet smell of flowers in the early spring air. The garden was absolutely stunning and bursting with life. Birds chirped in the distance as butterflies flitted from one flower to the next. Being in the garden made her feel both alive and at peace.

Kagome continued down the path, occasionally stopping to smell a flower here and there until she saw a beautiful gazebo engulfed by the most lush and dainty pink lilacs she had ever seen. She instantly wanted them for the King's bouquet, and she hurried over to snip off a few. She trotted up the short steps and sat upon the railing of one of the openings, enjoying the way the lilacs fell into the other openings.

A chill ran up her spine, and soon, the familiar sensation of losing her senses consumed her as yet another vision appeared.

_Two people stood in the gazebo much like herself as they discussed something. It was Kikyo and the nameless man whom she now assumed to be the Prince of France. From everything she had seen, he had to be their Dauphin and future King. Kikyo stared out at the garden around them through the much shorter lilac flowers. _

"_I've always loved it here," Kikyo smiled softly. "Here and the pond. It's so...peaceful. And beautiful. I could stay here forever."_

"_As could I," the man murmured, gazing almost...lovingly at Kikyo, which left a bitter taste in Kagome's mouth. Wasn't he engaged to the Ambassador? Did this take place before that had happened?_

_He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace - a locket perhaps? There was something oddly familiar about it. It was as if she had seen it before, but she couldn't place when or where._

_Kagome watched as he draped the necklace over her, clasping it in the back as she gasped in startled surprise._

"_W-what's this for?" Kikyo stammered, cupping the necklace in her hands. She flipped the lid open and gazed inside. Unfortunately, she snapped it shut before Kagome could get a peek at what the image contained, irking her to no end. _

"_It's a gift. It came today, and I couldn't wait to give it to you. Do you like it?"_

"_It's a very lovely gift, Inuyasha…"_

_Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the Ambassador standing bonelessly on the path. She turned and ran in the other direction, bringing Kagome's vision to an end. _

There was just something about what she had seen that left her feeling uncomfortable. Somehow betrayed, even - which, of course, made no sense. However, her life hadn't made sense in a long time. But, she now knew the name of the Dauphin. It was at least a start.

Inuyasha…How interesting. She had never heard of this Prince.

Kagome quickly snipped off a few of the lilacs and returned to the castle with a bitter taste still in her mouth.

She burst into the King's room to find Inu sprawled out and fast asleep on the bed. Her brows jumped to her hairline in surprise at both how he was asleep in the middle of the day, as well as the clean state of the room. It was spotless. It was clear that Inu must have used his powers to finish their job, not that she was complaining. She just wondered why he hadn't done that to begin with.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Kagome placed the basket of flowers on the desk next to the vase that Inu had asked her to use for her arrangement. She then picked up the vase and brought it closer, peering inside to see if he had also filled it with water. He had. He had also done something else.

There was something sparkling in the bottom of the vase.

Her brow furrowed as she rolled up the sleeve of her maid's dress and dipped her hand into the cool water. She swirled her hand around, trying to grab what she had seen submerged in the vase. Finally, she clasped it between her fingertips and pulled it out, gasping in surprise at what she had found.

It was a stunning diamond and pearl earring.

"There's another one in there," a rough and groggy voice informed, startling her. "I tried to surprise you, but I must have drifted off," Inu mused, rubbing his heavy eyes as he sat up on the side of the bed. "Do you like it? I thought you might enjoy something special in honor of the King's impending visit."

"Inu...They're beautiful…I…Thank you."

"Don't just thank me," he teased, yawning. "Put them on!"

Kagome quickly located the other earring and dried them both off. Then, standing before a mirror, she attached the earrings to her lobes. "They are exquisite," she grinned. "Thank you again…You didn't have to…"

"I know that I didn't," he agreed, coming to stand behind her. "I wanted to, though. You look just as lovely in them as I thought you would," he continued, his voice soft and his eyes filled with a warmth she hadn't seen before.

Kagome quickly moved back to the vase and started to nervously place flowers into it. "I need to finish this," she started, picking up a rose and placing it into the vase. "Was there anything else you wanted me to do today? Once I finish with this? The King should be here in three days, after all…Do you want me to wash something? Or beat the curtains?"

"No. Nothing. When you finish that, you are free to do as you please."

Inu continued to watch her, making her feel very self-conscious.

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time. "You look like you want something."

"No! No. I'll be on my way then, if you don't need me…"

"I don't."

"Alright. I'll...see you later, then."

The door closed softly behind him as he left Kagome alone in the room, twirling the stem of a hibiscus between her fingers.

She didn't quite know what to make of what had just transpired between them. She knew he wanted something more from her.

The question was: what?

* * *

"Your daughter was a fool," the old hermit cackled, taking a long sip from her boiled herb mixture. "What is it you expect me to do to save her, eh? She's lucky to still be alive. From the sound of it, he's not torturing the girl. I say let her learn her lesson and stay there for the year."

"And what if she can't kill him?" Koga interjected, rubbing his ankle. "This is _my_ fiance, and I won't stand idly by as some _monster_ forces her to become his bride."

"She isn't safe," Eamonn agreed. "This beast in dangerous. She doesn't see how wild and unpredictable he can be. Just because she hasn't been hurt yet doesn't mean that she won't be soon."

"And you don't want to reason with this beast? What makes you think he won't still exchange her for another prisoner?" the hermit challenged, her eyes darting between the men.

"I want to be prepared for the worst. Is there anything you can do to help us?"

"There's plenty I can do," the hermit cackled. "I just haven't heard a good reason why. Why should I help? What do I get?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Koga beseeched. "Name your price."

"Well...now _that_ is an interesting proposition," the hermit mused, rising from her spot at the table in her tiny hut. She shuffled across the warped wooden floor, the boards groaning as she passed over them. Stark white animal bones peeked through the books and scrolls splayed in a messy heap on a table pressed up against the wall. The hermit's knobby fingers danced over the pile of literature, searching for something. "Tell me," she croaked, "what is it that you seek to do to him? Kill him? Put him in a slumber? Transform him into a cockroach, perhaps?"

"I want him dead," Koga snarled. "He's abused my fiance. He turned a strong woman into a timid servant. He will pay for his crimes!"

"Let's see what we can do about that, eh?"

The hermit selected a book and a scroll from the pile and brought them over to the men, flipping the book open as she sat down again.

"Let's see here...melt the eyes…That could be fun, but I don't think that's quite what you're interested in," she mused, turning to another page. "Oh...here we have dying in sleep. A very popular one. Let's see what else…Here's another one to make the heart explode. And then we have self-induced starvation. Here's one for delusions to induce suicide…And another for…"

"I think we've heard enough," Eamonn interrupted, paleing at the litany of painful deaths. "Let's just pick one and be done. Dying in his sleep should suffice. What does that one require?"

"No. I want him to suffer. Dying in his sleep isn't good enough. I want his heart to explode."

"Koga, that's too much!" Eamonn argued. "You're behaving far too vindictively. He should leave this world in some peace."

"If I am paying the price, then I am choosing how the monster dies. I want his heart to burst. Tell me - what do I need to do?"

The old hermit grinned fiendishly and flipped back to the previous page.

"I can create a potion for it, but it needs to be delivered into his bloodstream. Keep it in a bottle and find an object that you can use to cut or prick his skin. It can be a dagger, arrow, needle - use your imagination. Then, dip the tip of that object into the potion right before using it. It should be fresh when you cut him. Might I suggest sneaking up on the beast while he slumbers? It will be far easier to introduce the potion into the system of an unsuspecting body. But first…A contract for you to sign."

The hermit unrolled the scroll and placed a quill before Koga.

"There's no ink," Koga sneered. "How do you expect me to sign this with no ink?"

"You're right," the hermit mused, taking the quill from him and examining it thoughtfully. Without warning, she stabbed the pen into the back of his hand, making him yelp in surprised pain as blood oozed out and dripped down the side of his hand. She watched gleefully as the quill called out to the blood, making it swirl and dance around as it summoned it to the tip. The quill slowly absorbed his blood into it's sharp point. "There's your ink," she sneered back at him. "Now sign here," the hermit demanded, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page.

"What language is this in?" Eamonn demanded. "Koga, we can't even read this. There must be another way to save Kagome. We don't have to go through with this - it's not too late to turn back."

"The beast will suffer. I'll make sure he does," Koga announced, snatching the paper and signing on the line. Eamonn swore he could almost see the determination and hatred seeping into him - like a plague slowly climbing into a man, poisoning him and wrapping it's clammy hands around his neck to wring the life from him. As Koga finished with one final flick of the quill, the black and red letters glowed gold, browning around the edges. It was as if it had been burned into the parchment. Eamonn swallowed as a choking sense of foreboding and dread crawled up from the pit of his stomach and into his throat. "And the payment?" Koga harshly demanded.

The hermit's wolfish grin made both men's blood run cold.

"Ah yes...my payment…" suddenly, her hand snapped out and grabbed Koga by the nape of his neck. She slammed his head down onto the table with a loud thud and produced a knife that had been hidden within the folds of her cloak. Koga began to scream as he saw the edge of the blade glint in the light, struggling within her deadfast grip. Eamonn lept up to try and pull him loose from the hermit, but he was too late. The hermit brought her blade to the nape of the young man's neck and pulled it up, cutting off his ponytail. "Consider this my down-payment."

Koga, shaken and afraid, pushed himself up from the table top and ran his fingers through his jaggedly cut hair. "A down-payment?" he screeched. "What more could you possibly want from me?"

"If you're successful? I want you to bring me the beast's body. If you aren't…Well...I'll just take from you what I want from him."

"Like what?"

"You have such pretty blue eyes…It would be in your best interest to succeed if you want to keep them."

Koga barked a laugh. "And what makes you think you'll get them if I don't?"

"You may try to run. Many before you have...but none were successful. You signed a blood contract, boy. There's no escape now. It's either you or him. And the payment for _this_ particular potion is rather..._extensive_."

"When will you have this potion done?" Eamonn asked, wrapping Koga's hand with a piece of fabric he had ripped from his shirt sleeve.

"That will depend upon how quickly you can bring me bleeding mushrooms and the skull pods of the dragon flower from the valley of the mountains just north of here."

"You expect us to bring you things after you've maimed him?" Eamonn snarled.

"I do," she cackled. "I'll need about twenty of each. And if you want this potion sooner rather than later, I would go now - you have three weeks until the full moon. That's when I need to make it."

The men stood quietly, exchanging silent and wary looks between one another.

"Don't forget - I'll need twenty of each. And bring me the body of a mountain lion. You should run into a few where you're going," she screeched, her cackling laugh sending shivers up the men's spines as they ran from the hut.

* * *

Kagome wrapped a robe around herself, tying the sash around her waist. She had spent the day practicing her archery, and she was tired and frustrated after her rather cringe worthy performance. She always did so much better when Inu was there with her, and she hated that. There was something about his presence that pushed her to do better. Now, she just wanted to find another book to read before she settled in for the night after her bath. First, however, she wanted to stop by the dining room. She had never seen it, and she wanted get an idea as to how large and messy it was.

With the King's arrival, Inu had said that he wanted to work on cleaning that area tomorrow. He wanted to have a proper eating place other than the ballroom, and she had to say that she was inclined to agree.

She grabbed the map on the side of her desk and picked up a lamp, eager to go and find it. Fortunately, it wasn't long before before she was successful. However, it was hard to see in the darkness, even with the light emitted from her lamp. She was able to discern a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a large fireplace on the other side of the room. Thick curtains hung from the ceiling, hinting at the possibility of large stately windows hiding behind them. Kagome approached them and began pulling them apart, but was quickly overcome by the ever-familiar sensation of the beginning of yet another vision.

"_I want this done."_

"_As do I, but it is far more complex than we originally anticipated."_

"_We had a deal, or did you forget?"_

_Kagome's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, illuminated only by the dying fire in the fireplace. She immediately recognised the King, the Queen, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the Ambassador. There was yet another new man in the room, however. Someone she had never seen before. _

_He was tall and lanky with a wiry frame and a strong jaw. Blue eyes peeked out from beneath shaggy black bangs, and his hair had been pulled back into a tight yet short pony tail. A deep snarl was ingrained into his face as he approached the King with trembling fists. _

_Abhorrence and anger surged through Kagome at how this shabbily dressed man addressed the King. Who did he think he was to speak to his majesty in such a way?_

"_The deal has not been forgotten," the King soothed, attempting to calm the irate man before him. _

"_We have already arranged troops to be sent to Eurosegia. They should be there within a fortnight," Inuyasha interjected, a feeble attempt at aiding his father in soothing the man. _

"_My people continue to die and you have the audacity to stand before me and patronize me? Erlking won't stop with Eurosegia. He'll come for you and for your people when he's through with mine. And what of your lands, then? If you think your people are suffering now, wait until he has his grasp on them. There is no escaping then. We need those men _now._"_

"_My King, please allow me," the Ambassador spoke timidly as she stepped forward to stand beside the Prince. "I swear to you that these men are doing everything in their power to assist us."_

"_You must understand that our people are suffering as well," Sesshomaru added. _

"_And why do you think that is?" Miroku hissed. "Soon, there won't be enough of my people to aid yours. And you, Kaguya," he snarled, turning his attention to the Ambassador. "Have you forgotten where it is you come from? What it is that you were sent here to do?"_

"_I haven't forgotten," she whispered, shame and guilt reddening her face as she averted her gaze. _

"_Are you sure? Because while you've been here lazing about, your people have been dying. If you love these people more than your own, then you will die by their side as well. From this moment on, as previously agreed upon between monarchies, you are engaged to one of these humans. Perhaps now you'll be able to do your job. And you," he turned to address the King. "Maybe _now_ you'll see our people as one, as we agreed."_

The vision quickly faded away, leaving Kagome breathless and surprised.

Thousands of questions swam through her mind as she left the room. She had heard of this King Miroku before, but that didn't explain who this Erlking was. All she could gather was that he was a dangerous and cruel man. She also couldn't believe that this King...this _Miroku_, was the cause of the engagement between Inuyasha and the Ambassador, Kaguya.

While she still felt lost and didn't yet understand why she was being shown all of these visions, she felt as if she were slowly being revealed a story.

Kaguya's story.

She just didn't know why.

Kagome quickly left the dining hall and found her way to the library, where she immediately became lost in the thousands of titles before her. While she knew it wasn't true, she felt as if she had read these spines hundreds of times in the past...nearly a month and a half? Had it been that long already?

She sighed to herself and grabbed five books to bring to the couch to skim through. As she reached for the fifth book, she felt her hand being met by some resistance. Frustrated, she tried pulling harder, only to be met by the same resistance once again.

"How odd," she mused to herself, perplexed as to why it wouldn't move. She then tried to tip the book over and slide it out after having decided that maybe it was too firmly wedged within the stack.

She let out a silent hollar of victory as it tipped over, and jumped in surprise at the loud creaking sound that resonated through the air.

Nervously, Kagome turned her head to the left in the direction of the sound. She gasped at what she saw.

A large section of the bookcase had swung forward to reveal something covered in darkness. She quickly grabbed the lamp she had brought with her and lifted it to illuminate the space.

It was a hidden passageway.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this was posted a bit later. We had some technical difficulties. It was storming in TB's area all day, and her interwebz kept cutting in and out. But that's just another reason to follow me on Twitter, right?

You guys have NO idea how much fun I had with this chapter. I wrote it in like… 4 days. Which might sound like a long time to (some of?) you guys, but it's actually SUPER fast for me. I looooooved it! And I seriously hope that you guys enjoyed it too. I feel like so many things happened that I don't even know what to comment on…I seriously hope that this chapter makes up for last chapter. Which I still think was a little slow and filler-ish.

Now, I did have two requests for a translation for the voice. While I can't give the translation, I will post the phrase in it's entirety thus far. **Anima malis impleta / lupis ferave semper vives / donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis… **There is still more to come for what this voice is saying, so I don't want to translate it just yet. I will say this much - The phrase is almost complete, and we're almost there. Be warned: Google Translate (latin) will do a very "meh" translation of it. THAT SAID, we will get into the phrase more in the next chapter, so I don't want to ruin it yet.

And OF COURSE, thank you to my AMAZING reviewers. I was genuinely overwhelmed by the amazing reviews I received last time - I adore hearing everyone's guesses as to what's REALLY going on in the story, and everyone's theories about mystery people and the visions (though I suppose the people aren't a mystery anymore huh?). It's telling me how good a job I am or am not doing to keep you guys guessing. While some of you have come close, no one has gotten it just yet!

I'm also super excited because I'm posting 11 in time for my Birthdaaay! (May 26, but I'm posting May 25th, WHOOT WHOOT!) And I'll also be posting chapter 13 in time for TequilaBlackbird's Birthday too (June 26th). We're 11 months apart exactly (*cough* she's older *cough*). I don't make this stuff up. And no - we aren't related, but we might as well be! As always, many many many thanks to TequilaBlackbird for reading this and telling me when I go too far, and when I don't go far enough (mostly when I go too far though ;) ).

11 is done and is another TOTAL favorite of mine. You guys have NO idea… But you wiiiiiiiiill!

Anyways… Look for **Chapter 11** on **May 25th** around** 7 pm EST!**

Tata for now!

-SG

* * *

Now for the A/Rs!

To: **All the guests. All of them. **

You guyyyyyyyyyssssssssss…. You're all so awesome! To the guest with the interesting theory, I love how you are seriously considering what happened! I obviously can't say if you're right or wrong, but I love that you're thinking about it! I loved reading your theory, so thank you so much for sharing it! And yes - that was indeed Shippo the man was talking to in the kitchen. I also particularly like your stab at that last scene. Very well done! You're the first person to touch that part :). I've never heard of "Rebecca", so I will have to check that out at some point - it sounds right up my alley, so thanks for the rec! After this past chapter, I can openly say that we will discover that the Prince is Inuyasha. The voice is indeed Latin - you can try and translate it through Google Translate, but be warned! It doesn't do a very good job. The whisper is all part of the plot though, so we'll find out in due time just what it's saying :). Thank you all for your congratulations, and for the many amazing reviews you sent me! I loved reading each and every one of them. You all rock so hard, and push me to keep going! Thanks for being awesome, and I hope that you will continue to read the story going forward!

To: **MI cra-cra**

I have NO idea what series this is - noooot gonna lie, hahahaha! I'm impressed that you got through it so quickly! Bravo! Good work! Thank you SO much! A lot of that grammar is due to my beta - I'm HORRID at it. I know the basics, but she does a LOT of work to make this fic perfect and readable :). As for the translations… Soon. Veeeery soon. I promise :D. It's an important part, so I can't give it all away ;). But all of your questions be answered soon :). Thanks for your review, and I hope that you will keep reading and will continue to enjoy the story in the future! :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "In My Veins" by Andrew Bell

_"Everything will change...nothing stays the same...and nobody here's perfect - oh, but everyone's to blame. All that you rely on, and all that you can save...will leave you in the morning and find you in the day."_

* * *

_A/N: There are several footnotes this chapter, signaled by the use of * *asterisks* *. Please see the story notes at the end of the chapter for more details._

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Kagome's heart thumped loudly in her ears as she stared down the stone staircase before her. She licked her lips nervously as the pounding continued, deafening her and setting her nerves on fire. Her palms felt sweaty and her mouth felt dry. It was as if her tongue was made of a stack of old parchment.

Shakily, Kagome lowered her arm and nervously rushed to the desk where she had placed the map. She quickly unrolled it and located the section with the prints of the library. The map was detailed and extensive. It showed the exact shape of the room as well as the dimensions. It also showed where doorways connected to hallways, and where hallways connected to stairs.

So, why didn't _these_ stairs appear on the map?

Kagome licked her lips again, glancing back at the ominous opening that dared her to enter. There had to be a reason it wasn't listed – which meant that there must be something hidden there that was probably worth finding. She bit her lip and looked back at the map. She needed to go down there.

She had to.

Answers to the questions she had been so desperately searching for could be tucked away in this secret place.

Kagome rolled up the map and grabbed the lamp, approaching the darkness for the second time. As she raised the lamp to look down the stairs, she felt her heart start to race again. She couldn't see a bottom. She glanced back one last time, almost afraid that Inu was going to barge into the library and stop her. It was a silly thought, and she silently chided herself for it. Inu was most likely fast asleep by now – he had been exhausted this afternoon. She doubted that his state had changed all that drastically in just a few hours.

Slowly, Kagome inched closer to the opening until she was just at the edge of the dark abyss. A part of her begged to not go down there. It pleaded with her to retain some sanity and not seek trouble where there was none.

However, she had never done well in listening to that part of herself before...and this time would be no different.

Kagome intrepidly started down the stairs, accompanied only by her overwhelming sense of nervous curiosity and the soft tapping of her shoes upon the stone stairs beneath her feet. Finally, she was greeted by the bottom of the stairs and yet another door. Kagome reached out a shaking hand and grasped the cold metal knob before her, taking a moment to steel her resolve before turning it.

She was greeted by more darkness as the door slowly swung open. She gingerly raised her lamp once more to see inside and search for torches on the walls. Quickly locating one, she lit it, followed by another and another. When she had finished, she finally brought herself to look around the room. The air was knocked from her chest as she let out a shocked gasp.

A large table in the center of the room held numerous flasks, beakers, test tubes, and distillation equipment. Tongs had also been haphazardly abandoned there, along with a pair of thick leather gloves and goggles. It was as if someone had thrown them off in a hurry and hadn't had time to put them away properly.

Along the wall were what appeared to be several wardrobes. However, upon opening the first one she came to, Kagome was surprised to find that it was filled with volumes upon volumes of books. Her fingers traced the spines as she read them silently to herself. Each one had what she assumed to be a year on it, followed by two months. They appeared to be in chronological order as well – the earliest on the bottom near the floor, and the most recent closer to the top. Kagome's brows jumped to her hairline upon discovering that the earliest one was dated to late 1790. What was even more puzzling, however, was that the most recent one had been dated January, 1820.

She slipped it off the shelf and opened it, paging through to the most recent entry.

_April 30, 1820_

_Green Lizard Tongues – 5_

_Mermaid Scales – 3_

_Petrified Luna Moths, crushed – 30 g_

_Powdered Fairy Wings – 5 g_

_Jellyfish Stingers – 6_

_Phoenix Blood – 74 mL_

_Toadstool Clippings – 44 mL_

_Nightshade – 0.6 g_

_Wolfsbane – 0.6 g_

_Method: No. 526_

_Result: Failure_

Kagome flipped to the previous page.

_April 16, 1820_

_Green Lizard Tongues – 5_

_Mermaid Scales – 3_

_Petrified Luna Moths, crushed – 30 g_

_Powdered Fairy Wings – 5 g_

_Jellyfish Stingers – 6_

_Phoenix Blood – 100 mL_

_Toadstool Clippings – 70 mL_

_Nightshade – 0.6 g_

_Wolfsbane – 0.6 g_

_Method: No. 501_

_Result: Failure_

Each page she flipped to read similarly to the last – it was like a shopping list for the macabre. She snapped the book closed and placed it back on the shelf, cautiously moving to the next wardrobe. Opening it, she found more of what appeared to be lab equipment – thermometers, pipettes, stirring rods, storage jars, burettes, and the like. Most she couldn't identify, however, and looked at them with intrigue. She found a mortar and pestle and curiously ran her finger along the inside of the bowl. A fine, white, grimy substance had been left behind, and the residue clung to her skin. She quickly wiped it off against her robe and opened a drawer. Syringes. Dozens of syringes lined the drawer, their thin tips glinting in the yellow candlelight. She closed it and moved on to the next, jumping back in surprise and terror as she looked inside.

If that book read like a shopping list for the macabre, then this was the marketplace. Jars filled with liquids and animals and body parts stared back up at her startled and trembling form. Kagome picked up one labeled 'Samovily Brain', then quickly placed it back on the shelf between 'Beezelbeak Lungs' and 'Dire W. Heart'. Other jars contained things that looked like foliage – several jars read 'Nightshade', and a few others read 'Wolfsbane'. She continued to look through the jars, finding more that contained roots and mosses and other leaves. Some also held powders such as 'Crushed Spider Legs' or 'Phoenix Ashes'. At the very bottom, she found a small bottle with white triangular-shaped objects that reminded her of teeth. Were they...were they fangs?

The oddest discovery yet had to be a container that she found in the back. It was a plain wooden box with a keyhole on the front. She had noticed a key hanging from some twine on the back of one of the doors, and she quickly retrieved it to try it in the lock. She was almost surprised when it turned, and she popped the lid up to look inside. What she found was a glass bottle with silver lid containing a glowing blue liquid, which was nestled into a cushioned velvet-lined interior. 'Remedium Vitae' had been etched into the glass. There was something about the bottle that just looked..._important._ Kagome closed the lid and locked the box again, returning it to the back of the wardrobe where she had found it. She also hung the key back in its place on the door.

Hanging on the other door were two pieces of parchment – one titled 'low', and the other titled 'out'. These were the _actual _shopping lists for the macabre, it seemed.

Kagome closed the doors, almost afraid to move on to the final wardrobe. After taking a shaky breath, she rationalized that she had already come this far – she needed to finish what she had started. More books had been packed into this last cabinet, all with titles in languages she didn't understand. She selected one at random and flipped it open. Detailed drawings of human bodies and their anatomy filled the pages. Occasionally, she found notes in the pages that pointed out differences between the diagram and an unknown subject. Closing it, she grabbed another book and opened it to a random page in the middle.

Each page had been divided into three columns. The first, on the left, held a word she had never seen before. The one in the middle contained the phonetics to pronounce it. Finally, the one on the right held a translation of the word, which she could understand. Kagome glanced at the first few words and turned to the next page. Her blood ran cold at the first word she saw glaring back at her.

There in the center of the page she saw 'lupis'. Kagome knew that word. She had heard it more times than she would have cared to from that_ voice_. She followed the word over to the translation and paled.

'Wolf'.

An inauspicious wave washed over her, drowning her in doubt and fear. Kagome closed the wardrobes and grabbed her map and lantern, hiding the book in the folds of her robe. She then made her way around the room and extinguished all of the torches before she left, again ascending the hidden stairs.

Once she had made it back into the library, she rushed to the book she had tilted to reveal the hidden passage. She repositioned it so that it sat properly on the shelf once more, effectively closing the door.

"The Anatomy and Psychology of Death…" she whispered, reading the title to herself. She was going to have to remember that. Though, she supposed that it would be hard to forget a title quite like that. Why would someone be that interested in the body and mind of _death_?

Kagome quickly grabbed the books she had found earlier and placed them back on the shelf next to the door trigger. She didn't want Inu to suspect that anything was wrong – to him, she wanted to remain naive and like she knew nothing about his playroom of horrors.

Just what _was_ it he was doing in there? And who was his unnamed subject? What was he trying to accomplish? She still knew so little about this Monster. After seeing that place, how did she know that she was even safe here? She still didn't understand why she was being shown these images of this Kaguya, or why she was constantly hearing an eery voice. Now this?

A chilling thought ran through her, making her heart pound in her ears and her fingertips tingle.

Was he being honest about why he was keeping her? Was she actually to become parts kept in jars on a shelf? Or worse yet – was she meant to participate in, or become a subject of his studies?

The door to the library opened just as she finished putting the books away, making her jump as Inu walked in. His face showed slight surprise before it smoothed back over and relaxed.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're here – you're always reading, aren't you?" he teased, a warm smile on his face. "Are you looking for something new? Or finishing an old book?"

"Getting something new," Kagome lied, quickly looking behind her and pulling the first book she saw off of a different shelf. She glanced down at the title, quickly registering the word 'Hercules'. "I'm reading about mythology – are you a fan?"

Inu couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Indeed I am," he chuckled. "Might I suggest one to you?"

"Please do," Kagome encouraged. She pressed the book tightly to her chest, over the spot where the other was hidden away. She prayed that he wouldn't notice what she was hiding as her heart began to pound harder, filling her senses. She needed to act normal – like nothing was wrong. Never had anything been so critical before. The last thing she needed to do was give him any reason to punish her – or worse, begin experimenting on her.

Fortunately, he seemed to be oblivious to her internal chaos. He moved a ladder on the other side of the room and climbed it, selecting four blue books. After he descended, he handed them to her. She cautiously took them from him, reading the title of the first.

"_Prose Edda_?*"

"It's a mere copy, of course, but I've read this book and the others more times than I can count. The others are _Gylfaginning, __Skáldskaparmál, _and _Háttatal_."*

"What are they about?" she pressed. This book had meaning to him. She could tell. And if it had meaning to him, then perhaps it held something of use for her.

"Norse mythology. Some children grow up with stories of fairytales and happily ever afters. I grew up with mythology. Norse mythology was just my favorite."

That sentiment struck her as odd. What sort of child grew up with the mythology of other countries?

"Why did you grow up with mythology instead of fairytales?" she pressed carefully.

"For a more well rounded education," he answered simply, yet vaguely. Kagome wanted to press him further, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries...especially when she was holding something so dangerous yet so valuable in her robe.

"Well," she began, bringing the new books to cover her chest like the other. "I think I'll get back to my room and start reading, since these come so highly recommended."

"Of course. Go. Enjoy yourself," Inu agreed, walking with her to the door. He detoured when she placed her hand on the knob and walked to the piano instead, gracefully sitting down at the bench. Kagome stilled her hand, watching with nervousness as Inu opened the lid to reveal the ebony and ivory keys.

She watched as he poised his clawed fingers above them. He then paused, looking up at her curiously. His brow raised in an unasked question.

"I didn't know you knew how to play," she answered honestly. She had suspected it after hearing the music in the hallway that one night long ago, but she hadn't given it another thought since then.

"I do," he laughed. "I have for a long time. When you spend as much time alone as I have, you quickly find ways to occupy yourself. Would you like to hear something before you retire for the night?"

"Of course," she encouraged. "Would you take a request?"

"Gladly – provided that I know the piece, of course."

If she was right…If her suspicions were true…Then Inu _would _know it. And quite possibly very well.

"Bach. _Goldberg Variations, Aria Da Capo._"

Inu's brows jumped abruptly, but he appeased her request immediately and began to play. Kagome watched as his fingers danced across the keys, bringing the masterpiece to life.

"Do you like Bach? I have always found this piece to be rather enchanting."

Kagome had to do her best to remain calm. This was too erie. It carried the same heart and soul as a piece she had heard before...in a vision of a different man and woman. Even his words echoed those of Prince Inuyasha's. But he wasn't Inuyasha. He was Inu. Not Inuyasha. They weren't the same person.

Were they?

"I do," Kagome replied, mustering the courage to appear unaffected by the gravity of the scene she was watching unfold before her. "I'm also a fan of the more modern composers as well – Beethoven and Schubert, for example."

"Ah...You have excellent taste, my dear. Have you ever been to one of their performances?"

"I have not," she replied quietly, almost hesitantly – as if she were afraid of why he wanted to know something so trivial.

"A pity. It is truly magical…" he trailed off, finishing the last few notes of the song.

"That was very well done," Kagome complimented. "I would like it very much if you would play again for me sometime. For now, however, I must take my leave. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, after all."

"Then I'll bid you goodnight, and pleasant dreams."

"The same to you," she replied in turn, opening the door and slipping out to begin the journey back to her room.

Inu smiled to himself, this evening's encounter planting the seed of an idea into his mind. He knew that he himself would enjoy it, but Kagome was another matter. Kagome was always another matter.

He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps in the hallway before he deemed it safe to move. He didn't anticipate Kagome coming back right now, which was good. He didn't want her to see what he was about to do.

He approached the bookcase, tilting down 'The Anatomy and Psychology of Death' and watching as the bookcase swung open. He quickly entered it, trotting down the stairs to his hidden underground lab. With the wave of his hand, the torches around the room lit, casting their warm glow upon the walls and bathing the chamber in soft light.

Something was off.

There was a smell…

Kagome…

While her scent had permeated the castle, it had never been as strong as it was now in his lab. He inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose. It was fresh. Had...had she been in here? But that was impossible! Out of the thousands upon thousands of books in the library, it was quite nearly a one in a million chance that she could find the right one to open the door.

And if she did…

All of the blood drained from his face, and he paled at the thought.

The things here...she wouldn't understand. And even if she did, then she shouldn't have to see them. They were terrifying enough, even to him. This was no place for a lady.

He raced towards the wardrobes, lunging forward and nearly ripping the doors off of their hinges as his nose led him forward. He grabbed the jar containing the samovily brain and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Her scent was fresh.

Inu shakily placed the jar back onto the shelf and closed the door, moving on to the next wardrobe. He opened it, and if it was possible, his heart sank even further.

There was a book missing.

Which meant that Kagome had taken it.

He was just worried about why she needed something so dangerous.

* * *

Kagome threw down the pile of books she had been carrying, frantically pulling out the drawers of her desk and searching for a quill and paper. Finding them, she removed the book she had kept hidden in her clothes and placed it next to the items she had assembled.

"Anima malis impleta, lupis ferave semper vives, donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis..." she mumbled, dipping the quill into a pot of ink and writing each word on the parchment. Now, it was just a matter of looking them up – or so she hoped.

"Anima…" she whispered, opening the book to the first page.

Oh no…

Iacinthina…iacinthinus...iambeus…iambicus…iambus…ianus...ibex...ibi…* *

These all started with the letter 'i'! But...did that mean there were more books that she needed to gather? She wasn't going to be able to do it tonight – certainly not with Inu there. But, perhaps she could at least get a start on some of the other words. Like 'illo' or 'impleta'. She flipped to the last page and groaned when she saw 'pyxis' as the final entry. 'P'. That meant there had to be at least two more books.

Kagome glanced down at the list of words she had written before her. She was left with only 'illo', 'impleta', 'lupis', and 'malis'. The rest would have to remain a mystery for now.

She flipped through the book until she had found the 'il-' words.

"Illim...illinc...illinio...illino...illiteratus...illitteratissimus...illo!" she exclaimed, finding the first word.

"There," she read. "To that place." She wrote the meaning down under 'illo' and moved on to the next word: 'impleta'. Repeating the process, she found the next translation...

"Fill, finish, satisfy, complete, fulfill…"

Excitement coursed through her veins. She was more determined now than ever before. Finally, there was a glimmer of hope in her quest for answers!

She already had the definition for 'lupis'. She mumbled "wolf, wolves" to herself and wrote it below the word on her paper before moving on to 'malis'.

"Bad, evil, ugly, wicked, unlucky…"

Kagome's brow furrowed as she read the list of words before her out loud. They made no sense.

What were they trying to tell her?

* * *

It was finally time. The day had come at last. By tonight, the King would arrive at the castle.

Kagome was nervous. And excited. She had hardly slept the night before, it seemed. Inu had kept her busy with preparations over the last few days, and they still had so much that needed to be done. Inu appeared to have a plethora of little last minute tasks for her, most of which seemed to consist of decorating. Fresh flowers were placed everywhere. China was selected. Silverware was polished.

And it was exhausting.

She was sure that Inu was more than capable of doing these tasks on his own...Why was it suddenly so imperative that she slave away by his side, never leaving his sight? By the end of each day, she had been so exhausted that she hadn't been able to make it back to the hidden room.

But...that certainly couldn't have been his intention, could it? He didn't know she knew about that place, right?

That room and its contents haunted her. The memory of what she had seen was still fresh in her mind, causing images of brains and hearts to dance before her eyes. It was terrifying to think of. Yet, if she were right about who Inu was, then why did he need that room? And should she really be as terrified as she was?

Kagome jumped as Inu placed a book next to her lunch plate and sat down across from her.

"I have something else for you to do when you finish," he announced, picking up a roll and tearing off a piece before popping it into his mouth.

"It's a cookbook. Why are you handing me a cookbook?" she demanded, her ire rising. If he wanted her to plan a whole meal for the King, she needed far more notice than she was receiving!

"To cook something," he replied, shooting her an amused smirk that portrayed his thought that her question should have been self-explanatory.

"What do you mean by 'something'? If you expect me to cook a feast for tonight—"

"—Relax, my dear. I have no expectations of that," he soothed, raising a hand to stall the onslaught of insults he was sure to follow. "I'm taking care of most of it myself. I simply thought that maybe you would join me in the kitchen. I've just killed a goose, and we have some excellent halibut on ice. I thought that perhaps you would like to assist me with our sides? And dessert? I've never been very graceful when it comes to baking. I lack a certain...touch."

"What are we having?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing into annoyed slits. Inu grinned wolfishly as he began to eat his soup.

"We're starting off with liver pate: 'Terrine de Foies de Volaille'. That will be followed by poached halibut in a lemon ginger sauce with 'Mushroom Duxelles'. Our main course will be the goose, roasted with a blackberry ginger sauce and mustard herb-roasted potatoes. The salad course will simple greens tossed with a sherry vinaigrette. All of the recipes are in there. What do you think for the cheese plate? I was thinking brie with some berries and walnuts."* * *

"I'm sure that will be fine," she mumbled, flipping through the book to find all of the recipes he had earmarked.

"And for dessert? Do you have any thoughts?"

"I don't, because I just found out about this a moment ago!" she snapped irritably.

"Fair enough," he soothed, raising his hands as if to meekly surrender to her suddenly foul mood. They finished their meal in silence as Kagome flipped through the pages of the cookbook, looking for something fit for a King.

"What if it's not good enough?" Kagome finally whispered apprehensively. "I'm just a home cook. I'm not that skilled. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Then I'll punch him in the face," Inu stated matter of factly, like it was an everyday occurrence to simply _punch _the _King_. Kagome stared at him in slight abhorrence, and Inu sighed as he ran his hands through his wild hair. "He won't..._dislike_ it, Kagome. I'm sure that whatever you choose to make will be perfect. Don't doubt yourself."

"He's the King – he's used to such finary. How...how can I compare, when I've never done anything but cook for my family?" Kagome hesitantly replied, admitting her fears and inadequacies to him.

"That means nothing," he soothed, reaching across the table and taking both of her hands into his larger ones. "Even the most experienced and talented palace chefs started by cooking for their families at home. The only difference between where they are and where you are is quantity. The scale in which they have to cook is nauseating. The amount of people at the castle is tremendous."

"You sound as if you know from experience…" Kagome pushed, seeing an opportunity to continue to test her theory about him. She didn't miss his brief look of unexpected surprise.

"The King and I are close – I know more about palace life than you might expect. Regardless, my point was that I'm sure you will do just fine. Did you pick something?"

"I was thinking of this chocolate souffle with berries? What do you think?" she asked, nervously seeking his guidance as she pointed to a page in the cookbook.

"I'm sure it will be spectacular," he grinned, standing up from the table and leading her to the kitchen.

When he opened the door, she gasped in surprise. It was as if the kitchen were alive! Bowls floated through the air, chasing after one another to land in a perfect line on the counter while knives busily chopped potatoes and mushrooms. Kagome watched as a line of eggs zoomed forward, each cracking itself and dumping its contents into a bowl. The shells then took off in the opposite direction to land in a discarded pile of refuse on the other side of the room. Goose feathers plucked themselves from the bird's carcass and flew off like the eggs.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inu. "Are you sure you need my help? It doesn't appear that you need any assistance."

"I do – the amount of concentration it takes to accomplish this is very taxing. Besides, as I said before, I lack a certain finesse when it comes to dessert," he chided, leading her through the chaos floating through the air. Inu raised his hand a few times to pause the feathers and knives from floating into them, for which she was grateful. She was not in the mood to be stabbed today.

Or any day, really.

Inu disappeared for a moment, and Kagome watched as a knife began to peel a ginger root. His powers would never cease to amaze her. Kagome's view was then suddenly obstructed by cloth and clawed hands as Inu lowered an apron around her neck, his hands pulling her gently towards him as he deftly tied a bow in the back, securing it to her.

"We wouldn't want your dress to get messy, would we?" he smirked, unexpectedly running his clawed hands through her hair, startling her as he pulled it up and away from her neck. A shiver ran up her spine as his claws delicately scraped against her scalp.

"You know, I'm capable of doing that."

"I know," he replied, securing her hair into a ponytail. "But you seemed rather content to watch the prep work."

It was a feeble excuse, and they both knew it. She just didn't understand his sudden need to touch her.

"So, what are we working on first?"

"I'll take care of gutting and preparing the goose – why don't you start assembling the potatoes? I'll cook everything closer to dinner."

As they worked, Kagome had to admit that she was slightly unnerved by how skilled Inu was at bleeding and gutting the fowl's carcass. When she had finished with the potatoes, she moved on to the mushrooms as instructed and prepared them as best she could under his guidance. As she worked, he finished up with the goose and the halibut and moved on to the pate and the bread.

She kept watching him, her mind drifting back to her earlier thoughts about who Inu really was. She continued to observe his every move as she tried to find similarities between him and this Inuyasha in her mind. The notion continuously plagued her – it was almost as if she _wanted_ to be right about him. But that was crazy. Yes, Inu had said that he was once human. But Inuyasha was a _prince_. The _Dauphin_. And why would he change his name from Inuyasha to Inu? That was just...It made no _sense_.

But...another part of her quickly rationalized that most of the things that had happened to her since her arrival hadn't made sense. But this...in an odd way, it almost felt right. It would explain so many things too, wouldn't it?

His reaction to the news of the Queen's death. His unexplained relationship with the King. His need for a well rounded education. Why he lived in a castle, even!

It was a good thought. A calming notation. It was like she was discovering an old friend. After all of her visions of Inuyasha, she felt close to him – like she knew who he was, as absurd as that sounded.

Kagome leaned over the counter onto her left elbow, propping her chin on her fist and resting her right arm on the tabletop in front of it. She closely observed him, following his every move with her eyes.

He had rolled up his sleeves to keep flour from getting on them, and she looked on as his large hands kneaded the dough for the crostinis that they needed with the pate. Flour dusted his arms, and he reached for more to cover his hands as he rolled out the bread into several loaves. She didn't know when, but he must have wiped his face and smudged it with flour as well. He glanced over as he finished his work and caught her staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked, his lip quirking up and his eyes dancing with amusement at what he had caught her doing.

"You have flour on your cheek," she smiled, pointing to a spot. He raised his brow and wiped at it with his hand, making Kagome giggle. He had only succeeded in spreading more flour all over his face. "Come here," she laughed, picking up a rag and walking to him. She cradled his face in her hands, raising the rag to wipe off the flour. He crinkled his nose as the rag touched his skin and pressed further into the palm holding on to the other side of his face.

Kagome smiled at him, holding his face firmly between her palms. She decided to take this opportunity to study him a bit – his brow, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. They were the same, weren't they? And his eyes…They might be a different color, but his eyes...They were the same.

Kagome raised her hands up further, her fingers ghosting over his features as he allowed her to examine him closely. She felt him wrap his hands around her hips, bringing her closer to him as she moved down from his brow to over his eyes, forcing him to close them as she descended to his cheekbones.

It _was _him. He was the Prince. Inu and Inuyasha were the same person.

And suddenly, in that moment, all the fear...all the _terror_ she had felt...evaporated.

"I see you."

"And I, you."

His soft, whispered reply crashed into her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kagome roughly pulled away from his confused and searching gaze.

She was unsure of how to handle this news. If she were right – and she was now willing to stake her life on the fact that she was – then that still provided more questions than it did answers.

"I should start on the souffle," she mumbled, shifting her gaze to the side and away from him.

"Of course," he replied, clearly confused. He quickly summoned the needed ingredients and they flew to her, landing on the table in a line. "I've finished with my tasks. Would you like me to help you?"

"No, thank you." She had something she wanted to do, and it wouldn't do if he were here for it. After all, he had to learn to not spring such momentous tasks on her...

"If you insist…" Inu replied, his voice filled with uncertainty. "I'm going to bathe and change for tonight. When you're finished, please come to my room immediately – I have something to discuss with you."

Kagome's interest was immediately piqued, and she readily agreed before he left. Finally alone, she began melting some chocolate and butter in separate pans. Once this was finished, she poured the butter into several ramekins and coated them. She then started the laborious process of whisking eggs until they had reached stiff peaks. Finally, it was time to add the sugar. She separated the mixture into two uneven batches. In the first, she added sugar and set it off to the side. In the second, she added salt instead.

She grinned mischievously to herself.

She hoped Inu enjoyed his souffle.

* * *

Inu awoke to the faint sounds of someone trying to walk quietly around his room. He turned over, burying his face further into the pillow under his head, unwilling to awaken fully quite yet.

"_Inuyasha..."_ a female voice softly whispered, calling out to him.

"No," he grumbled. "Leave me alone," he bit out, trying to fall back asleep.

"_Inuyasha…" _the voice sang out to him. _"Inuyasha, you need to get ready…"_

"Sesshomaru won't be here for a while. Let me sleep."

"_Inuyasha,"_ the voice sweetly taunted. _"Inuyasha, they're coming for you…"_

He furrowed his brow, the voice and it's words finally cutting through the hazy mist in his mind. He knew that voice…

"_Inuyasha, they're coming for you…They want you…Inuyasha, you need to get ready…They want you…They're coming for you…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inu…Inu..."_

Inu bolted upright, his heart pounding and his eyes wild as he frantically searched the room. Kagome jumped back from his bed, holding her hand to her chest.

"Inu...Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep."

Kagome. It was only Kagome.

Inu rubbed his face, trying to rid himself of her ominous voice and presence. He must have been dreaming. He had been under so much stress lately…that had to be the explanation for it. It had to be. It was the only way.

Kagome bashfully looked away from him, her cheeks rosey. She walked over to the white silk vest he had laid out to wear this evening and picked it up, her fingers tracing over the floral pattern in the fabric. "You said that you wanted me to come here as soon as I finished," she murmured, unable to look at him. "It wasn't my intention to startle you. I was simply obeying your request," she confessed, bringing him the article of clothing, her gaze still averted.

Inu took it from her, confused by her reaction until he had unbuttoned the vest and was about to put it on. He had been so exhausted that he had forgotten to button his white shirt.

"My apologies," he mumbled, his cheeks pinking at his scandalous appearance. "I must have dozed off while dressing," he stated in their uncomfortable silence. He quickly buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants. He then hastily slipped his vest on and strode to his desk, trying desperately to forget how unscrupulously he had displayed himself. "We must discuss what you will be wearing tonight," Inu announced, reaching into his desk and pulling out Leala's box.

"I assumed I would just wear something from my closet," she stated, uneasily approaching him as he motioned for her to come closer. "I already have so many beautiful dresses in there. I found a lovely red one a few days ago that went well with the earrings you gave me."

"Ah, yes. But, tonight is a special night. As such, I wanted to do something special for you." Inu opened the box, revealing the mirror inside. He carefully took it out and placed the box back onto the desk as a small silvery figure appeared, floating up out of the calm surface of the mirror.

"Leala, darling," he greeted warmly, as if she were an old friend. "Darling..." he cooed to her, "...would you be so kind as to show Kagome the dresses?"

The fairy nodded and dove head first back into the mirror. Inu drew Kagome closer to him and pulled her under his arms and against his chest. Kagome looked back at him, baffled by his brazen and overly familiar embrace. Her back was pressed intimately against his chest. He was quick to soothe her rising ire, though. "I want to make sure that you can see – I'd hand her to you, but she only responds to me. Now, watch her face. I want you to pick one."

"What is she?" Kagome asked nervously.

"A dear, dear friend," Inu laughed jovially. "She's the spirit of this mirror. I've known her for quite a long time. She's afforded me the opportunity to remain aware of the world outside of this place. Watch – she's about to begin," he gently reprimanded, drawing her attention back to the mirror.

Kagome watched as dress after dress flashed before the face of the mirror, each more exquisite than the last.

"Did you see one that you especially liked?" Inu pressed after they had gone through every image.

"They were all so lovely…I don't know," she answered honestly. "I loved them all."

"If I may?" Inu inquired, summoning the fairy back. "Leala, would you show her my favorite one?" The fairy nodded and dove headfirst back into the mirror, conjuring up a picture of a beautiful gown.

Long white organza had been draped over a simple white dress. It trumpeted outward around the feet and had a scalloped trim with a delicate golden thread. Beautiful beads had been sewn into an intricate pattern, making it sparkle. They wrapped up the front of the dress and around to the back, which had a plunging "V". It made her blush, but not nearly as much as the front. A deep sweetheart neckline was embroidered with more metallic thread and would display more of her bosom than usual. More organza covered the butterfly sleeves, which were also trimmed with a scalloped edge.* * * *

"Inu… It's exquisite…"

"Wear it tonight?" he softly requested. "I can have it ready for you as soon as you're ready to dress. Say you'll do it?"

"I will," she warmly smiled.

"You had better start getting ready, then," he grinned excitedly. "The King will be here before you know it!"

* * *

Kagome stared out at the beautiful sunset from the balcony in her room. She was almost finished getting ready – she had bathed, completed her hair and makeup, and was almost ready to dress. She just wasn't _ready_ yet. Butterflies were flying amok in her stomach.

She was about to meet the King.

The _King_.

Not many people of her status could say that they had done the same – and in such a manner, too.

A light breeze tousled her up-done and curled hair, and it sent a shiver up her spine. It was time to finish. Kagome went back inside and stepped into the gown that Inu had created for her. It fit her perfectly. She went to the mirror and also put on the earrings he had given her a few days before. As she walked back to her bed, she picked up the white silk gloves he had laid out for her as well and carefully slipped them on. She gently draped a matching white organza shawl into the crooks of her arms and crossed the room to look at her reflection in the mirror once more.

It was the most elegant yet salacious dress she had ever worn.

Ayame would have been so envious.

Ayame…What would her sister say if she were here? She would tell her to be charming and well-mannered and to coyly flirt with the King, most likely. A sharp pang went through her heart. She missed her so much…And Kaede. She missed both of her sisters terribly.

Christmas couldn't come soon enough. And...perhaps, if she asked, Inu would allow her to see them in his mirror before then. He had been trying so hard to make her happy lately that she was almost positive he would do it.

Kagome heard a knock at the door, drawing her attention away from the mirror.

"Come in," she called out, listening to the door slowly open.

Kagome watched Inu enter, and his jaw visibly dropped as his lips parted ever so slightly. Kagome nervously smoothed out her skirts and readjusted her shawl, bringing it closer around her as he stared at her in silence.

Finally, after several long moments, Inu moved to fully enter the room and closed the door behind him.

"I have a horrid confession that I fear I must burden you with: your beauty has managed to render my words powerless," he breathed. "For you are, unquestionably, the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon."

Kagome's cheeks reddened as she averted her gaze demurely. "Your words are too kind…"

"I have something else for you, if you'll accept it," he announced, approaching her. He reached into his blue dinner jacket and produced a thin yet large box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace that matched the earrings he had given her. "May I?"

Kagome nodded and moved her skirts off to the side as he walked behind her. He reached over her to clasp the necklace around her neck. His long claws delicately scraped against her flesh, sending shivers up her spine. He came back around to face her and gazed down, almost in a trance. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again, a blush staining his cheeks a bright red hue.

"Have you swallowed your voice?" Kagome teased, cupping his cheek and laughing at his inability to speak. She felt like she had known him for ages. This was her _friend _– not a monster. Inu...Inuyasha...his name didn't matter. She knew who _he_ was, and that realization...it left her heart at complete peace for the first time since her arrival. This had to explain her newly accepted comfort in his presence. When he was like this – when they were alone in such a way – there was nothing to fear.

"I'm afraid that you've left me nearly mute, in body and in mind," he whispered, cupping her cheek in turn. He leaned in, lowering his head slightly as if to kiss her, and then stopped. His head was hovering a few inches away from hers, and Kagome felt her heart begin to race as his warm breath fanned over her face. He gracefully backed away from her and gently grasped her small hand in his larger one instead.

"Forgive me for this small intrusion," he murmured, raising her hand to his lips. "But I have no other way to express the feelings warring within me." He bent his head ever so slightly and brushed his lips against her knuckles, ghosting across them. He lingered for a moment before turning her hand over and kissing her palm and the tips of her fingers.

"Inu…" she whispered, her heart pounding in her throat. She watched as a litany of emotions swarmed in his eyes. Desire, uncertainty, awe, lust, and deep, bitter pain.

He lowered her hand and backed further away from her, putting distance between them. He looked away from her, almost as if he was afraid to see what she would do to him for his bold and unwarranted actions.

Kagome approached him and, in a moment of pure, unadulterated spontaneity, reached out to grab him around the neck. She then pulled him down and pressed her lips against the smooth skin on his cheek.

When she pulled away from him, they looked at each other in bashful shock. "Kagome…" he breathed, and she felt her cheeks grow impossibly hot. "Shall we?" Inu finally asked, holding out his arm for her to take as he led her from the room. She was hardly able to look at him. Growing up with mythology instead of fairytales hadn't hindered his ability to sweep her off of her feet with a simple gesture, it seemed.

And what had overcome her? To act so boldly…Why was she behaving so?

Finally, they made it to the ballroom where they were to await the King's arrival.

"I'm sorry," Inu finally whispered, breaking the long silence that had built between them. "I made you uncomfortable and made you do something you didn't wish to…"

"Inu…You—"

The door in the entryway was suddenly thrown open, causing a loud bang to resound throughout the castle.

"He's here," Inu announced, straightening his posture as footsteps echoed down the hall.

Kagome nervously arranged her skirts and anxiously readjusted the position of her hands, moving them from her sides to clasp together in front of her then back again. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and she glanced at Inu. She noticed his jaw had clenched, but she didn't think much of it. She attributed it to nervous stress.

Finally, a figure appeared at the top of the banister.

King Sesshomaru.

He let out a jovial laugh and bounded down the steps. His arms were spread open, as if seeking a hug from an old and dear friend.

"Inuyasha!" he called out, nearing them.

He never made it to them. Inu stopped him in his tracks with a punch square in the jaw.

* * *

Story Notes:

*These are actual books on Norse mythology. Please see bio for sources. (Wikipedia. Wikipedia is my source.)

* *Latin Dictionary. Source in bio. This is where I am translating each word piecemeal from. It was given to me by a Latin teacher, so *I* trust it. Except for 'ferave', which is a "conjunction" of sorts and also an elegant way of saying something. I've had two Latin teachers work on this word with me. Trust in my ways ;).

* * *All recipes are also in my bio. Because I also know nothing about French food.

* * * *I actually drew the dress described here. It can be found on my Twitter page for those who are curious! Link is also in bio. I have the dress itself as well as the two dresses that inspired the one I created there. –insert shameless follow plug here–

* * *

A/N:

Happy Memorial Day! I wanted to say that first and foremost, since that's what today is in the States. If you can, give thanks for/to the men and women who do what they do to make your country a safer place.

To answer your question – yes. When I was young and just a bad little kid, my momma noticed funny things I did. Like shootin' puppies with a BB gun. I'd poison guppies, and when I was done… I'd find a pussy cat and bash its hea— oh…Wait…This isn't the Little Shop of Horrors audition. *Sigh*.

But yes. I'm a nefarious little creaton.

However. I'm an unapologetic nefarious little creaton. LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WAS. LOOK AT IT. We're talking 7,700+ words, people. 22 pages in Google docs. It's my present from me to you, in honor of my birthday. Whooot! Sorry TB - I know it was hell editing all of this. I love you for it more than you know 3.

And we had a tender moment. FINALLY. I know. (Which we can also thank in part to TB. She has a thing for hand kissing…So there could be a lot more where that came from. Or I could be cold hearted…Time will tell ;) ).

"I like the kissing. All of the kissing. More kissing, I say." - Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd

This is another personal favorite chapter of mine – I hope you guys like it too!

I had a lot of fun with the lab, and with making Kagome's dress. Noooot going to lie. And picking dinner was pretty fun too ;).

Words cannot begin to describe what you guys mean to me. You're all amazing, and I cannot begin to thank you all enough for always reviewing and pushing me forward to the next chapter and reminding me that there are awesome people out there who care about what I write. You are my motivation, and I can't do it without you!

Chapter 12 is still a WIP. It's kinda hard to follow a chapter like this one – let's see if I can do it, shall we? I'm seriously not happy with it right now….like, AT ALL.

**Chapter 12 **should be up **June 8th** around **7 pm EST**! If I don't think it will be or there are any problems…Once again…Twitter plug. Follow me! SbGrasshopperFF! It's seriously the easiest and most efficient way to get the word out if problems arise.

Tata for now!

–SG

* * *

Now the A/R's: If I missed anyone, it's not because I didn't want to respond. It's because I got sloppy this week and lost my place a few times. I strongly believe I got everyone, however!

To: **MI cra-cra**

Correct! That is indeed the lineup thus far! I don't know if I'll ever say his parents names or not, but I give you full permission to just say that's who they are. I think Inuyasha's dad is Inu Tashio? If I go that route, I'll look it up to be sure before I make a big whoopsies. My life never ends in regards to research for this story, and I don't mind a bit! Now that you've completed this chapter, I can honestly say yes: she started to piece it together, and then the King confirmed it. The fallout will - hopefully - be fun. For me to write about at least *evil grin*. In an earlier draft of the master outline for the story, she actually told him about what she was experiencing in chapter 4 / 5, but I decided to nix that. She didn't trust him, didn't like him, and is strong headed and independent. And she thought that he was the cause for what was happening to her. So...I made a judgement call that I hope will play out well. Time will tell? Oh my gosh...thank you! You're too kind :). I hope you had the same reaction tonight! Hahaha! Thanks for your kind words, and I hope that you enjoyed 11 as much TB and I did!

To: **All the Guests**

You guys are all so great and wonderful! Thank you all for taking a moment to send me a few kind words - be it encouragement, praise, curiosity, or the likes. They push me forward to keep going, and I really appreciate that you thought enough of me and my story to say something :). To the guest on "ferave": I applaud your enthusiasm and your attempts to use an actual latin translator! I personally don't speak or understand Latin, but I've had two different Latin teachers that I trust assist with the phrase. When I first wrote it down after I had it translated, I thought that I made a typo as well until I spoke with them about it again. I assure you, however, that ferave is an actual word :). The most simplistic way I can describe it is that it's like a contraction - it's two words elegantly placed together to make another word. That's why translators and dictionaries don't pick it up. Because it's not just ONE word. I hope that helps some :). I promise that all will be revealed in due time, and that ferave will be explained. I love your curiosity, and thank you for looking out for me and the story :). If you ever see typos, please let me know! TB and I strive to make every chapter as perfect as we can :). To the person who has read quite a few "Beauty and the Beast" twists, thank you! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside to know that I've managed to set myself apart from everything that everyone else has done! It's a wonderful feeling! I wish that I would have thought of the murder mystery idea...that could have been so much fun! Ah...well...there's always next time, right? And to everyone who wants Koga to get what he deserves…All in due time my friends. All in due time ;).

To: **K**

Thank yooooou! You're so sweet :). I had a hard time struggling with the pace. It is - by far - my biggest insecurity about the whole story. I know that it seemed slower at the start, but I needed to get everything set up for the fun stuff I get to do now. I know it was a little more top heavy at the beginning of her stay...but that's how most B and B stories tend to play out. Like the Disney one, for example. Most of it takes place on what feels like day one. The wolf attacks (I think…?) even happen on day one. Or at least I think they do / that was my impression when I watched it with my niece a few months back. ANYWAYS though, it's really nice to hear that you like the pace. Since that was clearly an insecurity of mine. Hahahaha! I'm glad you get how much work TB and I put into each chapter. Thanks again for your kind words! I really appreciate it and I really hope that you enjoyed chapter 11 as much as the rest of the story :D.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

* * *

This chapter: "Grace" by Kate Havenik

_"I feel the cold loneliness unfold, like from another world...Come what may, I won't fade away, but I know I might change...Nothing comes easily, fill this empty space. Nothing is like it seems, turn my grief to grace...I just want to feel your embrace."_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

"Inu!" Kagome screamed, running forward as a deep and vicious growl emitted from the back of the beast's throat. Never before had he resembled such a monstrous wolf more than he did at this moment. His ears were pinned back to his head, his bared fangs gleamed in the candlelight, and his clawed fingers were flexed – poised and ready to rip into the King's flesh at any moment. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around him, struggling to keep Inu from lashing out again. He writhed and wriggled within her grasp, almost managing to break free from her. Still, her ironclad grasp on his body refused to allow him to harm her ruler.

"Inu, stop this!" she desperately pleaded again as he violently thrashed against her.

King Sesshomaru held up his hand, signaling to her that it was alright as he cradled his bruised jaw in his other hand, tenderly rubbing it. "Is this what you wanted, Brother? Is that why you invited me here for the first time in fifteen years? Are you satisfied?"

Brother.

He was the King's brother.

Then, that meant—

"You killed her!" Inu roared, breaking free from a stunned Kagome's steadfast grasp and lunging forward, tackling the King to the ground. "She died trying to please you!"

They then rolled over as Inu tried to punch the King again, putting Sesshomaru on top. He caught Inu's wrists and pinned them to the ground next to him, using his body weight to keep him from lashing out. Inu thrashed against his brother, much like a fish that had been hoisted out of water.

"She didn't die for me – it was her choice. Her decision. Or didn't she tell you?"

"Liar!" he snarled, wrapping a leg around the King and flipping them back over again. "You lie..." he spat, clenching King Sesshomaru's cloak between his clawed fingers. Inu raised his brother's shoulders, only to slam him back into the ground.

"No!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he kicked Inu and punched him in the gut, violently knocking the air from his lungs. He used Inu's temporarily stunned state to his advantage and flipped them once more so that Inu was once again pinned beneath him. "You listen to me, you stubborn ass! She wanted to keep trying, despite the risks. She wouldn't stop. She didn't do it for me. She did it for _her_. For _France_."

"You could have stopped her! Not given in!"

"You act as if I ever had any hold over the actions of that woman," he chuckled bitterly. "You forget how headstrong she was."

"I forget nothing," he seethed, pushing against his brother's chest. "I remember everything about your betrayal!"

"My betrayal? _My_ betrayal? I betrayed no one," Sesshomaru hissed dangerously, swatting Inu's hands away and pressing his weight further into him. "Perhaps your years in near exile have diluted your sanity, Brother...you so readily forget who betrayed whom..."

Inu emitted a warning growl from his chest so dangerous and powerful that Kagome could _feel_ the air around them vibrate.

"Please stop this madness. I miss her too, Inuyasha," he whispered brokenly, bowing his head. "I miss her more than you think. Despite everything you've ever believed, she _was _my other half. Now I'll never be whole again. Haven't we endured enough?"

The anger and pain that had spread across Inu's face quickly melted with those words, and his previous hostility seemed to vanish instantly.

What he was feeling didn't matter. Sesshomaru had been the one who had shared a life with her – not him. He had a child with her, spent years by her side, and ruled the country with her. His actions towards his younger brother were appalling. Right now, he needed him. They didn't have much family left, and they needed to be there for each other...not fighting and quarreling like children, no matter how pained he felt himself.

"Brother…"

Sesshomaru slowly backed off of Inu and reached out a hand, lifting him up. "Brother," he replied, a weak smile on his face. They then embraced each other, pounding on one another's backs as their hands remained clasped between them. They held onto each other for a long moment, each seeking comfort in the presence of their only remaining sibling.

Finally, they pulled away from each other and King Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, which had already started to bruise. "For an old man, you still carry quite the right hook."

"Who are you calling an old man?" Inu crowed, barking out a laugh. Indeed, while Inu might have been Sesshomaru's older brother, he himself had not aged a day in thirty years. His brother, on the other hand, was now the spitting image of their father the last time he had seen him. While the years had been good to him, the stress of ruling had silvered his once midnight black hair. Deep lines were also carved into his face, cracking lines of worry and stress into his marble features. Inu couldn't help the pang of sadness that squeezed his heart. This is what he should look like now – not like some _freak_. He should have aged beside his brother. Instead...instead, he was something that wasn't even human.

Movement drew his gaze away from his brother and his dark thoughts and to the woman behind him. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, rearranging the shawl that had been carefully draped in the crooks of her arms. Their eyes met, and her lips pulled together and pressed into a thin line.

His already pained heart instantly sank into the deepest trenches of his soul.

Sesshomaru had explicitly ignored his request and not only had he used his real name...He had also called him his brother. However, he had also been guilty of calling Sesshomaru the same.

He owed Kagome an explanation, but now wasn't the time.

He didn't know if she would even listen to him. Allow him to explain...

Sesshomaru turned to see what had transfixed his brother so, and instantly broke into a devious grin.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced, Your Majesty," Kagome nervously began, gracefully curtsying and bowing her head respectfully. "Kagome Beaumont. It is an honor to meet you." Kagome then felt her chin being tilted upwards, causing a small surprised gasp to part her lips.

The intensity of the King's gaze heated her cheeks as he examined her face. She did her best not to squirm, but with each passing second, the desire to do just that grew stronger and stronger.

"The pleasure is all mine," the King finally grinned. "I see why my brother has so readily turned himself into a recluse. If a woman as bewitching as yourself graced me with her presence, I dare say that I would do the same." His eyes then roamed over her body, and his words caused the already vibrant blush spread across Kagome's cheeks to deepen further. Inu quickly wrapped his arm around her, glaring at his brother.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" he suggested lowly, his voice a thinly-veiled warning.

"Of course," King Sesshomaru smirked, holding out his arm. It was a silent invitation for Kagome to take it, and they all knew that she had no choice in the matter. A part of her was relieved to move away from Inu, however. She didn't know what to make of what she had just witnessed. She had so many emotions swimming in the pit of her stomach and she was just so..._confused_.

Had she _strongly_ suspected that Inu was, in fact, Inuyasha? Yes. She had. But...to have it officially confirmed in such a barbaric way…and to see him attack his brother and _the King_ as he had? What possessed him to do that?

She could feel her brain starting to connect dots that she had never seen before. Assumptions she had made were being confirmed and denied all at once. More questions began to fill her mind, removing her from her current situation – like Kikyo. She had been so blind not to see it before! While it was a popular name, she should have come to the realization that she was, or rather had been, the current Queen. The same could be said for King Sesshomaru. She had been so caught up in trying to discover the truth behind Kaguya's story, the voice, and why this was happening to her...all while training and playing Inu's servant…She was ashamed that she missed something so important!

And that meant...did it mean that Inu was still in love with Queen Kikyo? It would explain why he had reacted so dramatically to the news of her passing. But...then why did he kiss her the way he had not more than an hour ago?

And why had she responded in kind to it? Before, when she had merely _suspected_ that Inu was Inuyasha...she had felt comfortable. At ease. Not because he was the prince...No. She could care less about that. No...She had felt comfortable with him because it was like she finally knew the real him. It was as if she had finally learned who the man was behind the monster. Her visions had forced her to see the real Inu as a man, in spite of her reluctance to accept the situation at all. But...was it possible that she had it all wrong? Was Inu was more like the man Inuyasha, or more like the wild beast he appeared to be? Inu or Inuyasha...who was he _really_?

And Kaguya – what had happened to her? How did Inuyasha become Inu? Why was Sesshomaru the King? How had Inuyasha been so thoroughly erased from their history that she had never even heard of him before?

Her head was swimming with so many questions. She couldn't do this. Not right now. But she had no choice, did she? She needed to sit here and pretend that nothing of significance had just happened and that everything was fine. She needed to put on a neutral face and not reveal that she was fully aware that the small little world she'd been thrust into had just collapsed around her.

"Kagome?" Inu called, drawing her back to the conversation at hand.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't remembered eating dinner with the men. She could vaguely taste the goose on her lips and wine on her tongue, but she remembered nothing more up until this point. She hadn't even seen Inu finish the preparations or present the extravagant dinner.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling the eyes of both men on her. It was as if they were expecting her to say or do something...but since she had been mentally absent during the whole meal, she did not know what they wanted. She looked down at the table and saw that they had souffle in front of them, which surprised her even more.

"I apologise for my aloofness. It's highly inappropriate. I just...seem to have a lot on my mind tonight," she replied as lightly as she could, keeping her eyes timidly averted as Ayame would have advised. She would want her to seem sweet and innocent – like a lamb. However, that was far from how she felt right now. She loathed this need to put on such a charade.

She could feel the King's eyes on her again, boring into her as if his gaze alone could uncover her darkest secrets. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wanting nothing more than for him to look away from her and turn his attention elsewhere. Inu reached out and grasped the hand she had resting on the table, and the unexpected contact made her jump in surprise.

"Sesshomaru was just complimenting your work," Inu smiled weakly, squeezing her hand. She quickly pulled away from him and picked up her own spoon.

"And you?" she pressed, glancing down to his souffle. He had eaten most of it.

"And me," he smirked, tapping the side of his bowl with his spoon. "How did you know that I loved salt so much? You must have gone out of your way to make this one just for me. I appreciate it. You did not have to."

Kagome had to bite her tongue. There was a part of her that was absolutely seething at how her plan had utterly failed her. It also peeved her to no end that he must now know that she had intended to prank him rather than satisfy him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so," she replied, doing her best to smile back and not allow her ire to get the best of her. "Your Majesty...your words are too kind as well..."

"My words are never kind – only truthful. Had you not already been otherwise engaged to my brother and his whims, I would have readily snatched you up for myself at my own castle."

"Engaged?" Kagome choked, horrified.

"Not to be wed, my dear," he immediately soothed, glancing at Inu and the way his ears had drooped, slightly crestfallen. "Merely preoccupied with appeasing his desires and wants while you are here for the next year. He has kept me apprised of his affairs. I must say that you are quite the unique flower...and in more ways than one, it would seem."

Kagome immediately relaxed, once again thanking Sesshomaru and gracefully tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It is interesting, however...now that we speak of engagements..." the King mused, taking joy in the way his brother stilled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome nervously pressed, licking her lips as her hands nervously fidgeted in her lap.

"At this moment, technically, you are to be wed to two different men. That is quite an accomplishment," he applauded, enjoying the stunned, wide-eyed look upon Kagome's face.

"I am engaged to no one."

"Ah...but my dear…You are! That chap from your town – a business man? What was his name? Kohaku?"

"Koga," Inu interrupted, seething. "His name is Koga. Do watch your tongue, Brother," he hissed. "Our people wouldn't like it if I cut it out for impertinence."

"Perhaps I have overstepped my bounds," he placated. "But you also cannot ignore the undeniable truth _behind _my words. Until she manages to kill you, if she can at all..." he laughed, "...She is, by every right, your betrothed. Which, in turn, means that while you two live here in sin...She is, in fact, engaged to two different men. Unless there is a third that I know nothing of?"

"You _will_ hold your tongue, Sesshomaru," Inu snarled. "I may not look it, but I am still your elder. I will _not_ allow such words and implications while you are under _my_ roof in _my _domain."

"As I recall, this is still _my _domain and _my _castle. But you are awfully quick to defend her honor, _Inuyasha_...is there a reason for that? Have you already sampled her before your wedding night? Is she as exquisite as she looks?"

Kagome's eyes began to burn and her throat began to close, nearly choking her as she did her best to remain graceful and not give in to her desire to cry. She blinked and wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, bringing her shawl closer to ease the cruel pain of feeling naked and exposed. Her King thought of her as a whore. Never had she been more humiliated in her life than in this moment. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She wanted to be anywhere but here in this place. She wanted to speak. To say..._something._ Anything! But she couldn't find her voice.

Inu instantly reddened, though Kagome didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. He abruptly stood from his place next to her and slammed his hands down on the table, his claws digging into the wood.

"I will only say this once – she is no _whore_. She never has been, nor will she ever be. You _will_ apologise to her this instant."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, silently studying them for a moment.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I see no reason to apologize to your second class tart."

A low growl rippled through the air, making her skin tingle from its vicious intensity.

"With all due respect, Inu, I don't want it," Kagome finally announced, having summoned the courage to stand beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her throat closing once more as her breath hitched. Fear and pain still coursed through her veins, burning her alive as she grew anxious and light-headed at the thought of what she was about to say. She immediately felt Inu's tense muscles relax ever so slightly beneath her gloved hand, and it oddly gave her the strength to continue.

"Kagome?" he breathed, looking at her.

"He may be my King and your brother, but I couldn't care less. Only the words of true men affect me. How much of a man can he truly be if he feels the need to belittle my character?" She then turned to speak to King Sesshomaru directly. "Inu may not be completely human, but he has treated me with far more dignity and respect than you have...and that makes him more of a man than you will ever be. He's shown me kindness and compassion, even when I didn't deserve it. He has made me feel precious and beautiful," she whispered, shooting the wolf-man below her a kind look as she thought back to their brief moment of tenderness earlier that evening. Inu understood her meaning, and relief instantly filled his chest. His forward actions had been gnawing at his heartstrings all night. But...it appeared she didn't mind as much as he had originally thought.

"I'll not simply sit here and listen to my name being sullied," Kagome continued, squeezing Inu's shoulder once more. "I plan to take my leave, and bid you both a pleasant rest of your evening. You'll find me at the training grounds tomorrow should you need me, Inu."

She curtsied as gracefully as she could towards the men before her and then left, closing the door softly behind her. Finally alone, she allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks as she made her way back to her room.

Inu whirled around to face his brother. Kagome may have thought that he didn't know she had begun to cry, but he knew better. His nose and ears told him as much. He was livid.

"How dare you," he howled as he crouched over the table, placing one knee atop it and readying himself to spring on his brother. "You had _no_ right—"

"—I had every right," Sesshomaru soothed, scrambling to ease his brother's rising temper. "I needed to test her." The look of utter bewilderment on Inu's face almost made Sesshomaru laugh. "You don't have the most successful track record with women."

"So you call her a whore?"

"So I called her a whore."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_? What is wrong with _you_? You've only known her for a month and you already look at her and talk of her as if your life begins and ends with he—" Sesshomaru abruptly stopped, leaning forward onto his elbows and rubbing his face with his hands. "That's because it really does, doesn't it?"

Inu looked away from him and backed off of the table, unable to meet his gaze. He hadn't wanted to talk with him about this yet.

"I knew that you weren't holding back earlier. It's getting worse, isn't it?'

"Yes," Inu sighed, reluctantly confirming his question.

"How much longer?"

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing," he growled irritably. "You're trying to make me forget about what you just did to Kagome, and it won't work! Do you have any idea how much you've hurt her in the short time you've been here?"

"Do you?"

"She's crying! She's probably in her room right now, sobbing in bed because her ruler...her _King_ thinks so little of her and her virtue!"

"I said nothing which wasn't already true."

"She is _not_ a whore!" Inu roared again. He slammed his fists down on the table, making the plates and silverware jump and rattle as a small crack formed in the table's wooden surface.

"No. She's not," Sesshomaru agreed. "But what I said _is_ still true. You plan to wed a woman who is engaged to another."

"And that gives you the right to call her a whore?"

"If you ever reclaim your place by my side as royalty, there are those who would call her worse," Sesshomaru hissed. "They would question her virtue far beyond anything I have said tonight. I needed to see how she would handle herself. I needed to see what kind of person she could be when placed in difficult and tricky situations."

"You can't play with her like she's a toy, Sesshomaru! I won't allow it!"

"And I won't allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated!"

Sesshomaru's words instantly sobered Inu and he sighed, running his hands roughly through his hair. "She's not Kaguya."

"And you might recall that we thought the same thing of Kaguya. We welcomed her into our home, into our life, into our _politics_…"

"I know," Inu chuckled bitterly. "Believe me, I know...But I still expect you to treat Kagome with all of the dignity and respect you gave Kikyo. I won't tolerate you treating her like like she isn't worthy to kiss the ground you walk upon!"

"You've grown soft, Brother."

Inu didn't reply. Instead, he finished the rest of his drink, ignoring the way his brother studied him.

"What I've grown is desparate. She's a means to an end, and I will not allow you to tamper with it."

"You have other options."

"And I'm not willing to pay the price for them."

"Would it really be _so_ bad?" Sesshomaru pressed. "How desperate can you be if you won't even consider _her _proposal?"

"Must we do this tonight?" Inu demanded, pinching his eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"If not tonight, then before I leave in a week. We _must_ discuss this, Inuyasha."

"Would you stop calling me that?" he spat, his fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth. "Inuyasha died years ago. I'm not him anymore."

"How horrendously morbid," Sesshomaru mocked, drinking from his glass. "Regardless of what it is you've chosen to call yourself, you've managed to utterly _destroy _French-Eurosegian relations. What were you _thinking_?"

"That _she _had lost _her _mind, is what."

"Was it so bad to just give _her _what _she _wanted?"

"Yes," Inu hissed dangerously. "It was."

Sesshomaru chuckled humorlessly. "You have always been so disgustingly self-centered. When will you finally put your country before yourself?"

"I did it the moment I abdicated to you."

"Yes. And..._do_ remind me..._why_ was it necessary to do that again?"

"Why did you come here if you were just going to continuously revisit the past and insult those under my care?" Inu countered harshly.

"Because I had no choice. I don't think you quite understand the gravity of your actions. _She_ has taken retribution against us for your stupidity! Unless you fix this, and soon, we're headed towards one of the greatest famines of our time! I will not let our people suffer just because you think yourself better than _her_!"

"And what would you suggest, eh? How do you plan to negotiate an agreeable resolution to our little predicament?"

"That is something we will just need to figure out, isn't it? And quickly. Most would have just given in to _her_."

"Then why don't you?" Inu demanded, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "That was uncalled for."

"If I couldn't handle a few barbed words, I wouldn't have succeeded as King," Sesshomaru soothed, dismissing his brother's words. "It's late and I'm tired. We need to continue this conversation before I go, however. It is of the gravest importance."

"I know. But..." Inu sighed, standing from the table, "...until you have apologised to Kagome, consider me permanently unavailable."

"I'll do it tomorrow. She said she'd be at the training grounds – I'll pay her a visit then."

"Good. I trust you still know the way to your room?"

"It may have been fifteen years..." Sesshomaru quipped, "...but I still know these halls like the back of my hand."

The brothers parted, and Inu immediately went to the library, hoping to find Kagome flipping through the pages of a book. When she wasn't there, his heart instantly sank. He had been far too optimistic, hadn't he? His ears drooped at the implications. That meant that she was in her chambers, alone and crying. He immediately started for Kagome's room. He needed to do..._something_. He just didn't know what yet.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the rail on her balcony, supporting all of her weight on the outward turned palms of her hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the light spring breeze cool her heated and wet skin. It was refreshing, and she needed it. She breathed deeply and let out a shaky breath, her lip trembling. Finally, when she began to feel too cold, she forced herself to go back inside. She slowly walked past the mirror, and her eye caught her reflection in it. She paused before it and thoroughly studied her appearance.

"_...Your beauty has managed to render my words powerless...for you are, unquestionably, the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon..."_

Inu's words floated through her mind as the woman before her stared back. Who was this girl that she saw? She didn't recognize her, and she definitely didn't feel breathtakingly gorgeous. She felt stained. Tarnished. Ugly. She started ripping at the beautiful dress she wore, harshly tearing it off of her body and throwing it onto the floor. She continued clawing at her clothes until she was bare, then ran to her tub to bathe. She scrubbed at herself until her skin was almost raw.

She wasn't dirty. She wasn't a whore. She knew better than that.

But King Sesshomaru's words still hurt. And the way he had looked at her…

Her lip trembled and she tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling hoping it would keep the tears in her eyes. She was beautiful...She was pure…

"_...Forgive me for this small intrusion...but I have no other way to express the feelings warring within me..."_

"Inu…" she murmured, her voice breaking. His words washed over her, and she lifted her hands to her reddening cheeks once again. She could almost feel his lips pressed against her skin.

He had defended her so valiantly. No...perhaps not valiantly. But he had defended her nonetheless. As she continued to think of her wolf-eared champion, she crossed her arms over her chest and sank completely into the water, allowing its warmth to totally consume her.

Inuyasha. The prince. The man who _should_ be King…

Why had he lied to her? While he had never expressly said he was the Dauphin, he had still lied to her through omission, hadn't he? He had always dodged her questions and given her half-truths, but now that she _knew_ who he was...she just wanted to know why. Why did he feel the need to lie to her about it? Why did he want to hide that part of himself from her? What else was he keeping secret?

She wanted to be so angry with him. A part of her _was_ angry and disgusted with him. But...wasn't that hypocritical of her? Wasn't she keeping secrets from him too? He knew nothing of her visions and of the voice she kept hearing in her head. If she was keeping something so vital and important from him, could she honestly be mad at him for doing the same?

Still, that didn't change how she felt! She was annoyed and angry because he was keeping information hidden that could have helped her discover more about the visions! But...she also hadn't shared that with him, so maybe he would have if he had known…She was just so conflicted!

She wanted to draw him close and also hit him over the head all at the same time.

Kagome pushed up out of the water, gasping for air. She still felt far from clean, but her skin had started to prune. It was time to get out.

She quickly patted the water off of her body with a towel and dressed in a nightgown. She then peeked back into her room at the mirror. It was just...standing there. Vacant. Taunting her. She stepped in front of it, staring at her reflection again.

Her wet hair caused the neck of her dressing gown to become damp and cling to her shoulders and back. Her skin was clean, and her face was devoid of makeup. She looked sweet. Pure. Innocent. And she was. She knew that she was.

Still, she felt far from it.

She laid down on her bed, refusing to look back at her traitorous mirror.

"_...I'm afraid that you've left me nearly mute, in body and in mind..."_

How could the brothers be so different from each other? How could they fight like they had? She could never imagine fighting with her sisters so viciously, no matter what had happened. She would always love them from the bottom of her heart.

Everything from her visions had told her that the brothers had once been the same way – so what had happened to change that? What had gone wrong?

She needed to discover the rest of the story...and why Inu wasn't telling it to her.

Inu...

Should she really call him that now that she knew the truth? Shouldn't she call him Inuyasha? Or...more fittingly..._Your Majesty_? In truth, she knew that she shouldn't. Inuyasha hated it. She had learned that from him in her visions. He prefered to be considered as an equal to others, never seeing himself above his companions.

She had learned so much of him from her visions. Her heart fluttered for a moment just thinking of it. She had learned who Inu really was because of them – without the hinderance of seeing him as a _monster_. She had been forced to look past the beast he now was and become acquainted with the man within.

She knew that her actions had to seem odd to him. She knew that her entire mentality had changed...but so had the situation. He was no longer as one-sided as she had so naively believed when she first arrived.

Her father had been right – there was more than one side to every story.

She had never thought that she would be grateful for the visions, but she was. They had opened her eyes and forced her to look deeper and truly know Inu...Inuyasha...Her beast. Her friend.

It was a sobering thought. And yet, a comforting one.

A few weeks ago, if he would have kissed her, she would have shoved him away and been completely repulsed. Now...now, her cheeks heated at the thought and her heart began to flutter.

Not because he was a prince. She could care less about that. Status meant nothing to her – it always had and always would. After all...if she cared for status, then she would have stayed at home to wed Koga and not given it a second thought.

No. She felt this way because...because she felt close to him now.

And he made her feel so...dear. And precious.

Unlike his brother.

She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Oh Inu…"

* * *

Inu knocked on Kagome's door, resting his palm against the wood. He nervously shifted his weight between his feet as he listened to the slight movement on the other side of the door. He didn't know if he should be here or not. Perhaps he had made a mistake in coming...but he needed to see her. Nervously, he knocked once again, calling out to her this time.

"Kagome...it's me…"

Then there was nothing. He couldn't hear her moving on the other side anymore, and his ears drooped. She didn't want to see him, and to be honest, he wasn't surprised. He turned to leave when, suddenly, the door opened.

Kagome stood there in nothing but a thin nightgown, adorned with only her red puffy eyes. He turned fully toward her and stared, suddenly at a loss for words. "Kagome…" he breathed, his heart aching for her, urging him to reach out and offer some comfort. He needed to share in her pain. To lessen it for her. He needed to do..._something_.

She quickly lunged forward, grasping his clothes between her fingers and burying her face into the front of his shirt. Inu then bent his head down, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her fully to his chest. "Kagome…" he whimpered, a low whine escaping his throat as he felt the hot wetness of her tears on his neck. She hastily repositioned herself to cry on his shoulder. He brought one hand down to her lower back and the other to the bend of her knees and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. He then walked into her room, swiftly kicking the door closed behind them with his foot.

Her dress, undergarments, and accessories were all haphazardly abandoned in a crumpled pile by the balcony. It was as if she had ripped them off and threw them down in anger. It pained him to see the pile like that. It was as if he were looking at her innocence – forcibly stripped from her, leaving her bare and vulnerable before his eyes.

He brought her to the bed and sat upon the middle of it, cradling her against him as he rocked back and forth. He ran his fingers through her undone and damp hair, massaging her scalp as he tried to calm her. He rubbed his other hand against her back, feeling the ridged edges of her spine beneath the thin dress she wore now.

Still, she wept until her sobs eventually turned to mild hiccups. Silently, he sat there with her, still rubbing her back. When her hiccups lessened, he pulled away slightly and tilted her head up. Her whole face was wet and red. Her eyes were puffy, and her lips still trembled. He cupped her face gently in his hands, tentatively brushing the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks to dry her tears. When she didn't pull away from him, he shrugged off his dinner jacket and transformed it into a handkerchief to wipe away all the wetness from her face. When he had finished, he tossed it off to the side, discarding it completely.

"Kagome…" he murmured, leaning in and softly brushing his lips against the moist skin of her right cheek, just under her eye. When she didn't stop him or make a sound of disgust, he continued on. His nose grazed hers as he tilted his head to kiss her left cheek in the same spot. His sensitive ears picked up the delicate sound of her barely audible gasp. Her fingers grasped his shirt even tighter as he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up even further. He trailed his lips down from her forehead to the tip of her nose. He heard her heart speed up, and when he had finished, he brought his hands to her sides. He gently stroked them, causing her to giggle for the first time that night.

It made him sigh in relief. He smiled warmly at her, lifting her hands from his chest and delicately kissing each of her knuckles.

When he had finished, a pink blush had replaced the redness her tears had left in their wake.

"Hi," he finally whispered, cradling her face and rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb once more.

"Hi," she croaked back, her voice breaking.

"I missed you," he confessed, and she looked down to the side. It was true, though. He had missed _his_ Kagome. He loathed the creature that had captured her body and her essence, forced into her by his brother.

He wanted to punch him all over again.

He might still – he had seven days, after all.

Kagome turned back around, curling up into him as he wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair once more.

Calling her a 'means to an end' had been the cruelest lie he had ever felt the need to tell, but he couldn't let Sesshomaru know how much she meant to him. The last time he had, he had lost Kikyo as they both vied for her love and affection. He had already seen the looks Sesshomaru had been casting towards Kagome. Though he had just lost Kikyo, it seemed that there was still a part of his brother that would always long for that which his sibling desired as well.

He couldn't lose her. He had only known her for a little over a month...but somehow, in that time, she had come to mean more to him than he had ever thought possible.

She was just so strong and unique and funny and stubborn. He felt calm when he was with her – like everything was going to be alright. Like maybe...maybe he had a chance. If his brother _ever_ spoke to her or made her feel this way again, he _would_ rip his tongue out.

His feelings scared him. How could he care so much about someone he had once thought would only be an annoyance? How had she managed to consume his soul so completely?

Kagome didn't say anything to him. Instead, she started to play with the trim and buttons on his vest. She simply traced them and swirled her fingers around them. They stayed like that, just sitting together in silence. She didn't even register how much time had past – it could have been minutes or hours. They didn't speak. Not a sound was made. She just sat and listened to his heart beating beneath his shirt.

It was calming, and yet another reminder that he was more than a monster – that on the inside, he was still human.

It was a comforting thought, and it stayed with her until she fell asleep, still clinging tightly to him.

After Inu was positive she was in a deep slumber, he lifted her off of his lap and tucked her under the covers. He pulled them up to her shoulders and pushed her hair away from her face, bending down to place a chaste kiss on her brow.

Satisfied, he opened her desk drawers to search for paper and a quill so that he could leave her a note.

What he found both startled and terrified him.

"_Anima malis impleta lupis ferave semper vives donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis…"_

He knew those words. He had heard them over a thousand times before in his mind. But why did Kagome know them? And why wasn't the phrase complete? Was this...was this what she needed the book for? It looked like she was trying to translate it...but...why?

What was her goal? What wasn't she telling him? It looked like he wasn't the only one keeping secrets…Perhaps they were better suited for each other than he had ever thought.

He slipped the paper back inside and then quickly left Kagome a note wishing her a pleasant night's sleep. Finally, he glanced back at her still sleeping form, his lips pressing into a thoughtful grimace as he disappeared from her room with a heavy and troubled heart.

They needed to have a long, honest conversation.

And soon.

* * *

A/N:

I know. I know. I know. I'm late. I'm SO late. I know that I've been a few hours late before...but this was far more than a few hours. I wrote out a big apology and explanation for a lot of things for you which can be found on Tumblr (link in my profile), but I didn't want to use up the space here for that. It's SUPER long.

I also urge all of you to follow me on Twitter (and also now Tumblr) for numerous reasons, including times like these when I run into big problems and am late in updating.

Seriously though, guys...find me on social media :).

I promise I'm going somewhere with calling Kagome a whore…And honestly...This isn't the first time an IY character has been called one. Regardless...Most of this chapter was intended to be a building block for next chapter and to give you a feel for Sesshomaru as a character in the present day. Next chapter will be better, I promise. But please bear with me here…Give me one more chapter before you quit me altogether.

Thanks as ALWAYS to my dearest darling wonderfulest beta TequilaBlackbird. Did you ever know that you're my hero? And everything I wish I could be? I can fly higher than an eagle… For you are the wind beneath my win— wait...crap...this isn't the song lyrics place of the story. Whoops…I'll just leave that up to you. Seriously though. Thanks for all of your help with chapter 12 and dealing with the snags. You're the bestest 3. Sorry for it being longer than intended / originally thought. Never listen to me when I say it's gonna be a short chapter. I lie. I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY!

AND OBVIOUSLY A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITERS! I seriously needed the support for getting chapter 12 done (from a writing perspective, not editing one), and there were moments when I just wanted to quit…You guys keep me from doing that. I don't know what I would do without you guys showing me your support – be it by faving, following, reviewing, or finding me on social media. It all gives me the warm fuzzies :). Even the messages of reassurance when I was late were really appreciated. Words fail to express how much they meant to me.

**I'd like to be able to reach out to you guys.** I want to seem more...Human? Like a person? I wanted to do that with Twitter, and while that works, I know that it requires you to give up your anonymity on a far more personal level. So, I'd like to know what you guys think. How can I reach out to you in a way that you all feel more comfortable, off of this site? **One friend suggested Tumblr, which I think is interesting and I now have one...but how do you guys think I should use it? What should I put on it? Should I be using a different platform? **I'd love to hear from you all! Give me your thoughts and opinions on it!

Next chapter – one I have been looking forward to since chapter one – will be going up **Monday June 22nd around 7 pm EST**… SO GET READY! (And seriously...give me one more chance).

Ta ta for now!

–SG

* * *

Now the AR's!

**To: MI cra-cra**

Ah fluff...all the fluff… I squee-ed like a fangirl when I wrote that last scene. I adored it when I wrote it! See, though? This is why I just shouldn't say anything before I look things up and double check them! Regardless...I may not even ultimately be able to go that route. I, unfortunately – in all my infinite wisdom – never gave too much thought into why Kagome didn't realize sooner that her current monarchs were the ones from her visions. To compensate for that, I may need to simply make their parents a Sesshomaru and Kikyo as well. Royals tend to use the same names over and over and over again. They weren't very creative. So, I can get away with this from a historical standpoint. From a fanfiction standpoint...Not sure. We shall just play that by ear. I have a lot of the story planned out, but some details I just make up as I go.

I probably wouldn't have gone down the creepy dark stairwell too...it would have freaked me out too much! Sesshomaru is going to be an interesting character for me to handle…while all of my characters are very OOC, he's just going to be...interesting. As for their father…Since Sesshomaru IS the king, that means one of two things has happened to Papa – 1: He stepped down, or 2: He passed away. Time will tell which of the two happened ;). Thanks as always for your support! I loved your review, and it brought a HUGE smile to my face! I hope that you enjoyed chapter 12 and that I didn't scare you off with it, and that you will stick around for 13!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Thank you SO much! I hope that it reminds you of your life in a good way! I'm so sorry that it's late...Life kind of just happened. So...mostly it was personal issues. I really appreciate all the support! It really means a lot! Thank you SO much for taking the time to read and review my story, and I hope that my tardiness and the content of 12 didn't scare you away! Thanks again! :)

**To: All the Guests.** All of you. Every single one, hahahaha!

**On the holiday:** I was! It was nice, I really enjoyed it. It overlapped with my Birthday (as always), so I also wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the Happy Birthday wishes! You guys are all too sweet!

**On Kagome's mood change towards Inu:** She's totally different now. I admit that. She admits that. I hope that this chapter helped with explaining her attitude change...but if not, PLEASE let me know. It's a very important part of the story, and if I've made it unclear or you think it's BS, then let me know. I want it to be relatively realistic from an emotional standpoint. I'll be going back in once the whole story has been completed to rework things to make sure it's all cohesive, so please tell me :).

**On Frankenstein:** While he's not the next Frankenstein, that IS the feel I was going for. I wanted it to be a mad scientist mixed with like...Harry Potter. That general vibe :). There will be more on the lab later in the story. Perhaps sooner than we think…

**On Inu's dream:** Ah yes…The dream…I had forgotten about that. While I think that WE know who's coming for him in reality, it does indeed pose an excellent question as to what the heck is actually going on – is Inu, in fact, in more danger than we originally imagined? We will just have to wait to find out ;).

**On the fluffy / tender / romantic moment:** We all totally needed it! I needed it. You needed it. TequilaBlackbird needed it. Inu needed it...even Kagome needed it. It was VERY needed. All the kissing. The kissing is good. More kissing for all! Or at least those two...More kissing for those two. And for you guys to read about. Maybe. MUA HAHAHAHA!

**On their clothing:** Disney's Beauty and the Beast...if I am correct (I'm not Googling it right now, but this is when the original was composed)...was set in a MUCH different time period. 1700s as opposed to 1800s. I chose to set mine 100 years later because of technology, society, art, literature, etc. They were beginning to modernize / invent cameras, if this gives you an idea as to how "modern" this story actually is (source: Wikipedia). Think Napoleon. This is his era. James Monroe was the US President, and Abraham Lincoln was 9. Think Jane Austen and Pride and Prejudice and Emma...if this helps to give you a mental image of the era. But...as such...women's fashion wasn't as glorious as it was in the early 1700s and the late 1800s. I chose the most BLAND women's fashion period ever. I think the most (modern?) description I can use for their clothing would be shift dresses. Shift dresses everywhere. Maybe that's not the right term or description, but that's what I think of everytime I see them. It's tight around the top, then straight down to the floor, and that's it. I've grown to like it (because I have no choice in the matter), but her dress is unfortunately no where near as poofy as the one Disney made. If you picture it as that one, then I'm not going to complain – it's become a very iconic dress over the years, and it is a pretty dress. It's simply not period accurate, is all. If you want to see the dress I gave Kagome, head over to my Twitter page! I drew what I had in mind for it and posted it there!

**On my writing style:** I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Just know that you made me SO. FREAKING. HAPPY when I read your review! I took a screenshot of it and sent it to TB as soon as got it and was like…LOOK AT THIS. LOOK AT THIS THING SOMEONE SAID! BASK IN MY HAPPINESS WITH ME! Seriously though…I really really really appreciate it! You are too sweet, and words are seriously incapable of depicting how I feel when I read it! Thank you to EVERYONE who has complimented me on my style and the work TB and I put into this story! It reminds us that there are people out there who love what we do, and it pushes us to do our best and to not post what we consider to be mediocre chapters.

**On the punch:** I've had that scene in my head since either January or February. I'm glad it's finally out of it and there for you guys to enjoy, and I'm so glad that you did!

**On Inu being funny:** He's a sassy sassy little puppy, and I love it 3. Really...he has some lines that I really enjoy writing.

**On the Inu/Kag/Koga love triangle suggestion:** Thank you so much for sharing your idea with me! I loved hearing it! I had originally thought about doing a love triangle between those three. I thought that it could be really fun...but I ultimately decided against it. It's SO much fun to play with the characters as they are now. That said...I have tried to make (or at least imply) that there is an Ayame/Kag/Koga triangle. Please let me know if you got that or not...I may or may not expand upon that in the re-write, so your opinions are welcome! Never be afraid to share your thoughts or ideas with me! I adore hearing them! I feel like I've done a really good job as a writer if I can get you guys to start thinking about my story and about things that I can or could have done, so never be afraid to share your thoughts!

**On dinner:** I KNOW RIGHT!? My mouth was watering. And I never knew that the French had so many courses! *cue "the more you know" gif*

**On the all day binge read:** Oh my...how long did it take you?! it's around 60,000+ words, so I'm actually kind of curious how much time you spent on this! And finally…

**On being late:** I know. Mommy was very bad. Please please please check out my Tumblr for a more complete explanation. It was an anomaly, for sure!

Once again thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are the real rockstars of this story, because without you, there would be next to no will to go forward sometimes and get chapters out (normally) on time. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! 3!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Flaws" by Bastille

_"You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve, and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground. Dig them up, let's finish what we've started...Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched."_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

Kagome watched with a great deal of satisfaction as she released yet another arrow with a humming twang. It gracefully soared through the air and landed deeply within the target across from her – in the center. Again. She had improved greatly under Inu's instruction, and had done so far faster than she ever would have with her father. Loathe as she was to admit it, he _was_ an excellent teacher.

He was firm and strict, but also patient. He had never let his temper get the best of him, even though she knew that she could be quite vexing. When she began to grate on his nerves, he would simply step away from her for a moment and drink some water before returning to assist her once more.

He had commented just the other day about feeling like she was ready to move on to the next stage: moving targets. She was very excited. She already possessed some skill in that area. If Inu had already helped her to so drastically improve with stationary targets in just a few weeks, she couldn't help but wonder how much better she could become with moving targets as well under his careful guidance.

"Good," a voice praised, startling her. "Very good. My brother did not exaggerate your talents."

Kagome stiffened as Sesshomaru approached, stopping a few feet from her and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the beams. "I see you shoot with his bow. I never thought he would give her up."

"He didn't. Aurora chose me."

"Of course she did...my apologies."

"Is there something you wanted of me, Your Majesty?" Kagome asked crisply.

"Do it again," Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring her question.

Kagome pursed her lips but begrudgingly obeyed. She drew another arrow from her quiver, took aim, and fired at the center of the target.

"Impressive," he crooned. "Tell me – what else can you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What other skills of the hunt do you posses? You can hit a target just fine, but surely you can do more than that...tracking, for instance. Do you know how to track?"

"I...I do not," she blushed, embarrassed by her lack of basic skills.

"Then we will need to fix that, won't we?"

"We?" Kagome pressed. Did he actually intend to help her dispose of his brother?

"Inuya—Inu. Inu won't be able to do that adequately on his own."

"It almost seems as if you want me to succeed..." she voiced, her brow furrowing. "Do you?"

"Oh heavens no. I think this little game of yours is absurd," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Then why help me?"

"Because it is important to him," Sesshomaru answered simply, as if that were a good enough reason alone. "Shoot again," he repeated once more, watching her carefully.

Kagome cautiously obeyed, sinking another arrow deep into the center of the target.

"Very well done! Inuya—Inu has trained you well."

That was the second time he had almost called his brother by his given name in the last ten minutes. She had already heard him use 'Inuyasha' several times now...so why was he suddenly trying to change his ways? It was perplexing, really. At this point, she knew who Inu was – keeping his identity secret was a moot point.

"I did have another reason for coming here," her king continued, immediately putting Kagome on edge. For all she knew, he wanted to proposition her. Perhaps calling her a whore hadn't been sufficient, and now he wished to demean her further.

"My words were highly inappropriate last night. They were tasteless, and they made a mockery of you and your character."

Kagome studied King Sesshomaru carefully, weighing his words in her mind and gauging his facial expression. He was...he was genuinely _sincere_. It was a startling revelation, and one which left Kagome reeling. What had caused him to change his tone so drastically since last night?.

"I would like to redeem myself, if I may," the King continued, slipping a ring from his left pinky. He then leaned forward and delicately grasped Kagome's small wrist, raising it. Kagome nervously eyed him, resisting the urge to shiver and pull away in disgust from his touch. She apprehensively watched as he slowly slid the ring onto her right ring finger. It was a plain gold ring that, upon first glance, would mean nothing to most people.

But there, imprinted upon the top of the ring, was the Royal Crest.

The band was so simple that if she swiveled it around, a robber would easily overlook it...but it was, in actuality, worth more than her life. Kagome trembled, looking up from the ring and back to King Sesshomaru.

"Your Majesty…" she breathed, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

"Should you ever need me...or require someone of my stature...I urge you to come and find me or send me this ring. You may not respect me, but there are those who will. To them, my words still carry a certain amount of _gravitas_."

"Your Majesty...You've rendered me utterly speechless. Your gift is truly precious."

"You deserve that and more after my grievous behavior last evening."

"Then will allow me the opportunity to ask you something?" she blurted, surprising both herself and Sesshomaru. She nervously watched him ponder her request before granting her permission.

"Your Majesty...in truth, I have so many questions that I long to ask...but I must know: What caused your relationship to become so stressed with Inu? I know that you were not always this way – that you were once as close to him as I am with my own sisters. What could destroy a bond like that?"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together in thought, turning away from Kagome and leaning on the rail. His eyes glossed over as he gazed out at the field full of targets and arrows. Kagome swallowed nervously, suddenly unsure of herself and of her invasive question.

"Tell me...has my brother told you of how he came to be what it is?"

"No," she whispered, matching his soft tone. "All I know is that he has not always been as he is now – your existence is evidence enough of that. He has never elaborated any further...only that he was betrayed by someone close to him."

"Kaguya…" Sesshomaru muttered, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Do you know your Holy Scripture, Kagome?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Then you know the Ten Commandments?"

"I do," she confirmed uneasily.

"In a moment of weakness, my darling brother disobeyed one of them and betrayed many of the people around him."

"Which one?" she pressed, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"The ninth: 'Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife.' Though, in truth, it wasn't his _neighbor's_ wife. It was mine."

Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Was she finally about to hear the rest of the story? To learn of the missing pieces to Inu's past?

"You do not seem surprised," Sesshomaru observed.

"I'm not," she replied honestly. "I had long suspected that Inu had deep feelings for Queen Kikyo…"

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh at her words. "Deep feelings? Hardly. He knows _nothing_ of deep feelings or of love…" he sighed, shaking his head. "He has no concept of responsibility, or of _honor_…My late wife…" Sesshomaru paused, looking down between his outstretched arms. "Perhaps, if he did not tell you himself, he has a reason for not doing so. That's the only explanation. If you do not know, then I won't be the one to tell you of his sins."

"Was it truly so bad?"

"My dear...one isn't simply turned into a _monster_ for no good reason. We all atone for our sins – it's just a matter of _how_."

* * *

"Help me tie her to the horse!" Eamonn called to Koga, struggling to secure the carcass of a mountain lion to his animal.

"Insufferable old twit," Koga muttered under his breath, looking up from the stream where he was refilling their water skins. His future father-in-law was unsuccessfully attempting to attach the dead creature to his horse. He had a rope around its paws to keep them together and was trying to sling it over the poor steed's back.

Koga straightened himself and closed the skin, returning it to his own horse. "I'll be there in just a moment, Eamonn," he irritably called back. They had just completed the last of the tasks the hermit had given them. In their bags, they now possessed twenty five bleeding mushrooms and thirty dragon flower skull pods – far more than what she had asked for.

Now, they were headed back to her hut – or they would be if Eamonn weren't such a pathetic louse. Koga bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling at the older man as he helped him tie the lion to the horse. Satisfied, Koga then did the gentlemanly thing and offered his animal to Eamonn to ride on their journey back to the hermit.

They traveled in silence for hours, each lost in their own thoughts as Koga walked and Eamonn rode. Finally, Eamonn voiced the question that had been plaguing both of their minds since they had killed the adolescent mountain lion. "What do you think she wants with the body?"

"I don't know. We're asking for a potion that will make the heart explode. Perhaps she needs the heart of another creature."

"A mountain lion?"

"You act as if I am an expert in the dark arts," Koga scoffed. "I don't care why she needs it. As long as we get what _I_ paid for, it doesn't matter what she wants me to bring her. She could ask for a hundred thousand poppy seeds – as long as it ends with the beast writhing in pain and dead, it doesn't matter how he gets there."

Eamonn furrowed his brow and looked away from Koga, deep in thought. He had begun to see a new side to Koga over the last few weeks...

And he wasn't sure that he liked it.

* * *

Kagome quietly padded down the dark hallway, her robe tightly belted around her waist. Moonlight flooded through the windows and lit her path as she once again journeyed to the library. She had spent the remainder of her day at the field with King Sesshomaru. He had spent his time watching over her as Inu had in the past, occasionally guiding her and correcting her form. She wasn't sure what to make of his new attitude towards her – only that he suddenly wanted to repent for his grievous words.

It was odd how relaxed he was around her now that he had apologized. Their conversation was light and friendly – almost as if the night before had never happened. This afternoon had been a surreal experience for her. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be shooting with a _king_ watching over her!

And his gift to her...Kagome looked down at her hand and touched the ring on her finger, spinning it around. There would most likely always be a part of her that would be hurt by his words. However, he had _more_ than made up for it with his unforeseen kindness and his generous gift.

As she reflected on her day, she was slightly disappointed too. She had thought that she would see Inu today, but he had been noticeably absent. When she had asked Sesshomaru about it, he had grown tense and simply said that he wasn't feeling well. That alone struck her as odd, if she were frank. While it wasn't unheard of to feel unwell, Inu had always been a shining pillar of health. Still, when Sesshomaru had asked her to give him time to rest, she had reluctantly agreed. She wanted to check on him, but it wasn't likely to be a serious ailment. Still...for her peace of mind...she wanted to check on him later anyway.

After she completed her mission.

She was determined to finally decipher the rest of the phrase in her drawer, and to do that...she needed to go back to Inu's hidden lab.

She was terrified of it. She still didn't know why Inu needed it, but she was positive that it contained answers to her vital questions.

When the library was in sight, she heard a dull ruckus come from the other side of the thick wooden doors. It sounded like shouting…

She crept forward silently, licking her lips nervously as she got closer. When she reached the door, she placed her ear and palms against it to listen to the conversation taking place inside the room.

"_Don't be so stubborn—"_

"—_I'm not being stubborn!"_

"_You won't even consider my new proposal!"_

"_You're right! Because it's absolutely ludicrous!"_

"_Just one night. One night! Is that so much to ask of you?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_You've given plenty of other women one night in the past,"_ one of the voices growled – was it King Sesshomaru. _"Why can't you give _her _one night as well?"_

"_That was before!"_

"_Before what?" _Sesshomaru laughed. _"You think _she _cares about what you are? _She _wants you _because_ of it. And if you don't do something soon, then you're sentencing everyone in France to a slow and painful death."_

"_Don't exaggerate," _Inu huffed _"There's no need to be so melodramatic."_

"_Melodramatic? Hardly! _She's _withdrawn all support, Inuyasha. _All_ support. I'm not asking you to marry _her_. I'm asking you to do the right thing and bed _her _for a night!"_

"_And I'm telling you that I absolutely will not!"_

"_Then you condemn us all to death."_

"_Hardly," _Inu snorted._ "You still have Kikyo's reserves. Use them. Trade. You married her for her money, after all...When you run out, I'll make you more."_

"_Do _not_ drag Kikyo into this,"_ Sesshomaru hissed dangerously. _"Besides, you don't have the strength to create what we need. Not anymore. You're weak now, and we both know it. Bed her, Inuyasha. That is an order from your King."_

Kagome heard footsteps rapidly approaching the other side of the door and she quickly flung herself from it, running into a room and closing the door behind her so that she could hide. However, she kept it cracked open just enough to peer out at the form of King Sesshomaru angrily stomping away. She then turned her gaze back to the library's door and saw Inu standing in the entry, flushed with anger. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to the door next to him and punched it.

Kagome hadn't noticed it before, but...was Sesshomaru right? A punch like that would have obliterated the door when she had first met Inu. Now, it only left cracks.

Was Inu growing weaker? Was he sick? She pursed her lips in thought. It would certainly explain his recent aptitude for napping.

Kagome watched him stomp off in the opposite direction of his brother, leaving the door to the library wide open and unguarded. She could only assume that he had decided to go outside to get some fresh air, but that didn't matter. Now was her chance to locate the other books needed for her translation.

She quickly darted to the library, slipped inside, and ran to the bookcase containing 'The Anatomy and Psychology of Death'. With a quick tilt, she was once again granted access to Inu's secret lab. The instant she entered, she quickly began looking through the books and didn't stop until she had located the final two that she needed to complete the phrase. Stuffing them inside her robe, she then ascended the stairs, closed the door, and left the library. Her heart was aflutter, pounding within the depths of her chest. She felt nervous and anxious all at once, but it didn't matter.

She was going to finally uncover what the voice had been trying to tell her! After all this time!

She started back towards her room, but something kept gnawing at her insides.

Inu…

Why was his brother attempting to get him to spend a night with some..._woman_? Who was she? And why did the thought of Inu with another woman make her so..._uncomfortable_? It felt wrong to her. It was oddly upsetting.

As she reentered her chambers, Kagome immediately hid the books in her desk and quickly changed into a light summer dress and grabbed a shawl. She didn't know why...but she wanted to see Inu and discuss with him what she had overheard. She wanted to know everything…

Finally dressed, she left her room and found her way outside into the garden. The humid night air warmed over her as the music of hundreds of crickets played in her ears. She could hear an owl in the distance, and she jumped at its unexpected call. She unconsciously placed a hand on her racing heart, willing it to slow as she walked along the dark garden paths. In the distance, she thought she saw a flash of silver headed away from the garden and towards the woods. She immediately started after it.

It led her into the forest, and she just beyond the tree line when she was abruptly consumed by a vision.

_Kaguya was running through the trees while the sounds of shouting and yelling echoed in the distance. Kagome was confused, and she felt herself being forced along with Kaguya as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, the woman stopped and collapsed into a sobbing and panting heap. _

"_Inuyasha…" she choked out as more sobs wracked her body. "I'm so sorry…" she cried, and Kagome felt her heart clench and ache for the poor woman. "Please," she begged the invisible man, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry...so sorry…"_

_Kagome didn't know what had just happened...but Kaguya was _so_ remorseful… _

As abruptly as her vision began, so it also ended. Kagome found herself standing alone in the middle of the woods, feeling as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She hurriedly leaned her back against a tree, tilting her head to look up into the voluminous branches above her.

The more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to suspect that Kaguya had been the one to turn Inuyasha into Inu. Sesshomaru had all but said so at the training grounds earlier, hadn't he? Inu had also said that someone close to him had betrayed him. It was only logical now, after all she had seen and heard, to conclude that Kaguya was the one who had done it.

So why didn't she want to believe it?

Kaguya had been so in love with Inuyasha – she had seen it in her eyes. The candid glances she sent his way...the tenderness in her actions...Kaguya _adored _him. He was her life and her world.

"Kikyo…" she breathed in realization.

Kaguya had loved Inuyasha...but Inuyasha had never returned her feelings. There were times when it seemed as if he tried, but his heart had always belonged to Kikyo. So, did that mean that Kaguya had changed Inu into this beastly form for revenge?

No. That didn't seem right. She had been too remorseful for that to have been the reason.

There were still missing puzzle pieces to his past – and perhaps it was time she asked him about them herself.

"Kagome?" a surprised voice called out to her. She turned around and nearly screamed at what she saw standing there.

Inu's face and body had been smeared with blood – his loose white shirt was completely saturated with its redness. His hands and claws were the worst part of the image, for not even a slight trace of his natural skin tone could be seen.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" he softly demanded, his voice filled with uncertainty and concern. It didn't matter though, for his words fell on deaf ears as she started to back away from him. She nervously licked her lips, her eyes still roaming his body and the blood. A large brown carcass had been slung over his shoulder, but its presence didn't register in her mind.

All that blood..._so_ much blood…

"Kagome," he called again, his voice finally piercing through the thick haze in her mind. Her eyes snapped back to focus on him.

"Inu...what are you doing?" she finally breathed, holding her hand out to brace herself against a tree, using it to anchor herself to her current reality. A deer. It was a deer on his shoulder.

"I went hunting. What are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air," she whispered, eyeing him and his prey.

"In the middle of the woods?" he asked incredulously. "Why not stroll through the garden instead?"

"You make it sound as if I have no right to be here."

"I'm just worried," Inu quickly placated. "How would you have found your way back to the castle?"

"I'm sure I could have."

"Not likely," Inu snorted, gesturing for Kagome to walk with him. "Sesshomaru told me that you don't know how to track, and he's offered to assist with teaching you. I think that's wise – we were going to start tomorrow."

"Is that all Sesshomaru told you? And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Tonight. After I got back from hunting," he replied, smoothly ignoring her question about his brother.

"I've never seen you hunt at night. Was there a reason for it?"

"I don't think you've ever seen me hunt, be it day or night," he chuckled. "I thought that if I could prepare a deer before bed, then it could soak in a marinade overnight."

"And you chose now over this afternoon? Sesshomaru said that you weren't feeling well – but now you're feeling well enough to hunt?"

Inu sighed as the castle came into view, and he stopped just before the edge of the woods. "Kagome...I'm in no mood for word games and verbal sparring matches. Please...humor me this once and just tell me what it is."

Kagome clenched her jaw shut, grinding her teeth. "I overheard your conversation with Sesshomaru."

"Of course you did," he chuckled darkly. "Are you going to tell me to bed Sango too?"

"Who is Sango?"

Inu's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut and sighed. "No one. She's not important. Don't worry about it."

"No, I think I suddenly want to know. She must be important if your brother – or should I say the _King_ – is ordering you to lie with her."

"Kagome...can we please talk about this tomorrow?" he sighed. "I'm not in the mood to discuss it. Again."

"Who is she?" Kagome pressed, ignoring his request. "What is she doing to France? Please Inu, for once, be _honest_ with me."

"Honest?" he roared. "I'm not the only one with secrets, Kagome," he snarled, walking forward once more. He couldn't look at her right now. He was already afraid that he was about to say something that he was going to regret. His brother always put him in a foul mood, but tonight he had pushed too far. "Now, I'll _gladly_ discuss this with you tomorrow – but please, I implore you...not tonight. Let me wait until tomorrow...before I say something that I can't take back."

"Like what? Who Sango is? Is she another one of the women you so fondly adore? Like Queen Kikyo?"

"You're the only one I _fondly adore_, but you're antagonizing me to the point where that's not even true at this particular moment!"

"You fondly adore me?"

"Not right now," he growled, rubbing his hand across his brow and smearing blood across it. Sighing again, he continued, "Please, Kagome. I'm tired, I'm sore, and I'm in a foul mood. I'll tell you anything you want tomorrow, but please...don't push me tonight."

"You promise? Tomorrow, we really can talk?"

"I promise. Please...tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow, then," she agreed, opening the door for them both.

* * *

Warm, hazy, yellow light washed across the castle and it's adjoining forest while dew glossed over the foliage, dampening it. Kagome reached up over her head, palms grasping outwards at the sky as her still tired body slowly awakened with the rest of the world. She then slowly exhaled, turning to look at the two men as they approached her at the bottom of the castle steps.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru greeted as Inu held out a skin of water and a satchel of food for her.

"Good morning," she replied, unable to look Inu in the eye as she took the outstretched items from him. She whispered her thanks and nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Sesshomaru either didn't notice the tension between the pair, or wisely chose not to comment on it. No matter the case, Kagome was grateful. She didn't know how to behave around Inu after their dispute yesterday – particularly after he had called her the only one he fondly adored.

"Why don't you take off your shoes?" she heard Sesshomaru tell Inu, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why does he need to take off his shoes?"

"You don't think he's going to wear them the day of the hunt, do you?" he laughed. "Inu is far more silent without them. If I know him, that's one of the first things he'll do."

Kagome looked to Inu for a sign of confirmation and watched the corner of his mouth twitch in annoyance. "Is that true?" she pressed, slightly tilting her head to the side, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Kagome could see his jaw clench and his lips tighten ever so slightly. "Yes," he finally ground out.

"Well, go on then," Sesshomaru sighed, opening his skin and drinking some of the water. "Do it so we can begin."

Inu shot his brother a look to silence him and nervously looked back at Kagome.

"Oh, don't tell me she hasn't seen them yet…"

"Seen what?" she hesitantly asked.

"My feet. No. She hasn't," Inu curtly replied.

"Well then, there's no time like the present, is there?"

Kagome watched him swallow, but he made no move to bend down and remove his shoes. He was clearly wary of showing Kagome his feet, but she couldn't begin to imagine why. She knew what feet looked like...unless...were his feet different?

"Inu...it's alright. You can show me," she encouraged softly.

She watched him bite his cheek and clench and unclench his hands. Finally, he seemed to work up the courage to stoop and remove his boots. Kagome did her best not to gasp, but she was still surprised by what she saw.

She was right – Inu's feet weren't like regular human feet anymore. Now, they looked...well..._beastly. _They were a horrific cross between a human and a wolf. Each of his toes were tipped with a sharp, pointed claw. His pinky toe was also no longer in it's proper human location – instead, it had hiked its way up the outside of his foot so that it was one fourth of the way up toward his ankle, far away from the rest of his toes. His other four toes had also shortened and widened significantly. Though he had been quick to place his feet on the ground, she had gotten a glimpse of the pads of his feet as well. It looked like his skin was rougher there than on other places of his body. Not just callused, but gritty as well. She also noted that his feet and legs were covered in what looked like soft, silvery fur instead of normal human hair.

Had his brother not forced Inu to remove his shoes, she doubted that she would have ever known how different from her he really was.

"Inu..." she breathed, holding her water skin close to her chest. When she glanced back up to him, she saw that his ears were pinned flat to his head. He averted his gaze, refusing to look at her.

"Why don't you demonstrate two different gaits for us first?" Sesshomaru instructed, discarding the heartbreaking significance of this moment. He acted as if Inu had just simply told her that he prefered white wine over red. Still, he continued, pushing through to the lesson. "Run away, then walk back."

Inu hastily obliged, running a short distance from them. However, when he returned, he still was unable to look at Kagome.

"I'm going into the woods – come and find me when you're ready. Don't worry...I'll make it easy the first time."

Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru showed Kagome how to identify Inu's paw prints on the ground. He pointed out things such as depth, pressure, and gait. Fortunately, she was able to absorb most of his lesson – although, at times, he became so long-winded that she found her mind drifting back to Inu.

She didn't want to be doing this right now. She wanted to talk to Inu. They _needed_ to talk...about _so_ many things. Kaguya, Kikyo, Sango, his feet...the list went on and on. He had made her a promise that they would. Still, she did her best to pay attention to the King's lesson and learn what she could. They both knew that his time was limited, and that it would take a lot of practice before she would become even remotely successful at tracking.

Finally, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to put her newly acquired knowledge to use and begin tracking Inu.

The first two times she tried, she found it abnormally easy to find him. However, that didn't last long – the next time, he made it _far_ more difficult. His tracks had led to the base of a tree, then stopped altogether. She circled it several times before hearing Inu's amused chuckle from above. She looked up into the thick boughs of the tree and glared at him as he waved down to her.

"You cheated," she scowled, all while Sesshomaru laughed at what she was sure was her stupidity. Inu quickly climbed half way down the trunk and jumped the rest of the way to the forest floor.

"Hardly," he smirked. "I never once said that I would remain on the ground. I'm good at hiding, Kagome – it's only going to become more challenging from now on." Inu reached out, plucking a twig out from behind her ear that had somehow become stuck in her hair.

Kagome only scowled at him, seething.

"Come here," he grinned, bringing her closer to the tree. "Look at this spot here," he instructed softly. "What do you notice about it?"

"The bark...It looks like it's been dug into."

"Good," he praised. "Very good. Claw marks. These are from my feet – you can tell by the width. Those over there," he continued, pointing to a different spot, "They are from the claws on my hands. Do you see the difference?"

"I do. I'll be sure to look for them as well in the future."

"You should," he agreed. "Now turn around – I'll take off again. See you in a bit!"

With that, he was gone once more, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru again. She quickly found the trail Inu had left and started to follow it with Sesshomaru. She soon found her mind absently wondering again...this time about her hunting companion. More questions continued to present themselves in her mind.

She wanted to ask him about it all – like what was Inu like as a child? Why didn't he call him Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru suddenly stilled Kagome, his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Don't move," he breathed, his eyes never leaving the spot.

"What's wron—"

"—Shh!" he hissed. "Don't say a thing."

Her heart began to pound and her palms tingled. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Kagome's eyes locked onto the same spot that Sesshomaru had been staring at, trying to identify the threat. She couldn't see anything. Then, the bushes softly rustled. Instinctively, she reached back for an arrow – only she didn't have a quiver or Aurora.

She silently cursed her stupidity. They were going tracking – not hunting. She hadn't even thought of needing something for protection. Fortunately, Sesshomaru had been far wiser, and she watched him reach for a dagger in his belt.

The rustling stopped, and Kagome's heart sped up even further. She could practically taste each beat in the back of her throat.

Then, all at once, two wolves pounced out from the bush. A blood-curdling scream ripped through her throat, echoing far into the forest.

* * *

A/N:

GUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS! I OFFICIALLY _**placed 2nd for Best Drama at the Feudal Association!**_ Majorly pumped! There was some stiff competition, and I'm VERY honored to have placed! I'm truly touched that I was just _nominated_, but to have also placed? And placed 2nd? I'm honestly humbled, and want to thank everyone that made it happen. So...thank yoooooou!

Also, _**someone drew fan art!**_ Link and deets are in my profile, but a big shout out to _**Rainbow-Beanicorn (DA name) / SlothKitty (FF name) **_for the AMAZING piece! I LOVE it! (Insert major Rainbow-Beanicorn / SlothKitty plug here). It's totally my phone background now. You guys should totally check it out! Seriously. She has mad art skillz!

Someone asked me 'Just curious, how long is this fanfiction going to be? Are you writing this just as it comes, or are you on a plot that you continue to follow?', and I feel as if I should tell everyone my response outside of the ARs. I'm not going to lie...I've been dreading the day someone was going to ask me this. I have an outline that I follow, and it is planned out chapter by chapter. However, sometimes I can't get to all of the things I want to within one chapter, so I have a few "buffer" chapters built in to allow for overflow. That said, currently, _**Part One **_of this story should be around 20 chapters long. Yes...I said Part One. When we get closer to chapter...let's say 16, I'll explain more, and with more details. _Those of you who have won Twitter contests: This would be an applicable question to ask me about now, should you wish to in the future. _

Speaking of...Twitter plug: follow me. I hold contests. Tumblr plug: follow me. I do things. Links in profile.

As always, a GIANT thank you to TequilaBlackbrid for all of your hard work. I don't know how you do it week in and week out, but thank you for helping make this story amazing 3. **And...a giant happy early birthday to TequilaBlackbird!** It's four days early, but still. Happy birthday dear 3! I hope your ACTUAL birthday is AMAZING and I hope you have fun! 3.

AND...OBVIOUSLY...a GIANT thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, followed, found me on Twitter, and looked me up on Tumblr! You guys are the ones that push me forward and remind me that I'm writing for more than just myself. The support I received this last chapter was overwhelming and I'm in genuine awe. You guys are ALL amazing. Seriously. Thank you guys so much for being so awesome!

Thanks again to everyone for reading – Chapter 14 should be coming at you** July 6th** around **7 pm EST**, so get pumped!

I can't wait to find out what happens next ;).

Ta ta for now!

–SG

* * *

Now for the A/Rs:

**To: MI cra-cra**

LOL! Well thank you :). Life just happened, but thank you for your patience and understanding! TB and I genuinely appreciate it! Yes...Sesshomaru isn't a very nice person right now. I hope that I made up for it a bit in 13 though…Like...he's a dick...but he's a dick for a reason, if that makes any sense. There will be a lot covered when they finally have their conversation, I promise! It's coming! Ch 13 and 14 were originally going to be the same chapter, but it would have been WAY too long...so just bear with me ;). It will be here soon! As for if Inu is dying...well...I feel like since that's part of the original as well as the Disney plot, there's no reason for me to keep is a secret. Yes – Inu is, in fact, dying. How he dies though...that's something that we will just have to wait and see. The means to an end comment was made for a plethora of different reasons, part of which is trust – or rather, the lack thereof – for Sesshomaru. They have a history of fighting over the same woman...I'll get that soon, too. I promise :). Thanks for the WONDERFUL review and for sticking with me through Ch 12! I really and truly appreciate it, and I hope that you enjoyed Ch 13!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Thank you! I'm so happy that I didn't run you off! Thank you SO much for sticking around! I'm glad that I could make this story something that you can relate different parts of your life to – it makes me feel like I'm really succeeding as a writer :D. I'll NEVER abandon this story – I swear! I know that it's _just_ a fanfiction, but it's something that's really important to me...and therefore, I'm not going to quit. Besides, I love it and so do you guys...so why would I ever stop? :). Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing, and I hope that you enjoyed Ch 13 and will come back around for Chapter 14!

**To: All my guest reviewers :D**

**On the Fluff:** All the fluff! So much fluff! There will be more fluff in the future, so get ready!

**On Koga / Sesshumaru blarg-ness:** I know...I really wanted Koga to be detestable in this story. Sesshomaru...I hope that he will redeem himself. He's an interesting character. He has the most extreme love/hate relationship with Inu, and also a strained past with him. We'll see more of that soon, but I hope that we think more positively of him now!

**On the late update:** Thank you guys for having patience and understanding for the late chapter update. I don't plan on it happening again...but still. Thank you _so_ much for the support!

**On Inu's past love life:** It's...complicated. And he will talk about it soon.

**On the talk:** Soon...they're going to have it out soon! Everyone is finally going to be honest with one another.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "How to Save a Life" by Nilu (originally by The Fray)

_"__Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness...and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life...__"_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

She was confused. Everything was happening all at once. The world around her was moving both faster than she could blink and slower than a snail inching its way across a stone courtyard at the same time. It was numbingly silent - worse than the silence from any of her visions thus far.

She could feel the pulse of her heart in the back of her throat, each pound sending another tendril of fear down her spine. She felt cold. Her palms were shaking. Her skin was tingling and covered with a slight sheen of sweat.

She watched as a black wolf leapt towards her, a snarl marring its majestic face. It was the largest one she had ever seen in her life...and It wasn't headed for the two of them together. It wasn't even headed for just Sesshomaru. No...it wanted _her_.

All at once, she felt herself being pushed to the ground, causing her to land roughly on her palms. She barely registered the crude texture of dirt and twigs digging into her skin. She could vaguely taste soil on her tongue where it covered her lip. She turned around, sweeping the hair out of her eyes as she waited to feel the drool of the monstrous beast fall onto her. Instead, she saw Sesshomaru standing over her, kicking and pushing the wolves off and away from them.

They tried to get around him, but he wouldn't let them. He crouched down, brandishing his dagger and swiping it at them when they began to get too close to the pair. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted a large branch by the base of a tree.

It wouldn't be the most effective weapon, but she couldn't allow the King to face the wolves alone. As quickly as she could, she crawled away from Sesshomaru's legs and rolled over to the branch, grabbing it just as a wolf pounced on her. She swung it and connected with the wolf's torso, pushing him away from her. A loud crack rang through the air as the tip of her branch broke off from the force of the impact. She nervously swallowed, licking her lips as she came to stand back to back with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I need you to run," he growled lowly.

"What?"

"Run!" he bellowed, lashing out at another wolf.

"No," she snarled as a grey wolf leapt towards her. She swung her branch again and yelped when he caught it between his teeth, tugging at it. She quickly glanced around as she desperately tried to pull the branch back. Four more wolves of equal size had appeared from the brush, surrounding them with gnashing teeth and rumbling growls. Their eyes were menacing and filled with death and hatred.

A streak of green flashed before her eyes, and as if by magic, Inu was there in front of her and wrestling with the wolf. He pushed it back towards the others and into the thick of the scuffle. They broke apart, and Inu crouched low before it. His long claws were clenched and poised for the attack.

"Inu," she breathed, her lips trembling as his deep growl filled the air.

"Sesshomaru!" he roared. "Get her out of here! Now!"

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and threw her up over his shoulder, despite her protests and wriggling attempts to escape. She held her head up, watching as Inu let loose a guttural howl and continued biting and clawing and wrestling with the pack of wolves. She cried out to him as he slowly disappeared from her sight. In the last few seconds, she had seen one wolf clamp down on his shoulder and another on his leg. She pounded on Sesshomaru's back and legs, begging him to go back.

Her throat closed and her eyes burned as her vision clouded over. She felt tears run down her face, and she tasted their bitter saltiness as she continued to look back for him. She desperately hoped beyond anything that Inu would appear, running behind them.

Her heart clenched and squeezed tighter with each passing second. Still, he did not appear.

Sesshomaru carried them past the tree line, and she vaguely noticed the greyness in the sky above. He quickly carried her into the castle, closing the door tightly behind them. He put her down, and she immediately lunged for the door. Her nails raked along the frame as she desperately tried to pry it open again. He wouldn't let her.

"Please," she begged as he pushed her away from the door. "We have to go back for him. He'll die!"

"We will do no such thing," he spat, forcing her to back away and step farther into the castle. "Inu made his choice. We have to honor it."

"Please...let me go...I can help him! There are at least six of them! He'll die if we don't help him - he shouldn't die like this! Please, Your Majesty...don't condemn your brother to die this way…"

"I'm not condemning him - I'm honoring him! He can take care of himself...and if he can't, his death will be an honorable one."

"How can you say that?" she cried. "How can you be so accepting of this? Why won't you let me go? Please...you don't have to go, but let me…"

"I'm honoring his wishes," he repeated, chuckling morbidly. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Kagome...Inu is dying."

"Of course he is, he's out there figh-"

"-Listen to me, Kagome!" he shouted, grasping her shoulders and giving her a slight shake. "Inu is _dying_. Why do you think he proposed your little bet, eh? A bet wherein he could _die_? It's because he has nothing left to _lose_, Kagome."

"No," she breathed. "No, he's not...he can't be...he seems _fine."_

"Does he?" Sesshomaru countered sharply. "Think of his behavior: does it seem normal? When we fought, he should have had the upper hand the whole time. Look at me! I'm a fifty-three year old man, Kagome. While I'm still fit and strong for my age, he still has the physique of a twenty-six year old and the strength of a demon. Why wasn't he able to do more, eh? I should have never been able to flip him over. He's getting _weaker_."

Sesshomaru's words were suddenly beginning to make sense to her - not just the fight, but so much more. His long naps during the day had been a recent development. When he had hit the door and the table before, he should have destroyed them...but he hadn't.

Inu...Inu really _was_ getting weaker, wasn't he?

But that didn't mean he was _dying_!

"He's weaker, but he's not dying," she hissed. "You want him dead! I don't know what happened between the three of you, but is it really worth letting him die over?"

"I'm not letting him 'die over' anything, Kagome. I'm giving him the warrior's death he wants!"

A low rumble sounded throughout the castle, echoing through the halls. It was beginning to thunder.

"Lies!" she spat, knocking his hands away from her. "You lie!"

Suddenly, the glint of her ring caught her eye. She quickly tugged it off of her finger and brandished it in front of him, shoving it into his open palms. "I want to redeem my favor."

"I can't let you do that…"

"Why not? Does your word mean nothing to you?"

"My word means _everything_ to me," he seethed. "And so does Inu. He's part of what little family I have left! But I won't allow you to disrespect him or his final wishes."

Sesshomaru then firmly grabbed her hand, slipping the ring back onto her finger as another low rumble shook the castle.

"Save your request for something else - something I _can _help you with."

"You can help me right now and let me back through the door!"

"It's about to rain," he tried to reason. "You'll never find your way back to him in time. Besides, you don't even have a weapon on you! What are you going to do? Play fetch with the wolves?"

"You're right," she whispered, ceasing her struggle against Sesshomaru and finally allowing him to relax.

She didn't have a weapon on her...

But _he _did.

"Thank you," he sighed as the rain began to fall outside, pounding against the castle walls and door. "When the storm has passed, I-"

She quickly snatched the dagger from his belt and bolted out the front doors and into the pouring rain. She instantly became soaked, but she didn't care - she had to find Inu. She ran as fast as she could for the tree line, completely ignoring Sesshomaru calling after her. She was almost there...and she _would_ save Inu.

She had to!

Suddenly, amidst the brush and the trees and through the cascading downpour of rain, she saw a moving form. It was slowly limping towards the castle.

"Inu!" she screamed through the rain, running to him as he did his best to do the same. They were mere feet from each other when he collapsed into the mud. She dropped to her knees when she reached him, bringing him into her arms.

He looked horrible. His clothes were shredded and they barely clung to his battered and beaten body. Deep bite and scratch marks covered his flesh, and his breathing was labored and shallow.

"Inu," she whimpered, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Kagome," he groaned, a hiss passing through his lips as he raised his bloodied arm to cup her cheek. "You're alright," he whispered faintly, running the pad of his thumb over her trembling lower lip. A faint smile kissed his lips before his eyes closed.

"Inu," she cried desperately, firmly tapping his cheeks. "Inu, wake up…"

He wouldn't.

"Please," she croaked. "Not like this...please...not like this…"

No. She wouldn't allow it.

He had saved her twice.

Now, it was her turn to save him.

She pulled him upright, throwing his arm over her shoulder. His head lolled to the side as she began to drag his boneless form toward the castle.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed through the deafening downpour. She could do this...she could...but it would be so much easier if his brother could help. Vaguely, she saw him running towards them. He must have run after her when she bolted, but that didn't matter - what mattered was that he could help her bring him inside. "Sesshomaru!" she called out again, "We're over here! I found Inu! We're over here!"

He quickly found them and put an arm around Inu. "We have to get him to the infirmary," he shouted through the rain as more thunder and lightning cracked through the sky. "Quickly!"

They rushed back to the castle, sprinting through the downpour and hoisting him up the stairs. When they were inside, Sesshomaru took Inu from her entirely. He proceeded to frantically run through the castle to the infirmary with Kagome trailing on his heels.

"Light the room," he instructed, selecting a bed close to the fireplace and laying Inu on it. "Then start a fire and get some water into that pot over there - and be quick!"

Sesshomaru pressed his ear over his brother's heart and sighed when he heard a faint thumping. He then began removing the tattered rags of Inu's clothing, stripping him bare. His busy hands stilled when he uncovered a golden locket around his neck that he knew all too well. He quickly removed it and stuffed it into his pocket - his mind was unable to process this new information right now. He heard footsteps just outside the door, and he hurriedly covered certain areas of Inu's body for modesty's sake just as Kagome came back in with the water. He knew his brother would have demanded it, even in a critical situation such as this.

"Start boiling it," he ordered, and she quickly obliged. She then came back to stand on the other side of Inu, across from Sesshomaru.

The King racked his hands through his hair, his eyes wild as he stared down at his brother. Blood was seeping onto the once pristine white sheets, staining them red. It was like looking into a battlefield...and in a way, this _was_ \- it was a battle to save Inu.

"Sesshomaru...what do we do?" Kagome whispered, taking Inu's hand and carefully watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm thinking," he breathed.

"Think faster," she urged, smoothing away the hair plastered to Inu's face. "Please…"

"Go into that closet," Sesshomaru instructed, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "Assuming that he hasn't changed much, there should be some towels in there. Bring them."

Kagome immediately obeyed and returned with as many as she could carry, placing them on a table by Inu's bed.

"Good. Now take this and help me mop up some of the blood so that we can see the true extent of his wounds."

She nodded and started work on his legs while Sesshomaru worked on his chest. As she slowly worked her way up to his lightly fur-covered thighs, her mind finally recognized his state of nakedness. She knew that it was improper for her to be here, but she didn't care about social conventions right now. She just wanted to save him.

Finally, they finished wiping up a good portion of his blood. However, he still continued to bleed. With the extent of the damage that had been done, she was actually surprised that he wasn't bleeding more.

"We have to clean the wounds," Sesshomaru announced. "Take some of the towels and dip them into the warm water. I'll show you how to clean them."

Kagome quickly began wetting towels while Sesshomaru searched through a cabinet. He hastily located clamps, silk thread, and a needle which Kagome assumed he would be using for stitches.

Kagome squeezed out some of the excess water and brought the towels back, handing one to Sesshomaru. He picked it up and then immediately dropped it, shaking his hand from the burning heat.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot?"

"No...it's perfect - the hotter, the better. I just wasn't anticipating it to be quite that hot. Come here...let me show you how to clean this cut."

Sesshomaru quickly taught Kagome how to clean his wounds, showing her how to remove dirt, fur, and other debris. They started with the deepest ones on his chest. As soon as they had finished cleaning one, he would instruct Kagome to begin on another while he began to suture the freshly cleaned injuries. They worked together in silence for what seemed like hours, a mountain of dirty and blood-soaked towels piling up on the floor around the bed.

When they finished his front side, Sesshomaru announced that they needed to flip him over and work on his back. Kagome nodded from her place at his feet and began to push him over when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Come and trade places with me," he requested, and she quickly did as asked. She was confused until she saw him place his hand on his brother's hip to keep the covered areas covered. "Ready? One...two...three!"

They flipped him and began the process once more, cleaning his body and his wounds before stitching them up. Finally, after what felt like hours of hard work, Sesshomaru sat down and placed his face in his hands. His body was weary and his eyes were filled with exhaustion. Still, he was not yet done.

"Kagome, you should bathe. You're drenched in rain and sweat and covered in blood. When you're done, I need you to go to his room and find him something to wear...preferably just some very loose pants. And make us all something to eat, would you? And wine - bring some wine. Lots of wine. And water. But lots of wine." He could see the reluctance and the desire to fight him sprawled across her face, so he quickly added, "When he wakes, he'll be famished and want something to clothe himself. It's better to get everything prepared now."

"And you're finished, then?"

"I assure you that I am - if you want to be helpful, please do that."

Kagome reluctantly looked down at Inu, but ultimately followed his instructions. She stalled at the doorway, her fingers gripping the frame. She looked back over her shoulder at the fallen man lying helplessly on the bed, and to his brother sitting beside him. She hoped that they had really saved him.

After she had taken her leave, Sesshomaru sighed and uncovered Inu's hips. He had decided to clean and stitch them up himself. There were some things Kagome just shouldn't do. He quickly lost himself in the rhythm of his stitches. He never thought that he would be doing this, and he just hoped that he was doing it properly.

He vaguely thought back to when he and his brother were teens and they had learned how to tend to and care for various types of injuries. Their father had been rather insistent upon them having a _very_ well rounded education. While he had never had to put this knowledge to use, he had never been more thankful for - what he used to think - his father's insanity.

The exhausted ruler finished the last of the stitches and deftly began bandaging him.

He had just finished his work when Kagome silently placed a basket on the table by Inu.

"How is he?"

"He seems stable," Sesshomaru whispered back, matching her worried tone. "He's lost a lot of blood, so keeping him hydrated and rested will be key to his survival over the next few days. He's far from out of the woods yet. He could still get a fever and his wounds may become infected without proper care...but for now, he's fine."

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, brushing his wild tresses out of his face. He was incredibly pale. She didn't know how he was still alive, but the steady rise and fall of his chest proved to her that he was. Kagome looked up just as Sesshomaru started going through the basket she had brought, picking up a bottle of wine.

"A bottle for you," he announced, placing it on the table by her. "A bottle for me…And...another bottle for me. You only brought three bottles?"

"You asked for a lot."

"This is hardly a lot," he scoffed, uncorking both his and her bottle. She took out two wine glasses, placing one in front of him and the other in front of herself. Sesshomaru handed back her bottle, raising his. "To the swift recovery of my darling, older brother - may you be back on your feet and terrorizing this poor woman before I leave."

Sesshomaru tapped the neck of his bottle against Kagome's glass before taking a long swig, ignoring the glass she had placed in front of him. She sipped her wine out of her glass and sat on the edge of Inu's bed, continuing to stroke his face and run her fingers through his hair.

"You should eat something," Sesshomaru finally commented, taking out a sandwich and biting into it.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered, shaking her head as Sesshomaru took another long swig from his bottle.

"You'll make yourself sick if you don't eat - you won't be of much use then."

Kagome shot him an irritable glance, but moved off of Inu's bed to grab a sandwich. She sat on the bed a few feet away from Inuyasha's, nibbling at the sandwich. She could feel Sesshomaru still watching her intently while he continued to down most of the bottle of wine, his own food long gone. He laid down on the next bed, crossing his legs. The bottle dangled from his dangerously loose grasp as he rest the other arm under his head, staring blankly into space.

"Tell me something, Kagome…"

His tone immediately set her on edge. There was something about it that made her nervous.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Oh stop with this 'Your Majesty' nonsense already. After today, I don't want to hear it from you again."

"As you wish…" she mumbled, biting her sandwich. Her heart leapt into her throat when Inu moved his head, snuggling it further into his pillow. His body stilled, however, and he continued to sleep peacefully.

"You say that you want him dead," Sesshomaru continued after taking another long swig. "So...answer me this: Why do you care so much about his well-being?"

She was silent for a long time, simply watching Inu's chest rise and fall as she ate her food.

"He shouldn't have to die like this."

"Instead, he should die when you kill him," Sesshomaru chuckled, his laugh increasing until he was coughing and gasping for air. "I'm sorry," he cried, sitting up and drinking from this bottle, "But you don't understand how absurd all of this is! You don't want to kill him," he accused, drinking from the bottle again.

"I do."

"You don't!" Sesshomaru countered, finishing his bottle and putting it back on the table. "My dear, while I am no expert in the ways of women - and Lord knows that I never will be - I _do_ know that you don't want my brother dead."

"You sound awfully confident of that fact," she mused, suddenly needing a drink herself.

"If you could have killed me to go to him earlier, you would have."

"Because he didn't deserve to die like that," she insisted once more.

"But he deserves to die?" he scoffed, opening the second bottle.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "My dear, if you truly wanted my brother dead, then you wouldn't have cared about how it happened. No...You fancy him. There's no shame in that…" he mussed, standing up from the bed and walking to the door, stopping at the frame. "You just need to ask a few questions first," he cautioned. "Ask him who Queen Sango is...and ask yourself why you continue this charade of a bet. I'll be back later. I'm covered in blood and need a bath."

Kagome waited until the door closed before she picked up her wine glass and downed the contents. She quickly poured herself another one and downed it as well.

She didn't want to think about Sesshomaru's parting words...but they kept ringing through her mind, echoing in her ears. She sat down on the side of his bed, staring at his sleeping form.

She didn't 'fancy' Inu. Not even a little.

Inu...Inu was her friend, but she didn't _want_ him or _desire_ him…

He drove her mad! Insane! He made her want to pull her hair out and scream! He was frustrating and irksome and sarcastic and sweet and kind and comforting…

She began to run her fingers through his hair again, examining his sleeping face.

He took care of her and looked after her. He saved her, both from death and, at times, herself. He was forgiving. He granted her second chances, and he could have the patience of a saint when he wanted to. He made her feel safe and secure, and he could be so comforting…

He was...confusing. He left her feeling _so_ confused.

She trailed her hand down his face, her fingers ghosting over his features until it came to rest on his jaw. She lightly brushed her thumb against his lower lip, and he leaned into her touch.

His lips…

Her gaze lingered on them as she thought back to how familiar she had become with them recently.

The feel of them pressed against the flesh of her hand...their whispering touches across her cheeks and her face...they were so soft...and they looked so..._inviting_…

She caught herself as she began to subconsciously lean down to him, straightening her back and leaving his bed.

That didn't mean she fancied him.

No.

It meant that she was a fool - a fool who had lost focus in her true mission.

* * *

_Inu was drifting in a sea of darkness, surrounded by an everlasting nothingness. He couldn't feel his body, nor could he see or hear. He just simply existed in this plane of eternal blackness. Though he had no body, he was cold...so very cold...as if he were laying in a pile of snow. _

_He felt lost and alone._

_So horribly alone...like he had most of his life._

"_The King is dead…" her voice ripped through his mind like a screeching gale of wind in the night. "Long live the King…"_

"_Where are you?" he snarled into the vast emptiness._

"_The King is dead...Long live the King…"_

"_Stop playing games with me!"_

"_The King is dead...Long live the King!" she echoed, her haunting laughter filling the air to the point where he felt like he was suffocating. _

"_You harpy! Come out and face me!" he roared, searching the darkness for his tormentor. _

"_They're coming for you...You need to get ready…"_

"_Who?" he demanded. "Who is coming for me?"_

"_You need to get ready," she chuckled darkly. _

"_Who is coming for me? Tell me! Tell me!"_

Inu bolted upright, his head dizzy and his lungs burning for air. He choked it down like a drowning man gasping for air after resurfacing from the icy grip of the blue water. His eyes were wild and unseeing - he only understood colors and shapes. Searing pain coursed through his whole body, the worst of it being in his sides and abdomen. The soothing sensation of a wet towel upon his brow hardly registered within his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his face scrunched in a twisted grimace.

He vaguely registered the towel being removed, and of someone pushing him back down.

"Shh...shh...there there, Brother...it's nothing more than a fever-induced nightmare."

"Sesshomaru," he breathed hoarsely.

"Inuyasha," he greeted, removing the towel from his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like a Grifleboore gutted me and left me for dead," he groaned, closing his eyes as his brother patted his brow again.

"Nearly," Sesshomaru chuckled. "But it was no ogre, and not quite that vicious and bloodthirsty."

"You've never fought against the Lupoure Viscaroses…"

"Ah...of course not...I simply fled in fear when they struck. I've never seen the Lupoure Viscaroses before - I've only heard whispers about them. They look no different from dire wolves," he mused thoughtfully.

"You'd never know until they were tearing out your throat..." Inu agreed, lost in thought.

"Let me check your wounds," Sesshomaru demanded more than requested, lifting the bed sheet away from Inu's bruised body before he could protest.

"I can get no privacy from you," he teased wearily, bending his knee as his brother started to remove his bandages.

"I could have allowed Kagome to be here for this," he haughtily replied, immediately silencing Inu. He continued his work in peace, removing all of his old bandages and replacing them with clean ones.

"How is she?" Inu finally asked, unable to look his brother in the eye. It was as if he were afraid of his answer.

"Physically? She's unharmed. Maybe a few bumps and bruises from the fight, but worlds better than you. But emotionally...she's been a wreck over the last day and a half."

"She has?"

"She has. If I wouldn't have made her rest in her own bed tonight, she would probably be here again. She slept in the bed next to yours last night. I wouldn't really call it sleeping, though...more like staring at you endlessly."

"She did?"

"She worried about a fever - and rightfully so."

"She stayed by my side," he breathed as Sesshomaru tugged up the loose pair of pants that Kagome had brought him.

"She did. Can you raise your hips?"

"I can try," he replied, groaning as he honored his brother's request. A searing pain rushed through him again as Sesshomaru quickly finished pulling his pants on, finally allowing Inu to collapse back down onto the bed.

"Tell me something Inu: You know the Lupoure Viscaroses a thousand times better than I - why did they attack us? I thought they never crossed through the door, so why were they here?"

"I don't know, Sesshomaru...They only attack for a few reasons: the hunt, self-defense if they are threatened, or revenge. Game is plentiful - and they would never attack a human, even if it weren't. You didn't attack them first and you didn't present yourselves as a threat...so it must be something else. I don't know why they're here either. The last time I saw a Lupoure was in Eurosegia where they belong."

"You don't think…" Sesshomaru paused, his lips gravely pressed together and his eyes full of disbelief.

"What?" Inu urged. "What are you thinking?"

"Sango wouldn't remove the guards from the door, would she? She knows that would be an act of war! What would she stand to gain except…" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stood from the bed, running his hands through his hair. "That devious little wench! She'll stop at nothing to have you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think Inu - think! You're weak. Dying. She's already set the wheels in motion for a famine and gotten no results. That's not enough to get you to act...because you want us to trade for more food, and she's grown tired of waiting. Oh no...she has to stoop lower. Now she's removed her guards to allow her...her _demons _to cross over and destroy us one by one, or wait until they finally attack you-"

"-She wants me to invoke the contract." Inu whispered weakly. "She wants me to give myself up or invoke the contract."

"And there's not a damned thing we can do to stop it," Sesshomaru cursed. "Even if I sent my men to guard the door, they are too weak to stop most of her little _pets_. And you can't do it either. Maybe if you were younger-"

"-I'll do it."

"Inu, you can't guard the door. You aren't strong enough for it. Look at what the Lupoure already did to you!"

"No...I'll give in to her. _If _her guards are truly gone - by her own volition - I'll do it. Just...just give me some time before I have to negotiate with her."

"You know she'll never admit to doing it."

"I do...which is why I need you to send someone through the door."

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I need eyes there. I need to know for sure if the guards are gone. I can't send Leala - Sango will know the second I do. After that...We'll plan our next move. I'm not going to give up everything just because of a hunch. If we're right, though...I'll...I'll go through with it."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru smiled softly. "Your country thanks you."

"I'm not doing it for France," Inu snipetly replied, shooting out a dark warning with his eyes.

"I know. You're doing it for Kagome. Still...you have my thanks," Sesshomaru smiled, reaching into his breast pocket. He pulled out the locket he had found around Inu's neck while he removed his clothes. "I found this when I was working on you," he gently informed him, dangling the locket above his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen it. I didn't know you still wore it. Does Kagome know?"

"Did you look inside?" Inu countered, pushing himself up. He hissed as pain seared through him again, and he reached out to take a sip from the glass of water by his bed.

"I did."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"We're having it because you still posses it!"

"It's a reminder of my past and nothing more, Sesshomaru."

"And living here isn't a sufficient reminder?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"You wouldn't understand."

"No...of course not...forgive me...I only married her for her money. Isn't that what you're always saying?"

"I don't love her anymore, Sesshomaru." Inu firmly stated. "I haven't for a long time...but that doesn't mean that I don't miss the way things were before. Do you remember how happy we were?"

"I do," he smiled weakly.

"When I gave this to her...it was right before everything changed. This was the last truly happy moment I had. The picture may have changed, but that moment...everytime I look at it, I go back to that moment."

Sesshomaru opened it and looked inside at the picture of his only child, Rin. On one side was a picture of her as a baby. The other held a more recent one of her.

"I don't love your wife as I did...but I do love my family, Sesshomaru. I know she doesn't know me...I know she doesn't know I even _exist_...but I still love Rin. She's my niece. How could I not?"

Sesshomaru placed the locket in his brother's hand and watched him clasp it around his neck.

"Power. Justice. Glory." Inu began, holding his hand out to shake Sesshomaru's. It had been years since he had said his family's signet motto aloud.

"The first to draw blood." Sesshomaru finished, taking Inu's hand. "Get some rest - I need you to get better so that I can get home before Sango does something else."

"Sesshomaru…" Inu began uncertainly. "I'll do it if I have to...but if I find a way out of it…"

"I know. I just don't think there is."

* * *

Eamonn knocked on the door to the hermit's hut, and shuffling followed by a rhythmic thumping sound echoed from the other side before it finally opened. The hermit poked her head out of the crack, regarding the men with a scrutinizing eye.

"Back so soon, eh?"

"We have everything you wanted, hag," Koga scoffed. "It's time you held up your end of our agreement."

"Pushy, pushy little man...your temperament will be the end of you, boy...If I don't get to you first," she cackled. "You'd do well to watch your tongue, or else you'll be watching me cut it out," she cautioned before turning to address Eamonn. "You brought me the mountain lion?"

"We did," Eamonn confirmed, placing a hand on Koga's shoulder to keep him from saying more. They needed the hermit on their side. Antagonizing the woman would do them no good. "Will you begin tonight?"

"Ah...that I cannot do. The moon is not right. Tomorrow, though...tomorrow is the right moon. Tonight, we prepare it! Bring the lion inside. I'll clear off my table," she instructed, hobbling away from the door. Eamonn and Koga quickly obeyed her request, untying the lion corpse to bring it inside. They haphazardly placed the beast down on its side, stretching their muscles gingerly when they were done.

"Is this alright?" Eamonn asked the hermit as she looked around for something.

"Good...good...very good…" she mumbled, not looking up from her search. "Ah, here we are!" she exclaimed after she had finally found a long, sharp knife and a large bowl. "Roll it onto its back. I need to cut into its chest."

The men hastily did as they were told, and Eamonn nervously ground his teeth together as she started to chant something. Her words started out quietly, barely above a whisper. Her voice slowly rose with each cycle of the chant, until she was all but shouting. Without warning, she drove her knife into the mountain lion's body, ripping it down the center. She reached into the red cavern with both hands and cut out the heart. She placed it into the bowl and snatched Koga's hand, now forcefully whispering a new incantation. When she had finished, she sliced his palm with the knife, ignoring his yelps and attempts to pull away from her.

"Blood magic needs blood," she snarled, holding his hand above the heart and letting his blood drip onto it. Both men gasped as they watched the organ blacken and increase in size. She whispered a few more words before announcing that the harvest was done. "Move the body," she then commanded. "I need room to work. I must finish the heart within the hour."

"Where should we take it?" Eamonn asked, eyeing the bloody cavern.

"I don't care - into the woods somewhere. The wolves will eat it."

Eamonn nodded, glancing at the younger man and picked up the lion's front paws. "Let's go, Koga."

He snarled, but he followed without too much resistance. When the men returned to the hut, the hermit had just finished covering the heart with wolfsbane and grave dirt. "The deed is done," she greeted. "Tomorrow, I shall finish it."

"You have my thanks," Eamonn smiled, holding his hand out to shake her worn and knobby one.

She stared at it for a moment before grasping it and shaking, her thin fingers digging into Eamonn's hand.

"I never did catch your name," he observed. '"I can't thank you properly without it."

He watched the surprise flash across her weathered, wrinkled face before it disappeared without a trace. No one had asked for her name in years…

"You don't need it," she croaked, getting some rags to clean her table.

"I would like it all the same."

She eyed him for a moment before finally whispering the one word she hadn't uttered in years, yet longed to more than any other...

"Kaguya."

"Well, Kaguya...You have my thanks."

* * *

A/N:

Do we love to hate me? I feel like we love to hate me. I regret nothing.

THE TALK IS COMING. I SWEAR! I've already started it...So it's going to happen. I wrote most of this chapter in like 2 days because I've been looking forward to it since like...January? February? A LONG time…and I seriously hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do!

Seriously though. The talk is happening next chapter. And rated T level fluffy fun.

As always...social media plug here. Links in my profile...and remember: A new contest will be starting soon!

A GIANT thanks to TB for editing this chapter and helping make sure that everything was accurate.

And. Of course. A GIANT thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, favors, social media finders...EVERYONE! You guys rock!

The INFAMOUS talk will appear on **Monday July 20th around 7 pm EST**, so look for it!

Ta ta for now!

-SG

* * *

Now for the ARs!

**To: Seoul**

Well thank you! I don't remember who took first place, but I know that it's on FA's website! It was an honor just to have been nominated - to have placed was just the cherry on top! Kagome pushes his buttons...and though he has his moments when he's a brute and a jerk...we all know that on the side, he's a big ol' softy that cares deeply for Kagome. Sango does want him...and it will be a LOT of fun playing that out! Thanks for the wonderful review, and I hope that you enjoyed CH 14!

**To: MI cra-cra **

LOL! Don't worry...I'm not killing off anyone….._yet_. Sango will be a fun little plot point...You're right. If Inu doesn't give her what she wants...then yes. Bad things WILL happen. They didn't have time to go back to the whole "fondly adore" stuff. Because...wolves...but she heard it loud and clear. If she feels the same way, however… And, of course, a happy belated 4th to you too! Thanks for the AMAZING review, and I hope that you enjoyed CH 14 as much as I do!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Well thank you! It's encouraging to hear that! I hope I'm not too loquacious though…There's a fine line between eloquent and and unreadable. I think you're the first (or at least one of the few) to comment on that, so thank you! I hope that you enjoyed CH 14, and will enjoy CH 15 as well!

**To: heartluv**

Well, surprise! I'm glad you liked the binge read! Thanks for the review, and I hope that you'll keep coming back!

**To the guests!**

Yes...His feet are like a dog's. More like a werewolf. I know that I changed them, but I decided to do that to make him seem more physically monstrous….because let's face it...he's a little cutie pie. As for length...I will do my best to make it the right length based off of the content that I want in the story :). Thank you both for your wonderful reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Loving A Person" by Sara Groves

_"Loving a person just the way they are, it's no small thing...It takes some time to see things through. Sometimes things change, sometimes we're waiting...We need grace either way. Hold on to me...I'll hold on to you...Let's find out the beauty of seeing things through."_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Inu!" Kagome shrieked as he pulled her down into his lap. His arms quickly wrapped around her, trapping her in his embrace as he buried his face into the side of her neck. "Inu, what are you doing? You're going to pull out your stitches," she hissed. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt him place a few ghosting kisses in the crook of her shoulder.

"I don't care," he mumbled, pulling away so that he could rearrange her more comfortably on his lap. Kagome rolled her eyes and rested her head against his chest as her left hand came up to stroke the bare skin by her cheek. Her thumb brushed against the rough material of his bandage while thunder sounded softly in the distance and rain gently fell onto the world around them.

She sighed as she listened to his steady heartbeat. His breathing was no longer shallow. His color was rapidly returning. His fever had broken. Inu was, indeed, on his way to becoming well again. When Sesshomaru had told her the good news that morning, she hadn't dared to believe him until she had burst into the infirmary to confirm it for herself and had subsequently found herself in her present state: curled up in a well-contained ball against Inu.

His long claws lightly scraped against the exposed skin of her arm. She had chosen to wear a light blue sundress instead of her traditional maid's uniform, which rendered her far more vulnerable to his touch than she had anticipated. Kagome heard him sigh after pressing more kisses to her hair. She could then feel him rest his cheek atop her head as his other arm came to wrap itself tightly around her. It was as if he were afraid of something...like she was only an illusion created by a wicked sorceress, and if he blinked, even for a second, she could disappear from his arms...his side...his _life_, forever.

She had never felt so essential before – so desperately desired and direly needed.

It was intoxicating.

"Kagome," he breathed, somehow managing to bring her closer. "I thought…" he paused, choking on his words. There had been moments when he had thought that the Lupoure Viscaroses had gotten to her. He had known that she was alright. He vaguely remembered seeing her with his own eyes in the rain, and Sesshomaru had even confirmed yesterday that she was fine. Still, there was a part of himself blackened with doubt – doubt that instantly lifted from his chest the second she had walked through the infirmary doors.

"You're alright," his voice rasped as he picked up the hand she had placed on his chest. He softly kissed each knuckle before turning her hand over and delicately caressing his lips down to the tips of each of her fingers. After he had sufficiently covered her fingers in kisses, he moved on to her palm and her wrist.

"I'm alright," she affirmed, her words nothing more than a whisper. Thunder sounded again in the distance, and she placed her well-kissed hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"You're alright," he repeated, placing his hand on her cheek as well and allowing his thumb to gently stroke the skin there.

"I'm alright."

"If I…" he began, his words catching in his throat. "If I had been even a few seconds slower—"

"—You weren't."

"But what if I _had bee—_"

"—You _weren't_," she firmly repeated, stopping him from even thinking about the possible outcomes. "You came...When we needed you the most, you saved us. You were an idiot for not letting us stay, but you came. You were there...and that's all that matters. Thinking about things that didn't even happen will do nothing. What would be the point? Sesshomaru is fine...I am fine...and you are getting better," she reasoned, softly drawing invisible patterns on his chest. "You know, Sesshomaru said something interesting to me that day…" Kagome nervously began, not looking up from that one spot on his nearly bare chest. "He said...he said that you were dying? Surely he's wrong. You might not be the epitome of health right now...but you aren't dying, are you?"

Inu remained silent in words. Instead, he moved to actions. She felt him place more soft kisses to her hair before trailing his lips down the side of her face and back to her neck, where he continued his silent assault on her skin.

"Inu," she breathed, "Inu...You're avoiding the question."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," he purred, running his hands through her hair.

"You are," she breathed as his mouth pressed more wet kisses to her rosy skin. She felt him move towards her shoulder, and the fog that was rapidly consuming her mind instantly cleared. She immediately stiffened, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Inu...please...let me up…"

A low whine sounded from the back of his throat, and he immediately stilled. Her heady voice had brokered no room for argument, and though he was all too willing to continue...he reluctantly pulled away from her. He watched Kagome quickly stand and smooth out her skirts and try to fix her hair. Despite her best efforts, her reddened skin told a story that she couldn't easily hide, for it clearly betrayed what had just occurred between the two of them.

He wanted to ask her why she had made him stop, but the disappointed lump in his throat kept him from forming the words. In truth, he didn't need any reason other than she had simply asked him. He laid back down, resting his arm above his head as he stared at the ceiling and willed his heated blood to cool.

"Inu...I need you to answer me," Kagome finally said, breaking the silence that had filled the room. She watched his ears flatten against his head.

"Answer what?" he asked innocently, still desperately trying to avoid the oncoming conversation.

"Inu…" she hissed, her voice serving as a clear warning.

"I am," he winced, whispering the two words that he knew would change everything between them.

"You are what?" she pressed, hoping his answer was merely a vague response.

"I'm dying."

Thunder ripped through the castle as if to emphasize his words...but it could have also been Kagome's heart. It was pounding in her ears so loudly that she swore that she had misheard him. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she moved to open the basket of food and wine she had brought with her that morning.

She quickly removed the bottle of wine and uncorked it, shakily pouring a glass. Once she had filled it to the brim, she picked it up and chugged its contents before slamming it back down onto the table. Kagome then spread her arms out to grasp the wood in a white-knuckled grip as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat, and her limbs suddenly felt very heavy.

She couldn't seem to think. The workings of her mind no longer made sense, and she felt emotionally numb.

"Kagome?" Inu called out to her, but she didn't respond.

She wanted Inu dead...she should be thrilled that he was dying...so why wasn't she?

How had he managed to change her will and make her forget _why_ she was here? His words had managed to make her feel so...empty. So hollow. Why did she suddenly feel like a piece of her was broken?

"Kagome, please," Inu whimpered, but she remained motionless. He gathered the strength to sit up and swing his feet over the side of the bed. Slowly, he stood and limped over to her, wincing in pain as he went. "Kagome…" he tried again, but still she did not move. "Kagome, look at me," he softly growled, squeezing her shoulder. Still, she refused to turn around.

"How long have you known?" she finally whispered lowly.

"Kagome…"

"How long?" she demanded again, her waning patience clear in her strained voice.

"A long time. It was official perhaps two months before we met."

"You've been lying to me," she chuckled bitterly. "I don't know why that surprises me...It shouldn't, but it does."

"Kagome...please...sit with me and let's talk…"

"Don't 'Kagome, please' me. Don't start," she snarled, turning around and throwing his hand off as anger and pain rose within her. "Why would you keep that from me? Why would you hide that?" she hissed as another round of thunder shook the castle. "You're the worst kind of monster there is," she whispered. "You really are. You wanted to play with me and my life, when here you are...dying anyways. Why did you do it, Inu? Why did you turn me into a toy?"

"You aren't a toy," he spat incredulously.

"You're right...I'm a _pet_."

"Don't say that...don't _ever_ say that…"

"I'm not wrong, though! You've been playing with my life! You proposed a bet where you only stand to gain! You...you _wanted_ me to be your executioner, didn't you?"

"I didn't," he growled.

"Then what was it that you wanted?"

"You already know what I wanted," Inu growled, suddenly frustrated with the blank look she was giving him. "Don't act innocent, Kagome. You're just as guilty as I am of keeping secrets!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Anima malis impleta, lupis ferave semper vives, donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis, osculum amoris accipies,"*_ he spat, watching with a certain amount of satisfaction as her eyes widened.

"How do you know..._osculum amoris accipies_? I don't..." her mind was swimming, and she suddenly felt very dizzy and lightheaded. She needed to sit down. She suddenly didn't feel very well.

Inu watched her bonelessly collapse onto the edge of the bed. "Don't act so surprised," he bit out. "Just what were _you_ trying to accomplish, eh? How did you even learn that?" he nearly yelled, growing increasingly frustrated with her.

"Do you know that phrase? What does it mean? Inu, please...I need to know!"

He wanted to yell at her and berate her further, but there was something about the desperate look in her eyes that stilled his tongue. Perhaps...perhaps she was as innocent in this matter as she looked. Perhaps she really _didn't_ know what it meant – but why would she have the book, then? She _must_ know!

Still, he studied her face. She was desperate. Her eyes silently beseeched him to talk to her...not to fight, but to _talk_. Like civilized beings.

Maybe it _was_ time. He had done his best to protect her from the horrors of Eurosegia...but he could no longer protect her, could he? Especially not after the events of the past few days.

"Kagome," he slowly began, a sigh parting his lips. "We need to talk. About everything. I think it's time we were both open and honest with each other."

"I agree," she whispered, intently studying his face.

"I need to tell you a story. And please...don't interrupt me until I've finished. It will be easier that way."

She pursed her lips, but said nothing more – only shaking her head in silent agreement. "Tell me," she finally urged.

He nodded his head and limped back to the bed. He hissed in pain as he tugged off his bed sheet and threw it up into the air. Kagome watched it float to above the fireplace and spread out, as if to form a giant canvas. He then poured himself a glass of wine and took some bread and cheese from the basket to eat as he sat back down on his bed.

"I wasn't always like this," he whispered. "I used to be human too, you know. My name was Inuyasha, and I was to be the next King of France," he began, and Kagome's eyes widened as images of the Inuyasha from her visions appeared on the sheet. There were portraits of himself as a child all the way up until he was an adult.

"I know you already know this...but I still needed to say it," he laughed humorlessly. "I think Sesshomaru's presence has made that painfully clear," he continued, nervously ripping off a piece of bread and eating it. "All of this changed thirty years ago, and it all started because of a famine. Our crops just weren't..._growing_. No one understood why, either – except for my father," he whispered, showing her an image of their previous King.

"He knew...somehow, he _knew_ what was happening. He said that he knew how he could fix it, and that he was going to go into the mountains. I had thought he was crazy, but I went with him. I was sure that whatever it was that he was going to do, he couldn't do it alone – and, as next in line for the throne, I felt that it was my duty to go. So, I did..."

Kagome watched the sheet as images from his memory flooded the white space. It showed her the path they had taken, the rivers they had waded through, and the bridges they had crossed. She wanted to know so badly what the point of this story was, but she held her tongue and patiently waited for him to continue.

"It's been so many years ago that I don't remember how long it took us. Two weeks? Three? Eventually, we came to a door," he explained. The image stilled, focusing on a small cluster of trees that had grown together. "It looks so innocent, doesn't it?" he commented wistfully, and she was inclined to agree. It had taken her a moment to find it...but there, buried under a thick beard of ivy, was a simple warped door. It was old and had a patinaed knob and hinges, the metal having turned green and blue with age. It was a wonder the nail held the door to the tree at all. It all look so abandoned and lifeless and...useless.

"The door to Eurosegia," Inu smiled wistfully, drinking from his glass of wine. "I wish I had never heard of that place...but your world and mine...they are codependent upon one another. Each runs parallel to the other. Eurosegia is…"

He sighed again, searching for the words to explain.

"Eurosegia is...it's a place filled with magic and creatures that you wouldn't begin to even believe exists. Dragons and mermaids and unicorns...all of the creatures in your childhood fairytales. If you think I'm a monster, you've never seen a Griffleboore before – they are fifty times more revolting than I am."

"What's a Griffleboore?" Kagome pressed, ignoring her promise to remain silent. She gasped as the sheet filled with a moving, snarling image of a large, hulking creature.

He had a flat nose like a lion. Four large tusks protruded from his mouth, two pointing down from the upper lip while the other two curved up from the bottom. A crude, jagged scar crossed his face and stretched diagonally from his thick brow to his low set upper lip, crossing over his high cheekbones and a solid grey eye. The other eye was a haunting orange with a dilated slit for a pupil. His skin was the same color and texture of a toad, but it wasn't nearly as slimy and was covered in more scars than she could count. Pointed, chewed ears rested on either side of his head just below two curving horns. The creature had short, white hair and a coarse beard that was long and braided. He wore a necklace made of what looked to be hundreds of fangs and bones, which was draped around his thick neck and doubled over his muscular and bulky shoulders.

He was positively grotesque.

"_That_ is a Griffleboore," he began, sipping more wine. "It's a breed of ogre. They are deadly, cruel creatures. Killing is a sport for them, and they like to make a show of it. I've seen their kills before. It wasn't even for food...they did it just because they could. That's why Sango loves them so much. Their bloodlust is unparalleled, and their strength is hard to rival. That one there is the leader of the horde – their chieftain, if you will. You see that necklace?" he asked as he pointed to the image, and Kagome nodded.

"For every kill they've made, they add another trophy to their necklace. Their chief has never been defeated. Griffleboores are loyal only to him and to their kind. Sango is the only outsider that they will obey, and that is only because they maintain a mutually beneficial relationship. Creatures like _these_..._this_ is why I wanted to protect you from Eurosegia."

The image of the Griffleboore faded away and the door reappeared as Inu continued his original story. "My father went behind the door. I didn't believe him at first when he said it lead to another world – a world of _magic_. But when he opened the door, I quickly changed my tune. I told him that I was going to go with him, but he wouldn't let me. He said that he would be back in five days, and he was. As we traveled back, he told me about what he had done: He had sought out the King of Eurosegia, Miroku, and his pregnant wife, Sango."

Kagome watched the canvas fill with images of the man and his wife. She instantly recognized Miroku from her visions...but his wife was a new face. Sango. She had glowing porcelain skin, a radiant smile, and dark red lips. Her hair was wild, and her brown eyes looked adoringly at her husband as her hands wrapped around her full belly.

"He explained to me that there are fairies in Eurosegia that are responsible for maintaining things in our world." Inu continued. "Like our crops – they assist in their production. Somehow, they use their powers to help them grow. Don't ask me how...I've never understood. All I know is that my father then told me that the people of Eurosegia were under attack. There was this..._monster_. Erlking…" Inu stopped, his voice cracking.

Erlking. This wasn't the first time she had heard of him. He was responsible for his mother's death, wasn't he? Kagome winced at the sensitive nature of the topic, and felt her heart clench at the look of absolute pain she saw on Inu's face.

Her initial reaction was to go to him. She wanted to sit down on the bed behind him and wrap her arms around his chest and press a kiss to his shoulder to comfort him. But that was wrong.

It was the wrong reaction to have.

"Erlking wanted Eurosegia as his own, and to do that...he needed the children. He lured them away from their homes and their parents and consumed them...and somehow, the children of Eurosegia made him stronger. The younger and more pure they were, the better. He started with the infants, then the toddlers, and slowly increased in age. There was nothing that the inhabitants could do to protect their offspring. At the time, they were a peaceful group. They didn't have an army, nor were they aligned with the Griffleboores. That's why it was easy for Erlking. He would send his daughters into their homes at night and they would take what he needed.

As more children disappeared, more parents stopped tending to their duties to mourn their loss. That is what started the famine. When he learned of this, my father made a deal with Miroku: He would send in troops to help protect them and fight off Erlking, and Miroku would get his people to resume their work. Miroku agreed, provided he could send someone to ensure that they would indeed get the troops that they needed. Kaguya...she was our ambassador from Eurosegia, only...I later learned that there was another part of the deal that my father had conveniently left out.

They had decided that it would be best if our worlds were joined. It was the safest way to ensure that they would receive their troops continuously to get past their crisis, and it would also ensure that our crops would never fail us again – thereby stabilizing our economy and saving our people. To do that...either Sesshomaru or I had to marry her, since Miroku and Sango didn't have children at the time.

When I first found out, I had assumed that it would be Sesshomaru. It had always been said that I would marry someone else: Kikyo of Bellard, the daughter of Duke Bellard – the wealthiest man in France. It made sense. He had money and affluence, and we were royals. With his money and ours combined...the things we would have been able to accomplish...

We never really had a choice in the matter, but I didn't care. I started to develop feelings for her the second I began to look at women in a new way. Maybe, in retrospect, I loved her because I had always thought that I had to. I was groomed under the assumption that she would be mine, and that I would be hers.

I was alright with that. It didn't bother me. She was special. She was smart and funny and full of life and absolutely stunning. She was a proper lady – the kind of woman that men fought over just to kiss her knuckles.

When Kaguya came to live with us, we slowly began to gather our troops to send to Eurosegia. However, we weren't doing it fast enough. Tensions within our own borders were rising due to the famine. We needed our defenses as well, and eventually, Miroku grew impatient. He came to us himself."

Inu sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. "She was such a sweet girl – that's what we all thought. She was sweet, but she was powerful. She had been chosen to be our ambassador for a reason...but she was also like a child. She was still learning how to use her powers. When she first came, she was timid and shy. She didn't know anyone here, and I took it upon myself to befriend her. I flirted with her...I teased her...partially because it was fun, but also because I was a stupid child too. I had no real understanding that the consequences of my actions would have the magnitude that they did.

I didn't know that my father had agreed to join our kingdoms in marriage until Miroku came to us. Sesshomaru, however...I think he knew. Being the eldest, it was my decision who would be the next Queen: Someone with powers well beyond anyone's wildest imagination, or someone with deep pockets? Someone who was an outsider, or someone the country knew and loved? Someone who I saw as merely a friend and could _possibly_ love one day, or the woman that I had loved my whole life?

While I was struggling to decide, however, Sesshomaru lept into action and made the decision for me. He asked Kikyo's father for her hand, and he agreed. By the time I learned of their engagement, it was too late to stop it as well as my own. Word had been immediately sent to Miroku that Kaguya would be the next Queen, and he was practically bursting at the news.

Soon, word of our engagement drew the attention of another: Erlking. He learned that my bride-to-be was actually from Eurosegia, which I can only assume lead him to the conclusion that our two kingdoms were becoming allies to destroy him. He struck us before we could strike him."

Inu stopped his story, looking down into his lap and allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. Kagome watched him swirl his finger around the lip of his wine glass, studying it as if it were the most intriguing thing he had ever seen.

Kagome felt like she knew the next part of this story.

This was when his mother died, wasn't it?

"Death is never an easy thing to handle. It changes you in some ways. I don't know how he did it...I've gone over that day a thousand times in my mind. I've asked myself so many times: What could _I_ have done to prevent it? How I could have done something _differently_?" he whispered brokenly. "Maybe if I would have decided which woman to marry sooner, or if I had insisted on different food at our announcement...something. I could have done _something_," he continued, his voice sharply cracking.

"It's been thirty years, but it still hurts. When I close my eyes...I can still see her face and hear her voice. I wish I could reach out to her and talk to her, but I can't."

Kagome watched as a few silent tears slid down his cheeks, landing on his black pants. Before she could stop herself, she went to him and lifted his face up to look at her. She brushed the hair out of his reddening eyes and cupped his cheeks in her palms. Gently, she smoothed the pads of her thumbs over the wet trails left behind on his skin.

Her heart broke when he leaned into her hands, his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Inu," she breathed, pulling him to her shoulder and feeling him turn his face in towards her neck. Hot tears scorched her as he wrapped his arms tighter around her middle. She could feel his lip and chin tremble against her as he continued to silently cry, and she was taken aback by this rare moment of pure, unadulterated emotion. It was an unanticipated peek behind the walls Inu had constructed, and it was both devastating and refreshing.

Finally, he pulled away but was still unable to look at her. "I'm sorry," he started again, his voice raw like gravel. "I shouldn't have done that. It's been thirty years," he repeated.

"What happened?" she gently urged, wanting to hear more about this piece of the story.

"The night we announced my engagement to Kaguya, my mother was poisoned by Erlking. We don't know for sure how it happened, but Kaguya always suspected that it was spores in her food. In small quantities, they are undetectable and your system can pass them. The amount that she consumed was cruel. It was a long and painful death. I can still remember the last thing she said to me – she gave me a pearl necklace my father had given to her, and she told me to give it to the woman I loved more than life itself. I was almost thankful when she passed, as cruel as that sounds. I wanted it to be over. She was in pain, and there was nothing we could do to help her. When she died, at least it was over and she wasn't in agony anymore," he finished, a few more tears rolling down his face.

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood as he roughly wiped his tears away.

"No. You don't," Kagome soothed. "The loss of a parent is something we can never overcome. I lost my mother as well. She wasn't murdered, but there are still moments when I wish I could talk to her, or I forget she is gone and I want to ask her something," she smiled weakly. "I—I understand how you feel," she whispered, and Inu smiled weakly back at her, taking her smaller hand into his larger one and squeezing it. "Will you continue?" she asked softly. He nodded his agreement, taking a moment to find his voice and regain his composure.

"After my mother passed, tensions grew between my father and anything related to Eurosegia. This included Kaguya. He was cruel to her, and I don't think that I was of much comfort to her either because a part of me blamed her for what had happened to my mother. It wasn't right, but out of everyone in the castle, _she_ had the power to fix her. She said that she couldn't, and I wanted to believe her, but a part of me simply didn't. We were all so angry, and we couldn't properly mourn because we still had a country to look after and a crisis on our hands.

My father didn't want to continue to send troops to Eurosegia, but I somehow convinced him to look past our pain and honor our deal with Miroku. It wasn't his fault that my mother died – it was Erlking's. If we wanted retribution, this was how we were going to get it.

Miroku had his own people working on a way to stop Erlking as well. They were researching their own scrolls and magic and looking for a way to end his reign of terror. Finally, they discovered a way to freeze Erlking and lock him away within a tomb. It would be a temporary measure until they could find something more permanent, but it worked...however, it was too late for Miroku and his baby. The poor boy was just a few weeks old when Erlking came for him. The monster overpowered our men and struck down Miroku as he tried to protect his wife and son. Erlking then plucked the babe from Sango's arms and consumed him right in front of her.

While he was reveling in his latest acquisition, Miroku's wounded advisor was able to curse Erlking and end his reign of terror upon the people of Eurosegia.

Finally, we were able to move on with our lives and both kingdoms were able to heal. Sesshomaru and Kikyo began planning their wedding. I was supposed to do the same with Kaguya, only I couldn't bring myself to listen or care about any of the plans she made.

I didn't want to be with her...especially since an absurd, irrational part of myself still blamed her for the loss of my mother. I grew bitter inside as I watched Sessomaru and Kikyo plan their lives together as I had once done with her. Finally, on the day of their wedding, I did something unforgivable.

They had already taken their vows and sworn themselves to each other before God and country, and I could feel the anger and betrayal growing within me. I imbibed too much that night, drinking more wine and champagne than appropriate. Still, I thought that it was a good idea to ask my new _sister-in-law_ to dance.

She agreed to one, but then insisted that I go to bed and rest. I was incensed by that, and begged her to go to bed with me. Naturally, she refused, and my betrayal finally showed itself. I started yelling. I demanded to know why she had chosen Sesshomaru and not me. _We_ were the ones that were supposed to be married. It should have been _our_ wedding. Sesshomaru was only marrying her for her money. I had the title and would be next in line for the throne, so what was left for him? He was doing this just to get back at me for being born first. I begged her to leave my brother for me, telling her that I needed her more than Sesshomaru did. I'd give up the crown, and we could run away somewhere and be happy...just the two of us. I was crazy and irrational and yelling at her in the middle of a party for everyone to see, and then I kissed her. It was long and deep, and I wouldn't let go of her...even as she violently hit my shoulders and tried to push me away.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru punched me across the face and several men restrained me that I began to vaguely understand what I had done. They escorted me to my room and locked me inside.

The next morning, the gravity of my actions settled on my shoulders.

I had shamed not only myself, but my whole family and Kaguya as well. It took a long time before I could face them again, and even longer before Sesshomaru and Kikyo would look at me in return.

Eventually, Kikyo and Sesshomaru forgave me. Kaguya never did.

She was betrayed and humiliated by what I had done, and I didn't blame her. At first, she tried to pretend that nothing was wrong...until we got into a fight one night.

She was hurt because I was everything to her like Kikyo was to me. She confronted me about my feelings, and when I told her that I didn't love her in return, she knocked me out. When I woke up, she had removed my shirt, gagged me, and tied me to my bed. She was straddling me, and I can still see the glint of the knife she held in the moonlight. She…" Inu paused, looking away from Kagome. "She kissed her way up my chest and whispered into my ear that I 'shouldn't be afraid' and that it 'wouldn't take long'. I was terrified – I didn't know what she was going to do to me, and the look in her eyes was manic.

She kissed me over the gag, and then the knife started to glow. I struggled against the restraints, but I couldn't get loose.

'When this is over, we can be together forever,' she whispered, practically humming with glee. 'You'll have to love me because no one else will ever love you.' Then she stabbed me right here," he winced, pointing to a spot on his shoulder as if to reiterate the images that continued to unfold on the canvas. "I still have the scar from the blade. It hurt, but I was more panicked than in pain – at least in that moment. When she was done, I was in so much pain that I couldn't even feel terror.

After she stabbed me, she whispered 'blood magic needs blood' and used mine as ink to draw shapes across my chest. I pleaded with her to let me go as I thrashed under her to try to throw her off, but I couldn't. I could almost feel the bruises forming on my wrists and ankles as I struggled against my restraints.

When she had finished her artwork, that's when she whispered: '_Anima malis impleta, lupis ferave semper vives, donec, duobus ex illo amore elatis, osculum amoris accipies'_. I felt a searing pain on my chest as her symbols began to glow and pulsate. It was as if I were being branded as her property. Then, my real torment began. I felt my body being ripped apart and put back together into what you see now: a monster.

After it was over, I laid there unable to move...but my senses wouldn't let me sleep. I could hear things I could have never heard before. I could smell things more strongly. I could see more clearly than I ever had before in my life. As I laid there trembling, she kissed me everywhere and told me that I was perfect now – that I would be her's and only her's. I tried to tune her out. I squeezed my eyes shut, but it didn't make anything better.

I prayed that it was just a bad dream – that she didn't just mutilate me. But when she finally let me up and I looked in the mirror...I sank down to my knees. I refused to believe that the monster that was staring back was me. It couldn't be. _I_ looked like a normal human. This _thing_ couldn't be me. I didn't have claws or fangs or deformed feet."

Thunder crashed outside once more as the weather worsened into a torrential downpour, almost mirroring the significant events in his story.

"Finally, I demanded that she tell me what she had done. That was the first time I growled. It was an unusual sensation. It felt wrong to me, but it made my animalistic body that much more real. It wasn't a bad dream – this was actually happening to me.

She told me that she had made me into a demon...or that she had tried to.

'_Your soul is dark and cruel; you will spend the rest of your days as a wild beast – a wolf. Until you receive true love's kiss and two acts of kindness born from that love, this is how you will remain.'*_

But my heart wasn't dark and cruel...or at least it wasn't cruel enough. Her curse didn't work as well as it should have – I was good enough that part of my humanity still remained.

I told her to lift the curse, and she told me that she couldn't. If I wanted to be human again, I would have to love her because she was the only one who would love me now. Our love could break the curse together.

I lashed out at her and she fled from the castle, never to be seen or heard from again.

So...When I ask you how you know that phrase and what it is you're trying to do with it, know that I'm not asking lightly," he growled softly as the sheet fell to the floor, signaling the end of his saga. "I need to know why you know it, how you know it, and what you're planning to do with it. I've told you my story, Kagome...now it's time to tell me yours."

Kagome sat there silently for a moment, trying to digest of the new information about his past. It answered so many of the questions that had been burning in her mind for so long. While she knew him, now it felt like she _understood_ him too.

His past...it was so pained and tragic, and she had what felt like hundreds of more questions. There were still things that had been left unsaid, and she wanted Inu to _say _them.

But first, he was right – after learning what the words meant, she did need to talk to him about them.

"When I first arrived here, I started to have these _visions_…" she began nervously, slowly telling him her tale about everything she had seen and heard in them. She told him about the voice she had heard whispering to her, how it lead her to places in the castle, and how it had startled her the day she fell of the ladder. When she finished, Inu was as pale as the sheet that had fallen to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally whispered softly.

"I thought it was you. I thought that it was just another sick and twisted way you wanted to torment me. You aren't human – I didn't know what you were capable of at the time. That's why I've been spending so much time in the library. I've been searching for answers."

"This voice – what does it sound like?"

"Death and sadness," she answered nervously, wary of why he wanted to know.

"What about the gender? Can you guess what gender it is?"

"I...I suppose female?"

Kagome watched Inu curse under his breath and vigorously rub his eyes, causing a sense of trepidation to crawl up her spine and squeeze her heart.

"What is it?"

"I've been hearing the same voice."

Kagome's mouth opened as she gaped at him in complete and utter shock.

"I've only heard her twice – I thought that it was a dream both times. The first time was the day Sesshomaru arrived when you found me asleep in my room. The second was last night when I was waking up after the wolf attacks. Kagome..." he started nervously, reaching out and grasping her hands, "I think it's Kaguya."

It felt like she had been punched in the gut as all the air in her lungs rushed out of her body. It couldn't be Kaguya...it just _couldn't_.

Could it?

Another crackle of thunder ripped through the air, but Kagome could hardly hear it over the thoughts swarming through her mind.

"Why?" she finally croaked. "Why do you think it's her? What do you think she wants? Why is she doing this to us? Why is she doing this to _me_? Why—"

Inu placed his clawed finger on her lips, stilling the slew of questions spilling off of her tongue.

"I know Kaguya's voice – I would recognize it in a second. I don't know what she wants, and I don't know why she's doing this to you. Her message to me has been the same both times that she's reached out to me: it's a warning. Someone or something is coming for me. I don't know what, and I don't know when...but she keeps telling me to prepare for it."

"How does she want you to prepare?"

"I don't know," he admitted uneasily. "She hasn't told me. Just that I 'need to get ready'."

"Inu...if you're right, then that means she's alive! She can lift your curse!"

"She can't, and she won't. She was adamant about that the last time I saw her. The only way the spell can be broken is by true love's kiss and two acts born of that love."

True love's kiss…Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. Was it...was _this_ why Inu wanted her here? The deal he had made with her father was that either he would return to him or that she would take his place. Why else would he want her when she hadn't been the one to commit the "crime"? Had he truly been using her from the start? Had this been his plan all along?

Kagome pulled away from him, suddenly enraged once more.

"Inu, why did you want me to come here?" she asked shakily.

"Because I wanted to see you," he replied, his brow furrowing at her tone.

"No, not why did you want me to come to the infirmary today...Why did you make the deal you did with my father?"

His eared flattened to his head, and her heart clenched. She already knew that she wasn't going to like his answer.

"I'm dying, Kagome," he whispered softly. "The curse is taking a toll on my body. It wasn't designed for this. I can feel it everyday, right here," he explained, placing his hand on his heart. "I have to use my powers regularly. If I don't, I'm consumed by a pain almost as bad as the pain I felt when Kaguya made me this _thing._ That wouldn't be a problem except that everytime I use it, I'm draining myself. I've been needing to sleep more because I've been needing to use my powers more. It's a vicious cycle. I'm needing to use them more and more frequently, and there will eventually come a day when I just...won't wake up.

I've been searching for a cure to my curse for years. I know you've somehow discovered my lab – I've been performing experiments on myself for quite some time, trying to turn myself back into a human. While I'm hopeful that I will one day find something, I haven't had any luck yet.

When I demanded that you or your father come and live with me, it...it was only because I didn't want to die in an empty castle. I couldn't and wouldn't ask Sesshomaru and his family to be by my side – they have more important responsibilities than looking after me.

I wouldn't go to Sango...I just...I _can't_...

So when your father wandered into my life...I saw an opportunity, and I took it."

"But why did you threaten us? Why say you'd kill him if all you wanted was company?" she demanded harshly.

"Would you have come if I hadn't? If I had told you the truth, would either of you be here right now?"

She averted her gaze, because they both knew the truth: His threat was the only reason she had come. If he hadn't made it, her father wouldn't have had a reason to return...which meant that she wouldn't have had a reason to come either.

"I never intended to kill him, even if he hadn't come back. I assumed that after I'd passed, he would have taken what he wanted from here and returned to you."

Everything he said had made sense, in its own way. If it were her...if she had endured everything that he had...could she honestly say that she would have conducted herself any differently? It wasn't the right thing to do, but to have lived here alone for thirty years...She wouldn't want to die alone either. His execution left much to be desired, but how could she blame him for not wanting to spend his last days in solitude?

But why did he ask for _her_? Was it only because he didn't want to die alone, or was there more to it than that? Was he trying to play with her to get her to fall in...did he want _her _to break his curse?

"Inu...did you ask for me because you planned to use me to break your curse?"

"Kagome…" Inu began nervously, retaking her hands in his. "Your brain doesn't choose who you love. Your heart does...and your heart can't be reasoned with or swayed. Your heart chooses who it wants, without taking your wants into consideration."

"Don't avoid the question, Inu," Kagome demanded harshly, pulling away from him. "It's a simple question with a simple answer – when you found out my father had daughters, did you want me to become your prisoner so that I could break your curse? Yes or no."

Inu clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as the burning heat of Kagome's scrutiny washed over him.

"Yes."

Kagome got off of the bed and filled her glass with more wine, needing to distance herself from him.

"Please let me explain…"

"What is there to explain? That's why you gave me Aurora and Jeoffroi and are letting me go home...It all makes perfect sense now! You weren't being kind to me. You were trying to take advantage of me!"

"I never _once_ tried to take advantage of you! And that's _not_ why I gave you those things! I did it because Aurora chose you, because you should have a way to contact your family, and because you miss them!"

"And my dress and my jewlery? Was that only because Sesshomaru was coming?"

"No."

"Then why do it?"

"I think you know why."

That stilled her tongue. Did she know why?

Kagome looked back at Inu and was overcome by the look of passion and desire in his eyes. The pain and ache and sheer longing that she saw within them was overwhelming enough...but there was more there.

The look of pure, raw, unabashed _love_.

She suddenly found it hard to breath – it was like a boa constrictor had wrapped itself around her chest and squeezed. The air had suddenly become too thin.

She needed a moment away from him. She needed to gather her thoughts, and she needed to breathe.

"I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" he whispered uncertainly.

"I just need to get some air...and you've had too much excitement for one morning, I think. I'll be back later."

"Will you?" he demanded skeptically.

"I promise."

With that, she was gone. Inu suddenly felt like the mistakes of his past had – once again – forsaken him to a bitter and lonely future.

* * *

Story Notes:

*Google translated: The soul of the wicked has been fulfilled, the wolves of the ferave you'll live forever, until, two out of that love for the proud, the kiss of the love of any one.

Translated more legibly: A soul filled with evils, you will live always as a wolf or wild beast, until with two raised out from that love, you will receive the kiss of love.

Ferave definition (from the mouth of a latin teacher….I am not a latin teacher…): fera, ae = wild beast, –ve is a little word added to the end that just means or.

* * *

A/N:

What...you didn't think they'd talk about EVERYTHING in one chapter, did you? No no no _no_...that would be _far _too long! They have far too much to talk about. There IS more coming in the future though, and hopefully this helps explain a lot of stuff :).

The delivery of this chapter was...rough, to say the least. I had a hard time picking the style, and I know it's super dense, so...thanks for sticking with it and reading it! There was definitely a lot of pressure on this chapter, and I hope that I delivered! And obviously thanks to TequilaBlackbird for struggling through all of that. I know it was rough...and over 8,000 words of fun.

**I have a proposition**. I'm curious to see how much time people think has passed since Kagome arrived at the castle in Ch 3. _**To those who are willing to go back through and calculate it, you will receive an early excerpt to Chapter 16 as a thank you**__._ This is open to everyone and anyone who is interested, and there is no wrong answer (however, I will know if you're just pulling answers out of your butts because I DO have an exact number in mind). Please leave me some way to deliver a Google Doc link to you as well if you are a guest who wants to participate! Email, Twitter, Tumblr...think of a method you're comfortable with and I'll deliver. Offer valid until Chapter 16 is posted on 8/3/15.

AND a GIANT thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys ROCK!

**Chapter 16 **will (hopefully) be up **Monday, August 3rd **around **7 pm EST!**

Oh...and of course...**social media plug here – links in zeh profile** ;).

* * *

Now, the ARs!

**To: MI cra-cra**

Yes I know...MUA HAHAHAHAHA! Kaguya is alive and well and up to her old tricks! And yes – she knows _exactly_ who the potion is for. I promise – I'll talk about the wolves more in a later chapter, but I got around to the door in this chapter! Hopefully enough of the mystery has been revealed that you aren't still dying inside – that would be just awful! There is still more to come, though...and I hope that I don't disappoint! As for if boys read fanfiction...Yes! They totally do. I've had 2 reviewers so far who are boys. Also, there are a few popular male FF writers out there in the Inuyasha fandom – Drakeclawfang and Kingbaka. Not sure how active Drake still is...but Kingbaka is still updating at least one of his stories, and it just placed at FA this past round with me. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! 3

**To: Eternity Guest**

Well thank you! I had a wonderful 4th of July, and I hope you did as well! As for the plot...it's actually based off of the original Beauty and the Beast by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont. If you Google " " and "Beauty and the Beast", (or just type /~ ) you should easily be able to find the link I used as "inspiration" for my base plot. Really, if you Google "Beauty and the Beast" and "Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont" you'll find something :). It's cool that the book you're reading was (possibly?) referring to it, though! I haven't read it, so I'm not sure...but it certainly sounds like it! I'm touched that you thought of me when you were reading it! And thank you for BOTH of your reviews! I hope that you liked this past chapter and stick around for the ones to come!

**To: heartluv**

Thank yoooooooooooou! Can we tell I'm proud? 'Cause I'm proud. I was wary of how people were going to respond to her in this roll, so I almost made her another OC (there's a fun fact for ya), but I decided to stick to my guns and go for it. It's SO nice to hear people responding positively to that, so thank you! Thanks for the kick ass review and struggling through this chapter!

**To: Guests**

IIIIIIII knoooooow….she wants to do bad bad things to him...it's weird and unnatural. I'm not sure when I will explain that more off the top of my head...but it def wasn't 15, unfortunately. The natural flow of their conversation just didn't take them (me) that way. Their relationship will get warmer again...but a lot of things just happened, so she needs a breather. Thank you both for your reviews! You guys rule!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "I Found" by Amber Run

"_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be...Right in front of me...Talk some sense to me."_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome forcefully kneaded dough beneath her flour-covered hands. He cringed as he watched her fingers dig into it, thick chunks worming their way out from between her clenched digits. She picked it up and threw it down onto the table, punching it with her fist. He couldn't help but grimace as she repeated the process, mutilating the dough and tearing it into pieces.

Kagome threw the dough down one last time and used her right arm to balance herself, covering her mouth with her left hand as she squeezed her eyes shut. A guttural choking noise ripped its way out of her throat, followed by a sharp inhale as tears pushed their way down her cheeks.

A part of him wanted to slowly back away from the room and leave the pained woman alone. Whatever was wrong, he was sure he wanted no part of it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to do that. She was about the same age as his own daughter – and if Rin were in pain, he would go to her.

This girl was engaged to his brother, and she was a guest under their roof.

Going to her was the right thing to do.

He apprehensively knocked on the door frame, startling the young woman and causing her head to pop up.

"Sesshomaru...I didn't see you there," she mumbled, vigorously rubbing her eyes. It was a poor attempt at erasing the image he had just seen. "What are you doing here?" she continued. "I thought you'd be off with your brother."

"I thought the same of you – especially after I told you that he was awake this morning. I would ask if everything was alright, but something is clearly troubling you, my dear. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she casually dismissed, waving her hand. However, her heavy, graveled voice betrayed her true emotions. "Really, it's nothing for you to worry yourself over. Thank you for your concern, though. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You could grace me with your enchanting presence while I eat," Sesshomaru lightly teased, not waiting for her response as he quickly located some cheese and fruit. He then sat down in front of her as she continued her work in silence. "What are you making?" he finally asked, watching as she tried to roll out the overworked dough on the floured table.

"I don't even know anymore," she admitted. "I was going to make bread, but now…" Kagome trailed off, looking at the disappointing lump in front of her. It was a pathetic metaphor for her life, it seemed.

"Why don't you start over?" Sesshomaru kindly suggested. The double meaning of his words wasn't lost on Kagome. "It's not too late – it might be easier if you did."

"And what should I do with this?"

"Bake it. Turn it into food for the ducks at the pond – assuming ducks still frequent it. When Inu is better, you can both go. I'm sure he would enjoy a stroll to stretch his limbs after his time in bed."

Kagome's expression soured, but she still put the dough off to the side.

"Or, I could go on my own."

"You could," he placated, watching her start on a new batch. "Did something happen between you and my brother?"

"No," she lied, and he didn't press the issue as she continued to aggressively mix the new batter together.

Her fingers began digging into it as she lost herself once again in her thoughts. Finally, she snapped out of whatever trance she had been consumed by and looked down at the mangled dough in her clutches.

"I've ruined it!" she cried out, throwing the dough back down onto the table in anger and frustration.

"Make another one," Sesshomaru encouraged.

"I can't. I've used up all of the butter," she wailed, bending down to rest her elbows on the table and bury her face in her hands.

"Alright," he sighed. "Then let's try salvaging this one, shall we?

Kagome moved off to the side to allow Sesshomaru room to work as he came to stand next to her. She watched in stunned silence as he flawlessly revived the dough, leaving her speechless. When he had finished his work, he returned back to his spot and plucked a grape off of the bunch he had left there, popping it into his mouth with an air of satisfaction.

"See? Nothing that a little hard work can't fix," he soothed.

"How did you learn how to do that?" the awe-stricken girl asked, running her hands over the now perfect dough.

"My late wife," Sesshomaru smiled sadly. "She loved to bake, particularly when she was upset. My daughter has taken after her, in that respect. Regardless, when she could, she would come to the kitchens and make something. I picked up a few of her tricks over the years."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began tentatively, "May I ask you a question about the Queen?"

He was clearly taken aback by her question, but still he nodded his consent.

"I...I spoke with Inu earlier, and he told me about his past and his history with your late wife." Suddenly, the girl's mood made sense to the weary king. "He told me that he was engaged – or was to be engaged – to her, until you interfered. I just...I was wondering why you did it, I suppose."

"You mean why did I ask her father for her hand before Inuyasha could?" he stated gruffly.

"Yes. He is your brother and he loved her. Why would you do that?"

"Because, though he still clearly chooses to ignore it, I loved her too – more than he did, I dare say. Mind you, I never wanted to. It had always been understood that Kikyo would marry Inuyasha, which I think you know." He paused, waiting for Kagome to nod in affirmation before continuing. "I never wanted to hurt him. I never thought that I would, either. Kikyo and I...We didn't know when or how it happened, but it did. It started out innocently enough: the brushing of fingertips against arms and shoulders, secret glances from across the room, and the like. Kikyo was undeniably stunning and coy, but she was also so much more than that. She was as sharp as sharp comes, and so very witty. She had a mind of her own and wasn't afraid to let you know it. She was stubborn and persistent – when she set her mind to something, it was only a matter of time until she got her way. I was drawn to her...even though, at the time, I knew that I could never have her.

At first, I tried to tell myself that was exactly why I wanted to be with her – because I knew that we could never be. We always long for that which we can never have…'forbidden fruit', if you will. There has also always been an air of competition between Inuyasha and me. Do you have any siblings?"

"I do," Kagome confirmed.

"Then you understand the natural competitive nature that siblings share."

"I do," she said again, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought of the relationships between she and her sisters. They were indeed highly competitive.

"Inuyasha and I...we were no different. He always won everything, though. He was older, and he was also more talented than myself in many ways – particularly when it came to women." Kagome cringed, and for a moment, Sesshomaru wondered if he should continue. However, he felt like he needed to...both for her good and for his own. "Inuyasha enjoyed their attentions. He was suave and flirtatious, and he knew how to carry himself. Even without the title of Dauphin, they would have still longed to be near him. Most of his interactions were harmless – he was merely having fun teasing the ladies around him. Nevertheless, there were times when he would allow that teasing to evolve into something more...and over time, this earned him the title of a Casanova. After all, it was only _said_ that he and Kikyo would wed – their engagement had never been finalized.

I think his behavior is what emboldened Kikyo to kiss me one night after a ball. It was being held in honor of a new ambassador – Kaguya. Did he tell you about her?"

"She's the one that transformed Inu. He was engaged to her."

Sesshomaru smiled weakly. "Good. She didn't seem like a wretched woman at the time...but I guess that goes to show how easily we were all fooled by her apparent sweet innocence.

Regardless, Kaguya had just come to stay with us. I had only met her a handful of times before, and Kikyo never had at all. Inuyasha was supposed to be attending the party with Kikyo, but he was glued to Kaguya's side all night instead. At first, Kikyo said that she didn't mind. She would have to get used to _all_ manners of _foreign diplomacy_ if they were to finalize their engagement and make it official. She said that she would enjoy her time more with me, and that she preferred my company anyway. I didn't know if she was telling me this as her friend and confidant or as her future brother...or possibly even as something more…Still, Inuyasha's flirtatious behaviour feverishly continued, and I think that Kikyo had attended one to many parties on his arm only to be left standing in the shadows alone.

She asked me to walk with her in the garden. We eventually found our way out to the rose bushes where, after dancing around our feelings for what had to have been years, she demanded to know if I was going to kiss her or not. I stood there blinking at her for a moment, unsure if I had heard her correctly until she grabbed my face and did it herself. That night, I gave in to the feelings that I had tried so hard to ignore. She was marked as my brother's, and I had tried for years to deny my longing for her. That night...I could do it no longer.

We tried to keep our distance from each other, but we just couldn't. I needed her like air, and she didn't want Inuyasha. She wanted me. Eventually, we couldn't pretend that what we felt didn't exist, and we caved into our desires. Our relationship blossomed quickly, but in the shadows. Perhaps the forbidden nature of it made it that much more...intoxicating...and it wasn't long before we were in love. We used to jokingly call ourselves Romeo and Juliet. We were star crossed lovers – destined to never be together. Then, the king of a distant realm came to us."

"Miroku," Kagome breathed.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru nodded. "After he decreed that Kaguya was to wed one of us, Inuyasha took quite some time deciding who it would be. I couldn't take it anymore. He had a decent relationship with Kaguya...far better than mine was...and Kikyo and I were in _love_. She urged me to not let Inuyasha condemn her to a life as the wife of a womanizer. Still, I knew that if I approached her father, I would hurt Inuyasha deeply...but how hurt would he be when he had been with so many others? If he loved Kikyo, why wasn't he true to her and her alone, just as I had been?

He kept saying that he had a responsibility to France to make the right decision...and he did...but I was becoming more and more anxious with each passing day.

If he really loved her, then the choice should have been simple….but he _didn't_ love her. I did. So, I asked her father for her hand. He was irked that I wasn't Inuyasha, the great and talented Dauphin – but he accepted nonetheless. I was still a royal, and it would make Kikyo happy.

I never wanted to love Kikyo. But, once I finally gave in and made her my wife...those were the happiest years of my life. You don't choose who you want to love, Kagome. It just happens, and we are powerless to stop it. However, if you embrace it and ignore everything else that is telling you 'no', it can be the most magical thing in the world."

Kagome had the distinct feeling that they were no longer simply talking about his relationship with his late wife.

"I've answered your question...now indulge and old man and answer one of mine, won't you?"

Kagome nervously nodded. He was right – fair was fair.

"Tell me...what are you so afraid of?"

As soon as the words left his tongue, Kagome winced. She dreaded the conversation she was sure was about to follow.

"I know you claim that you don't fancy him, but I've played this game for far too long to not be able to identify what I see. So indulge me, if you will: What makes you so afraid that you won't admit how you feel about him?"

She herself didn't even know how she felt – how was she supposed to define it for the King and explain her "fears" to him? Perhaps that _was _what she was afraid of. She was afraid to explore and define her feelings. What if he was right and she really _did _fancy Inu? What did that mean for her and her quest? What did it mean for their bet?

But what's more...were her feelings really true? Or were they just a product of Inu exploiting their circumstances?

She knew now that she couldn't deny what she felt when he confirmed that he was dying. It was a bone crushing sadness. She would have questioned whether it was sadness over not being able to carry out the deed herself or not, but she knew better. It was more than that...and it was terrifying.

"I can't fancy him," she finally whispered brokenly. "I shouldn't."

"Why? What's stopping you?"

"He manipulated me," she growled, clenching her hands. "He used me for his own purposes. He played with my family, and he toyed with me for his own amusement like I'm some kind of pet. I can't fancy a man who does that."

"But you do anyway," Sesshomaru stated, shaking his head. "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps he wasn't toying with you after you arrived? That perhaps his actions were genuine and that he _does_ care for you? When he was known as a Casanova, he never would have reacted the way he did for anyone else when I slurred your name. He's different around you. I've never seen him like this before."

"That doesn't change what he's done."

"And you're absolved of all of your past crimes? Are you so much better than Inu that it doesn't matter that you came here to kill him?"

His words immediately silenced her.

"Kagome..._you_ made the choice to come here and to kill him. Your father could have easily come in your sted and spent however long with Inu before returning to you. He was hopeful that you would come, yes...but you seem to think of him as being far more diabolical than he is. You both have your faults. Isn't it time you looked past them and accepted your present emotional state and current relationship? Things happen, Kagome. Situations change. No one is judging you for adapting to them...and no one is judging you for your feelings changing alongside them," Sesshomaru scolded, standing up from the table to leave once he had finished. He walked to the door in silence, but Kagome couldn't let him. She still had one more question for him.

"Sesshomaru," she called out softly to him. He paused and slowly turned around to look at her. "Do you regret what you did?"

"No," he breathed. "Not for a second. I'd do it all again, if I could. I only regret not being by her side when she died."

"How…" Kagome trailed off, not sure if she should inquire as to how the Queen had actually died. Inu had never told her, and while she was curious, she had never been able to bring herself to ask.

"How what?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"No. Never mind. I shouldn't ask."

"I'm afraid that you must now – you've piqued my interest."

"How did she pass?"

Sesshomaru sighed wearily, some of the sparkle in his eye dwindling.

"Childbirth. There were complications...and she lost too much blood giving birth to our son."

"Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry...but a son! That's wonderful! Congratulations! What's his name?" Kagome smiled, trying to focus on the positive. She hadn't even known that the Queen was pregnant – they must have been keeping it a secret.

"Inuyasha," he smiled bitterly. "We would have named him Inuyasha."

Would have...did that mean…?

"Stillborn," Sesshomaru whispered brokenly, answering her unasked question and leaving the room in silence.

In that moment, Kagome finally realized that whatever her troubles might be...they would never compare to the pain and suffering that the King was enduring now.

Maybe he was right. Perhaps she should just live her life wherever it took her and make no apologies to anyone. She had a right to be happy, didn't she?

And if that included a taboo relationship with Inu...then perhaps she should just enjoy whatever was to come her way. She should risk it and take a chance. After all, wasn't her motivation to come here spawned by the notion of not only protecting her family, but also the chance to find real love after she had won? What if...what if it was possible that she was overlooking it and it was right in front of her? Was it possible she could find it where it wasn't supposed to be? Could the man she had vowed to hate and kill be the same man she could actually come to love?

She sighed and bit her lip.

Perhaps she should risk it.

After all – what did she really have to lose?

* * *

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"_

_It was her again. Kaguya. What did she want?_

"_Kaguya….face me, you coward!" Inu shouted out into the drifting darkness in his mind. This was becoming too common an occurrence, and he wanted answers. Hadn't she done enough to him already?_

"_Get ready, Inuyasha," she laughed. "You need to prepare, or else no one can save you…"_

"_What do you mean?" he cried out. "Explain yourself, you wretch!"_

"_Get ready…" she called out. "Soon, everything will change...get ready...soon, everything will change…"_

"_How?" he cried out again. "Kaguya...please...what is happening?"_

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...soon, everything will change…"_

"_Kaguya! Answer me! Answer me!"_

"Inu! Inu, wake up!"

Inu jolted upright, panting hard. His eyes were unfocused as he leaned forward onto his palms.

"Inu…" Kagome softly whispered, her brow furrowing in concern. She left her spot at his bedside to get a wet towel and pour him a glass of water. She handed it to him when she returned and started mopping his brow as he greedily drank it, a soft moan rippling from the back of his throat.

"Kagome," he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into her hands and the towel. "You came back."

"I said I would," she chided tenderly, concerned by his current state. She gently ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them out of his face.

"I still thought that you might have left," he admitted, unable to meet her gaze.

"Why would I do that?"

He shot her a pointed glance, and she sighed. "I'm not leaving, Inu. Not now. What happened?"

"Kaguya," he snarled groufly. "She was inside my head again."

Kagome's hands immediately stilled and dropped to her lap – whenever Kaguya was involved, something terrifying was sure to follow.

"What did she say?"

"The same thing as before: I need to prepare and everything is going to change. I don't understand what it is that she wants."

"Everything is going to change...do you think she's talking about your curse?"

"I don't know...but why would it change? It's stayed consistent for thirty years."

"Is there a way that we can contact her?" Kagome asked tentatively. "Perhaps we can find her with Leala?"

Inu shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "I've tried that before. After I was given Leala, I tried to hunt down Kaguya, but to no avail. She has some sort of barrier in place to protect against prying eyes."

"Why were you looking for her?" Kagome asked nervously, her gut clenching as his ears lowered.

"I thought she was right...that if I could maybe find a way to convince myself to love her, then I could be human again. But that's not possible. It was just the emotions of a desperate man getting the best of him."

"And what about creatures from Eurosegia?" she asked, trying to ignore the hurt she felt. "A Gripple-gook?"

"A Gripple-gook?" Inu smiled, doing his best not to laugh. He almost wished he could see the 'gripple-gooks' hear her call them that.

"Griffle-gobbers?"

"Not even close," he finally laughed, taking her hand and squeezing it. "The Griffleboores have no reason to come here unless Sango orders it. They are perfectly content in Eurosegia."

"Something must be coming," Kagome mused, her brow furrowed in thought. "Why else would she be reaching out to you after all this time?"

"I don't know," he admitted nervously.

"This is all too weird," she shuddered, standing up and walking over to the new basket of food. "You must be hungry...I made you some French onion soup," she announced, reaching in and pulling it out to proudly present to Inu. "I hope you like it. I made the bread in it this afternoon."

"You made it for me?" he blinked, watching as she set it down on the table so that she could ladle some into a bowl.

"You don't like French onion soup?"

"I do! I'm just surprised," he hurriedly explained, taking the bowl she offered to him. He quickly scarfed it down and handed it back to her, greedily eating a second and soon a third helping. He hadn't realized he was as hungry as he was. When he finished, he leaned back against the pillows Kagome had fluffed and watched her take the dish from him.

Her attitude was completely different from earlier, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to drastically influence her behavior – not that he was complaining. He enjoyed this side of Kagome. He hadn't seen it in the few days since Sesshomaru had first arrived, and it felt like it had been an eternity. Perhaps that was due to the stressful nature of recent events?

Kagome washed her hands from her work and reclaimed her spot on the bed next to Inu. She brought his hand into her lap and ran her fingers along the rough material of the bandage on his wrist.

"You should let me check your wounds."

"I'm sure they are fine," he replied dismissively. "Sesshomaru checked them last night."

"Which means they should be checked again," Kagome argued, and Inu relented. It wasn't worth the fight.

"You're the most infuriating thing I've ever met," he joked, echoing her words from long ago.

"Mm...and I'd say I'm the most of everything – handsome, dashing, charming—"

"—Kindhearted, tenacious, intelligent..."

Kagome chuckled, a light blush staining her cheeks as she began to undo the bandages on his arm. His skin reminded her of a raggety patchwork quilt. An irritated pinkish red had formed around his stitches. Purple and black bruises were painted across his flesh, the edges slowly turning to a sickly yellow. Her fingertips started to slowly trace the borders of a particularly angry looking mark on his shoulder. She quickly retracted her hand when she realized what she was doing, and gasped when Inu unexpectedly grasped it. The nervous look in his eye immediately set her on edge.

"Kagome...I need to talk to you about something."

They needed to talk? Again? She had thought that the worst was behind them. Perhaps not…

"What is it?" she asked, licking her lips as trepidation swarmed in her belly.

"When I'm better, I need to go somewhere...You're welcome to join me, but I need to go. The wolves that attacked us are members of a special breed: Lupoure Viscaroses. When I was fighting with them, I got their blood on me. I've been marked as an enemy...and unless I make a potion, I'll always _be_ marked. They will be drawn to my scent, and they will continue to attack until I die."

"I don't understand...why do you need to go?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'm out of one of the ingredients: wolfsbane. They're lovely little purple flowered plants that grow in a field in the mountains."

"That's _poison_!"

"It is," he agreed.

"You mean to ingest poison?"

"I do."

"Inu, that's absurd!"

"It's not. The way I'm using it transforms the poison – it alters its purpose into something else. It will wipe the mark and, for a time, my scent as well. Kagome...unless I do this, I put you at risk."

"This is madness…"

"I know it seems like it is...but I need to do it. It's the only way. I need to keep you safe."

"From wolves? Have you ever done this before? Who says you won't kill yourself in the process?"

"I haven't, and I won't. I've become very good at the art of making potions over the years, and I've experimented enough that I know I can do it. Really, I have no choice in the matter either way...because they aren't just wolves. They're the Lupoure Viscaroses. They're deadly and calculating and vindictive. In Eurosegian folklore, it is said that the Lupoure are descendants of the wolves who guard the gates of hell. They're vicious beasts who ensure that those who are dead stay that way, and they maintain the separation between the living and the departed. This is a legend for a reason, Kagome. They are deadly creatures, and now that I have had their blood on me, we aren't safe until I get rid of it."

"Eurosegian folklore…" Kagome whispered, rolling his words around in her mind. "That means that they are from Eurosegia. What are they doing here? I thought that there was a barrier to keep the two worlds separate."

"That's what makes their sudden appearance so troubling. They shouldn't be here at all."

"Inu...did something happen? What's going on?"

"I don't know...but Sesshomaru and I are going to find out. The Lupoure's appearance here is unsettling. Eurosegian creatures stay in Eurosegia – they have no reason to come here. The fact that the Lupoure are…" Inu shook his head, unable to finish the thought.

"What are you going to do?"

"We're taking it one step at a time – we're just going to scout out some basic information and then plan our next move accordingly."

"Are you going to be working with Sango?"

Her soft whisper stunned Inu, and Kagome could see the surprise shining in his golden eyes.

"I don't know – it depends on what we discover."

Kagome nodded and began to rebandage him, her fingers brushing against an all too familiar locket. It was the one she had first seen when he had received word of Kikyo's death, and then again in her vision.

Her fingers delicately cupped it, and she glanced up at his face to look for any indication that he didn't want her to open it. Upon receiving no such sign, she flipped the lid open and was surprised to see an image of a baby and a woman about her age within it.

She was about to ask him who she was when he seemingly read her mind and told her. "My niece, Rin."

"She's beautiful. She must have suitors lining up from Madrid to Berlin!"

"She nearly does," he laughed. "I don't know what Sesshomaru is going to do with himself!"

Kagome smiled softly and closed the locket again, finishing her work of changing the bandages on his arm. So far, his torso appeared to be healing rather well – and she just needed to make sure that his legs were doing the same.

She moved to the foot of his bed and removed the thin white sheet covering him to bare his lower body. She rolled up the black material of his pants, exposing his bangadged appendages and allowing her to continue her work. Her mind quickly drifted back to the cause of the shredded skin covering Inu's legs.

The Lupoure Viscaroses. It was odd that this was the second time that she had been attacked by wolves in a little under the past two months. Could it be...was it possible that the wolf that attacked her back at her house was a rabid Lupoure? Was this why they had been attacked? Was it her fault?

Kagome's hands stilled, alarming Inu.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's my fault," she whispered shakily. "I'm the reason the Lupoure attacked. I think I've been marked."

Inu's eyes rapidly searched her face, fear climbing into his throat.

"Why do you say that?" he finally asked.

"My sisters and I were attacked by a rabid wolf just before I came here. My father shot him before he could hurt us...but I was the one who buried him in the woods. I think I got his blood on me...I don't know...I don't remember...it was so long ago, and it was so inconsequential at the time that I just paid it no mind. Inu, what if it was my fault? What if I'm the reason this happened?"

"You aren't the reason," he soothed. "There is something larger at play. I'm sure of it. But just to be sure...you're going to drink the potion with me. It's safer that way."

"You want me to drink poison with you?" she demanded incredulously.

"In a crude manner of the sense...yes."

"You're mad!"

"What I am is tired and sore and bruised and beaten," he sighed wearily, causing Kagome to wince. "I know that I may not have earned your trust, but I'm doing this to myself to keep you safe. I had planned on doing it long before you told me that you thought you were marked. Will you please take a leap of faith and trust me? It won't be poison when I'm done with it – it will be safe for consumption."

Kagome pursed her lips, but ultimately nodded her consent as she finished her work on his legs. He was right, she supposed. He was doing this to keep them safe, and if she had been marked, shouldn't she do the same thing for the same reason?

She placed the white sheet back over Inu and stood up from the bed to get him more water. He needed plenty of fluids to replace the blood that he had lost. She handed him the glass and turned to move away when she suddenly felt herself being pulled down into his lap again.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, peeved that he was once again risking opening his stitches.

"Clearly making sure that you can't leave," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her as she repositioned herself in his lap.

"I said that I wouldn't," she sighed, toying with the chain of his locket and allowing him to hold on to her.

"For now," he replied, his words barely above a whisper.

"Not for now. I'm staying," she reaffirmed forcefully. "We still have a bet, don't we? One year, and I either kill you or I marry you."

A lump of surprised joy formed in Inu's throat and he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. He saw the truth behind her words. This was her way of saying that she would stay with him.

In truth, he couldn't have been happier. It meant that she wouldn't let him die alone.

And who knows...a year was a long time, after all. Perhaps...just maybe...they could break his curse.

* * *

"The mugwart and hemlock!" Kaguya screeched impatiently, watching the two men scramble around her shack looking for different things. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand as the heat from the boiling water in her cauldron caused her to sweat.

The moon was high in the night sky and it was almost time to begin her work. She just needed the two men floundering around in her little hut to bring her the last of the ingredients.

Eamonn emerged from her hut first, holding the jars she had asked for as Koga trailed impatiently behind him. It was clear he that wanted this over with, but these things took time. She didn't care if he was the King of France himself...she wasn't going to rush this for anyone.

"My mandrake...where is my mandrake?"

"I think I saw it on the table," Eamonn replied. "Koga, would you get it?" he asked kindly, watching the man immediately turn around to root through the hermit's possessions once more.

"For a man willing to do anything for his daughter, you have certainly chosen an odd mate for her," Kaguya cooed, stirring the boiling water a few times.

"He is a reputable businessman of good social standing who is willing to fight the beast with me. He has wanted Kagome for as long as I can remember."

Kaguya glanced at him skeptically. It was best for her to not say more on the subject. She was already far more involved in these affairs than she would care to be…

But the old man was kind – far kinder than many she had met in her lifetime, despite what he was attempting to do. It came from a place of love. She could understand that, and it made her want to warn him of the dangers ahead.

"I found the mandrake," Koga announced, handing the newest jar to Kaguya as she ran her fingers along the label, examining it.

"Good, good...so you _can_ read! You were taking so long that I thought you might be illiterate."

Koga's eyes narrowed, but she paid him no mind as she began the process.

"Away...stand _away_! I need room...lots of room. Shoo, shoo...go there," she instructed, pointing her finger in a swirling motion towards a fallen log. "Sit, sit...rest and watch. I'll need you soon, boy. _Very_ soon."

Kaguya began to lowly chant as she threw hemlock, foxglove, mugwart, vervain, and mandrake into the boiling water. As she added the last ingredient, the once clear water began to glow, casting a cool blue light onto her face.

She let it sit for a moment before starting the next stage of the spell. She could feel the eyes of the men watching her in curiosity as she began chanting a second incantation. She then added dragon skulls, powdered bat wings, octopus ink, and newt testicles. Once again, the water changed color and emitted a dark, blood red light.

It was time for the heart.

She reached into the bowl of grave dirt and wolfsbane she had prepared the night before and unearthed it. Carefully, she lowered it into the water, smiling as it turned black. Now, it just had to stew with the other ingredients for the next hour before she buried it...along with the boy.

"It's done," she finally told them. "Now, we wait."

"I thought it was finished," Koga huffed. "Where is my potion?"

"Patience, boy. You must have _patience_."

"How much longer?" he growled bitterly.

"One hour – until the moon is directly over the cauldron and the water glows white. Then, we'll move on to the next part."

Though he didn't want to, Koga sat there for that hour and watched the cauldron, waiting for the light to change color. His eyes felt dry – like he had never once blinked. He silently cursed himself for a moment for getting involved in this mess.

The only thing that was keeping him calm was the thought of Kagome. Her supple, pale skin...her big, full lips...he longed to reclaim her as his. She would learn to never behave so foolishly again. He would see to that…

At last, the light changed and the hermit fished the heart out of the water, putting it back into the bowl. She carefully placed the bleeding mushrooms he had retrieved around it and sprinkled what looked like ground snake skin and powdered bones on top.

Finished, she slowly approached Koga, staring at the now beating black heart in the bowl.

"Is it done?" Eamonn gasped, staring in awe at the seemingly living creature the hermit held within her hands.

"Almost," she cackled. With a wave of her hand, the forest floor seemed to split. Trees trembled and the ground quaked as a deep crater formed in the dirt. She grabbed Koga by the ear and drug him over to the trench, forcing him to lay in it. "You need to stay right here until the moon is high in the sky tomorrow night."

"Me? Why me? You're going to leave me here alone?"

"Not alone," she huffed, placing the bowl with the heart on his chest. With a grand sweeping motion of her hands, he was instantly buried with dirt up to his neck.

"Pleasent dreams," she taunted, walking away and leaving him screaming curses into the cold night air.

* * *

Story Notes:

"Lupoure Viscaroses" (which are words I made up), are pronounced loo-pour-A Vis-ca-roe-s-es. Loo as in louis, pour as in to pour a glass of water, A as in the letter A. Vis as in visit, ca as in car, roe as in row, S as in snake, and es as in essential. It's marginally based off of latin, primarily pulled out of my butt.

"Griffleboore" (another made up word) – my beta pointed out that it sounds kind of like Gryffindor. No. Not intentional, and after it was pointed out, it was too late to change.

* * *

A/N:

I don't really know a lot about blood magic and magic in general (despite being obsessed with Halloween...Ironic, right?). I hope that this was weird and freaky despite this...I was basically winging it the whole time. I'm going to be doing that a bit when it comes to magic...because really? Anything goes.

I would like to thank Pinterest for some inspiration! **If you want to see the world I'm creating, you should find me there (under the same name – Strawberry Grasshopper). **It has a bunch of stuff relating to Eurosegia...like inspiration for the Griffleboores, clothes, and just cool Eurosegian type creatures in general. I thought people might be curious since this isn't the normal realms that we see in Inuyasha FF. Oh...and as always...**Social Media plug**!

Special shout out to **Juliana Taisho Gomes** for the dedication with last post's quest (how long has Kagome been at the castle). My notes say that she's been there for 52 days, while she guessed 49 at most (please correct me if I'm wrong, though!). As such, I wanted to say a GIANT thank you once again for reassuring me that my timing is right around where I think it is!

And as long as I'm thanking people (in order of review received), thank you **kagomesdouble07, Marie Allen, **and **CarmineCatalina** for telling me about how long you _think_ she's been there!

As always, thank you to my darling beta TequilaBlackbird! Thanks for suffering through yet another chapter for me 3!

And of course thank you to everyone else who has read and reviewed so far and stuck it out with me! Can you believe it's already Chapter 16?!

We can hopefully anticipate **Chapter 17 around 7 pm EST Monday, August 17th** (that's actually kinda funny...17 on the 17th)!

Tata for now!

– SG

* * *

Now for the ARs!

**To: CarmineCatalina **

Thank you SO much for the amazing compliment! I'm actually not an English major or anything writing related, but thank you so much for thinking that! Talk about a confidence boost! This is all from my weird imagination – I do talk over certain plot points with my editor person to make sure that my ideas aren't too complex or whacky, and if so, I readjust accordingly. I get the green light 98% of the time though (I think?). She has made me tone down the saucy a few times though (curse you beta! Curse yoooooooou!), but it's always needed. I appreciate you taking a stab at how long she was there! I loved hearing from you, and I hope that you will enjoy other chapters in the future!

**To: Guest**

Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you loved it, and hope you keep reading!

**To: heartluv**

That is a WONDERFUL way of looking at it! It's like all your childhood fairytale realms in "one" place! You should check out my Pinterest page if you would like a visual representation of what is there / might be there / what is inspiring that world. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one, and be on the look out for 17 as well! I personally really like it so far :).

**To: MI cra-cra**

I knoooow! I FINALLY got to it. I promise, this is where the talk was always intended to be...but I didn't think it would torture you guys this much! My poor beta, though...the suffering she had to endure...we're certainly learning a lot more about what happened! Kinda makes me wonder what else we are going to discover by the time the story is over! I'm glad you had fun camping, though (despite the dirt). Color me jealous… :(. Thanks as always for the wonderful review, and I hope you enjoy 17 when it goes up!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought _

This chapter: "In This Life" by Chantal Kreviazuk

_"Let me tell you who you really are. You're my comfort, you're not a superstar. I can reach up and bring you back down to the ground...And give you everything you dream about. You can run from me...You can hide from me...But I am right beside you...In this life."_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

Eamonn held a water skin to Koga's mouth, allowing the exhausted younger man the opportunity to quench his thirst. His bloodshot eyes closed as he greedily drank, sighing in relief.

"When is that old hag going to let me out?" he groaned, slowly opening his eyes to look at Eamonn. "I could feel this thing pounding on my chest all day."

"Soon," he soothed, holding the skin back out to him. "She said that she would be here soon. She's getting a vial now."

As if knowing they spoke of her, Kaguya slowly hobbled out of her hut and approached the two men.

"Can you still feel it beat, boy?"

Koga nodded his head as best he could, longing to get out of his near grave.

"Good," she crooned. "That means we were successful."

"There was a chance that this might not have worked?" Koga roared, the corner of his lip turning up into a snarl. "When I get out of here, I'm going to—"

"—Careful now, boy!" Kaguya clucked. "Don't forget who it is that you're speaking to."

He quickly closed his mouth, still seething. This woman had put him through hell. He wanted this over with – and the sooner it was, the better.

"Good," she purred. "Are you ready? We're almost done."

He pursed his lips together and half nodded once more.

With a wave of her hand, the dirt confining Koga rose up from his body. Eamonn then rushed forward and removed the bowl from Koga's chest, handing it to Kaguya. Her gnarled fingers removed the mushrooms and flicked off chunks of dirt that remained on the heart. Koga pushed himself up from the pit and stared down into the bowl. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw within by the light of the rising moon.

The heart had nearly tripled in size, and it seemed to be jumping out of the bowl with each powerful beat.

"It's perfect," Kaguya smiled lovingly. "Absolutely perfect."

"What now?" Eamonn asked, watching the heart in awe as it continued to beat.

"Now...I harvest the potion," she replied, already turning around to hobble back inside her home. The two men glanced at each other and quickly followed behind. They entered the shack just in time to see her plunge a knife deep into the heart and rip it down the center. A glowing red jam-like substance oozed down the side and into the vial she held, catching it all until she had harvested every last drop. She then corked the bottle and tossed it into Koga's waiting hands.

"When the glow begins to pulsate in about a week's time, it will be ready to use."

"Good!" Koga rejoiced giddily. "Very good." He quickly slipped the potion safely within his breast pocket and patted it, as if to reassure himself that it was securely confined there. "Now, we just need to find this castle and slay the monster."

"You don't know where it is?" Kaguya gaped. The stupidity of these men would never cease to amaze her.

"I have a general knowledge of the area! I believe that I _can_ find it again!" Eamonn hastily defended.

"You _think_ you know _about_ where it is? Hopeless! Utterly hopeless! You men charge off thinking you know all and that you can conquer the world...all while not realizing that you've already lost the battle. Leave here – I won't house you any longer. Come back to me with my final payment. I'm done with you."

"Gladly," Koga huffed, already out the door. However, Eamonn lingered at the entrance.

"You know where it is, don't you?"

"And if I do?" she demanded, turning her back to him as she began to clean up her little living space.

"Please...help me this one last time, Kaguya."

Her name...he had called her by her name again. If only he hadn't treated her so kindly – it would have been far easier if he were like all the others. So much easier…

"Look to the forest. It will guide you."

"Thank you for all of your help," he smiled warmly. "Truly...thanks to you, I might still have a chance to get my daughter back."

But at what cost? He was so blind...he knew nothing of the future or what was waiting for him. He knew nothing of monsters and of men. She should warn him, but that would mean becoming even more involved than she already was. Should she really do it? No. This wasn't her fight. She was done fighting.

Still...he had been so sweet to her...

"Eamonn," she called against her better judgement, turning around to face him again.

He was already gone.

She was too late.

* * *

"Be safe," Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, hugging him as he prepared to leave them. It had been an eventful week, and though he wanted to stay, he needed to go. Inu had healed enough that he and Kagome were now planning their own trip. He had accomplished all he had set out to do when he had accepted Inu's invitation to visit, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

No. It was time to return home. He had a country to run, after all.

"I will," he reassured the young woman. He glanced over her head to Inu, who was leaning against the entrance to the castle with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Write us as soon as you get back," Kagome demanded for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"I will," he laughed, "But do me a favor in return?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to tell me what it is before I blindly agree to it," she teased, stepping away from Sesshomaru.

"Look after my darling brother for me – who knows what sort of trouble he'll get into if you don't!"

"That I can do," Kagome laughed lightheartedly, covering her mouth with her hand as Inu rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall.

"Brother."

"Brother," Sesshomaru replied.

They stared at each other for a moment before embracing. Kagome watched as they hugged each other tightly, their fists pounded on one another's backs in an act of familiar comfort.

"Stay out of trouble, you hear?" Sesshomaru whispered into Inu's pointed ear.

"I'll do my best," he chuckled, pulling completely away from him. "Trouble is an old acquaintance of mine, unfortunately."

"So I've noticed," he teased. "Treat her well, Inuyasha. She's one of the good ones."

"No. She's the best one," he corrected, causing Kagome's cheeks to pinken ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru smirked, pleased with the clear change in their relationship. Perhaps his brother stood a chance, yet…

"Power. Justice. Glory," Sesshomaru began, clasping Inu's shoulder in his hand.

"The first to draw blood," Inu finished, smiling at his brother.

It was a bittersweet moment for him. He knew not when he would see his younger brother again...but he felt as if this stay had somehow repaired years of animosity between them. Things were almost as they had been before Kaguya had come into their lives.

Inu squeezed his brother's shoulder one last time before letting him go. The pair then watched Sesshomaru mount his white stallion and take a necklace with a large medallion out of his breast pocket. He waved at the duo one last time as he clasped it around his neck. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Inu," Kagome gasped. "What happened to him?"

"An invisibility charm that I sent him before he came here – the materials are incredibly rare and it is very difficult to make. I couldn't have the King traveling the open road on his own completely unprotected, could I?"

"No," she agreed. "You couldn't."

Inu looked out to the place where he had last seen Sesshomaru, his eyes losing some of their sparkle as he allowed dark thoughts to enter his mind. There was a chance that this was the last time he would ever see his brother. The magnitude of the years they had wasted in strife had finally sunk in.

He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and squeezed, ridding his mind of thoughts of the past.

"So...are you ready for _our_ trip?"

"As ready as ever," she smiled nervously.

* * *

"I love this early evening air," Kagome sighed, leaning her head back against Inu's shoulder. A whimsical smile kissed her lips as she soaked up the late summer sunshine.

Inu grunted his agreement and took Darcio's reigns from Kagome as he kept his eyes on the path ahead.

Kagome tilted her head up, staring at the underside of his chin. Though she couldn't see his face, she was sure that it was sullen and scowling – his look for the day, it seemed. His mood had been sour ever since Sesshomaru had left, and it didn't take a genius to realize that he missed his brother.

Still, sulking would do nothing, and she had taken it upon herself to do her best to try and distract him from being unhappy. Unfortunately, her efforts had proved to be rather fruitless.

"We should camp here for the night," Inu finally announced, halting the horse. He dismounted and held his hand out for Kagome to take as she swung her leg around to step down as well. Inu had given her yet another fitted shirt and pair of pants in earth tones – perfect for the trip they were undertaking. Kagome loathed riding sidesaddle, and pants made the trip on the open road so much easier to bear. Inu didn't seem to mind how she rode, either. However, when she caught his gaze lingering on her rear, she couldn't help but second guess exactly why he didn't oppose her appreciation for pants.

"Thank you," she muttered, blushing slightly. "Why are we stopping now?"

"We've been riding all day," he groaned, reaching up to stretch his sore limbs. "I personally need a break. Besides – I thought we could practice your tracking to catch our dinner."

Kagome had grown nervous as soon as he had said 'tracking'. The last time she had gone tracking…

She didn't want to think about it...but this time, Inu would be by her side the whole time.

* * *

Inu let out a loud whoop of acclamation as Kagome's arrow hit her latest target. She had managed to not only track a rabbit, but hit it with an arrow as well.

Although she might have made the kill, she couldn't bring herself to clean the rabbit. Inu didn't mind, though. He took the task from her and chastly kissed the top of her head as he retrieved her prize.

Kagome glanced at his retreating form, stunned by his actions. She bit the inside of her cheek and averted her gaze as he walked away, a soft blush tinting her complexion. While she had expected some praise for her success, his kiss had been unexpected and, much to her nervous surprise, welcome. She could almost feel the tingling sensation of butterfly wings flapping in her stomach.

She shook off the feeling as she continued her quest for food, and she was able to successfully track and shoot one more rabbit with Inu's help. When they had finished, he glanced at her dirty hands and arms and her dusty face, and he rushed her off to a nearby stream to wash up as he began cooking their dinner. She readily obliged, taking their water skins with her to refill them as well. She was quickly lured back to camp by the heavenly scent of dinner floating through the air.

She sat down at the base of a tree as Inu began unbuttoning his vest – his light summer jacket and neck garment already lay discarded off to the side. When he finished, he sat down next to her, taking the skin of water she offered him and drinking from it.

"You should let me check your wounds again...since you're already undressing."

"If you insist," he smiled wanly, closing his water skin.

"I do."

He set the water down and shrugged out of his shirt, occasionally wincing in pain. Kagome immediately began unwrapping his bandages as soon as he had finished, looking over his stitches.

His condition had improved dramatically over the last few days, and she couldn't help but marvel at the almost healthy look of his skin. She was almost positive that his stitches could come out when they returned to the castle. Sesshomaru had talked her through the process before he left, and he had reassured her that Inu should know how to do it as well since they had received the same education.

She had moved behind him to silently examine his back when Inu finally spoke.

"So what do you think, Doctor? Will I live?" he teased, causing Kagome to internally groan. Still, she couldn't help but secretly smile at his playful attitude.

"You seem to have an infection."

"I do?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He felt perfectly fine.

"Yes. You seem to to have been infected with catastrophic amounts of devilry."

Inu barked a laugh as she moved away from his torso to position herself by his legs.

"And tell me – is this 'devilry' you speak of a fatal thing?"

"In your case, it might be," she snorted, pleased with his continued progress. Finished, she rolled his pant legs back down and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her thoughts wandered to why he had these injuries and the reason for their impromptu trip.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that, in truth, she knew very little about what they were trying to accomplish. Yes, she knew that they were here to collect wolfsbane, and she knew that it was for a potion...but what she didn't know was how much of the poison the potion required, nor did she even know how Inu had come to know such things. Just how had he come to learn the art of potion making?

There was only one conclusion that she could draw: he had learned from someone in Eurosegia.

Sango.

The thought of the seemingly infamous Queen left her stomach in knots.

"Dinner is ready," Inu finally announced, drawing her temporarily from her thoughts as he placed a rabbit before her. She smiled, thanking him for it as she began to absently pick at it.

"We should arrive by the end of the day tomorrow," Inu remarked absently, trying to get her attention. Something seemed to be on her mind, and he admittedly wanted to know what it was.

She didn't look up at him, and he regarded her with worried eyes.

"Kagome," he sighed, nudging her foot with his. She glanced up at him, and he smiled softly at having gained her attention. "Is something troubling you?"

She glanced from him back down to her food. She wanted to ask him, but it was as if the words had become stuck in her throat. She wanted to know more about potions and Eurosegia...and about Sango.

Inu patiently waited, his head cocked slightly to the side in curiosity as he watched her silently muster the courage to speak her mind.

"Tell me about this potion," she finally asked, looking up from her plate to look him in the eye.

"What would you like to know?" he replied, unsurprised. He had been waiting for a similar question since he had told her about it a few days ago.

"How did you come to learn of it?"

"The Lupoure are native to – and belong in – Eurosegia. When I first began my search for a cure to my curse, I went straight for Eurosegia. That's when I first met Sango. I demanded to see her, as Kaguya _was_ an ambassador. Logically, Sango had to know her, and I believed that if there was a way to rid me of this...then it made sense to reach out to her.

She, her advisor, and a healer examined me from head to toe and tried to figure out what had happened to me. They had never seen anything quite like it before.

That's when I learned of the Lupoure Viscaroses. They had originally thought that I was some sort of mutated version of what they are. Perhaps I am...but after they voiced their suspicions, I did what I think you would have done: I researched them. I wanted to determine for myself if we were somehow related – a question that I still haven't sufficiently answered.

In my research, however, I learned of 'marking' and how to dispel it."

"Did Sango assist you with this..._research_?"

"Some," he answered honestly. "I explained my curiosity and my lack of suitable knowledge on the subject matter to her. When I requested her assistance, she willingly obliged."

"What is it like there? You've told me a bit about Eurosegia...I just...I'm curious. What does it _look_ like?"

His face betrayed his shock – he had been anticipating any number of follow-up questions, but this hadn't been one of them.

"It's not much different from this world...not at first. The woods are thick and wild, and their ponds and lakes have the clearest water I've ever seen. You can look at the surface of a lake and see straight to the bottom, even if it's hundreds of meters below. Some of the largest fish I have ever seen have been from the Eurosegian lakes. The mountains ripple with a certain majestic beauty, and their fields are lush and full of life...but where we have buildings, they live in the foliage. They've turned nature into their homes – trees are formed into houses and mountains into castles."

"And does Sango live in one of these castles?" she asked softly, shifting her gaze to the side.

"She's the Queen," he replied softly, his stomach clenching in nervousness.

Kagome swallowed, her heart suddenly in her throat. She wanted to know more about this Sango, but she was terrified of asking him. Still, he had promised that he would tell her more about her...and she was admittedly curious. The conversation she had overheard between Inu and Sesshomaru still rung in her ears – he wanted Inu to bed the woman. A part of her was begging her to not ask him...but another part told her that she needed to.

She had been blind to so many things over the last two months. Wasn't it time that she completely opened her eyes?

"You want to know about her, don't you?" Inu finally prodded, despite his own unease and the uncertainty he could sense from her. "I can tell that you are dancing around it, but you want to ask me about Sango. This is the second time you've brought her up in this conversation alone. I won't hide anything from you, Kagome. I promise. Ask me."

His prodding was all she needed and, after she had taken a moment to compose herself, she did just that.

"Inu, before we were attacked...you promised me something. Do you remember?"

"I do," he replied softly. And he did – it wasn't a lie.

"Then will you tell me why Sesshomaru wants you to bed her?"

He sighed, running a hand through his bangs in an effort to defuse the mounting tension between them.

"Eurosegia and this world are codependent on one another. I've told you this before, haven't I?"

"You have," Kagome confirmed, unsure of what this had to do with why he needed to bed her.

"We are perhaps a bit more dependent upon Eurosegia than they are upon us. They assist in the growth of our crops and insure that there is never the threat of a famine. In the past, there have been some years where their assistance has been crucial. Other years, it has simply been an additional luxury.

Right now, we need them. Desperately. There has been a horrible drought in parts of France that makes Eurosegia's assistance an absolute necessity...except that Sango has told her people to not help us."

"Why would she do that?" Kagome demanded, enraged. The hundreds...no...the _thousands_ of people that would be hurt because of this woman made her blood boil. Why was she doing this to them?

"Because I won't give her a child. It was an underhanded trick...she knew that her people were what had been keeping mine from starvation and poverty, and she still did it anyway."

Kagome could feel her heart beat in her throat. She could almost hear it in her ears.

"She wants you to give her a child?" she whispered, questioning his earlier statement. She needed to make sure that it was true – that her imagination hadn't gotten the best of her, and that she had, in fact, heard him correctly.

"In Eurosegia, I'm not a monster like I am here," he explained. "When I'm there...it's like I'm among my own kind, even if they truly aren't. Most of the citizens don't care that I am what I am. More importantly, none of them look upon me with abhorrence like humans do.

In the beginning, I took great comfort in being there," he chuckled. "As we searched for a way to return me to my old self, Sango and I formed a camaraderie of sorts. In a way, we had both been brought together by great tragedies. We could commiserate and share in each other's pain. In fact, Leala was a present from her. She said that she could see in my eyes how much I longed for the human world, and she hoped that the fairy would ease some of my pain. She also said that she felt partially responsible for what had happened to me. She had been the one to suggest Kaguya to Miroku for the position of Ambassador.

This led me to think that she was just being nice – trying to make amends for what had happened, as it were. But over time, her advances grew. She started to proposition me to give her a child."

Inu looked away, unable to meet Kagome's gaze. It was odd – it was as if saying it aloud to her made it all the more real. It left a bitter taste on his tongue even before he had spoken the words.

He looked down into his lap in embarrassment and shame, and was surprised to see that Kagome had taken his hand, forcing him to look up at her in the glowing firelight. The veil of night had fallen around them, and it made their conversation feel that much more intimate.

"Does she want _a_ child, or _your_ child?" Kagome finally asked lowly.

"She wants _my_ child," he replied solemnly, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched her quickly retract her hand from him as if she had been burned.

Inu studied her carefully, watching the myriad of emotions flash through her eyes. There were so many that it was difficult to discern what she was truly feeling.

"Are you going to do it?" Kagome demanded after what felt like an eternity.

"I can't do it…" he trailed off, knowing how this must sound to her...but it was true. He couldn't.

"You _can't_, or you _won't_?" she pressed.

"I won't," he flushed. "I _could_, but I'm not going to."

"Why not?" she prodded further.

"I just...I _can't_ do it. I refuse to give in to her demands. I could list hundreds of reasons why."

"How about listing just a few?" she smiled warily.

"This isn't how I want to have a child," he sighed, running a hand through his wild hair again. "I shouldn't be forced to by a woman holding my country as hostage. When I have a child…" His voice faded, unable to finish his thought.

"When you have a child?" Kagome prompted uneasily.

"_If_ I were to have a child," he corrected forlornly, "I had always thought that it would be when I was ready for one. It would be with my wife – the woman I _loved_. I suppose it's a rather romanticised image and not a realistic one...but it's still something I've held onto all these years. The image of a child bursting into the room early in the morning to awaken my wife and me, teaching him how to read and write…"

"Him?"

"Or her," he smiled sheepishly. "I know that it won't happen at this point, but I want to hold onto that image for as long as I can."

"And you can't have that with Sango?" she asked flatly.

"I don't want it with her," he replied, shaking his head. "And what's more...I won't subject my child to growing up fatherless. I'm dying, Kagome. I can't bring a child into this world knowing I'll be leaving it shortly thereafter."

"And what of the hundreds of children that will lose their parents in turn?" she found herself demanding before she could stop. There was a small part of herself that enjoyed watching him wince, and another that hated herself for it.

She found herself torn between wanting him to obey his brother and wanting him to fight against him. She could understand his desire to start a family with a spouse that he loved. It was a picture she had, too...only it had always been a daughter, in her mind. Nonetheless, that seemed to be the only place in which the image differed.

But...wasn't it right to give up that dream in order to spare so many from so much suffering and heartache?

She admittedly knew nothing of this famine – she had been so thoroughly cut off from the outside world that she didn't know that this was an issue. Still...if she understood what Inu was saying correctly, and he had the power to change it...shouldn't he?

The position he was in was an unenviable one.

And one that left her feeling conflicted in ways she had never before thought possible.

"I'm going to get some sleep," she abruptly announced, rising from her place next to him before he could respond to her. "We have a long day tomorrow," she continued, removing her shoes and laying down on the bedding Inu had provided. She rolled over, turning away from him to sleep – but try as she might, she just couldn't.

She never could have imagined that _this_ was the reason Sesshomaru had wanted the two to join. Then again, what _is_ a good reason for wanting him to do that? Did one even exist?

"It would never get that far, you know," Inu whispered after a time, drawing Kagome from her troubled thoughts. "There are things that can be – and will be – done in order to prevent that. Sesshomaru's coffers contain not only an impressive sum from Kikyo, but he has me as well. I can make what he needs. I might be selfish in my desires, but I'm not totally heartless. I understand what it means for France if I do nothing...but I won't bend to her will."

"Can you make what we need? Do you think you have the strength for it?"

"It would take quite a bit of energy and effort...but yes. I can. It would be worth it."

Kagome silently rolled over and studied him through the crackling fire that separated them.

"Do you want me to tell you that I approve of your decision, Inu?" she finally asked. "Is that what you are looking for? Confirmation that I agree and that what you are doing is right?"

"I'm not looking for anything, Kagome. I'm merely indulging you by answering your questions and explaining my actions."

"It sounds like you're seeking my approval."

"I'm not," he refuted sharply. "I know that this is my decision and mine alone. But," he continued nervously after a moment, "As long as you have brought it up, what do you think?"

She thought that his carefully chosen words had crafted a thin, gossamer-like defense.

"What I think..." she began slowly, carefully measuring each word in her mind as she spoke. "...is that I don't understand why she wants _your_ child. It makes no sense to me."

"Are you trying to imply that you think I shouldn't be a father?"

"That is a different matter altogether," she quickly defended. "To be fair, however...you just admitted that you feel that at this moment, you shouldn't be one. Regardless, that is a distortion of what I meant. Please – and correct me if I am wrong—" she continued, toying with the hem of her shirt, "—but she _is_ the Queen. That means that she could have almost any Eurosegian male of her choosing. So why you? What makes you so special? What's more...if she just wanted a child, why couldn't she adopt one? Surely she can – as the Queen, she has the means for it. She knows you are dying, too. Am I right?"

"You are," he confirmed, wincing at the events that had transpired when he and Sango had learned of this.

"If you are unwilling to bring a child into this world only to leave him fatherless, why is she so willing to do just the opposite? There is something more here, Inu – I want to know what it is. Famine aside, I want to know what her goal is. It feels like she is trying to play some sort of game with you...and I want to know why."

* * *

_Papa—_

_Oh, I miss you so! I know you must still be cross with me for leaving, but I needed to do it. Please try to understand. Inu hasn't treated me poorly. The more I have come to know him, the more kind and generous he has become. We understand each other now, I think. We don't hide our past and our thoughts from each other anymore. _

_I believe I can trust him, and have found his character to be good and honorable despite the lies and deceit we told one another when I first came here. He has changed, and perhaps I have with him. _

_I understand why he behaved as he did when you two first met. He was nothing more than a lonely man who was simply longing for some companionship before he leaves this world. _

_Papa...he told me that he is dying. At first, I thought this was another game of his, but I have come to believe it. His strength isn't what it was when I first arrived. _

_In truth, I'm glad I'm here. No one should have to die alone...and if I can provide him with this simple kindness, then shouldn't I?_

_I will return to you in time. I swear it. I just hope that everyone can find it in their hearts to forgive me—_

_Your loving Daughter,_

_Kagome_

Eamonn read the most recent letter his daughter had sent one last time. He memorized the words before throwing it into the fire like all the ones before, ensuring that Koga could never read what she had said.

It did him well to hear from Kagome. It was a simple reassurance that she was, in fact, alive and well...but it had made him begin to question other things...such as their mission to rescue her.

Did she really need to be rescued?

She seemed almost..._happy_. Like she was enjoying her life there. Eamonn watched the parchment blacken and curl up on itself as it turned to ash. He couldn't help but wonder for the first time if they were doing the wrong thing.

But the beast was dying – perhaps killing him would be a kindness.

The cracking of twigs and the shuffling of feet in the distance alerted Eamonn to Koga's return to camp, and he glanced into the fire one last time.

The message had burned enough that Koga shouldn't be able to recognize it, bringing some peace to Eamonn's racing heart.

The younger man lethargically approached his bedding and crawled into it, groaning.

"I cannot wait to sleep in a bed again," Koga mumbled, tucking his arms under his head. "Soon, this will all be over and then we can go home."

Eamonn nodded his agreement, glancing back to the ashes of the letter.

"I want this wedding right away, Eamonn. After what we are going through to get her back, I want to be wed to her as soon as possible."

He didn't reply. Instead, he laid down in his own bedding and stared up at the stars.

He would have quite a bit to think on over the next few days as they made their way to Inu's castle.

Eamonn could never say it aloud, but the more time he spent with the boy, the more he began to question if he was doing what was best. Was this engagement right for Kagome?

It was slowly starting to seem as if it wasn't.

And that only made Eamonn concerned for the future of his beloved daughter.

* * *

A/N:

Alright guys...here's what's happening. We're nearing the end of the story. Meaning Part 1. 3/4ths (ish) of the content has been posted at this point...which is exciting! I had originally thought that there would be 20 chapters...but we see how I write. I'm a bit too flowery for 20 chapters, I think. And it's more important that I stick with good content rather than try and squeeze everything into the last few chapters.

This said however...I'm having a bit of a hard time with 18 at the moment. So...what does this mean?

**I will try to get chapter 18 done on time, but if I can't, then TB and I are going to postpone the posting date. I'm not going on hiatus. I promise. I am going to finish. But...I'm having a bit of a rough patch, so I might need the extra time. **

So...what are the possible next posting days? Glad you asked! : )

**I anticipate either posting on my original posting date of August 31st, or pushing it a week to September 7th. **

If you haven't followed the story on FF or me on social media...now would be the time for both. I plan on updating my progress regularly on Twitter to give you an idea of how far along I am in the process.

I want to stress again – not going on hiatus. Just might need more time! : ).

Thanks AS ALWAYS to my darling beta for this kickass editing job. You should have seen this chapter before...I wrote far more than I should have on my phone. It was no bueno.

And OF COURSE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! You guys are the best 3

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!

Ta ta for now!

–SG

* * *

**A/N No. 2, September 7, 2015:**

I know...it's the 7th...so that means that I should be posting today. Oooooonly I'm on page 8 of Chapter 18...and you guys know me - that means I'm like, half way through with it. I promise that I've been working on it, I just need a little more time. The next two weeks will be crazy with personal things (family, religious, national, etc etc etc), so I'm going to work on it when I can...but chapter 18 might be SUPER late. And for that I'm sorry...

But please remember! I'm not abandoning this story! As always, I'm tweeting my progress as I go, so be sure to follow me for more updates. And of course...any and all words of support and encouragement are welcome : ).

* * *

**A/N No. 3, October 2, 2015:**

I have a posting date! Yes...it's officially going up on this day, come hell or high water. 18 is done, it just needs to be edited. And I've already started on chapter 19 and am 6 pages in. It's time to get up and running again!

Yes, at long last, I will be updating once again!

So the new date?

Can I get a drum roll please...

**Tuesday, October 6th!**

Thank you SO much for your patience and understanding...trust me. I needed a break. But get ready!

I'm baaaaaaaack!

* * *

Now for the ARs!

**To: MI cra-cra**

Hahahahaha….well...please don't! I still need him! He's all part of my master plan...MUA HAHAHAHAHA! I love how you care about Sesshomaru as a character now! It's the exact opposite from how everyone felt about him in chapter 12. I love it! Character development ya'll! I did it! Don't worry...there shall be lots more Inu/Kag fun in the future! Thanks for the awesome review! You da bestest! :D. Please keep on being awesome!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Outlines. Outlines are my savior. And serious note taking and backtracking. But organization is the most crucial part… I'm seriously loving how people are reacting to Sesshomaru now. Everyone hated him, and now we're loving him. It makes me so warm and fuzzy inside : ). Thanks for a GREAT review, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! : D

**To: heartluv**

Awww...thank you! I love talking to you guys! You're all so awesome and wonderful...and I just… 3! Seriously. The bestest! And I'm so glad you checked out my Pinterest! Pinterest is SO helpful when I'm looking for cool elements to introduce, or dresses to create… It's wonderful. Just like your wonderful review! Thanks for leaving it, and enjoy the upcoming chapter!

**To: Guests**

How long will it be... Well...it WAS going to be 20 chapters...but now it might be more like 22 plus an epilogue? Not sure. However...that's just for Part 1. There will be more parts in the future – length currently unknown : ). The growing relationship between Inu and Kagome will absolutely help in the near future. And thank you! I'm VERY dedicated to this! I LOVE writing this story...I'm so glad it shows! Thanks to you both for your amazing reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the fruits of my labor next chapter as well!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "Yellow" by Coldplay

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...and all the things that you do..."_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

The crisp early morning mountain air was invigorating. Kagome absolutely loved it – especially since it was a wonderful contrast to the increasing heat back at the castle.

"Let's spend the summer here," Kagome sighed, laying down in the field of purple wolfsbane. She tucked her hands under her head and closed her eyes, basking in the feel of warm sunshine on her face.

"Why?" Inu smiled, cutting another flower stalk and adding it to the basket he had just created from a handful of dirt he had scooped up, gritty flecks burying themselves under his clawed fingertips.

"It's so beautiful here...and the air is so nice and soothing..." she grinned. "Can we do it? Can we spend the summer here and go back to the castle in the fall when it's cooler again?"

"No," he laughed. "This isn't our home."

"But it could be," she whined, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand to look at him. "You know that you could easily make it our home."

"Yes, but the castle is beautiful in the summer. You'll see. Besides, the training grounds are there."

"We could make new training grounds," she countered. "I don't need a 'proper' arena in which to train."

"You still like the 'proper' one back at home all the same," Inu smirked. "And what of the birds?" he tried again. "We can't just leave them unattended."

"We could bring them with us," she reasoned, causing Inu's bark of laughter.

"We can't bring the birds with us."

"And why not? They would love it here as much as I do," she reasoned. "Don't you want to run away with me?" she teased.

"You really want to stay here, don't you?" he asked, pausing his task to focus more fully on her.

"I do," she smiled. "It's just so beautiful!"

She watched him tilt his head to the side in thought for a moment before smiling, seeming to have reached some sort of silent decision.

"Why don't we spend a few more days here? I'm sure one or two couldn't hurt."

"Really?" she pressed, her eyes dancing with giddy excitement. "You aren't afraid of the Lupoure finding us?"

"We will be safe in a field of wolfsbane. They can't go near the stuff. What do you think? Are you willing to spend a few more nights sleeping on the ground?"

Her cheeky grin was all the answer he needed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're just full of questions lately," he teased, cutting another stalk.

"That's because we're finally being open and honest with each other," she replied, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

Inu didn't comment, and instead clipped yet another stalk. "What did you want to know?" he pressed, rocking back onto his heels.

"Why did you change your name to Inu? It's something I've wondered for some time now. Did you hope that if you did, I wouldn't recognize you?"

"It had nothing to do with you. I did it because I'm not Inuyasha anymore," he stated, as if it truly were as simple as that. "The man I was...the Dauphin...he died the day Kaguya did this," he explained, using his hands to gesture towards his body. "I'm not who I was before. I've changed...and after that happened, I couldn't bear to call myself Inuyasha anymore."

"So why Inu? Why not something else?"

"Did you ever read those books on Norse mythology that I recommended to you?"

"I've been a little busy," she replied dryly.

"It was just a question," he defended, resting his arms atop his knees, his hands dangling limply as he crouched on the balls of his feet. "Would you like to read them before I explain?"

"Tell me now – we're just sitting around in a meadow, after all."

"We aren't just sitting here. We have important business to conduct," Inu teased, repositioning himself to sit comfortably before her. "We're collecting flowers."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I heard it as soon as the words left my mouth," he blushed, Kagome's soft giggle lightening his heart.

"So tell me already! What is this mysterious story that inspired such an outrageous name change?"

"It's the story of a wolf named Fenrir – son of Loki, the God of Mischief."

"So, your son?" Kagome jested, resulting in a snort of laughter from the man next to her.

"Hardly," he scoffed, "Loki was a man – not a wolf. It is said that long ago, Loki had an affair with a giantess that resulted in three children. One was Fenrir, a ferocious wolf. Another was Jörmungandr, a snake who grew so big that he was able to engulf the world. The last was Hel, a half flesh-toned, half blue-colored woman with a perpetual downtrodden expression. Loki raised these children away from the other gods in a distant land…in the home of giants, with their mother. In time, despite keeping these children hidden away from his brethren, the gods learned of their existence and traced them back to a terrible prophecy."

"What did it say?" Kagome interrupted, unabashedly curious. They were just children – how could they be involved in something terrible?

"The prophecy stated that these children would be the source of great tragedy and mischief, and that one day, they would bring about Ragnarök – the end of the world, and therefore the end of their reign."

"How?" Kagome interrupted again, making Inu smile. He was pleased that his retelling of this tale had so securely captured her attention.

"It was said that on the day of Ragnarök, Fenrir specifically would face Odin in a battlefield and kill him by swallowing him whole. The gods were understandably terrified that this would come to fruition. Odin, the father of gods and men ordered that his grandchildren be brought to him. Once they came, he thought it wise to send Jötunheimr to reside in the sea where he slowly grew larger and larger. Hel was sent her to the underworld, Niflheim, and granted authority over the nine worlds.

Fenrir, however, was another matter. He remained amongst the gods, and his only friend was Týr, the God of Law and Justice. Týr would visit the pup, bringing him food and taking care of him. This continued until the gods finally took note of Fenrir's enormous stature. He was growing exponentially, and the gods knew that his size would soon become problematic. They decided that the best course of action was to fashion a fetter for him."

"A fetter?"

"A type of harness to contain him." Inu explained. "They wanted to capture him and limit his movement."

Kagome nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"When the gods presented Fenrir with the first fetter, he was suspicious as to what they were trying to do. The gods knew that he wouldn't willingly put it on, so they goaded him into it by suggesting that it would be a feat of great strength to remove the fetter. Fenrir carefully examined it and decided that he could easily destroy the device and escape. He did just that – he decimated the fetter with just one sharp kick. After some time, the gods returned with a second fetter that was twice as strong as the first. They once again goaded Fenrir into proving his strength to them. He shook his whole body as soon as he was within it, and the fetter snapped and fell to the ground in ruins. This made the gods increasingly nervous. Fenrir was far stronger than they had anticipated, and he was becoming more and more suspicious with each fetter. They knew that they were running out of time to capture and contain the wolf, and if they were to succeed, they would need to seek the help of someone else – the ill-tempered dwarves of Svartálfaheimr.

The dwarves agreed to assist them and set to work creating a new fetter that was far stronger than the first two. They used six magical ingredients to fashion the third fetter: the sound of cat's feet, the roots of a mountain, a bear's sinews, a woman's beard, a fish's breath, and a bird's spit. Finally, when they had finished, the dwarves produced a harness that was as soft and smooth as a ribbon, but was said to be as strong as iron shackles are to mortal men.

The dwarves presented the third fetter, which they called Gleipnir, to the gods, who then immediately began goading Fenrir once more. 'Try it on' they would say. 'It is far stronger than it looks. Surely you aren't afraid to test your strength against this? Go on, allow us to strap you into it!' Fenrir was suspicious. It looked weak – far weaker than the ones before."

"Did he put this one on too?"

"He did, but only after Týr agreed to place his hand in Fenrir's mouth as a sign of good faith. Fenrir would have been satisfied with anyone's hand, but the gods knew that whoever obliged would loose their hand. Týr was the only one of them brave enough to appease Fenrir for the 'greater good'. When Fenrir began to kick and shake, the fetter held strong – in fact, the more he struggled, the stronger it grew. When he realized that he had been tricked, he bit off Týr's hand. The gods laughed merrily at their victory and tied Fenrir to stone slab buried deep within the ground. Fenrir was enraged and lashed out at the gods, snapping his jaws fiercely at them. In retaliation, the gods shoved a sword into his mouth to keep it open. As he howled in pain and frustration, saliva ran down from Fenrir's mouth and formed the River Ván.

When Loki asked his brethren why they had done this to his son rather than just killing him, they replied that they still fancied themselves gods. They had respect for their sanctuaries and holy places. They wouldn't taint themselves with his blood, despite the prophecy.

I never quite understood why they wouldn't have just taken him somewhere else, if this were true – taken him somewhere that wasn't holy and dispatched him there. That had to have been better than what they did to him. Instead, they left him trapped in one spot for years upon years with a sword lodged in his jaws. It's a cruel fate.

But...Ragnarök still came, despite the gods' efforts to prevent it. Fenrir had two sons: Sköll, who chased the sun, and Hati, who chased the moon. One day, his children finally _did_ swallow the sun and the moon. It is said that the sky blackened, losing all of its stars, and the earth began to tremble and shake, crumbling mountains and uprooting trees. Fenrir escaped his captivity at last, and he ran with his lower jaw against the ground and his upper jaw against the sky, devouring everything in his path until he came to a field. There, he and Odin battled until Fenrir finally swallowed his grandfather. In a rage, one of Odin's sons, Víðarr, sought vengeance. He kicked Fenrir before grasping his jaws and tearing his mouth apart, killing him. This was the catalyst to usher in a new cast of gods as rulers."

Inu picked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers as Kagome stared at him, her soft eyes clouded and filled with sorrow.

"How horrible," she muttered. "Did the gods not see that it was of their own doing? That Fenrir was only this vicious creature after they made him that way?"

"They thought that they were doing what was right. They only had a premonition of the future – they did not know that perhaps it would be their own actions that led to their downfall. Hindsight is a luxury only we are afforded."

"It's still ghastly what they did to that poor wolf. Did they truly need to hurt him so? To spend the majority of his life with a sword puncturing his jaws...It's unfathomable."

"It is a cruel punishment," Inu gently agreed.

"This story...it still doesn't explain to me why you changed your name. Why did _this_ story influence that decision?"

Inu laid down, pillowing his hands to cradle his head as he stared up at the sky before him. It was dotted with puffy clouds, yet this did nothing to dim the feeling of openness that washed over him. It was a refreshing feeling – he rarely allowed himself to be this honest and discuss such intimate personal matters...but he was doing exactly that, wasn't he? Kagome's mere presence made him feel like he could expose every part of his innermost self.

"I am neither man nor demon. I'm a beast – a monster that should not exist, and has only brought misery and pain upon those who are dear to me. Fenrir and I are a lot alike in that respect – neither of us chose to be these beasts – these _monsters_. Still, we are. We have been forced into these roles, feared and betrayed by those we have loved," he explained. He rolled over and propped his head up with one arm so that he could look Kagome directly in the eye, the other coming to rest on his side. "I can empathize with him, in my own way. When Kaguya destroyed the man that was and changed him into the beast that is...it was like when the gods sealed Fenrir within that third fetter. It created the monster he is remembered as for all of time. I understand him as I understand myself, so I changed my name to 'Inu' – which means 'dog' – to honor him."

"You aren't a monster, Inu. I don't see you that way," Kagome whispered earnestly, and he turned his head to look at her. "Inuyasha is still within you...and I see more and more of him with each passing day. You can still be that man – looking different now doesn't mean that you aren't still who you once were inside."

"Kagome…" he breathed, his eyes softening at her heartfelt words. "I...Thank you…"

"There is no need to thank me for speaking the truth," Kagome replied sincerely. "It may have taken some time, but the more I have come to know you...the more I can see who you really are. Though you may have your moments, you are no more a monster than I. How can you be when, underneath your skin at your very core, you're still so very human? You may call yourself 'Inu'...but you are still every bit the man you were the day you were changed by Kaguya."

Inu reached out with his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear that had come loose and was dancing across her forehead. His long claws gently scraped against her scalp and skin as he ran his hand down to cup her cheek. The pad of his thumb tenderly rubbed the delicate flesh by her eye, and she felt her heart start to race. The look he was giving her made her feel so...needed and cherished. It was as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. It was such an overwhelming sensation, and she didn't quite know what to do with it. His golden eyes could speak volumes more than she ever thought was possible.

Her breath caught in her throat as she began to realize that his eyes were getting bigger, and her chest felt the flutter of butterflies when he moved his hand from her cheek to her chin. He grasped it between his thumb and pointer finger, gently tilting her face up towards him...and for a moment, the world became silent. All she could hear was each heartbeat thundering in her ears as his face came closer and closer.

Then, much to her surprise, her heart became heavy and filled with sorrow as she felt the softness of his lips press a lingering kiss to her cheek before pulling away from her altogether.

With the way he looked at her and had held her, she had thought...She was expecting…

She suddenly felt like a fool, and she couldn't contain the disappointment filling her chest...and the _surprise_ at her disappointment. She had never thought that she would desire those kinds of attentions from Inu, and yet...she really did, didn't she? She wanted something more from him – and it was a startling revelation.

"It's nearing noon," Inu announced, glancing up at the sky. "Clear a place to build a fire and then gather some wood. I'll be back soon with something to eat."

With that, he was gone...leaving Kagome to tend to her duties and explore her myriad of emotions alone.

* * *

Inu and Kagome had spent the rest of the day lazily laying in the field together as Inu told her story after story that danced across all manners of mythology. Eventually, Inu found himself telling her of the tragic love story of Orion and Artemis after they had, rather fittingly, been hunting for dinner. Another meal of rabbit slowly roasted over a fire as its light danced across them.

"I've always liked her," Inu finished, taking a finished rabbit and handing it to her. "The Goddess of the Hunt – I find her very relatable. The Roman and Greek gods are actually quite interchangeable. For example, Zeus is also known as Jupiter, Ares is also known as Mars, and Artemis is also known as Diana."

"That is my middle name, you know – Diana."

"I didn't," he replied, his brows rising in surprise before he tilted his head thoughtfully. "You are a lot like her. You favor the bow and arrow, and are quite skilled at it after such a short exposure to them. You would rather be out here, in nature, rather than back at the castle...and you have quite the temper," he laughed. "I should have realized it sooner – I'm in the presence of my very own goddess."

Kagome tilted her head down, her cheeks dusting over in a rosey hue from the unexpected compliment. She slowly began to eat the food he had given her as Inu told her yet another tale about his goddess...his Diana.

When he was finished, Inu cleaned his hands and began to undress for the night. He unbuttoned his vest and began shrugging it off as he came to sit beside her.

"You should let me check your wounds."

"You checked them this morning," he protested. "I'm nearly healed! Are you just looking for reasons to get my shirt off?" he joked, laughing at the look of embarrassed indignation sprawled across her face at his words. She lightly hit his shoulder, making him laugh that much harder as she crossed her arms, silently stewing.

"Oh come now, Kagome...If that's what you wanted, all you needed to do was ask. I would gladly oblige you!"

"I hope you get an infection," she glared, not even the least bit amused by his lewd jokes.

"No you don't," he grinned cheekily, reaching out and pulling her to him despite her attempts to get away. He softly pressed a kiss to her brow as she halfheartedly continued to try to put some distance between them. Still, she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Inu smirked as he untangled her right arm and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She rearranged herself in his arms, and Inu couldn't help his pleased smirk. He knew that he was slowly winning. "Do you still want to check my wounds?"

"No."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he released her arm, wrapping himself more fully around her. "Would you feel better if I told you that I feel fine, and that my wounds feel like they are healing perfectly?"

"No."

"Liar," he chuckled, listening to her sigh. "You're still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Liar," he teased again, and she pulled away to glare at him, making him laugh. "Let me show you something," he urged, and she raised a brow in question despite her valiant attempt to not let her emotions falter. "Look up into the sky," he urged. Reluctantly, she did as he asked. "Do you see that set of stars over there? They almost form a person kneeling on one knee."

"I think so."

"That's Hercules. And that one over there...that's Sagittarius," he continued, pointing to a different constellation. "That long winding one over there is Draco the dragon."

"What about this one?" Kagome asked, pointing to another cluster of stars.

"That's part of Scorpius's tail. If you follow it back up this way..." Inu guided, "...you'll reach his head over here."

"How do you know all of this?" Kagome asked, repositioning herself once more in his lap to better examine the night sky.

"It was part of my education. If you can recognize the stars, you can orient yourself when you travel at night. You'll never be lost. You just have to know which stars can be seen during each season."

"I don't think I will ever be able to do that."

Inu tilted his head to the side in thought and glanced down at the ground, finding a smooth pebble at their feet. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, closing his eyes and concentrating for a moment.

"You'll never have to," he finally said, draping his latest creation over her shoulders and clasping the long chain around her neck. "We have wondrous inventions now that render my skills a mere entertainment."

Kagome glanced back at Inu as she palmed the new gift, unsure of what he had just given her. It looked like a large locket with a pearlescent moon set into its golden lid. Diamonds sparkled across it in an attempt to look like the stars sparkling above. She opened it, her curiosity not allowing her to examine the lid much longer.

It was an alabaster and ebony faced compass with six words embossed on the lid: '_For my Goddess of the Hunt'_. Of course, it harkened back to his story from earlier. It seemed that the lid wasn't just a simple illustration of the sky, but was also the symbol for the goddess. _Her_ goddess. Diana.

"You don't need the stars to find your way – not when you hold them in the palm of your hand."

"Inu...it's beautiful. Thank you," she smiled, closing the lid and letting it dangle around her neck once again.

"You're welcome," he replied, holding her tighter. "So many of the stories I've told you have been captured in the stars...do you think ours will be too?"

"Do you think we have a story? One worthy enough to be mapped out in the sky?"

Inu remained silent for a moment, turning to regard her profile with keen eyes.

"I think any story with you is worthy of being mapped out in the sky."

"Your tongue is awfully loose with niceties tonight," she blushed.

"My tongue only speaks that which I think to be true."

Kagome gave him a wane smile before moving away from him, claiming exhaustion and needing to lie down.

He didn't stop her.

* * *

Kaguya watched through her mirror as Inu left Kagome alone in the field of wolfsbane, wondering off into the forest.

She waved her hand, summoning back the spirit within and putting it away. She had seen more than enough for tonight.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to a time when she had been where Kagome is now. She remembered when Inu had taken her to the garden and whispered stories into _her_ ear. There was a part of her that was so incredibly jealous.

To see such young and innocent affections…

She remembered those feelings well.

Still, she hoped that they would enjoy their trip together. It would serve as a nice reprieve from the events which were about to unfold. Despite all that had happened, she wanted Inu to have a moment of happiness before the future came to pass.

Kaguya sauntered over to a shovel and picked it up. She had work to do, and now was the time to do it.

Soon, she would be called upon once more, and she was much different than she had been over thirty years ago. It was time to change that.

* * *

A branch snapped under Kagome's foot and Inu winced, trying his best to not scold her for her carelessness. They were tracking a fox for fun before they went fishing for their lunch, and Kagome was doing an impeccable job of alerting the surrounding wildlife to their presence. While reprimanding her would have eased his frustration with her, he also knew that it would serve no greater purpose. She knew that she had made a mistake every time she made a sound – he could see it in her face.

Still, this did nothing to damper his longing to comment on the subject.

He glanced over to her and, feeling his eyes on her form, she turned to give him a sheepish smile. He sighed and shook his head in turn, allowing her to take the lead once more on their adventure.

A gentle breeze blew through the leaves on the trees, carrying an abnormal scent in its winds. It gave Inu cause to pause for a moment as he stood there, inhaling deeply. There was something familiar about that scent...Could it be...

"Help!" a squeaky voice called out, causing both Inu and Kagome to hault. "Help Pippen!"

Kagome turned around and saw a small, white flying squirrel crash down from the sky and pummel Inu's face, causing him to yelp in surprise. A few months ago, if she had met a talking squirrel, she would have thought that she had gone daft. However, after everything that had happened to her, it somehow wasn't quite as baffling as it once would have been.

"Hey...wait! What are you—stop!" Inu sputtered as the squirrel climbed into his shirt and down his back.

"Help Pippen! You must help Pippen...oh yes, oh yes! Save Pippen! Hide Pippen! You must, you must!" came the creature's muffled pleas.

"Pippen?" Kagome asked, trying not to laugh at the jig Inu was doing as he tried to remove this creature from his person. His arms were flailing about, reaching down his back and grasping at his sides as the squirming squirrel ran amok within his clothes.

"Yes, yes! Pippen! Save Pippen!"

"Who is Pippen?" Kagome tried again.

"I believe it's safe to assume that this _thing_ is Pippen," Inu spat, still trying to get Pippen out.

Kagome smirked and came to still Inu's hands. "Help the poor creature – it can't hurt."

"He's making me itchy," Inu gripped, his face flushed with annoyance.

"It comes, it comes, it comes! Save Pippen! Help!" the squirrel cried again as Inu heard the soft whoosh of wings in the air. An owl quickly descended on them, and Inu held up his hands to push it away. It rolled onto its side and stood up, lifting its wings in defense and opening its sharp beak in a silent hiss. Inu glared back at it in turn and let out a low, deep growl. The owl screeched at him and took off, deciding that perhaps _this_ lunch wasn't worth the effort.

"Out, you pest," Inu demanded, tugging on his clothes. "It's gone, and it's time for you to leave too."

Pippen climbed up the back of Inu's shirt and poked his head out over his shoulder. His large brown eyes opened wide and searched the area for the owl, allowing her to see for the first time how different he was from other squirrels. Pointed ears sat proudly atop his head, with long flowing tufts of fur spouting out from the tips and edges. His puffy, trembling cheeks composed nearly half of his face, making her heart melt. His fur was tinted an unusual strawberry from his chin down to his belly. After determining that the only threat now was Inu, he bounded out of his shirt and landed gracefully on Kagome's shoulder. His white and cream striped tail curled as he ran across her back to the other shoulder and bounced down to the forest floor.

"Green moons are bad moons for Pippen. White moons are much better. White moons are nice...Pippen can hide in white moons. Pippen can't hide in green moons. Oh no, no, no, no...green moons are bad. Very bad for Pippen," he squeaked. "Pippen thanks you for your help! Yes, yes, yes! Pippen must thank! Pippen will stay! Pippen is safe here. Safe is good. Wolfman is good man! Pippen stay with Wolfman! Pippen like Wolfman."

Inu ground his teeth together and hissed "_Wolfman_ just wants you to go back to where you came from, _Eskurrious_. How did you get out of Eurosegia anyway? Why are you here?"

His long, pointed fangs glinted dangerously in the sunlight, causing the poor creature to bound back to Kagome. He was soon running up her leg and down into her shirt for cover.

"Help Pippen! Wolfman wants to eat Pippen! Eating Pippen is bad! Very bad! Don't eat Pippen! Save Pippen! You must, you must, you must!"

"Inu, stop scaring him," Kagome scolded, now repeating the same squirming movements Inu had performed not long ago – which consisted of tugging on her shirt and swiping at her back to attempt to get the squirrel out.

"I need information from him," he reasoned lowly. "This creature doesn't belong here. He belongs in Eurosegia, and I want to know how he passed through the door."

"Intimidating him isn't the answer," she snapped. "Will you please calm down? Both of you," she warned as Inu opened his mouth to say something more. He quickly snapped it shut again. Pippen's head popped up through the front of the neck of her shirt and skeptically looked at Inu.

"Wolfman won't hurt Pippen? Pippen is safe?"

"Pippen is safe," he replied, his voice strained from the effort it took to not lunge forward and pluck the creature away from Kagome and shake it for answers. "Now tell me how Pippen got here."

"Pippen ran and jumped and soared through the air!" he sang. "Wolfman should know how to travel! Why doesn't Wolfman know how to travel? Traveling is easy! Oh yes, yes, yes! Wolfman should travel and run and soar! Then Wolfman would be happy, happy, happy!"

"I'm not _Wolfman_," Inu uttered as calmly as he could.

"But you are, you are, you are! Silly Wolfman is silly...Wolfman doesn't know what he is! Wolfman is Wolfman!"

"My name is Inu. Call me Inu...not Wolfman."

"Ahh...Wolfman Inu, Wolfman Inu...Pippen understands. Eskurrious Pippen, Wolfman Inu."

"Pippen, I need you to focus. How did you get here?" Inu pressed again. "How did you get through the door?"

"Door? Door, door, door...what door?"

"_The_ door Pippen. The door that separates this land from Eurosegia."

"Oh _door_! Oh dear! Does Inu not know? Oh, Inu must not know!"

"What Pippen? What don't I know?" Inu demanded through clenched teeth.

"Many doors now. Oh yes...many ways to get through! Many paths open!"

Inu instantly paled and his golden eyes widened.

"Many doors?"

"Oh yes! Many, many doors!"

"How, Pippen? How did many doors open?" he hurriedly asked, his eyes frantic.

"Pippen doesn't know. No, no, no...Pippen just travels! Pippen likes to travel. Travel is good!"

"Where have you traveled?" Kagome inquired, genuinely curious.

"Here and there and everywhere! Many places, many realms...Pippen has found many doors! Been to many places! No place has had a Wolfman before! Wolfman is new!"

Kagome glanced back to the stark white Inu, his expression suddenly making her feel rather nauseous.

"What kind of realms, Pippen?" Inu demanded lowly.

"Lots and lots! One was white and cold! Oh yes...very, very, very cold! Like the white moons! One was very wet. One was hot, hot, hot! And rocky!" He nodded. "But now Pippen is lost! Very, very, very lost...Pippen wants to go home to see family. Pippen misses family," he added, his whiskers drooping sadly.

Inu remained silent for a moment, deep in thought.

This was odd. So very odd. These doors...where were they coming from? Why were they suddenly opening? And if doors were opening from Eurosegia to here, then were there doors from these other realms that were opening to this one as well?

He didn't like it. He needed to know more, and unfortunately, that meant doing something he didn't want to do. Not even a little.

It was time that he gave Kagome's suggestion another chance.

"Kagome," Inu began gravely, his tone making the young woman's gut twist and churn. She had a feeling that their little vacation was about to come to an end.

"What is it, Inu?"

"I think it's time we tried to contact Kaguya."

* * *

Story Notes:

Eskurrious pronunciation – Es–Scurry–Us. Es as in "S", then the word scurry, then the word us. Another word I made up, inspired by my misunderstanding of Latin and then respelled to make it sound like I wanted it to.

* * *

A/N:

I know...This is SUPER super super late, and I'm sorry about that...but...I lost my Mojo Jojo, which meant that I could write...but I couldn't REALLY write. But, I feel like I (hopefully?) just found it again. Can we tell? Anyways...please forgive me? I've been pretty consistent the whole time, so I felt like it was ok that I took some extra time off to get past my mental blockage. We're just going to call this TequilaBlackbird and my "summer" vacation. I think we've earned it!

That said...We're now back to business as always! Rejoice!

I would also like to take a moment to officially (and publicly) dedicate this story to my father. He always loved my way with words, and he encouraged me to write. I picked up writing this on his birthday as a way to cope with losing him, and since it was recently the anniversary of his passing two years ago, I just wanted to take a moment to make it official.

Thank you, Dad. For everything. I love you, I miss you, and you are not forgotten. I hope I am, and can continue to make you proud. You're in my heart always. ❤️, The Cute Sweet

AAAAAAAAS always, thank you SO much to my darling beta for reading and editing this!

And a GIANT special thanks to everyone who sent me messages of encouragement and support and for sticking with me! You're the best!

Next chapter WILL WILL WILL be up **Monday, October 19 around 7 pm EST**. I promise!

Tata for now!

–SG

* * *

Now, for the ARs!

**To: MI car-car**

I live! Thanks for your concern! I have every chapter planned out, but sometimes that doesn't make a difference. Sometimes...the words just don't come as easily as they should. Anyways, thanks for the concern! But now I'm back, and will pick up with the every other week thing again :). The parts...think of it as books rather than parts. There will be more books in the future, but the first book is coming to an end. Does that help? Sango will be pretty OOC...but most of my characters have kinda been that way. Whomp whomp. It's just the way I operate, I guess? Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter was worth it!

**To: CarmineCatalina**

Thank you so much! Late nights and organization mostly, hahahahaha! Thanks for the great review! Sorry about the delay...it was much needed :-\\. I hope that you will enjoy 19 though, and that the wait was worth it!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Ahhhhh….it seems you've stumbled onto the most annoying plot point I had to deal with. In a word...Inu is special, and because he is special, that's why it has to be him. How he's special and why, and why it's important shall remain a mystery for a while. Not even HE knows. He just knows that she only wants HIM. On a different note… Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Eternity Gueeeeeeest...Happy Birthday to you! Wow...I have such a wonderful singing...words. Yes. Singing words. I have beautiful singing words. Regardless, I hope your birthday was spectacular! I can assure you that my lack of updating wasn't due to homework though - it was due to dead brain syndrome...meaning I just couldn't seem to make the words flow. But I think I've snapped out of it, so back to business as usual! Thank you so much for checking up on me! I appreciate the moral support!

**To: heartluv**

Ahhhh...how right you are! It certainly can't be for love...she loved Miroku, and now he's gone and so is their child. So...why him indeed… Thank you so much for your understanding! I know it took a looooong time to update...so thank you for your kind words! I hope you will still stick with me and the rest of the story! We're almost done! Whoooot!

**To: Jaime**

Thank you SO much! I'm so glad you like it! I really put my heart into it, and I'm glad it's showing! I know it's taken me FOREVER to post this chapter, but I hope that you'll stick with me and the story! Thank you SO much for your wonderful review!


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. Everything else is mine._

* * *

_Tequila Blackbird's Song for Thought_

This chapter: "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather...I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most…'cause you are my heaven."_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

Kaguya ran her fingertips up the side of the rounded green bottle she held, palming it nervously in her hand. It still had dirt crusted over it from being buried in the middle of the woods, and its glass was darker than she remembered. She couldn't decide if it was from age or if her memory was failing her...but it didn't really matter. The wax over the cork was still firmly in place, keeping it sealed - that was the important part.

It had been years since she had seen this. So many years…

Everything was finally coming to fruition and happening just as it was meant to. She was _so_ close to the end. So close…

She smiled wanly, submerging the bottle in a bowl of warm water as she ran her knobby fingers across the glass. She easily massaged off the caked dirt, working her wrinkled digits until it was clean. When she was finally satisfied, she dug a brittle nail into the now softened wax, slowly chipping it away and breaking it off.

Finished, she lifted the bottle out and brought it up to her eyes, gently tilting it this way and that to swish around the liquid inside.

It was happening. It was really happening. Finally.

She sucked in her breath and slowly exhaled, uncorking the bottle.

This was it.

This was the moment that everything changed once again, and she was ready for it. She welcomed it with open arms.

She threw her head back and downed the contents of the bottle, slamming it back onto the table as her vision darkened.

Then...there was nothing.

Darkness.

* * *

Kagome leaned on the other end of Inu's work bench, watching him vigorously crush the wolfsbane they had gathered in a large mortar and pestle. His lab still unnerved her, but it didn't seem nearly as terrifying now that she knew what it was used for and the intended target for the research done within it.

They had arrived back at the castle late the night before. Inu had contemplated starting work on the potion immediately after they got there, but Kagome had somehow managed to convince him otherwise. She didn't think it was smart to begin work on something that important when you were so exhausted...and Pippen had been getting on his nerves all day as it was.

She didn't mind the little Eskurrious nearly as much as he did, but despite this, Inu had been adamant that the creature come back to the castle with them. Pippen was more than happy to oblige. The poor squirrel was homesick and lost, and he felt comfortable with them. Besides...he was just a small, little thing. He wasn't much trouble, and in a way, he reminded Kagome of her cat, Bouyo. She loved to run her fingers across the soft mauve fur of his chin and cheeks...and whatever made her happy, Inu was inclined to accept without much thought of his own feelings.

"Find the sage for me, would you?" Inu asked as he finally finished pulverizing the wolfsbane, pointing to one of the cabinets across the room.

She glanced from the cabinet back to him nervously, but tentatively rose to appease his request. Leaving her spot at the table, she carefully opened the cabinet and rooted through the contents of the shelves until she found a bottle, the glass browned with age. Leaves softly scraped against the sides of the bottle, and she lifted it up to eye level to peer inside. This was perhaps the only ingredient she could easily identify amongst his menagerie of strange and odd ingredients.

She placed it on the table beside him, and he promptly opened it to carefully remove several of the leaves. He began to crush them as he had the wolfsbane, and Kagome returned to the cabinet to close the doors again. As she began to push them together, the key she had seen a few weeks before gently scraped the wood and quietly drew her attention to it. She cupped it in her hand, vaguely recalling the box it unlocked and the glass bottle it protected.

She then removed her hand from it, and allowed it to hang freely from the door once more.

Inu finished grinding the sage and mixed it with the other ingredients he had assembled, putting them into a round-bottomed flask and lighting a burner beneath it. The flame burned brightly, and the solution glowed a bright crimson before it slowly morphed into a smoldering black liquid.

"It's finished," Inu finally announced, untying the apron he had around his neck.

"How long will it take for the potion to be ready?"

"A few days," he replied, sighing as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll need to check on it periodically to ensure that nothing goes awry. Right now, we have a different task at hand..."

"Kaguya."

He nodded in agreement.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you said that it was impossible to reach her - that she had constructed some sort of barrier to prevent you from locating or contacting her."

"Though I hate to say it, I think I was wrong," he begrudgingly admitted. "The more I contemplate it, the more I think that you're right."

"Wait...could you repeat that last bit for me? What was it that you just said?"

"Which part?"

"The 'I was wrong, you were right' bit."

"I think that _you were right_," he chuckled. "And _I am wrong_. If she is reaching out to us, then there just might be a chance. It can't hurt to try. Things may have changed - her barrier could have weakened with time."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she pressed, watching him slowly fold the apron and place it on the counter beside his work. "Why now?"

He didn't answer, averting his gaze to the side.

That was all she needed to confirm her fears. It wasn't simply because the woman had been whispering in their ears. It wasn't just because of the visions she had forced her to endure since first arriving at the castle.

No.

It was because of Pippen and what he had told them.

It was because of the doors.

"I see," she whispered, causing his ears to lower slightly. "Well then, there's no sense in delaying the inevitable, is there?" she asked chipperly. "We might as well try now."

"Yes..." he agreed, "...but first, I have a very important question for you."

"What sort of question?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"An easy one," he smirked. "Hopefully an easy one, at least."

"Well, I must say that you've certainly piqued my interest."

"Good - that means I was successful," he grinned nervously. "Tell me," he paused, as if working up the courage to finally say what was on his mind. "Would you enjoy attending one of Schubert's symphonies?"

Her eyes widened, and her heart began to race with joyous excitement.

"Really? You'd let me go to one?"

He tilted his head to the side in confusion for a moment before realizing exactly what he had said.

"I had a better idea," he quickly backpedaled. "Something a little more private."

"Oh," she whispered, her heart sinking a little in disappointment.

"You'll like it," Inu insisted, taking her hands in his. "I promise. I thought that perhaps I could ask Leala to show us his performance, and we could have champagne and fruit outside under the stars. We could go to the garden or down by the pond...whatever you would prefer. I thought you would enjoy it. Was I wrong?" he finished uncertainly.

"No...I would love to," she grinned, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

While she had come to enjoy her time here, there was still a part of her that wanted to be elsewhere. She was beginning to feel rather cooped up, and their brief little adventure hadn't done much to sooth her increasing sense of restlessness.

Indeed, while at times it was easier to believe that she was no longer Inu's prisoner, there were still moments when she was reminded that she had become a complete shut-in by staying with him. She would never admit it aloud, but she missed interacting with others and the freedom to go anywhere she pleased.

Perhaps that was yet another reason why she enjoyed having Pippen here. He was a refreshing change in their life - someone new to talk to and interact with.

"Wonderful," Inu grinned. "There is a performance tonight, if you would like to see it."

"That would be lovely," she returned, her eyes drifting back over to the potion Inu was creating.

While her expression told him that she was happy, Inu could tell otherwise. Her eyes still held a certain amount of sadness in them from when he had explained that they would, in fact, be remaining at the castle and not attending a showing in a city.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're upset that we can't physically go to the performance, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and they both knew it. "You know we can't go, Kagome. It's not possible...not when I look like this."

"I know," she soothed. "I do. I just...can't help but miss being among other people and being a part of the civilized world. Life here has a certain amount of monotony to it, and I was excited by the idea of an extreme change, if only for a moment. I don't mind, though..." she quickly added when his ears drooped further. "I'm still excited for tonight. I love Schubert, and I'm sure we'll have a splendid time."

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

"I am," she grinned back.

"Well...now that we've taken care of that...let's take care of something far more delicate in nature."

"Kaguya?"

"Kaguya."

* * *

Inu sat anxiously across from Kagome in the library with Leala's box in his lap. He nervously ran his thumbs across the sides of the lacquered wood, trepidation churning in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted so desperately to be ready for this. He prayed that it would work...but he was still terrified of what would happen. If they were unsuccessful, then nothing would change. Simple. They would just find another way to get in touch with her. But if it did work…

Everything would change. He knew deep in his gut that if they could contact her, then there was no going back. Everything would become so much more complicated…and while he was ready for that, there was also a part of him that wasn't.

Things between he and Kagome had just started to improve. He was beginning to like this new life with her. If they contacted Kaguya…who knew what it would do to their relationship.

"Inu," Kagome gently prodded, reaching out and wrapping her delicate fingers around the side of his hand. "It's time."

He wordlessly nodded his head and ran his fingers up the sides of Leala's box until he came to the lid, slowly prying it open and revealing the still and lifeless face of the mirror it contained. He gently reached in, removing her from her home and placing the box on the floor beside them.

"Leala, would you come here?" he commanded, and her face instantly started to ripple. Slowly, the face of the mirror morphed to reveal the fairy within before she gracefully rose up from the glass surface.

The little fairy tilted her head to the side, waiting to hear Inu's wish as her wings beat furiously together like those of a hummingbird.

"Leala, darling, I have a special request for you," he began, his voice laced with trepidation. "I need you to find Kaguya."

She wordlessly tilted her head to the side in confusion, only to shrug a moment later before flitting back into the mirror to fulfill Inu's gentle command.

Kagome could hear her heart beating in her ears. This was the moment she had been waiting for - the moment she finally got her answers. After all of the suffering and torment she had braved since first arriving here…she would finally understand _why_. She would finally know the reason behind it all.

After what felt like an eternity of sitting there in silence, the face of Leala's mirror started to ripple. Kagome subconsciously held her breath, readying herself for what was to come.

Then, the image stilled.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Kagome stared back at the mirror, her breath catching in her throat.

So...this was Kaguya…

She was stunning. There was a certain amount of ethereal beauty to her features - her delicate nose, her steely eyes, the grim line of her mouth. She was, in a word, gorgeous.

"It's been a long time."

"Not nearly long enough," Inu rumbled. Kagome could practically feel the vibrations radiating from his chest.

"You look well," Kaguya murmured, making Inu sputter.

"I look well? I look _well?_ I look like a _monster!_ I look like this...this…"

"Freak? Devil? Is that what you were going to say, Inuyasha? Is that what you still think after all this time? Do you not see how truly amazing you are?"

"Amazing? You maimed me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"_Inuyasha_ is dead! You saw to that. Don't you dare speak his name - you have no right to even _whisper_ it. You killed him! You _destroyed_ my life and took _everything_ from me! My hopes, my dreams...everything..."

"The same was taken from me, _Inuyasha_. You aren't the only one who has spent the last thirty years in suffering. Do you know what became of me after that night? Do you even care?"

"No."

"Of course not," she chuckled humorlessly. "You haven't changed...not even a little. You're still just as black inside as you always were."

Inu tensed at her words as a low growl erupted from his chest. A snarl slowly spread across his face as his fingers clenched and tightened on the mirror.

"I know more of you than you know of yourself," she taunted. "Just like I know more of _her_ than you would care for."

Fear slammed into Inu chest, freezing his blood.

"You leave Kagome out of this!" he whispered dangerously. "Your quarrel is with me - it always has been. If you so much as touch one hair-"

"-I will do no such thing. I have no reason to hurt her."

"Then why have you been tormenting me?" Kagome interrupted, leaning closer to Inu to interrogate the woman herself. "Why have you been whispering to me and filling my mind with images of the past?"

"Tormenting you? No...I've been _guiding_ you. I've been helping you."

"Helping us? How do you think you've been _helping_ us?" she fiercely demanded.

"By showing you the truth! Tell me, little girl...do you believe all that you have seen?"

Kaguya's candor and beseeching eyes caught Kagome off-guard. This wasn't the crazed woman that Inu had described to her. She wasn't some vicious deviant.

Her eyes told her something else entirely.

They were the kind eyes she had come to know from her visions. They were the ones of a sweet and innocent girl who had been so completely enraptured by the man that now sat beside her - a woman who had been thrust into a world she wasn't meant for.

She didn't want it to...but she could feel her heart softening. In this moment, she wanted to be as cold and steely as Inu. She wanted to protect herself and demand answers...but she just couldn't.

It is hard to deny the truth when it has infected the very core of your heart. She had chosen long ago to accept that everything Kaguya had shown her was true. Inu was still Inuyasha...and those eyes were still the same eyes she had seen.

"I do," she whispered.

"Then I need you to believe me one last time, Kagome. Will you do that for me?"

Kagome wordlessly nodded before working up the nerve to whisper, "What would you have me believe?"

"I did transform Inuyasha...but it was not of my own free will. I was forced to do the bidding of someone else."

"Who?" Kagome demanded, gripping Inu's hand tightly as her heartbeat accelerated.

"Kikyo."

A low, slow chuckle rippled from Inu's throat, building in volume and speed until the whole room seemed to tingle from its echo.

"Inu," Kagome hissed.

"I'm sorry," he howled, "But do you really expect me to believe that Kikyo commanded you to do this? And that _you_ obeyed _her_? Do you truly think me so naive? Everything you did, you did of your _own_ volition."

"You still think that I wanted to do this to you?" she chuckled bitterly. "I loved you, Inuyasha. So deeply and so desperately...There was a time when you were my everything. I would have done anything you asked of me. I would have _died_ for you if I had to...but you never felt the same way for me, did you?" she whispered brokenly.

"No," he growled.

"No," she repeated. "You loved Kikyo the same way that I loved you...but she never loved you in return, Inuyasha. She loved Sesshomaru - she did until the day she died. She was never going to be happy with you, and you should have seen that!"

"Kikyo still never would have done this to me! Even if she loved Sesshomaru more, she was still my friend. There was a time when _we_ were supposed to be together. How _dare_ you insinuate that Kikyo was behind what _you_ did!"

"I may have done it, but not of my own accord. Inuyasha...I would have never have done anything to harm you! How many times must I explain this? I _loved_ you!"

"So you say," he snorted.

"I did," she defended. "Kikyo was far from the innocent lamb you would choose to remember her as being. There was a darker side to her - one that she showed no one but me. How readily you forget all the time we spent together," she sneered. "You were the one who forced us into the friendship we shared! Oh, the hours we spent sequestered in my quarters pouring over my notes and books in the hopes that we could find _something...anything _that would help us quash Erlking. We discovered a great many things together, but none fascinated her as much as psychokinesis - the process for mind-control without physical touching."

"Stop it," Inu growled.

"She was so very fascinated by it..." Kaguya continued, ignoring Inu. "The different ways it could be mastered, the aftereffects for those under the spells, and the consequences for those who used them…She wanted to learn all of it."

"I said stop it!"

"No! You wouldn't listen to me then, so you will listen to me now! I have waited thirty years to say my piece, and I will not wait another moment. It is time you finally heard me, Inuyasha! You weren't ready before, but you will be now - you _will_ know the truth of that night, and if you won't believe me, then she will!" she cried out passionately, pointing towards Kagome.

"Was that your goal?" Kagome asked almost silently. "Was that why you showed me all that you did?"

"I needed the truth to be known," Kaguya pleaded. "I needed to be heard! Since that night, this is all I've ever wanted from you, Inuyasha. I needed you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, and what has become of me since then. Please, Inuyasha...I've watched you from a distance for thirty years, waiting patiently for the right time to finally contact you. You made that possible, Kagome."

"How?" she demanded. "What could I have possibly done?"

"You came to live with him. I knew the second you entered the castle that in time, you and Inuyasha would become close. You have a pretty face and a unique demeanor. I knew that Inuyasha would be drawn to you like a moth to a flame...but you wouldn't want him back. He would have to earn your admiration, which would bond him to you like no one else before. All I had to do was show you the past...show you our life and how happy we had been…"

"Why did you want me to know that?" Kagome pressed.

"If you knew how we had been, then you would know that I would never willingly do anything to hurt him...despite the events that took place at Kikyo and Sesshomaru's wedding."

"Why should we trust you now?" Kagome demanded. "The things you have shown me might be the truth, but who is to say that you aren't lying to me now?"

"I have nothing to gain by lying."

"So this is about you?" Inu snidely retorted. "All of the pain and torment you have put Kagome through has been about _you _and _your_ needs?"

"It was a necessary evil," she agreed. "One that was also beneficial to you as well. She saw the man I fell in love with and got to know him as I did."

"Tell me your story," Kagome urged, prodding her on before Inu could interrupt them once more with vicious and cutting words.

"When I came to this land, I had a very specific mission to complete - this you know, just as you know that I was alone when I arrived. Inuyasha was kind to me in the beginning, and he introduced me to Kikyo."

"At the ball," Kagome nodded. "I remember it well."

"Then you may recall that one of the first things Kikyo did after we met was inquire about my home. She claimed to be curious on a far more innocent level. I was naive and longed for a companion in this place, so when she she had a voracious appetite for knowledge of my land, I was all too eager to share. When she offered to assist me in my duties and my studies, I was thrilled. I didn't see her ulterior motives at the time.

Then, the day came when she wed Sesshomaru. Oh, how thrilled we were! I had seen their romance blossom, and in truth, I was ecstatic that she had come to be with Sesshomaru. It meant that Inuyasha and I could be together - and that no one was going to stand in the way of our happiness. Only...he didn't want me. He wanted _her_. He humiliated all of us that night when he acted on those feelings.

How I secretly loathed him for that...and I wasn't alone. Kikyo came to me time and time again, confessing her fears that perhaps one day he would go further. She felt that even though she was now wed to Sesshomaru, his brother would not stop. Inuyasha was never one to be denied anything he wanted, after all. If he wanted Kikyo, then her marriage certainly wouldn't be enough to stop him.

Night after night, Kikyo would confess these feelings to me...and slowly, our conversations began to shift in nature. She would discuss the dreams she would have - ones where she was the Queen and Sesshomaru was her King. They ruled over all of France and had strong, healthy sons. She told me that she wished that this were her actual future, and that every night, it seemed like she was having different variations of the same dream.

However, two things always remained the same: she was always Queen, and Sesshoamru was always her King.

Then, one night, she posed the most curious question to me…

Did _I_ want to be Queen?

I sputtered and laughed at her silly question and tried to dismiss it, but she pressed again. My response was the simple reply of a love stricken fool. I told her that so long as I was with Inuyasha, I didn't quite care if I had a crown or not - as long as Inuyasha was the next in line to the throne, I had no real choice in the matter anyway.

She nodded and started to absently hum to herself, deep in thought.

Her questions and the deepest, darkest desires she revealed to me from that moment on only seemed to grow in their ferocity and viciousness each night.

One evening, she told me of a fantastical dream that she had dreamt the night before: She became Queen, with Sesshomaru by her side as always, but this time it was because I had turned Inuyasha into a demon fit for residing within Eurosegia. Inuyasha would have to abdicate the throne to Sesshomaru, and she never again feared his advances after he married me. Inuyasha and I then ascended to the throne in Eurosegia, and she and I ruled our kingdoms side by side in an eternal alliance.

She pondered aloud if such a spell could be constructed as to make her dream a reality. I told her that while I believed it could be done, it would take someone of advanced skills to perform it. While it was a curious notion...I wasn't about to undertake the proving such a theory.

The last night I went to her, I sat down in my chair by the dresser and allowed her to brush my hair like I had so many times before. She poured me some wine and handed me some grapes. I had no reason not to trust her, and it was only after I drank every drop of wine did I realize the mistake I had made. My limbs seized and my voice seemed to leave my throat - I was a prisoner in my own body, pliable only to her will.

That's when she explained to me why she had done what she did.

She wanted everything she had described to me in her dreams. She loved Sesshomaru...but his love wasn't enough - not when she had been promised the crown for so long.

She let her greed consume her, and her fear of Inuyasha and the embarrassment of her wedding night finally reached it's zenith. I had made it clear before that I was unwilling to do what needed to be done for us to have everything we ever wanted. Because of this, she felt as if I had almost forced her hand to create a weak, yet effective, mind-control spell. It was the only way that she could get exactly what she wanted.

That's why I made your curse the way I did, Inuyasha. I could have made it so that you would remain like this forever...but I wanted to give you a chance to undo it."

Inu remained silent for a moment, leaning back in his chair with his lips pressed into a dangerously thin line. He seemed to be consumed with his own thoughts, and Kagome was at a loss for what to do...so she pressed forward with Kaguya.

"What became of you?"

"When Sesshomaru discovered what had happened to Inuyasha, he sent the guards after me. He told them to arrest me for treason, and I barely escaped them in the woods. I traveled back to Eurosegia, seeking refuge within my home...but they dubbed me a traitor as well and exiled me. No one would believe what I said, so I returned here and became a hermit."

"Why didn't you let Inu reach out to you? He tried before...Why wait until now to tell your tale?"

"He wasn't ready - you know as well as I do what his temper can be like. The only reason he wanted to speak with me was because of his transformation, and there is no way to undo what has been done other than what the curse dictates."

"You expect me to believe all of this?" Inu finally demanded lowly. "You really think I will believe that Kikyo was as you've depicted her? She was a kind, loving woman! She was my friend!" he repeated in an almost mindless rage.

"And how many sons did your friend have? How did she die?"

Inu's jaw snapped shut - they all knew that the Queen had died from labor complications giving birth to a stillborn son. Their only other child was a daughter.

"Her end was merely the price of enacting the psychokinesis spell on me. You should know that magic as dark as that comes at a great cost."

Inu rose from his chair and handed Kagome the mirror he held, walking to the other side of the room to pour himself a glass of bourbon. Kagome's gaze lingered on his hunched form, watching as he poured yet a second glass.

"Let him be," Kaguya advised, pulling Kagome's attention back to her. "He needs to come to terms with this on his own - you will be of no use to him in this moment. To learn of a betrayal of this magnitude...it will take some time for him to accept it."

The sharp sound of a glass breaking resonated off the walls of the library, causing Kagome to wince as she looked up from the mirror. Inu had thrown the glass he drank from across the room and was now hunched over the desk, his face buried in his hands.

Kagome watched his shoulders tremble and quake, and she was inclined to ignore Kaguya and her advice. It pained her to see him hurting so…

"Tell me, Kagome - do you believe what I have told you?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "You could easily be lying...you could have said all of this simply to hurt him again. Perhaps the Queen's passing had nothing to do with dark magic."

"She was a young and naive girl who dabbled in forces neither of us fully understood. Her fate was a product of her own doing."

"And yours?" Kagome harshly demanded. "Given what you did to Inu, what was your price?"

Kaguya's eyes darkened. "I paid, dear girl. I paid more than you may think."

"Whatever it is, it wasn't enough."

"Careful girl...I know you have more you wish to speak to me about. You would do well to not incite my temper."

"You said that you had nothing to gain by lying. Tell me...What do you hope to gain now?" Kagome glared, glancing back up to Inu for a moment only to see that his state hadn't changed.

"I want to go home," she replied simply. "I want Inuyasha to convince Sango to let me return to Eurosegia."

"He'll never do that!" Kagome sputtered.

"He will. It's just a matter of time...and if he won't, then there will soon be a time when you will need me. Things are about to drastically change, girl. The simple, happy little life you now know will be shattered. You will need me more than you could even imagine."

"Is that what you've been whispering to Inu?"

Kaguya grinned wolfishly. "There will soon come a day when Inuyasha will have to make a choice - and once that choice has been made, there is no going back from the events that will unfold. When this happens...you can either struggle to succeed with only a dim-witted Eskurrious by your side, or a woman of power and knowledge."

"And all you want is for Inu to convince Sango to remove your exile?" Kagome interjected bluntly.

"I want you to convince him to do it."

"And if I can't?"

"You will," Kaguya smirked. "You have no choice - the doors are opening, Kagome. You need to make it work."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why are the doors opening? What does it mean?"

"Oh, my sweet child," Kaguya cackled. "You are so innocent and blind. It's Sango's doing! Didn't you know?"

"Why would she open all of these doors?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"Because," Kaguya smirked. "She wants her husband back. She's looking for the door to the underworld to save Miroku."

* * *

A/N:

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Did we see all of that coming?

I hope that this was everything you guys wanted and more! It feels weird to finally have all of that out...but now that it is, it officially feels like Part One is coming to a close. Bitter sweet feelings. Mind you, we still have a few more chapters to go. And a Part Two. But still…

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE.

**I'm doing a one shot for funzies.** It takes place in the universe I've created for this story...but further down the line. **It's an aside "Halloween" special.** Because Halloween is my favorite. Fav and follow _**me **_**(not the story) **to get an update on when it will be up on FF! I don't have a set date for it...but it will be up before / on Halloween. Or search for _**The Blood Moon**_ \- because that's what I've decided to call it. Erie… (**WARNING** \- story is not for the faint of heart. **It's dark and creepy**. Or at least I think it's dark and creepy…)

Seriously though...if you guys saw that Kikyo was the one behind the transformation from the get go, please let me know! If it was a surprise, then please tell me that as well! I want to know how good of a job I did with my biggest plot twist! **If you don't want to say a lot, I'll even be happy if you review with just a '1' for saw it coming, or '2' for totally blindsided!**

Speaking of faving and following… _**SOCIAL MEDIA**_! Do it. I just did a big thing on Twitter where I gave out a bunch of excerpts / answered questions for some random select winners. Soooo….Go do things! Details are in my profile.

In regards to reviews for members...If I didn't respond yet, it's not because I didn't want to - it's because time got away from me today…I was a little too engrossed with working on this one shot. SO. You're still getting one, but it will be in a little bit!

As always…thanks to my darling beta TB for editing! You're the BEST!

And of course, a GIANT thank you to those who are not only still reading, but also reviewing! I seriously doubted for a minute that you guys were still going to be here after that break...but you are! So seriously...Thank you for sticking with me :).

**Next chapter will be up Monday November 2 around 7 pm EST!**

Tata for now!

~SG

* * *

Now for the ARs!

**To: MI cra-cra**

Awwwww….well thank you! I appreciate that! My boyfriend loves Fairy Tale and Sword Art Online, so if you haven't seen them you should check them out! Thanks as always for your wonderful review! I hope 19 didn't disappoint!

**To: Eternity Guest**

Thank you! No...Not on hiatus! (Thank goodness, right?) Just needed some extra vacation time! I'm sorry about your brother - that can be just as difficult :(. Thanks as always for the review! Enjoy 19!

**To: heartluv **

Ooooooh yes - there is certainly something up with Sango…. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I really hope I'm making you question just who is good and who is bad in this story *evil grin*. I think my dad would be proud too. He knew about this idea before he passed, and (fun story), he's the one that named Eurosegia. He spelled it out and everything...because it's Eu-ROSE-gia. Rose. Get it? I was amused and like "...whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" when he did it (because of the rose at the beginning of the story). Thanks again for your review! I really appreciate it :). Hopefully 19 was everything you were hoping it would be!

**To: CarmineCatalina**

Yes! I am indeed back :). Let's get this party starteeeeeed! But no….I'm glad I could leave you with such a wonderful little surprise! I hope your trip went well! Thank you :). I can certainly empathize (sympathize?). Yes. I can both. It sucks...but you just gotta keep on keeping on….Pippen will be a LOT of fun...at least from a characterization standpoint. I think he's cute...but we will see what happens when I flesh him out more. Might have to tone down how he talks...but for now it's fun! Thanks again for the great review! I hope this update doesn't surprise you AS much!


	20. AN

Author's Note:

Hi all!

I normally dislike AN chapters...but it was the easiest way I could think of to just say this.

I know, I've been gone for a REALLY long time. But between TB and I, we've both been sick on and off since November in varying degrees of seriousness. I'm having a colonoscopy this week, to try and see if there is something more serious wrong with me than what is currently suspected. YAY! (please note the sarcasm there.)

I do want you to know that I HAVEN'T given up on this story or totally abandoned it...but health has pretty thoroughly kept me from getting the next chapter written and up. I'm also not sure at this moment in time when I'll be able to get the next part up. Since it's been so long since I've written though, I'm trying to take the time to reread everything to get back into the grove, because once all of this nonsense is over with, I do plan on getting back into the thick of it.

Wish me luck!

~SG


End file.
